


Beyond the Might of the Zoos

by Harrisii



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Jim, Crew as Family, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 83,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrisii/pseuds/Harrisii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title of this fic originated from typing this story in my ipad.  I was writing one night a little tipsy and my iPad corrected a whole sentence to Beyound the might of he zoos.  It stuck :)</p></blockquote>





	1. Nine Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this fic originated from typing this story in my ipad. I was writing one night a little tipsy and my iPad corrected a whole sentence to Beyound the might of he zoos. It stuck :)

It was lunch time and Jim’s body was telling him he should be asleep. His day had been extended due to interviews for possible staff, more specifically a Doctor. Yesterday he had received a scan of a hastily filled out application form, with a ridiculous resume attached and by ridiculous it was the best Jim had seen. He was a surgeon, from the looks of things one of the best and for some reason he wanted to work at Enterprise, Jim assumed the doctor wasn’t aware of the nature of his business. It wasn’t listed on the add, but then a quick google search would soon set anyone straight. It was actually a pity not that many people had, in fact checked and the past five doctors he had interviewed had left in a state of extreme embarrassment, or anger. Running his hand down his face Jim blearily turned his attention to the small window in his office.  He could only hope that this Doctor had completed his research, it was… difficult to explain the nature of his club to possible employees. The last doctor Jim had interviewed had left practically screaming at him about equality and human rights. Jim's ears still hurt but in a round about way Jim had admired her tenacity, he just wished it hadn’t been directed at his ears. Just then, Jim’s phone gave a quiet beep, looking down he frowned, it was a message from Pike, opening it Jim was a bit confused, the man never texted.

_‘you should probably think about hiring this one Jim, this is my reference he didn’t ask for – Pike’_

Jim frowned at his old mentor’s message, clearly this guy had worked at Star Trek, maybe things were looking up. Jim was about to call Pike, he had never been very good at texting but then a knock was heard at the door and he quickly put the phone away and stood.

“Come” Jim quickly attempted to straighten his somewhat ruffled shirt, after all he had been wearing it since six the previous morning.

“Hi I’m Leonard McCoy, I’m here for an interview?”

Jim tried not to gape but it was an effort, half a head taller then Jim the man was beautiful, although he looked a bit worse for wear. He sported a shadow on strong jaw that lead to a scowling mouth, offset by soft looking lips.  When Jim met his amazing hazel eyes an eyebrow was risen in his direction and Jim couldn’t help but think they were erotic, eyebrows… who knew apparently he was an eyebrow man. Coughing Jim shook himself out of it, plastering on what Gaila called his business smile.

“Sorry about that Doctor McCoy, I’m Jim Kirk owner and manager of Enterprise”

Stepping forward to shake the mans hand he took note of how strong his grip was.

“Thanks for coming on such short notice, I really appreciate it. I hope you didn’t have to travel far?” Jim motioned for the doctor to sit as he himself sat down, gathering the mans paperwork in front of him.

“ah, well… nine hours actually”

Jim stared hoping his mouth wasn’t hanging open.

“You drove nine hours?”

“Yeah, didn’t have much on, figured I may as well”

“I sent you the email confirming the interview at five In the afternoon… yesterday”

“That you did”

Jim just stared a moment before deciding he wasn’t making a great first impression

“would you like a coffee doctor?”

The doctor laughed the gruff sound causing Jim to smile “No but ill take a bourbon”

It was clear to Jim that the doctor was joking however Jim was pretty well set up in this office, he had to keep allot of people happy when the rest of his staff were sleeping. As such under the desk in a small cabinet sat glasses, bottles of various description and a mini fridge, drawing out two glasses, some ice and a bottle of bourbon Jim sat a glass in front of the doctor filling it with ice doing the same with his before pouring a generous serving of rich brown bourbon over the top. “I hope on the rocks is okay with you Doctor?”

It was was the doctors turn to looked shocked “that’s fine… ah Mr Kirk”

Jim pulled the bourbon away making a face “Jim, please, call me Jim”

Picking up his glass the doctor nodded before taking a swig his scowl slipping slightly at the taste “Then I spose you best be calling me Leonard”

“All right then Leonard, shall we get down to business?” at the mans nod Jim continued “Pike contacted me just before you arrived… have you worked at Trek?”

Jim watched as Leonard shifted in his seat clearly uncomfortable

“Yeah, I filled in for M’Benga a few times recently”

“It doesn’t list that on your resume”

“no”

“Right well… clearly you have experience in the area?”

“I've had my fair share”

Jim was a bit confused at the mans attitude clearly he wanted the job he had driven nine hours to get here, Jim figured he might just be tired.

“We offer accommodation to our employees at great rates, you would have the opportunity to live in one of the apartments in the building and if not you have the option of staying in one of our smaller hotel type rooms when you're on call”

“What would my hours be?”

Jim noticed the man seemed to be avoiding eye contact but shrugged it off, this was the furthest he had managed to get in the interviews for two weeks he couldn't afford to be fussy. “We start at seven for an eight pm opening time on Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights. On those nights we would expect you to come to the club at seven in case there is anything that needs to be discussed before we open and then you are free to do whatever you want as long as you are somewhere in the building and sober. We close at three am and have the place locked up at four which would be when your shift officially ends, we may need you in the club for any risky demonstrations or shows we may be putting on, they usually start at 10pm if we have them and run for one to two hours”

McCoy simply nodded urging Jim on apparently realizing there must be more. “We have a senior staff meeting every Tuesday at two pm, we go through potential member profiles they need to be signed of by myself, Spock who is my assistant manager and accountant and you Leonard. Although we do occasionally get an opinion of a shrink” Jim sighed leaning back heavily in his chair “We discuss other club business at the meetings of course, get each other all caught up on what we are all doing and working on, then we usually have a few drinks and a few games of pool” Smiling Jim opened his arms towards Leonard “Did I mention the first month of accommodation is free?”

“You didn’t” Leonard replied finishing of his drink an placing it carefully on the desk, leaning onto his knees. “I don't have a place at the moment so... if I did get the job I would be interested”

“Great!” Jim smiled “Do you have any questions?”

The doctor appeared thoughtful for a moment before clearing his throat “Id like to know what I will be dealing with I mean, I do know but...” Sighing McCoy ran a hand through his hair looking as uncomfortable as a man could be “Do you allow edge play?”

Jim nodded his head solemnly “Its a very big part of why we need a doctor, we only allow it in the private rooms and an application for it must be filled out and approved by at least myself and the doctor” Jim gestured at Leonard “ It’s also part of some shows and demonstrations which must also be approved by yourself. Essentially if edge play is to occur you will have the final say on the matter”

McCoy just nodded and Jim felt a bit concerned “It is a part of what we offer here Leonard, a safe environment where patrons can explore these things... I should mention though that we don’t allow breath play”

Jim watched a brief flash of relief cover the doctors features before the mask slipped back into place. “If I was working here would I be able to participate in the club? Its activities?”

“Of course! All staff are automatically made members even if they don’t want to participate and as such must provide a police check and a monthly std check as part of their employment. Not a huge nuisance when you have a doctor on site. As you are essentially on call most nights you can participate as much or as little as you want” Jim scrunched his face suddenly remembering something “I ah forgot to mention physicals for staff are included with the club so you would also be responsible for that, we have an office here that we will pay to have fitted out however you like you can book people in during your club hours if you like”

McCoy nodded slowly before turning towards Jim “Then I believe I am very much interested in this job of yours Jim”

Jim smiled relief flooding his system.  It was a pity about the mans name but he could change that.

 


	2. makes his own moonshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised here is the second chapter  
> If any of you are on tumblr let me know and I will follow you on Krefftii :)

Jim fidgeted outside the elevator, the interview had gone well. After establishing Leonard's interest in the job he had asked him a few questions for appearances sake, but really if he had Pikes approval Jim was willing to give him the job on the spot. In fact he had offered the doctor the job at the end of the interview and asked when he could start. Leonard had seemed surprised but pleased and said he could start as soon as that night. Jim had agreed even though no doctor was required as all playroom bookings had been canceled and only low risk demonstrations had been booked. It was agreed however that tonight would be a good opportunity for Leonard to settle in, get to know the place and meet the rest of the management staff, most of whom would be his neighbors if he chose to live upstairs. Jim hoped he would take the opportunity, he felt drawn the doctor in more ways than one. Flipping open his phone Jim sat down outside on one of the old benches and lit a cigarette, he didn't smoke often but he felt as if this warranted as a special occasion. Breathing deeply he sat back and took a drag waiting for the pickup.

“Hey kid” a cheery but strong voice greeted him from the other side of the line and Jim could feel himself smiling.

“Hey old man” there was a short silence while Jim took another drag from his cigarette

“What can I help you with Jimboy?” The voice sounded amused, Jim bet he knew exactly why he was calling

“I met your doctor today Chris” Jim smirked as he heard a soft chuckle through the phone

“He's not my doctor son, that’s for dam sure but he's good people I hope you gave him the job?”

“I did” Jim frowned wondering what kind of relationship existed between the two of them “how do you know him?”

“We’re old friends, he went vanilla for a while dropped off the grid, I barely heard from him. He reappeared in the scene a few months ago, I could tell he needed to get away from the area so I told him about your missing doctor and that you needed a new one. He’s done some work here with me when M’Benga was away, he's very calm, very precise but I figure you would expect that from someone who’s worked in the trauma unit for five years.”

Tapping his lip Jim thought over what Pike had to say, “He got married didn’t he? To someone vanilla?” Jim had seen it happen before, more often than not it ended badly especially if the partner interested in BDSM was into edge play, it was just too hard for allot of people to understand.

“Not my place Jim” Pike said simply, a harder edge creeping into his voice, Jim immediately felt his eyes flick downwards an ingrained response to that voice.

“Your right, sorry” Jim responded simply, huffing out a breath he flicked his half-finished cigarette away watching the embers burn softly at the end, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“So I've done the right thing then? Hiring him?”

“Yeah Jim, you have”

The night came around quick as it was want to do and Jim woke up from his afternoon nap at 5pm hearing the sounds of his roommate, no doubt making up breakfast foods at 5 in the afternoon. It was days like these where Gaila was a godsend, on days where he worked in his office before going to the club at night Gaila made sure he was fed and dressed, a feat which at times seemed impossible. Rolling out of bed Jim allowed his body to hit the floor groaning as his chest collided with the carpet, cracking his eyes open he noticed his door was open and so crawled to his wardrobe as dramatically as possible “Gaila… Gaila… I think I'm dying”

“Get off the floor Jim or you will give me ideas, I've picked out your clothes they are hanging up behind the door and your breakfast is sitting here ready. Eat your breakfast before you get changed your to dam messy in the mornings!”

“Same days I wonder if I'm the one working for you miss” Jim mumbled as he agonizingly worked his way into a standing position.

“I heard that! I'm not on the pay role till seven young man and if you think I’m putting up with you at work on an empty stomach you have another thing coming, now get in here”

“Fine, fine!” Stomping into the kitchen pausing to pull on a pair of track pants, it was surely rude to sit at the dining room table naked. Well maybe. Jim wasn't sure these days. Sitting down hard on a chair he grabbed without looking successfully grasping his coffee mug and gulped it down, knowing it would be the perfect temperature before tucking into the eggs and bacon in front of him with an intensity he saved for little else.

“I take it all back, I love you Gaila, marry me you’re a goddess”

“Oh I know” Gaila smiled sitting down opposite Jim giving his head an affectionate pat “but as previously discussed we are not getting married” winking she took a rather vicious bite out of her toast “now tell me about the employee, I was woken up by Nyota screaming down the phone at me demanding to know why she wasn't informed about a new doctor starting immediately”

“Shit” Jim frowned staring at his now empty plate “how mad did she sound?”

“Honestly Jim I already said she was screaming” rolling her eyes Gaila shifted slightly opening her ipad and bringing up an email “I mean an email… Really. She only received it an hour ago, you’re lucky I let you sleep and allowed her to yell at me instead”

“Oh you know you loved it, besides I didn’t want to wake her up I sent everyone an email, he isn't starting officially until tomorrow night”

“Well she’s pissed anyway you know how she gets, oh and Spock is asking for all his information for payment and wants to know if he will be taking an apartment or if he will be sharing with Hikaru?” Jim sighed feeling a bit overwhelmed but at least the coffee was kicking in.

“Tell Spock McCoy should be emailing him the details soon as for the apartment he seemed interested, it will be decided tonight. Tell Nyota that she has to be nice to him tonight I want him to feel welcome”

“Should I tell Spock as well?” Gail's grin was infectious and Jim gave a small laugh

“No Spock will be Spock, no one can change that not even Nyota. Speaking of which where were you this morning young lady? You certainly weren’t home when I stopped in at 4”

“Keeping tabs now Jim?” Gaila was gnawing her bottom lip though which said to Jim she was up to no good at all last night

“Spock and Nyota’s?” He asked simply, wanting to know if she was visiting with the couple

“not that it's any of your business but yes I was, just a social call though, but Jim they mentioned you haven't been around for over a month. They're worried, they know you don't go to anyone else” Gaila reached out her hand hesitantly grasping his hand “I've noticed you have been a bit distant, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I am” smiling his winning smile he patted her hand before standing with a yawn “just the club, you know it gets to my head, time goes by and… You know”

“If you say so Jim, you better get changed if you’re going to show the doctor around the place before everyone gets here”

“Shit, yeah your right” standing he kissed Gaila’s cheek on the way to the bathroom “oh can you check if Ny is still good for the shibari demonstration next Wednesday night? She was having a trouble finding a suitable person”

“Already sorted Jim I sent you an email” Gaila called through the bathroom door before cracking it open, grinning at Jim’s startled face, pants hanging around his ankles “I volunteered myself” with a grin she did a twirl flashing her teeth “said she needed someone light, you should see what she has planned” with a wink she was gone.

Jim shaking his head moved into the shower wondering how he ended up with such a group of people, but he was damn glad he did.

Jim spent longer in the shower then he probably should but he couldn't help himself, the water was soothing his tense shoulders it had been a stressful couple of weeks. Being without a doctor on site had been a pain in his ass, he hoped that was all over with now. Sighing he switched off the taps of and moved to grab a towel, of course there were none there, rolling his eyes he shook his head to try and dislodge some of the water before ripping the bathroom door open “Gaila! Did you use my towel again?!” Unfortunately it was at this moment Jim realized that there was another person in the house and with a shock he realized it was Leonard “ummmm…” Jim froze his eyes widening staring at the doctor who for all the world appeared to be giving him a once over, his eyes bugging out of his head. Jim snapped out of it as Leonard's eyes met his own and quickly moved to cover himself and hide behind the door, sticking his head around the corner he could feel himself turning red. “Sorry about that, umm… GAILA?!” Avoiding the doctors gaze who he was sure was smirking he looked for Gaila who was walking out of his room holding his clothes and a towel in her arms, biting her lip, obviously trying not to laugh.

“here you go Jim” she spoke in what would pass as a timid voice. Jim rolled his eyes and snatched the items from her, disappearing behind the door to get changed. Hearing a giggle escape from the woman he shut the door more forcefully then necessary. Quickly drying himself of he put on a pair of jeans and a shirt pushing some product through his hair but resolving him-self to leave with it mostly still wet. Glancing in the mirror he took a moment to psyche himself up slightly, it could be worse after all most of his employees had seen him naked anyway he should be used to it by now, he was in no way modest… It's just he wasn't expecting it. With a sigh he made the plunge and came through the door to see a blushing Leonard the colour high on his cheeks, he was staring down into his coffee. As Jim sat down opposite him Leonard raised his head and Jim noticed there was still some of the previously seen smirk attached to his face

“sorry I err, thought I would come around a bit earlier” Jim nodded taking a moment to look the doctor over, he was dressed all in black opposed to Jim's dark blue shirt and black jeans. He noticed a leather jacket by the door as well that must belong to him.

“Nah it's all good man” Jim waved his hand dismissively smiling “I was running late, my fault, umm so I’m guessing you’ve already met Gaila?” At Leonard's nod and look of slight concern Jim laughed running a hand over his face “she's my assistant, housemate and apparently towel stealer” Jim glared at Gaila’s back and she fled through the living area and in to the bathroom avoiding eye contact but still grinning like a maniac. “She's also insane” Jim muttered.

“She seems nice” Leonard’s face was impassive again and he was contemplating the bottom of his mug once more.

“Well, shall we go have a look at the apartments then? You have the option of sharing as well, Hikaru our head of security is looking for a room-mate. It saves money on rent, all the apartments are two bedroom, although if you want a guest room or your own space… Or a play room” Jim raised his eyebrows grinning cheekily. Leonard shot him a raised eyebrow in response and Jim was immediately jealous, that was an impressive eyebrow raise.

“I'd prefer one to myself if it's all the same, I went over my finances this afternoon and I’m pretty sure I can afford it. Especially if you meant it, about not paying rent for the first month?”

“Of course! Let go see it then shall we?” At Leonard's nod Jim stood and they both headed outside into the hall. Jim couldn’t help but look Leonard over as he moved in front of him, he hadn't exactly turned up to the interview looking shabby but this was different. The man oozed confidence as he walked and Jim could swear he was moving differently to before. Or perhaps that was just the clothes, swallowing heavily Jim noted how his trousers clung to all the right places and how his shirt shifted over what was now an obviously muscular frame. As he shrugged his jacket over his shoulders Jim had to resist his bodies desire to whine, clearly he needed to get laid soon. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he moved to open the door brushing against Leonard in a way that he hoped seemed like an accident. With a smile he gestured for Leonard to move ahead of him deciding to be professional and keep his eyes above all waist lines for the remainder of the night.

As they approached the fifth floor of the building Jim snapped out of his own thoughts long enough to realize that Leonard was being rather quiet, glancing back at the man he didn't appear uncomfortable. Shrugging it off Jim continued to tell Leonard the specs of the building noting that it had six floors total “the first and second, as you already know are the club, the third is all offices of the senior staff and a rec room” Jim smiled at that glancing back at Leonard again “that's where the pool on Tuesdays happens, the next three levels are all apartments” as Jim arrived at the door to Leonard's apartment which was on the fifth floor, one above Jim’s he noticed Leonard checking out the hallway, probably noticing that there were two other doors “the door opposite this one is empty, you can have a look at that place as well if you want but they are basically mirrors of each other and that one hasn’t been refurnished since the last tenant. At the end there is Hikaru head of security, upstairs are Spock and Uhura they live together married actually so occasionally they take on another tenant mostly staff if they need something temporary I don’t believe there is anyone there at the moment” opening the door Jim motioned for Leonard to walk through “Scotty is upstairs as well, he's in charge of keeping everything well stocked, including the bar where he works most nights. He also maintains everything in the entire building so if you have any trouble with anything just let him know. Then there are two smaller single bedroom apartments which are being rented by… Some people I guess, I keep weird hours I don’t usually run in to them, oh and my apartment is the only one on my floor, the rest is made up of smaller hotel like rooms which are used for guests and occasionally rented out. Depends how Spock is feeling but generally he prefers to keep them available”

“You don't own the building?” Leonard was walking around the room running his hands over the simple but modern looking furniture, opening doors and looking impressed Jim thought although it was hard to tell.

“No Spock does, he’s also the assistant manager of the club so if you can't find me for anything go to Spock”

Leonard just nodded making his way into one of the bedrooms.

“I’sat why you share with Gaila?”

“Sorry?”

“To keep the rent down? Must be hard paying staff what you do plus paying rent for the club downstairs?... Sorry If I'm prying”

“No that’s ok, that's part of it I guess although I do own the three bottom levels outright now, I managed to pay Spock of a couple of years ago” grinning Jim sat on the end of the bed watching Leonard look at the cupboard space “and the club does really well, I keep my staff and clients very happy, mostly I just prefer not to live alone and working the hours I do some weeks Gaila can be an absolute godsend. She would say she keeps me alive” smiling fondly Jim plucked at the bedspread noticing with a dawning horror that it was purple “ we can change this by the way”

“Can't say I care what colour my sheets are Jim, besides I have some of my own. If Spock owns the building why doesn't he rent out the empty rooms? And what rooms he does rent, why so cheap?” Leonard had moved back into the living area and was approaching the second bedroom and bathroom. So Jim followed.

“All of us here we are pretty passionate about the club, Spock would buy into it if I let him but I can be pretty possessive over her. He wants the best for the club and quite frankly he doesn't need the money, he owns allot of buildings around the city where he charges rent at the normal rate”

“No bed” Leonard was standing in the middle of the room looking at the roof

“Ah no, we usually wait to furnish the second bedroom in case you would prefer to turn in into an office, or something else” Jim smirked watching as Leonard noticed the metal hooks screwed securely into the roof “we can have them removed if you..”

“No that's fine” Leonard was already moving into the bathroom.

Jim was expecting Leonard to say something about the large spa alongside the shower most people did but Leonard remained silent a thoughtful look on his face. Jim himself was wondering about Leonard's past, had been since the meeting and couldn't help asking “so ahh if you don't mind me asking, what brings you to a place like this I mean your resume was impressive and all your work was based in the south, it's a big move”

Leonard smiled bitterly finally turning to face Jim “felt as if the wife took the whole South in the divorce, left me with my bones but that's about it… As for my career, I’m sick and tired of hiding who I am and for this pay it seems worth it to ‘tarnish’ my pristine reputation with a club like this” Jim would usually take offence to someone talking about his club like that but Leonard was smiling, the first real smile Jim has seen on the man, it took the sting from the words “I'll take the apartment Jim, it's impressive but I'm sure you already knew that” smirking he took a step toward Jim “is tomorrow to soon to move in?”

Jim could feel Leonard's breath on his face and suddenly everything felt to tight, his body was screaming at him that there was a Dom in the room, he could feel his knees begin to shake, he wanted to kneel at that moment more than he had in years. “Tomorrow's fine” he managed to choke out, hoping he had managed a normal voice. The doctor wasn’t even standing that close. He had wondered briefly what kind of kinks the doctor was in to before deciding it was none of his business, now though all Jim wanted was to make it his business. His breathe hitched; he felt unsteady, unsure and quite nervous but at that moment his phone rang. Cursing and thanking the heavens all at once Jim smiled his apology before quickly answering his phone “Kirk”

“Jim, it seems most of the guys got here early hoping to meet the good doctor before they start work if you guys are ready do you think you could come down?”

“Sure Gaila, on our way” snapping the phone shut Jim grinned at Leonard “it appears the crew has gathered downstairs early, they want to meet you. I hope it's ok with you but I said we would go down and see them?”

“Sure kid, lead the way’ a grumpy disposition seemed to have fallen over the doctor at the prospect at meeting the crew but Jim didn’t think much of it.

“Great!” Jim spun and headed out, Leonard trailing behind him “I should warn you of a few things, Uhura can be pretty intense she might ask you a dozen questions at once I apologize for that but she just likes to know what people are capable of. Spock won't talk any more than necessary, he can be a bit distant, also he doesn't shake hands. Leonard simply raised an eyebrow so Jim continued “Scotty will no doubt try and drink with you and get you to join our weekly poker game, you should by the way Sunday nights at Scotty’s it's usually Scotty, myself, Gaila, Hikaru and whoever else decides to turn up… Anyway ummm everyone is pretty easy to get along with. Pavel is reasonably new and very nervous don't be surprised if you don’t get much of a conversation out of him. He's Uhura’s assistant poor kid is having a hard enough time not fainting every time she goes into one of her rages. Besides that I think you should be good” once again when kirk turned around Leonard was simply raising an eyebrow.

“Im er not so great with people these days Jim”

“Well there's no pressure doctor, you don't even need to stick around tonight once I've shown you around, you should give poker a go tomorrow night though I promise not to get offended if you leave if it's too much”

“I'll think about it”

“Scotty makes his own moonshine”

“I'll be there”

Jim smiled he loved winning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are treated like diamonds! Kudos are always amazing. I also welcome constructive feed back, I aim to improve.


	3. yes, Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones is introduced and Jim visits Nyota and Spock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe this chapter is out on time! I have had such a busy week and I decided to scrap chapter three and write it again. However my amazing beta findeiroma returned this chapter in a matter of hours! I am so thankful! I am also thankful to all of you who have left a Kudos and even more to those who have left a comment. It means so much, seeing those comments brightens my day considerably. 
> 
> This chapter does feature quite a bit of time without Bones but we will get back to him and Jim in the next chapter.

As Jim lead the way in the club he couldn’t help but flinch as his eardrums vibrated inside his skull, the barrier breaking sound being Scotty’s laugh.  Jim turned back towards Leonard a sheepish smile creeping onto his face.

“Welcome to the enterprise.” Jim tried not to notice Leonard’s dawning look of horror and continued leading him around the corner where he came face to face with the site of his staff engaged in shenanigans.  Gaila was balancing a bottle of vodka on her head behind the bar where Hikaru and Scotty watched with avid interest, shouting out encouragements.  Spock and Nyota stood further back in the shadows, they looked interested despite the concern clearly showing on their faces.  They were flanked by Pavel who was busy going through something on his pad but looked up and was the first to notice Jim.

“Mr Kirk sir!” the kid shouted and fumbled with his pad stepping forward before clearly realizing he had nothing to say.  Jim smiled trying not to laugh at the Russians wide eyed expression.

“Hello Pavel, it’s Jim remember.  Hey everyone” Jim watched in amusement as Gaila spun towards him, dropping the bottle but managing to catch it in her hands.  Scotty scowled as Hikaru whooped and held out his hand for the twenty that Scotty reluctantly handed over.

“Jim! Leonard!” Gaila jumped over the bar gracefully coming to stand in front of them and ruffling Pavel’s hair who scowled and ducked his head, his face growing red.

Jim smiled before stepping to the side, pleased when Leonard stepped forward to stand beside him. “Welcome to the Enterprise Leonard! Everyone this is Doctor Leonard McCoy” Jim turned towards his staff two of which were standing right in front of him “You have already met Gaila, she is my assistant but she is also a club representative. This young man here is Pavel Chekov who is Nyota’s assist and also a club representative” Jim watched as Leonard gave an almost smile towards Gaila before lifting his arm somewhat awkwardly to shake Pavel’s hand who took it enthusiastically and shook it like a puppy shaking a squeaky object

“Welcome to the club Doctor, very happy to have you sir” Leonard’s left eye appeared to be ticking rather oddly so Jim thought it best to move on.  

“The crazy man behind the bar there is Scotty our resident handyman, electrician, technician and barman” Scotty just grinned throwing a towel over his shoulder

“Always happy to meet a doctor, you never know when you might need one aye?” Leonard frowned at this but nodded his greeting towards the doctor.  Sulu had come over during the exchange and reached to shake Leonard’s hand.

“Good to meet you Dr McCoy, I’m Hikaru Sulu, I’m in charge of the club and buildings security” Leonard shook Hikaru’s hand apparently more at ease with Hikaru’s more abrupt style of introduction.  Nyota and Spock had taken the same initiative because soon they were both standing in front of them as well and Jim watched as Nyota looked Leonard over carefully before offering her hand to shake “I’m Nyota Uhura, I’m the club’s marketing manager, events coordinator and promoter”

“Sometimes she even sleeps” Jim cut in chuckling to himself quietly and ignoring the glare from Nyota.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, life has been reasonably difficult here without a doctor around” Nyota smiled warmly and Jim was a little taken aback, she wasn’t one for smiling like that at just anyone.  Shaking it off Jim looked towards Spock who was watching Nyota, a delicate frown line appearing between his eyebrows.  

“This is Spock” Nyota continued “He is the club’s assistant manager, accountant and payroll officer”

“Basically he is in charge of all the money” Jim cut in once again

“As Jim said, I am in charge of all the money Dr. McCoy.  I hope that if you need any medical equipment or supplies you will come to me.  I have already taken the liberty of ordering basic medical supplies for your office, please feel free to send me a list of anything else you may need.” Spock raised an eyebrow when Nyota elbowed him softly, he looked puzzled for a moment before his eyes widened slightly in comprehension “It is of course a pleasure to meet you.”

“Thank you Spock” Leonard finally answered sounding sincere “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

Jim smiled glad to be done with the introductions, noticing Leonard was shifting uncomfortably he thought it best to get the doctor out of the room. “Well, if you will excuse us I’m going to show Leonard the rest of the club!” Jim smirked walking out of the room, slapping Spock on the shoulder on the way past as was his habit.  “Oh and Scotty? Get out that bottle of bourbon hidden under the till would you?!”

Grinning Jim turned back towards Leonard as they walked “They’re good people Leonard, once you get to know them.  We have part time staff that work here as well but these guys are the only staff you will have to interact with… Now this is the dance floor” Jim gestured to the oval room and watched as Leonard looked around, in the center of the room presided polls surrounded by wooden floors and around the outside were booths and comfortable looking couches. “It's fairly simple but it gets the job done, through here” Jim indicated two large dark red doors towards the back “is our demonstration room, up there” Jim pointed towards a large set of stairs with a gate crossing the entrance “are our private rooms but we will get to them in a minute” Jim moved to open the doors to the demonstration room where there was a small stage surrounded by padded looking chairs. The room wasn’t huge but able to fit fifty or more viewers into the room.  The center point being a large slightly raised stage with ornate wooden carvings around the base. Pointing behind them Jim indicated a cluster of five comfortable looking chairs near the front of the stage “if you were supervising anything in here that is where you would sit, those seats are usually reserved for staff, now if we come out to the floor again I can show you the lounge.” Jim was aware he was probably grinning like a maniac but he enjoyed showing people the lounge for the first time. He lead Leonard out of the demonstration room and across to the opposite side of the dance floor where there loomed a large wooden door complete with a brass knocker “This area is for members only.” Jim grinned before unlocking the door with a swipe card.

“The demonstration room is for the public?” Leonard was clearly taking everything in his stride although his grumpy expression was firmly plastered to his face.

“Yeah!” Jim opened the door and gestured for a Leonard to walk in “Although they need to book, in here however… well, we need to know who is in here for obvious reasons.”

“I see…” Leonard had paused inside the door Jim noticed he looked quite tense before chuckling, a deep sound that seemed to light up something in Jim who found himself stepping closer to Leonard once again, allowing the door to close softly behind them. Leonard ran a hand through his already tousled looking hair, relaxing his stance again he turned back towards Jim “So I guess this is the room that keeps the members returning.”

Jim smiled running a tongue over lips that he suddenly found dry “Um yeah, that and the private rooms.” The room they were in now had soft lighting ,chairs, sofas and round beds covered by sheer curtains that littered the room randomly causing everything to look decadent and soft.

Jim’s breath stuttered as he felt Leonard invade his space for the second time that day.  Blinking Jim tried to work out if it was deliberate “You ever come in here Jim?” Leonard’s voice had dropped, its thickness rolling over Jim in waves.  Taking far too long to reply Jim resisted the temptation to look down at his shoes.

“Ahh I used to, I mean I come in if there are problems.  Mostly I just stick to the main area...” Jim felt his eyes darting to the side and he cursed himself.  He hadn’t reacted this way around anyone for a long time.

“And why is that then?” Leonard murmured, Jim swore the man had moved closer, although he hadn’t actually seen him move.  Coughing Jim shook himself out of it, frustrated with himself and with Leonard.

“I was sick of correcting customers opinions about me. Also, Nyota insisted that getting into bar brawls in my own club was bad for business.” Jim took a step towards the other man looking him in the eye, they were breathing in each other’s air now and Jim resisted the urge to shiver.

“What opinion was that?” Leonard had raised an eyebrow and Jim watched as his eyes flicked to Jim’s lips ever so briefly but didn’t allow himself to become distracted. Instead Jim plastered on his business face and looked Leonard in the eye

“That my preferences in the bedroom don’t affect my ability to run a club.  It also doesn’t mean...” Here Jim paused giving Leonard a once over, “That I’m a pushover for every ass hole Dom that walks into my club.” Jim was surprised as Leonard stepped back with a small smile creeping onto his face.

“Well, I must admit I was curious.” Leonard finally spoke looking at his nails.

Jim flustered, realized Leonard had been testing him.  Frowning he ran a hand over his face “You could have just asked, y’know.” exasperated Jim took a seat on one of the leather sofas.

Leonard raised a hand looking sheepish “Ass hole Dom here.”

Jim barked out a laugh struggling to his feet “Whatever man, let me show you the private rooms.” Jim didn’t wait for a reply instead headed towards his destination, knowing Leonard would follow.  “I’ll get you swipe card access to all of these areas by Wednesday, I’ll also make sure Hikaru sends your picture around to security as well. Hopefully you won’t be hassled for ID then and will be able to move around relatively quickly.”

Not waiting for a reply expecting only a nod Jim started up the stairs coming to a landing that faced a long hallway, all the doors were open as Jim walked down the corridor “We have nine rooms all together, probably excessive but Spock insisted we may as well use the entire floor.  We have a dungeon, pretty straight forward. A medical room.” at this Jim turned and raised amused eyebrows at a Leonard whose only response was to scowl in what appeared to be good humor “We have two rooms that have all the accessories supplied in the dungeon but in a traditional room with two chairs, they seem to be the most popular. Three bedrooms with space for other activities, a room specifically for suspension, and a room that we fill out as requested by members. This room obviously has to be booked and it's the biggest at the back there.” Jim watched as Leonard stuck his head in all the doors his expression didn't change except to smirk at the medical room which he probably found ridiculous.

“Well seems pretty good Jim, enough room around each entrance if I have to jump in quickly. I'm assuming my swipe card will get me into all of these rooms” Leonard was gesturing to the metal slots next to each door.

“Yeah we will have all of your keys and ID sorted before Wednesday night” Leonard nodded, Jim smiled and clapped his hands together.

“So doctor, a drink?” Jim grinned when Leonard managed a weak smile and a nod at the prospect of alcohol, Jim was glad he had managed to find the Doctors weakness, smirking he grasped the other mans shoulder briefly “let's go back to the bar then”

Drink safely in hand Jim relaxed against the sofa, he was bone tired and he figured a drink or two wouldn't hurt, he only had two meetings and then the night was his. Looking over at Leonard he decided the man seemed relatively relaxed in the club environment, he had scowled as the music came on but beyond that he appeared to be quite at home, taking up an exuberant amount of room as he splayed his legs out. Jim raised his glass and was about to offer a congratulatory word when he was bombarded by Spock and Nyota sitting either side of him, both clutching a drink although Spock’s would be water. “Gentleman!” Nyota cried happily, she appeared to be in an annoyingly good mood.

“Ny, Spock…” Jim said in greeting, wary of Nyota's tone.

“Our place tonight Jim” Nyota continued discreetly pressing her knee against his “I want to go over my demo for next week before the meeting on Tuesday and I know you don't have much on tonight, none of us do, so meet at mine at seven? Unless of course, you’re busy.” Jim followed her gaze to where McCoy was sitting watching the interaction with interest.

Jim sighed sitting forward and taking a sip of his drink “I’m helping Bones move tomorrow, aren’t I Bones?” Jim looked at the man imploringly, feeling somewhat satisfied as his eyes met his in confusion.

“Bones?” Jim noticed he didn't deny he was helping him move, ’good’ Jim thought, he was going to offer anyway.

“Yes, Bones, I've decided Leonard doesn't suit you” taking a healthy gulp of his whiskey he sat back feeling like he had won the conversation on both counts until he felt Nyota pinch his ear. “Ow what the fuck Ny?!”

“You're avoiding us, don't think we haven't noticed. Finish early then, your last meeting is at midnight come around after.” Nyota's eyes were flashing which to Jim could only mean bad things “Scotty and Hikaru are more than capable of closing the club”

“Insubordination!” Jim cried, dramatically finishing of his drink “See how my staff treat me Bones?” Leonard simply smirked raising that damnable eyebrow.

“See that Jim agrees, I'll see you at one okay?” Nyota glanced at Spock who appeared to be lost in his own thoughts.

“I would find it beneficial to see you outside of a work context Jim.” Spock finally glanced towards Jim his eyes open and honest and that was what finally broke Jim down.

“Okay, okay… One, I'll see you at one” Jim signed, Spock didn't have many people he felt comfortable talking to, Jim was probably his only real friend and like an ass he had been avoiding him. Nudging Spock’s knee with his he tried to get the man to smile one of his rare smiles “So long as you don't bring up the finances while I'm there.”

Spock lips did indeed twitch into a facsimile of a smile “I will endeavor to avoid such topics Jim.”

“Then a deal is struck my merry men” Flopping backwards into his seat Jim stretched his legs out coming dangerously close to touching Leonard's own sprawled out legs “Where can I meet you tomorrow? To help you move in, Bones.”

“Here is fine, you can text me when you’re ready. You have more on than me and I… I only have a truck load to empty out. Didn't bring much with me” Leonard looked a bit uncomfortable so Jim jumped to change the subject.

“Great, I'll give you a call. Don't forget poker tomorrow night, I'd ask these two but they are always mysteriously busy Sunday nights.” Jim tapped both Nyota and Spock on the back of their heads, his arms coming to a rest just behind them. Both of whom scowled.

Leonard inclined his head “S’pose I should try and be at least a little social.”

“See there's the spirit were looking for!” Jim crowed happily debating whether or not to get another drink.

“If it's all the same Jim, I think I might head back to the hotel and start packing up my things” Leonard stood holding his empty glass.

“Oh yeah of course” said Jim standing up and slapping the man casually on the shoulder “I'll see you tomorrow Bones!” As Leonard left looking grumpy at his man handling Jim flopped back down between the couple on the couch exhaustion hitting him all at once.

“You like him.” Nyota smiled resting her chin on his shoulder.

“He seems alright.” Jim agreed his eyes still following Leonard's departure from the room.

“Your body language in his presence indicated an effort on your part to maintain what you describe as your business persona, a persona you usually wear effortlessly.” Spock piped up also watching Leonard leave.

“What Spock is saying Jim is that it's clear you want in his pants.”

“Only to you two I hope.” Jim frowned letting his head fall back onto the couch and gazing at the ceiling, unconsciously exposing his neck to Nyota who smiled softly, resting her chin on his shoulder.

“I think we are both uniquely qualified to judge your body language.” Nyota smirked.

“Why do you let it go so long Jim?  You need this we all know that, but even so you know you can talk to us. Coming over to our place doesn't mean you have to do anything, we would be happy just to see you, y’know talk to you.” Nyota frowned her chin digging into Jim’s shoulder who sighed

“We are your friends first and foremost Jim, we only want to help”

“Yeah I know I just… I was trying to go without. Sometimes I don't want this to be who I am.” Jim sighed still looking at the ceiling

“There is nothing wrong with you Jim.” Spock’s hand came to rest in his knee and he felt Nyota’s agreeing nod brush against his hair.

“Come round at one, we can sort you out Jim.” Nyota one armed hugged him briefly before standing and grabbing Spock’s hand. “Even if it's just to talk” and with that they were gone and Jim was left alone with his thoughts.

He loved his club, he really did. He also loved all his friends most of which participated regularly in behaviors promoted at his club.  He didn't think any less of them for it, but sometimes he resented his own nature.  He enjoyed being in charge, running a company negotiating business deals it gave me a high that could only be bettered by kneeling at someone's feet and surrendering all that control for a time, pain warping into pleasure. Shivering Jim looked around making sure he was alone sometimes he wished that part of himself didn't demand to be fed, it was an inconvenience and nothing else to his busy life style now. The only people he trusted with it were Spock and Nyota, they didn't judge him and didn't ask for anything, he couldn't have a full time relationship he was to commanding in his day to day life, only wanting to cease control when his body demanded it of him, and oh boy had it been demanding lately, he felt strung out and drained to the point of breaking. He felt stupid now avoiding Nyota and Spock for so long but he felt he would be to tempted, being in their apartment, like Pavlov’s dog his response to walking through their door was ingrained into his skin. But he would think about that later, for now he had a club to run.

 

As expected his last interview with a potential member finished at 12:40 which barely gave him enough time to shower, change and be at Spock and Nyota’s door. Now that the decision had been made that he would go there any anxiety over it had morphed into anticipation and he practically ran through the hall to get to his door. Speeding through his routine he was out the door again by five minutes to and standing outside their door by one minute to one. He stood there for that minute double checking everything in his head, he was aware his hair was damp which wasn't acceptable but he didn't have the time so it would have to do. Taking a breath he raped three slowly on the door then waited. After a couple of tense minutes the door swung open revealing Nyota in track pants and a singlet her hair done up in a messy bun “Come in Jim.” Nyota smiled cupping a hand under his elbow and dragging him through the door.

Jim laughed a bit, allowing himself to be towed into the lounge room and plonked on the couch where Spock was sitting reading a book.  Nyota sat opposite them in an arm chair.  Jim shook his head a bit dazed at the speed of which it had all happened “Sorry, but like we said we have missed having you here.” Nyota was grinning from ear to ear and Jim realized how long it had been since he had seen her smile like that.  She wasn’t one to let her emotions show at work.  Jim opened his mouth to apologize once again but was cut off by Nyota’s smile and her hand in the air halting his response “None of that.  Are you hungry?”

“No thank you” Jim replied looking over at Spock curiously who put his book down and raised an eyebrow

“Jim”

“Spock”

“Men” Nyota muttered and tucked her legs under herself, from there the conversation flowed and Jim was truly astonished at how much he had missed seeing them.   The majority of the conversation was left to himself and Nyota but Spock contributed when it mattered and his presence was never forgotten.

“Jim, you appear stressed” Spock spoke up after a comfortable silence.

“Spock.” Nyota scolded softly.

“What?” Jim asked confused.

Nyota huffed, sitting back in her seat “We weren’t going to bring it up...”

“My stress levels?” Jim was getting confused.

“It is not a matter of your stress levels but how you are handling them.” Spock’s shoulders tensed as he spoke.

“He thinks you’re going to go out and get into a bar fight, or worse.” Jim raised his eyebrows at Nyota’s statement and then turned to Spock

“I haven’t done that for years Spock.”

“You also haven’t been under this amount of stress without an outlet for many years.” Jim watched as the tenseness in Spock’s shoulders moved down his arms.

“Look, okay you're right.  I am stressed and frustrated, but I’m not a messed up kid anymore I can deal with stress in sensible grown up ways without going and getting my head bashed in…” Jim took a moment because it had been a rough few weeks and no he probably didn’t need anything but god did he want it.  Just to escape, to give over to, even if it was just for a few minutes.  “But I could use… well...” Jim looked up both at Nyota and Spock but they were both waiting for him to speak.  Jim ran his hands over his face, feeling so very tired. “I could use an escape for a bit.”

“What do you need Jim?” It was Nyota this time who was walking over and began running her fingers gently through his hair.  Jim groaned and leaned back into the couch.

“It's not like you to be so Coy” Nyota muttered and Jim watched her exchange a meaningful glance with Spock as his eyes dropped slowly.

“I need it to hurt” Jim eventually choked out. Nyota was right, the thoughts in his head were running a hundred miles an hour.  He was second guessing himself at every turn, and hating every second of it.  This wasn’t him anymore.

“How?” It was Spock this time and Jim pulled away from Nyota’s ministrations feeling twitchy and broken.

“Sorry.” Jim apologized placing his head in his hands before shaking his arms out “A lot I think, maybe the belt? Yeah, the belt would be good.” Jim flicked his eyes towards Spock knowing that he had the stronger swing but not wanting to ask.  Spock caught his eye and nodded after exchanging a glance with Nyota.

“Very well.” and with that Spock got up and left the room, no doubt going to get a belt.  Jim watched warily as Nyota moved closer on the couch.

“You remember your safeword?” Nyota asked a frown working its way onto her brow “He won’t go easy on you.”

“Yes.” Jim said his feet tapping on the ground; he found he was unable to keep himself still.

“Do you want to keep this simple? Or delve into power play as well?” The question was asked with as much hesitancy as he had ever heard from Nyota.  Jim was taken aback for a moment before giving it some thought.

“Maybe… maybe just keep it simple. I feel like…” Jim paused unsure of what he was trying to say.

“Too much?” Nyota smiled softly “It has been a while after all and you’re distracted.  It would take a while I imagine to get you into the right head space”

“Yeah…” Jim trailed of as he saw Spock return with the belt.  Jim felt his heart start up immediately and he closed his eyes swallowing a lump in his throat, simply allowing himself to feel overwhelmed for a moment and enjoy the rush.  When he opened up his eyes again he was grinning.

“Best be taking your clothes off then.” Nyota stated while strategically placing cushions on the couch.

Slowly Jim stripped methodically, folding his clothes and placing them on the arm chair. He could feel his breath speeding up, his body tightening as he stood there naked staring at the floor suddenly anxious. He knew the apartment was sealed tight however Jim felt his skin pebbling as an imagined breeze swept over his body.  He felt more than saw Nyota stand and walk around behind him where she exchanged quiet words to Spock.

“Jim, would you like your arms tied?” Nyota’s voice came close behind his left ear and Jim jumped slightly, his body tensing once more.  It took a moment to register her words but once he did he jumped at the opportunity, he needed to feel more secure right now.

“Yes please.”

“Alright, give me your arms Jim.” Jim allowed Nyota to maneuver his arms behind him, his hands grasping each of his wrists.  

Within two minutes Nyota was pulling a final chord and his arms were bound securely behind him.  As Nyota stepped back Jim immediately tested the restraints, struggling for a moment he finally relaxed when he confirmed the strong hold they had on his arms.  Feeling weak and a bit giddy Jim glanced backwards waiting for further instruction, Nyota smiled softly coming to stand in front of him and with a hand under his tied elbow led him over to the couch.  Jim watched fascinated as she gracefully sat at the end of the couch.  Feeling hands grasp his shoulders Jim jumped slightly then relaxed into Spock’s hold as he moved him over the couch and directed him to kneel up onto it, facing Nyota. Jim took a breath managing a weak smirk at Nyota who rolled her eyes.  Jim tensed as he felt Spock suddenly grasp his bound arms in a strong grip.

“Lean forward Jim, I will support you.” Spock’s voice washed over Jim and he found himself immediately doing as he was asked.  Letting his weight fall forward, he allowed himself to be lowered onto the couch, his head coming to rest on Nyota’s lap.  Jim grunted, turning his face to the side and shifted trying to situate himself in his new position.  Feeling Spock tap his hip bone, Jim immediately lifted up and felt a pillow placed underneath his groin.  Blushing Jim realized for the first time that he was half hard, resisting the urge to thrust into the pillow Jim forced himself to settle. Feeling a hand come to rest on his head gently Jim let out a breath he had been holding.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to count?”

“No.”

“Your safe word?”

“Iowa.”

Jim controlled his breathing and allowed his body to relax into the couch, taking comfort from Nyota’s touch.  There was a brief silence before he felt the first stinging slap land on his bare ass and he jumped  but soon calmed relaxing into the blows as Spock began warming him up.  Slaps from bare hands falling at what felt like random points all over his rear and the tops of his legs until it felt like one giant burn heating him up from the outside as well as in.  Without realizing he had begun to shift his hips into the pillow below him and back into the hands dealing him the damage.

But God had he ever missed this, groaning he silently begged for more, lifting his hips he felt a wave of relief when the strikes doubled in strength, it wasn't enough but it was nice a pleasant hum and it had been so long any sort of contact was heaven at this point. He felt Spock slow down his slaps and distantly recognized that the warm up was over, this was confirmed as he felt Nyota push down on his bound arms and he felt a strong leg drop over his ankles.  It was about to start and his heart leaped out of his chest adrenaline pumping faster than the speed of the belt speeding towards his ass and when it hit, for a moment there was nothing but white noise in his ears and then a deep and stinging pain like no other,  good god did Spock have a swing on him “ughhhh God” Jim groaned teeth clenched before crying out sharply as another stroke fell lower coming to land between his ass and leg “fuck!!”

“That is not my name, also….” Spock landed another sharp smack half falling over the one just delivered and it was all Jim could do to sob apologies into Nyota's lap “we must keep our manners about us Jim, no cursing.” fuck but that hurt he felt tears threatening at the corners of his eyes

“Sorry, sorry, sorry Spock Spock Spock.”

“Better.” grumbled Spock, and Jim felt Nyota carding her fingers through his hair relaxing him as Spock built up a rhythm, this time slowly getting harder with the belt. There was a distinct rhythm, the belt speeding up then slowing down in waves allowing Jim to relax somewhat, knowing when the blows were to hit.

“Mmmmph!” Jim was beginning to see stars, the pain had begun to bleed together, the heavy thumps sending vibrations through his body which felt like it was burning up but the pain was fading he needed more “please, please...” he mumbled between moans his face leaving Nyota's lap gasping for breath “aghh God harder please Spock” He could feel them eyeing each other the bastards, conferring with each other and he was about to complain loudly before the next strike took his breath away. “Aghhh” several more followed and finally Jim felt himself disconnect, he felt as if he was floating the pain was still there but it had taken on a different quality his body felt loose and light and strange thoughts and images bubbled into his brain. He didn't want Spock to stop.  It could have been seconds or days when he he heard someone crying as he felt the strikes cease landing. Distantly he knew it was him but he didn't feel like he was crying. He felt ropes leave his arms and shivered violently, feeling arms massage the indents left behind, by the rope.  Someone was wiping his face and he was confused as to what he should do about it. Frowning he tried to burrow into the couch beneath him

“No Jim.” a voice was talking to him softly encouraging him to lift his head up. Which was strange because it felt as if his head was light as a feather, so why couldn't he move it. Flailing an arm out he searched for Nyota's face “shhhhh” she whispered drawing his arm down her face he heard a soft giggling in response but couldn't bring himself to care. He could feel something with a gel consistency being applied to his ass and being worked in, it felt nice so he just relaxed into it for a minute still trying to snuggle into the couch which he realized was Nyota's lap.  Frowning Jim started taking note of his surroundings he was still hard, he hadn't cum, with a surprised grunt he realized he didn't really want to. Feeling Spock finish administering the gel Jim lifted himself up on shaky arms feeling Nyota help him, pushing up into a kneeling position Jim immediately started to feel uncomfortable, he could feel himself being abruptly yanked from subspace and his subsequent high by his traitorous body and he hated it. He shouldn't have come, what sort of person turns up at their friend's door step and demands to be spanked. Spock wasn't even a Dom he made allowances for Jim that he made for no other. Jim sighed this wasn't fair on anyone. Shivering Kirk tried to rein in his emotions pushing Nyota's hand back clumsily when she reached for him “I err, I should go…” Jim spoke softly feeling the words move past his lips with something akin to curiosity.  His thoughts were slurred but his words sounded as clear as day to his ears.

“Jim stop it, please just let us take care of you.” Nyota’s stressed tones, jumped into Jim’s ear and he found himself feeling trapped.

“May I speak to Jim a moment?” Spock’s voice startlingly clear in Jim’s ears, cutting through his own heavy panicked breathing and Nyota's reassurances. Nyota simply nodded brushing her hand over Spock’s cheek before disappearing into their shared bedroom.

“Jim” Spock started, draping a thick blanket over Jim’s shaking shoulders. “You are staying here tonight, you will…”

“Spock, no. I've caused enough trouble, I don’t know what..”

“You will do me the honor of hearing me out Jim.” Spock snapped grabbing the younger man’s hand and holding it between them, rubbing his thumb over Jim’s palm. Embarrassed and confused at his rudeness Jim simply nodded and kept his eyes on his lap where they had been for quite some time now, his mouth felt disconnected from his body a rather large part of him was screaming that he didn't want to leave.

“You will stay here tonight and we will discuss matters further in the morning, you are in no state to have a discussion now.” Spock sighed drawing Jim’s body against his own trying to tame his shivering and Jim found himself nuzzling himself under Spock’s jaw.

“I am sorry Spock.”

“You have nothing to apologize for my friend. Now come to bed.”

Jim allowed Spock to help him into their shared bedroom where Spock guided him to settle between himself and Nyota. Moving carefully Jim laid himself on his side, happily allowing Nyota to draw him into her arms resting his head on her chest sniffling happily and nuzzling the fabric causing Nyota to laugh softly “There now that's better.” Nyota murmured.

Jim decided not to answer in favor of throwing an arm around the young woman to ensure his position on his new found pillow would not be dislodged. He felt her kiss the top of his head at the same moment he felt Spock settling in behind him throwing one long arm over the both of them and slotting his body against his own. Contentment suffusing him Jim momentarily forgot his worries and embarrassment and drifted to sleep.

 


	4. Breakfast at seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones get a little closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter! Once again a huge thanks to my amazing beta findeiroma who puts up with my terrible punctuation O.o I hope this chapter will make up for the lack of Bones and Jim in the last chapter.

Pain, this was Jim’s first thought as he awoke. Everywhere hurt, especially his ass, it was this thought in particular that caused Jim to utter his first words for the day “ow” he said simply into the abyss unsure where he was or if there was anyone to hear him.

“Use your words Jim” he heard a female voice mumble near his ear

“Fucking ow” Jim smirked as he heard a very unlady like snort.

“Drugs, gimme.” Jim demanded waving a hand around in the air blindly, fully expecting his demands to be met.

“Sit up Jim.” this time is was Spock’s voice sounding somewhat frustrated.

“Can't, hurts. You broke my ass… And my head and my arms, everything hurts”.  Jim complained burrowing further into his pillow which he noticed suddenly was rather breast shaped.

“Uh… Good morning Nyota.”

“Morning Jim.” she sounded annoyingly chipper.

Huffing Jim did sit up wincing as he did so, flipping himself over he gave a short shout as his ass hit the mattress. Giving his best puppy eyes to Spock he held out his hands for the pills and water bottle. Spock rolled his eyes, clearly thoroughly unimpressed with his display.

Getting up herself now that there wasn't a Jim sized blanket holding her down Nyota frowned at him “You really are out of practice aren’t you? It used to be a battle to get you to take painkillers if I remember correctly.

“Yeah well, I have to be normal today. Can't afford to be distracted every time I feel my ass rub against my trousers.”

“Jim a pain killer will not be sufficient for you to forget above the state of your rear, perhaps you should take a look at it.” although as he said this Spock was handing said water bottle and pills to Jim, a concerned look etching his brow. “Secondly you hired the doctor to work at a facility that in its very nature promotes and encourages BDSM practices. He seemed quite content at the club last night I am sure you being a little distracted because of some pain isn't going deter him from working at the club.  Or from you”

Jim made a face at Spock before swallowing his pills “I should be presenting a professional front Spock...”

He felt Nyota's sigh, it had that much strength behind it “Jim you are the only one of us that doubts your ability to run Enterprise. You know that don't you? Everyone here knows your private preferences have nothing to do with your ability to run a business.” Nyota and Spock were both frowning at him and Jim suddenly felt very tired.

“I just want him to like me. I don't want him to think that I go around demanding my staff to…” Jim trailed off suddenly feeling overwhelmingly uncomfortable.

“Jim you know we love you, your family we look after our own. We know you refuse to go to anyone else and despite all evidence to the contrary you know you need this. Yes I'm well aware as is Spock that you need more than what we can give you but we want to help any way we can and there is nothing wrong with that.” Nyota had come up to rest her side against Jim’s, silently offering support.

“I just, I still feel like I'm out of control. It's not enough, it's great don’t get me wrong please, but it's not enough I need more and coming back here it's like… Putting a band aid on a gaping wound. It makes me feel better momentarily but it's essentially ineffective and now it's at the point where it is highlighting to me that I need more, it's making me depressed. I need something that I’m starting to think I can't get anywhere...” Jim hugged his arms around himself fearing his friends reaction to his spill.

“Jim we know we can't offer you what you need, and if doing scenes with you is truly making it worse we will stop. Can't say we won't miss you though… Just can you promise us something?” Nyota was stroking his hair softly trying to calm Jim who was more tense then she had ever seen him.

“Of course anything Nyota.”

“Come and see us, at least once a week? Even if it's only for half an hour. If we don't get to see you outside of work we worry. We care about you Jimmy.”

The rarely used nickname tugged at Jim’s heart and he could feel himself start to tear up “Of course Ny, I’m sorry I've been so distant.”

Jim felt Spock sit on the end of the bed facing the couple “Jim, I have known you many years now.” Spock was looking at the bed sheets rather than Jim showing uncharacteristic awkwardness.

“Yeah, Spock you’re my best friend” Jim spoke the truth easily waiting to hear what it was he had to say.

“As such, I feel In that time I have discovered through observation and practice what you require in a partner…. Although sexually you are unfazed by the sex of your partner you prefer to be dominated by males, although not necessary you prefer these males to be physically larger than you. Beyond that you require someone that is highly knowledgeable in BDSM practices, is accepting of your exhibition tendencies, while sensitive to your needs to appear professional as a club owner. It is also important that he be accepting of your need to be in control of day to day life, allowing you to run your business as you see fit and accepting of your very busy and very strange schedule. You need be in a full time committed relationship that allows interactions with others as part of the relationship and not outside of it and I think it is important although you may not think so right now, you need to be in a relationship Jim where the sex is not always a power play you need someone to love Jim, not just someone to serve from your knees.”

Jim was speechless, Spock was not a man of many words and he was blown away not just by the speech but the insight the man had shown into his own head. “And you don't think all that is impossible to find Spock?”

“Negative, nothing is impossible and I have heard members of the club express various requests that you have thought impossible at the time. Yet I managed to find someone suitable, If I can do that for them Jim I can certainly find someone for you.”

“No Spock you leave your weird connections and phone calls alone, I don't want to be set up. I'm not some client with a hard to satiate fetish I’m just a little anti-social at the moment that's all” Jim was frowning feeling more pathetic by the second.

“You know Jim” Nyota piped up for the first time in a while “We might not have to, I have been finding out everything humanly possible about your doctor and… No don't give me that look I wasn’t about to set loose some sadistic ass hole on the members of this club… Well not an ass hole anyway… I digress, what I am saying is he seems your type. I asked around and he used to be a bit of a player back in his younger days before he decided he wanted to settle down, he couldn't find anyone suited in the community though and ended up with some vanilla women. He wasn't seen then for a while and then he magically returned. I talked to Pike, eventually I got it out of him that he's after something long term but refuses to settle this time for someone that isn't like minded.”

“How the hell did you get all of that out of Pike..?” Jim frowned his thoughts going a million miles an hour he had only met the man yesterday.

“I work quick Jim and I’m good at my job, you know this.”

Rubbing his hands over his face Jim tried to gather his thoughts “Poor man hasn't even moved into the building yet and you're trying to pair him of with me, he's divorced the last thing he needs is a basket case like me to look after...”

“Maybe you could take care of each other.” Spock spoke rising from the end of the bed and leaving the room without glancing back, Jim looked to Nyota for an explanation.

“Don't worry Jim” Nyota spoke softly “he's just worried, you know he's not so great at processing emotion. He wants to help and he can't really, hmmmm he's probably second guessing himself from last night as well, he did do a number in your ass Jim” Nyota smirked a wistful expression crossing over her face.

“Shit, see I knew I shouldn’t have come pressuring him into things he's not comfortable with and…”

“Jim hush, he wanted to he's not as averse to topping as he makes out you know. Besides, I have all of today and tomorrow to fix him. Maybe I'll get out the cat, that will be sure to distract him don't you think?

Jim just blinked at Nyota and nodded slowly before breaking out of it and laughing at himself “Jesus Ny your infectious, I’m leaving I have a doctor to meet!”

 

Jim moved from being concerned about Spock to outright hating the man by the time he made the short trip back to his apartment. It hurt, it hurt a lot. Nyota was right, he really was out of practice however his brain apparently was trained too well and not only was he in severe pain by the time he reached his apartment but was extremely hard, every step was torture for both his ass and his cock. Cursing Jim kept reminding himself that he had indeed asked for this, he just wished he hadn't been so desperate at the time that he was able to think rationally. Cursing his body Jim jumped in the shower making it cold wincing as the water ran over his ass but pleased that it was having the desired effect on the rest of his anatomy, jumping out he shot through a text to Leonard.

_Ready when you are - J_

Putting his phone down he dropped his towel admiring himself in the mirror, black, blue and red assaulted his vision with long strips of welts. Brilliant he thought fishing some gel out of the cabinet and applying it liberally. Unfortunately it was at this moment that he heard the door swing open “Gaila” Jim all but growled.

“Jesus Christ on a panda bear Jim, who the fuck did you piss off?” Gaila's sleep filled eyes snapping wide open.

“Jesus Christ on an alligator! Gaila I need to get Scotty to put a lock on our bathroom door.” Jim decided to ignore Gaila and let his sarcasm do the work for him as he finished applying the gel, hearing his phone buz he quickly wiped his hands on a towel, it was the doctor.

_I'll be there in twenty, I'll be out the front in the ugly white truck - L_

Jim smirked at the message before gingerly pulling on a loose pair of boxers and his biggest cargo pants.

“Jim you can't really be wearing those…” Jim didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused that she seemed more shocked at his choice of pants than the state of his ass.

“You know it's going to rub no matter what you wear, right?” Gaila persisted looking genuinely upset.

“Don't care Gaila.” Jim grunted pulling a ratty shirt over his head wincing at the sore muscles in his arms, yeah out of practice, this he was.

“You better change before Scotty’s tonight, it's my night off I want man candy to oogle”

“Scotty and the doctor will be there and others might turn up.” Jim said dismissively trying not to wince as he bent to put on some socks and sneakers.

“I need everyone to look delicious! You know that Jim or it throws me of my game… Anyway back to your ass.”

“We are not discussing my ass Gaila.” Jim said a note of finality in his voice.

“Fine, I just didn't think the belt was Ny’s style.”

“It's not.”

At that Jim was pleased to see Gaila was shocked.

“Then who…?”

“Gotta go Gaila, I'll see you tonight. Get some sleep you look like shit.”

“Hey!”

Jim smirked shutting the bathroom door behind him cutting of Gaila’s ranting. He was feeling oddly energised all off a sudden. Grabbing an apple and a protein bar Jim started towards the elevator, beginning to devour the food as he went, ignoring the ache in his ass Jim was determined to forget about what Spock and Nyota had said. Bones was just a doctor and Jim was just a club owner no need to overthink anything. By the time the elevator had reached the bottom floor Jim was finishing of the protein bar and the apple was nowhere in sight. Depositing the wrapper in the trash can he looked around for the truck. He didn't have to look far, leaning against a rusty looking truck was Leonard. He was on the phone and appeared to be pretty tense so Jim stayed where he was, not wanting to interrupt. He took the moment to look the man over, his hair was styled up with gel and he had on a black denim shirt over jeans and some brown worn looking boots. From his other hand dangled a cigarette that he would occasionally take a drag from before blowing the smoke out in angry huffs.  God dam, it was as if he had stepped right out of one of Jim’s fantasies, leaning against the trash can Jim continued to look glad of the opportunity even though his face was almost snarling Jim could appreciate the man's soft looking lips contrasted by his strong jaw line, covered in stubble as it was Jim couldn't help but wonder what that would feel like running along his skin… Jim moved up to his hazel eyes framed by quite possibly the most erotic eyebrows Jim had ever seen.  Shifting Jim winced as the pain from his ass seemed to be quite firmly attached to his cock which had perked up in the presence of the doctor. Not now he muttered at the general direction of his crotch as he saw Leonard hang up the phone.

Walking over Jim called out “Don't know what you’re talking about Bones, this trucks a beauty.” grinning he came to stand beside Leonard who merely raised his eyebrows and took another drag.

“She gets the job done.” sighing Leonard gestured with the hand currently holding a cigarette “Hope you don't mind I’m trying to quit but… Well you know.”

“Yeah, it's all good. I feel your pain.” Jim smiled reassuringly glancing over at the boxes in the back on the truck “Is this it then?”

“Yeah, my whole life now fits in the back of a truck.” grimacing Leonard offered Jim a cigarette. He took one and McCoy apparently took this as a sign he should light another, stomping out the previous with his boot. After lighting his own he leaned forward lighting up the cigarette currently hanging out Jim’s mouth.  Eyes widening Jim tried very hard to remind himself that he was going to be normal today. Taking a couple of drags Jim turned around resting his arms along the back of the trucks tray

“Could be worse, your whole life could fit in a plastic bag.” he gave McCoy a sad smile who seeing Jim’s face apparently chose not to comment. “Exciting times Bones.” Jim clapped Leonard on the shoulder grinning from ear to ear “Let's get you moved in!” Damn thought Jim if he didn't have the sexiest frown in the world.

 

Two hours later and all the boxes were moved in with just one more load to go, Jim had even managed to avoid embarrassment over his rear, moving in his opinion with grace and dignity and definitely no flinching or limping to be seen. Conversation had even been relatively cheery if a little one sided but he had managed to get a laugh or two out of the man which Jim counted as a win, hopping into the elevator Jim was just thinking how glad he was that the day was going well we he noticed that Leonard was looking awkward suddenly

“I can ah, get these last few things Jim.”

“Don't be silly!” Jim said persistent “Gotta finish the job Bones, besides I have nothing else on today may as well help you start unpacking, if you need help that is.” Jim said feeling a little unsure now, he didn't want to push himself on the poor man.

“It's just a couple of items of furniture, I've collapsed it down I should be able to manage Jim, but thanks for your help today, don't think I ain't grateful.”

“Bones, is it kinky furniture?” Jim smiled watching as Leonard turned just slightly red before getting abruptly defensive “What if it is?”

Jim just smirked and shook his head “Bones, I own a BDSM club man, nothing you could own could possibly shock me… Actually I take that back I said that to Scotty when he moved in and my God was I proven wrong.” shuddering slightly at the memory of the weird contraptions Jim shot Leonard a wary smile “No judging in this building Bones, but if you want me to leave you to it I will.”

“S’ok like you said, we may as well finish the job.” Leonard was back to his usually self quickly, reassuring Jim somewhat.

Approaching the truck Jim could feel excitement building in his belly wanting to know the last contents of the truck. Sadly they appeared to be covered in white sheets “To protect them.” Leonard explained and Jim couldn't help but wonder if he was protecting them from being damaged or from prying eyes, probably both. Seeing Leonard pick up the long thin contraption Jim helped himself to the smaller square looking wrapped parcel. Lifting it into the air with a considerable amount of effort Jim immediately knew what it was and felt his heartbeat speed up on impulse. He needed to see it and felt himself rushing to the elevator.  Leonard joined him awkwardly, only just managing to fit his parcel into the elevator on an angle.

“That a cross Bones?” Jim asked not looking up to busy trying to work out the exact dimensions of what he was holding.

“Yeah had to take it apart to travel with it.”

“This a bench Bones?” Jim asked trying to find a loose piece of fabric to peek into.

“Yeah kid.” he could hear the laughter in Leonard's voice and looked up.

“You're like a curious puppy” Jim smiled with Leonard, it wasn't the first time he had been compared to a puppy and he found he didn't mind so much when it was Leonard.

“Can I see them?” Jim asked his fingers practically itching with the need to touch them.

“Not today.” Jim frowned it was clear from Leonard's tone that he meant it and for once he didn't feel inclined to nag.

“‘K...” Jim replied trying to hide his frustration. As the elevator stopped at Leonard's floor there was an awkward moment as they wrangled themselves out of the elevator but in no time at all they were back in the apartment.  Leonard was directing Jim to put the bench in the spare room which was also where he placed the cross against the wall. Jim took in the room properly for the first time noting that there was a dark wooden chest they had brought along with several other plain brown boxes

“So all of this stuff is…”

“Yeah.” Leonard's voice sounded gruff.

Jim just wanted to dive in desperately to see what the doctor had “What else do you…” But Jim was cut off as he was ushered outside the door before Leonard closed it.

“Not today Jim, let me buy you lunch okay? Least I can do after all you've done. There any good take outs around here?”

“Yeah… Yeah” Jim was still slightly dazed “There is this great Chinese place around the corner, I know their number of by heart.”

“Great order whatever you and grab me something decent that has some kind of beef in it, I'm just gonna use the bathroom.”

“Okay.” Jim replied focus still stuck on the spare room, dragging his eyes away he made the phone call.

 

Half an hour later Jim and Bones were in the kitchen unpacking what little cutlery Leonard had packed when Jim's phone rang. “That'll be the food.” Jim perked up excitedly “I'll go get it.”

“Wait Jim, here.” Mccoy handed him the wallet and Jim took it reluctantly at Leonard’s piercing glare.

“Fine. I'll be right back.” practically flying out the door Jim winced once again, his raw ass protesting his speed. But damn it he was hungry, stomping angrily to make up for speed he went to collect the food.

 

When he came back inside Bones was sitting on the couch two plates and some forks sitting next to him. Jim eyed the spare seat next to him wearily but walked over anyway giving him what he had picked out for him before eying the seat again.

“There are other seats Jim.”  Leonard pointed towards the other side of the room while shooting Jim a curious look.

“Oh no, it's not that. It's just… Ah I feel like standing I think.” wincing Jim realised he should have just sat down and dealt with the inevitable flinch, it looked like a soft couch anyway it probably would have been fine. Now he sounded like an idiot.

“You can't stand and eat all of that Jim, be reasonable.” Jim refused to look at Leonard as he contemplated the contents of his bag.

“Yeah you're right, don't know what I was thinking.” Jim spun around and decided to be nonchalant trying to cover up his weirdness flopping himself down casually on the couch. His body was screaming ‘mistake’ and he felt his eyes clench shut as he brought his hand up to cover his face, embarrassed once again today.

“You alright there Jim?” Leonard sounded concerned which was nice but also pretty annoying. Jim just nodded shifting slightly trying to find a comfortable position. Apparently the couch was harder than it looked, just another reason to hate Spock right now.

“You can ah, you can kneel if you would be more comfortable kid.” and just like that Jim knew he had been worked out and it was a horrible feeling, his stomach sank immediately and he began making exit plans in his head.

“Sorry, sorry I was just trying to help. Look Jim like you said before there is no judging in this building and that goes for me as well. I do pretty fucked up shit in my private life, the fact that you obviously have a bruised ass or something else is making you uncomfortable is not going to shock me or make me think any different of you… Okay?”

Jim snapped out of it, of course he was being stupid, he'd been doing that alot lately “Right no I’m sorry Bones, I've um had a rough few days I don't know what I'm doing at the moment.” Jim started removing his food hoping to appear more normal.

“Your Dom is treating you right though?” Leonard asked tucking into his meal with vigor.

“I don’t have a Dom” Jim said looking around for the drink he ordered with his meal, looking up when he saw Leonard passing him a bottle “Thanks.”

“Don't mention it, so if you don't mind me asking… Who beat your ass then? You definitely weren’t scared of couches last night if I recall.”

“Friends of mine helped me out, don’t think I'll be going back though.” Jim took a sip from his drink, thinking of his conversation from this morning.

“They didn't hurt you did they? I can take a look if you want.  Doctor and all.” McCoy said looking concerned.

Jim smiled “Nothing I couldn't handle, although I may be out of practice and no it… just wasn't working out.”

“If you say so Jim, I could still take a look for you. If you want I have my med kit here”

Jim just shrugged, his thoughts were going a millions miles an hour and he was unsure of everything, deciding to avoid answering Jim put his energy into eating his food and gave Leonard a cheeky smile “Trying to get a look at my ass Bones?”

Leonard didn't return the smile but he did raise an eyebrow “Maybe.”

Jim swallowed and almost choked on his rice, feeling a blush rise into his cheeks “Well then, it is pretty sore. Maybe you could take a look after lunch.”

“Sounds like a plan Jim.” Leonard returned to his meal with just as much enthusiasm as before leaving Jim feeling like he had to catch up.

Jim finished his meal in record time and took a few gulps from his drink bottle before packing up all the containers, taking McCoy’s as well and carrying them to the kitchen “I forgot to show you Bones, the bin is in here.” pulling out a draw under the sink he showed the man the bin inside already lined with a plastic bag before dumping all the items and washing his hands briefly in the sink.

“Thanks Jim, now you wanna come into the bathroom so I can take a look at you?” Leonard was smirking and Jim felt his heart jump. This was actually happening. He could probably turn the tables easy enough and turn it back into being simply a patient doctor interaction, in fact that was exactly what he should do. But he didn't want to not even a bit.

Smiling at Leonard he preceded him into the bathroom coming to a stop just inside the door, smirking he waited for further instruction.  Leonard moved around him and washed his hands before grabbing a box of the floor and pulling out a leather satchel and sitting it by the sink. “Come here Jim.” Leonard indicated the sink and Jim walked towards it, remaining silent, his nerves acting up again he allowed Leonard to gently maneuver him into position facing the sink.

“Pants down kid” Leonard muttered causing Jim’s hair to stand on end he could feel the doctors breath on the back of his neck. With a minimal amount of fumbling Jim undid the buttons on his pants before letting them fall, moving his hands to grab his underwear he encountered a barrier and Leonard battered him hands away.

“Bones?”

“Hush Jim, just takin’ a look.” Jim took a shaky breath as he felt the doctor gently insert his thumbs between the elastic and his back pulling the material away before slowly and gently lowering his boxers to the floor. He heard a low whistle.

“Damn kid, you look like Van Gogh starry night sky back here.” laughing softly at his own joke Leonard leaned down to take a closer look. “Seems like the after care was adequate, was this a punishment Jim?”

“No” Jim was gripping the sink his traitorous dick had sprang to life so quickly it almost hurt, that coupled with feeling of Leonard's breath ghosting across his sore ass his eyes were ready to roll back in his head.

“Oh, you like it to hurt do you?” this time Leonard's voice was directly behind his ear causing Jim to shudder violently.

“Yes...” Jim gulped not knowing how to explain himself to this man who was pretty much a stranger.

A soft moan sounded before Leonard stepped up behind him closing the space between them and grabbing at Jim’s hips “You have an amazing ass Jim.” Leonard grabbed at Jim’s sides slowly and with purpose dragging his fingers non to gently around onto his cheeks letting his nails scrape as they went. Jim’s body went rigid his neck snapping back on to Leonard's shoulder a moan tearing from his throat which he bared to Leonard instinctively.  He could feel Leonard breathe him in, running his nose along his neck as he continued to kneed his sore ass.

“So responsive…” Leonard whispered into Jim’s neck who couldn't even think about replying his nerves were on fire, he was lit up like a Christmas tree just from this man’s hands on his ass “Not gonna lie, I'd prefer these marks were mine Jim.” Jim moaned backing as much as he was able into the doctor who responded by releasing his ass and instead grabbing his hands and pressing them onto the sink, holding him there while he moved further forward rubbing his jean clad erection along Jim’s sensitive skin.  Leonard moaned dropping his head between Jim’s shoulders and Jim whimpered feeling overwhelmed, needed to get impossibly closer.  It was at that moment a knock sounded at the door and Jim sobbed in disbelief.

“Shhh Jim, here...” Leonard bent down and slowly pulled up Jim’s boxers and pants, reaching around his front and tucking Jim’s erection into his pants he ignored Jim’s over sensitized squeak and proceeded to do up his trouser buttons and fly. “I'm gonna grab the door, come out when you’re ready.”

And that was it, Leonard was gone shutting the bathroom door behind him. Jim still hadn't moved his hands from the sink and he noticed with a shock that they were trembling slightly. Glancing down he noticed his erection didn't feel like it wanted to disappear any time soon. “This is the mess you get into when you don't have sex for a year Kirk” Jim muttered to himself before moving to splash cold water on his face. He could hear voices in the lounge and decided he better leave now or it would look quite suspicious, it probably still would. Frowning Jim tried to adjust his crutch hoping it wasn't too noticeable.  Taking a steadying breath Jim opened the bathroom door slowly, noting immediately that the lounge was full. Hikaru, Scotty, Nyota, Spock and Gaila were all there.

Gaila appeared to be leading the procession holding out a plant to a bewildered looking Leonard “it's a housewarming gift” she whispered dramatically “You're meant to take it so we can say ‘Welcome to the neighborhood’ and then you're meant to offer us drinks and information about yourself.” Leonard smiled finally taking the plant from the woman.

“Ah of course where are my manners, thank you all for this offering of foliage may I offer anyone a drink? My name is Leonard I’m a doctor.”

Jim snorted drawing attention to himself  “Hi guys, what's this? A secret plant pact? Why wasn't I invited?”

“Jim you offered to help the doctor move leaving us all to feel inadequate, this is the result… Where the hell did you come from by the way?” Nyota was looking around the room curiously.

“Bathroom” Jim looked over everyone's shocked faces “What? I said I was going to help the man move, sheez.”

“How are you Jim” Jim smiled, trust Spock.

“I'm good Spock, really.” Jim replied shooting the man a meaningful smile, figuring he might still be a bit shook up over last night “At least someone remembered his manners.”

A chorus of hello Jim’s was then heard from the others causing him to roll his eyes.

“Bones I’m gonna go.” at Leonard's panic look Jim smiled “I will leave you to show these guys around your new digs, I need to make a few phone calls before tonight. Come to my place if you want, I'll show you the way.” winking he disappeared from the room feeling oddly vulnerable waving to everyone as he went hoping not to arouse any suspicion.

 

Opening his front door Jim went straight to his room shutting the door behind him with more force than necessary. Even though Gaila wasn't here some part of him hoped it would deter her somewhat from entering his room.  He needed his own space right now, not to think but to do the opposite of that, crawling into bed he made a nest from the blankets and curled up in the center, pulling the last blanket over his head. Setting his phone alarm for a couple of hours from now he started going through the last 24hrs wondering what the hell had happened to his life, quite frankly he was unsure how to feel about it. About an hour went past before he heard a hesitant knock on his door, Jim smiled to himself slamming the door must have worked better than he thought. Gaila never knocks. “No Gaila.” Jim called out hoping beyond hope that she would listen which she did, she was intuitive when it counted that's for sure. Burrowing back into his blankets Jim closed his eyes trying not to think and just allow himself to drift for an hour or so, he knew there was no point trying to sleep he didn't have enough time and besides his heart was still thumping disturbingly fast.

 

An hour went by too fast and soon Jim was working his way out of the covers heading to the shower, making sure he had a towel and his change of clothes with him this time. Rinsing of the day's sweat quickly Jim jumped out realizing he had picked a pair of jeans without thinking. Deciding to deal with it Jim applied some crème then got dressed in record time styling his hair quickly and efficiently before bursting through the bathroom door and heading straight towards the coffee, popping some toast in as a second thought.

“Breakfast at seven Jim?”

Jim jumped about a foot in the air and may or may not have issued a manly squeak “Fuck!” Clutching his chest Jim turned to face Bones who had magically appeared in his living room… again. But this time he was looking rather pleased with himself  “Gaila let me in.” smirking he leaned over the counter “Said to tell you she would meet us there.”

Jim just smirked clutching his heart “Coffee Bones? Toast?”

“I'm okay thanks, you right there Jim?”

“Oh yeah just dandy.” Jim’s sarcasm could have melted an iceberg, looking Leonard over he noted he had changed into a pair of black jeans, shirt and that leather jacket was still plastered to his back, God he wanted to rip it off. The man was leaning forward looking up at Jim under eyelashes that were far too long, he was sin wrapped up in paper designed specifically for Jim. Taking a sip of his coffee, Jim moaned softly running his tongue over his lips “S’good coffee sure you don't want some?” Jim watched as Leonard's eyes flicked down to his lips causing Jim to swallow heavily.

“M’good Jim” Leonard moved around the island counter and stalked slowly towards Jim “You left me with those crazy people you know.”

Jim chuckled softly as McCoy came to stand directly in front of him placing his hands behind him on the counter, effectively trapping him “You won't leave me there tonight will you?”

Jim just shook his head placing down his coffee.

“Good.” Leonard leant forward further invading his space, grinning as Jim bared his neck, running his nose along it Leonard opened his mouth pressing his teeth so they just sat against Jim’s skin, Jim’s breath sped up actually surprised that this was going to happen.  Then the toast popped and Leonard pulled away when Jim jumped at the noise. “We should probably get going, don't want to be late after all.”

“Err, right. Yeah, cards”. Stepping away Jim left the toast he wasn't that hungry anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been following my story and leaving a kudos :) I love reading the comments they really do make my day!


	5. Secrets are Overrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has now been looked over by my Beta :)
> 
> My week has been crazy and although technically I am posting this chapter on time it seems like a lot longer as I posted chapter 4 so early. I have only just been able to send this chapter of to my poor Beta, so I will update this as soon as I get it back. You are welcome to wait to read it! I just couldn't help but post it as I felt bad about the lateness. I have been to see the lion king on stage and received some devastating news so it has been a weird week. I am still aiming to be posting once a week :)
> 
> There was a giant picture of Chris Pine at the air port. It stopped me in my tracks, people were bumping in to me, I kid you not. The friend I was with was busy drooling over Johnny Depp who he was hung up next to. I am assuming it was for a new cologne? I was too busy looking at the picture to pay attention to the writing.... anyway.
> 
> Despite the delay I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Also not sure if I have mentioned this before... but... I don't own them. But if I did... ;)

“Welcome to the top floor,” Jim said splaying his arms as the door opened, “At the end of the hall there that's Nyota and Spock’s room.  These three doors on our right are those tenants I told you about, to be honest I’m not even sure if anyone is living in them at the moment and this door,” Jim turned to his left, to a door that looked the same as all the others, “this is Scotty’s door.”

“U huh,” was all Leonard said, a frown firmly plastered on his face, he followed Jim through the door and into the room.  Everyone was in the kitchen passing around drinks and shouted out as Leonard and Jim joined them. Jim grinned, his face lighting up and produced the remainder of the bottle of bourbon, Jim had cracked with Bones yesterday.

“Here ya go Scotty, pour everyone one, it's a celebration tonight after all,” Jim smiled, exchanging greetings, while simultaneously keeping an eye on Leonard, who seemed to be eyeing Pavel warily, Hikaru was talking his ear off. As they began to walk over to the card table Scotty had set up, Jim sidled up to Leonard so he could whisper in his ear, “Don't worry Bones, he's twenty one… Just,” laughing, Jim plonked himself down at the table, managing to snag a seat between Gaila and the doctor, which happened to be opposite Scotty, his arch nemesis. Perfect. Speaking of the devil, Scotty was lining up shots of moonshine in the middle of the table as casual as you please.

“Soo how does this work?” Leonard asked looking concerned at the amount of alcohol

“Well” Scotty spoke up with a grin “usually we jus’ sit around, play and drink, but seeing as ya fine self has joined the ranks of the enterprise, I figure we should up the anti, if yer fold ya have to drink a shot and if you win a round you can pick someone to take a shot. The question remains however as to what we’re betting for?”

“Behave Scotty” Jim scowled taking a swig of his bourbon “We can just play with chips and the man with the most chips at the end… I dunno we can sort that out later! To victory gentlemen!” And with that the game started, Jim quickly realising that Bones took his poker very seriously and also realising rather quickly that the moonshine was rather serious stuff, he folded almost immediately keen to taste it and regretted it just as quickly, spluttering and coughing “Jesus Christ Scotty what the hell?!”

“Good stuff aye Jim?” Scotty chirped with a wink

Jim could feel the drink going to his head, mixing unpleasantly in his stomach with his bourbon, getting up he went to scrounge for snacks, and by the time he had come back Scotty was looking victorious and bones was downing a shot, to the delight of everyone at the table. Leonard made a face but beyond that just raised his glass to Scotty.

Looking over at Gaila who had apparently folded as well, as there was an empty shot glass sitting in front of her.  Jim noticed she was looking at Scotty with a dreamy expression “We should play strip poker.”

“No Gaila” Jim snorted, passing around some potato chips he had found in Scotty’s cupboard “Wouldn't want to scare of our newest recruit.”

“I don't scare easy Jim.” Leonard said simply, shuffling the cards and giving Jim one of his eyebrows.

“No stripping, I worked hard picking out this outfit” Hikaru spoke up whom; Jim noticed had clearly picked up on Pavel’s awkward expression.  This was the kids first poker night, he was being awfully quiet, Jim felt the need to go over but felt that Hikaru was doing a good job, talking to him quietly.

“Boor ring!” sing songed Gaila sidling up to Jim “How about the loser has to kiss the winner?”

“That doesn't make any sense.” Jim replied scrunching up his face, the prospect of kissing Scotty was high on the cards here.

“Will make the game more interesting.” Gaila smiled her sweetest smile and Jim looking around at everyone's hopeful faces except for Leonard who looked amused.

“Fine, fine whatever but we start next round.”

“Deal!” Grinned Scotty obviously not that keen on kissing Jim either.

Jim shook his head, leaning over to Leonard “I think my staff are trying to fuck each other Bones, who would have thought I’m practically a match maker!”

“S’at right? Well who would you match me with Jim?” Leonard was smirking, taking a sip of his bourbon and watching Jim out the corner of his eye

“Not sure, guess I'll have to wait and see won't I?” Jim smiled, waiting eagerly, as Leonard began to hand out the cards. Predictably Gaila folded immediately, giving Scotty a sly look, who gulped and looked at his cards nervously. Jim smiled; he wasn't going to make it easy on them. Soon Pavel and Hikaru folded and took a shot and it was between Scotty, Leonard and Jim. “Look at my boys” Gaila crooned “fighting over me” Jim snorted pushing half of his remaining chips to the center “it's barely even a fight babe” Jim smiled, watching Leonard fold and at Scotty looking panicked.

“Sod it... Jim, I call”

Jim placed down his cards, your games off man I could see you panic a mile away. Jim had a straight and Scotty had a pair of twos.

“Couldn't fold” Scotty winked at Gaila “not with this pretty lass up for grabs.”

“I'll be the one doing the grabbing” and Jim did, lifting Gaila out of her seat and into his lap latching his lips onto hers.

Gaila squealed before melting into the kiss, it was nice and familiar, thought Jim. She was soft and smelled like the floral shampoo Jim sometimes stole, she was just Gaila, not trying to deepen the kiss Jim pulled away grinning.  Gaila started laughing and slapped him on the shoulder.  “You’re a horrible man Jim.” jumping off, she took her seat back, Jim’s kiss leaving a blush tinting her cheeks

Jim looked towards Leonard, trying to judge his reaction, but once again he merely looked amused and quite relaxed. “Oh by the way Hikaru, drink up!” Jim laughed, pushing a shot glass towards the smaller man, who merely cringed and downed the drink like a pro.

“Russian vodka, made in Russia, is much stronger.” Pavel spoke up watching as Hikaru downed the drink.  Hikaru laughed, punching Pavel on the shoulder lightly. 

“You will have to bring some next time Pavel” Jim smiled watching the two of them interact curiously.

“Yes sir, Jim” Pavel bit back, but there was a small smile on his lips.

 “Next round” grumbled Scotty, clearly a little put out.

That time the loser was Hikaru and Pavel managed to get the winning hand, although Jim had a sneaking suspicion that Scotty folded on purpose, he had a soft spot for Pavel and knew he had been trying to get Hikaru’s attention. It was a sweet Jim supposed watching them kiss, Pavel was hesitant, before Hikaru guided him into something deeper and they parted with sparks in their eyes. Mostly though Jim was bored and hungry, getting up he went to find more snacks, ignoring the glare from Scotty, he could feel on his back. Coming back having scored some kind of sausage thing, which he had cut up and paired with some crackers Jim noticed two empty seats. “Huh!” Jim cried pointing “must have been some kiss”

Scotty snorted and Gaila looked at the door a little worried “I hope Sulu is nice to him.”

Jim clutched the girl's shoulder “don't worry about them Gaila they are both big boys, they can take care of themselves” once Gaila had returned his smile, he turned to Scotty “I do hope no one else Is planning to pike out early I've been looking forward to tonight.”

“Nah you know me Jim always eager for a drink and a gamble.” as if to demonstrate Scotty took a swig from his bourbon as he began laying out the cards

He felt Leonard press into his side, grumbling softly under his breathe, about kids and their hormones. Jim smirked, figuring the doctor was in. Picking up his hand he frowned he had an eight and a two, not the best hand, besides he was bored and decided not to wait for the flop. Once his hand came around he folded with a dramatic flair of his wrist, in the same motion picking up a shot and downing it. He was definitely feeling it now and he leant into Leonard, who he could feel tense up, leaning over he glanced at the doctor's hand noting that it was as shit as his.  Lifting up, he whispered in Leonard's ear, feeling him shiver as he did so “oops” was all he said before sitting back in his own seat and watching the proceedings.  Much to the others char grin Scotty came out on top grinning in his triumphant glory adding more chips to his pile “come ere Kirk” Scotty demanded, an evil glint in his eye, Jim frowned feeling dejected

“Do I have to Scotty? Really?”

“Rules are rules Jim me lad now pucker up!” Sighing, Jim stretched over the table, meeting the brusk Man in the middle and immediately finding himself assaulted by tongue and teeth as the Scotsman grabbed his head to hold him still. Frowning Jim gave back as good as he got, until the Scotsman pulled away, while biting his bottom lip roughly. Jim blinked, noting that Scotty was already back in his seat, winking at a dazed looking Gaila.  Jim sat down, wincing as his ass hit the seat, feeling a bit dirty, Jim belatedly realised that today had been a very strange one.  Looking up, he heard a low growling noise, it was coming Leonard who was looking at the table, a frown on his lips. Jim coughed “Look why don't we leave the shots and the kissing out of it now the kids have left?” Jim indicated the two empty seats “and just have a nice friendly game.”

Scotty grumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

“What was that Scotty?”

“How about the winner of the next round, gets to kiss whomever they damn please.” he repeated

Jim sighed clearly he wasn't going to win this one “fine so long as the next time we play, we just drink and gamble?”

“Alright Mr vanilla” Gaila murmured, patting his hand. Just like that the game was off and running, Jim was a little worried everyone looked determined. Jim just rolled his eyes and ate a biscuit/sausage/chip combination, that he felt was truly inspired. Everyone was being ridiculous. In the end it came down to Leonard and Gaila, both of whom looked extensively pissed off, before it turned into an all in escapade and Jim felt a little scared. They laid down their cards and Leonard had won with a royal flush, Gaila swore flicking her cards in McCoy’s direction who slipped her a shot, motioning for her to drink it.

“So who's it gonna be Mccoy” Scotty asked curious despite himself

“C’mere Jim” McCoy mumbled, grabbing the back of his neck non to gently

Jim felt himself being propelled at the doctor and he went willingly, gasping as his lips collided with the doctors, Leonard took this as permissions to plunder Jim’s mouth with his tongue.  Jim couldn't help the moan that escaped him as Leonard's tongue traced his own drawing it back into McCoy’s mouth. Jim was desperate, breaking away for a moment, Jim ignored Bones snarl, as he ripped his lips away and madly straddled the doctor who's turn it was to gasp and then their lips were meeting again, fighting for dominance.  Jim felt crazed and bit sharply at the doctor's lips who growled fisting Jim’s hair and ripping his head back, attacking his neck, licking up the length of it causing Jim to shudder violently, before Leonard bit down down hard on the pressure point drawing a wanton moan from Jim who's hips rutted against McCoy’s, frustrated at the layers of cotton and denim. McCoy pulled away briefly, before biting down again, sucking on the skin causing Jim to quake, clawing at the doctor's shoulder, his eyes rolling back in his head.  He felt the first button of his shirt pop as McCoy bit harder still, ripping his collar away for easier access. He heard a throat clear, but didn't give a fuck, he moaned, shuddering as McCoy pulled off his neck, licking and kissing it softly, while still maintaining a painful grip on his hair, before finally releasing, but not before blowing a puff of warm air on Jim’s neck causing him to quake against the older man once again.  Leonard allowed him to fall back into his own seat. There was no resistance, Jim had gone pliant, his pupils blown and his limbs sagging. He lifted his head and came face to face with Gaila, her eyes drooped and colour suffusing her cheeks.

“Ummmmm, so one more round?” she murmured 

Scotty laughed, taking another shot “I think the doctor broke Jim, but I'm in if you are Doctor.” Jim didn't bother following the conversation, but noticed that Leonard was dealing out cards, he followed the movement of his hands lazily, waiting for them to touch him again. Glancing up he noticed Leonard’s eyes on his, the man glanced at Jim meaningfully, before looking at the floor by his feet.  Jim didn’t know if it was intentional or not, but god he wanted to.  Jim couldn't stop thinking about how easy it would be to slide to the ground and rest against the doctors legs, while he finished his game. But no he wouldn't do that, wouldn't allow himself, glancing back at Leonard, he smirked issuing a challenge with his eyes.  Snatching up his cards Jim concentrated, determined to keep his focus on the game. Before long it became apparent that even though he was distracted, Jim was winning, quite possibly due to his glazed over appearance.  Eventually it was down to just Jim and Gaila and Jim thought he had her, until with a flourish she produced a flush. Jim frowned, but was secretly relieved, in his current state of mind a good game was a finished game. Scotty was looking pleased with himself and held his hands out towards Gaila, who simply shook her head, hugging Jim she kissed his cheek and Brought her lips close to his ear

“Take Leonard home Jim.” with that, she began packing up the cards, to Scotty’s obvious confusion.

Jim stood up abruptly “Keep whatever is left of that bourbon Scotty, thanks for tonight. Let's make it less complicated next time yeah?” He murmured, giving Gaila a pointed look, Jim walked out the door glancing back at McCoy at the last second. He better be fucking following me, Jim thought trudging to the elevator, as he spun around to face the front he came face to face with Leonard.

“Well that sure was interesting Jim.” McCoy murmured, close to Jim’s face, reaching behind Jim, he pressed the button for Leonard’s floor.

Jim leaned into the man slightly as the doors closed and said nothing

“Jim?” Leonard asked, craning his neck trying to see Jim’s face

“mmmm?” Jim murmured, running his nose gently over the taller man’s clavicles keeping his face down and out of site.  His skin was buzzing, he was seriously debating pressing the emergency stop on the elevator.

“Please tell me cards night isn't usually like that”

Jim laughed, finally throwing his head back, coming face to face with Leonard’s slightly concerned eyes “No Bones, it's usually pretty tame actually, we just have a couple of drinks and play a few games. Everyone was over excited tonight it seems. Pavel, Hikaru… Didn't see that coming and Gaila and Scotty, well I can't say I'm surprised but I hope she's careful”

“Careful?” The elevator had stopped but Leonard was yet to move out, keeping Jim trapped against the wall.

Jim swallowed heavily, shifting back slightly “Yeah ahh, he has these machines. They kind of terrify me”

“Sex machines Jim?” Bones was smirking and Jim couldn't look away

“Yeah.” Jim’s voice had turned husky

“So, you going to come in for some coffee Jim?”

“Yeah.” Jim grinned feeling a bit loopy, alcohol and Bones was a pretty crazy drug apparently.

“Come on then.” Bones grabbed his wrist and physically dragged him outside and to the door

“Fuck.” muttered Bones trying to sort through his keys.

“That one.” Jim whispered in his ear, pointing to the largest key.

Leonard only growled, opening the door and dragging Jim inside, immediately pinning his back to that of the door. Jim’s breathe was forced from his lungs momentarily, swearing as McCoy ground into him insistently.  Jim gasped as Leonard returned to the same spot he had already marked on his neck, digging his teeth in viciously

“Agh! Fuck.” Jim cried, his hips canting into bones, he was already shaking and yet he felt the need to fight. Pushing against his shoulders, he felt light headed at how ineffectual it was. Jim grabbed the back of Bones head, yanking his hair, forcing his face away from his neck, he succeeded but only for Leonard to snarl at him, grabbing his hands and slamming them above Jim’s head pinning them there

“oh god…” Jim moaned, rolling his body against bones, who groaned resting his forehead against Jim’s

“Wanna fuck you... can I Jim?”

“Yes Bones, ple-asse”

The next thing Jim knew, he was being dragged through the house, then thrown onto the bed so hard he bounced.  Catching himself Jim scrambled up to the head of the bed hugging his knees, his eyes huge as he watched Leonard remove his jacket, before slowly unbuttoning his shirt, smirking with a strange light in his eyes.

“Now would be a good time to take your clothes of Jim.”

As if all he had been waiting for was a signal, Jim was all arms and legs, twisting on the bed trying to pull his clothes off as fast as possible, until he was completely laid bare before Leonard.  Jim laid back on his elbows, his body twitching with nerves and excitement, as he watched Leonard still wearing his jeans, crawl up the bed, keeping eye contact with Jim, until he was laying directly on top of him, their chests brushing startling a gasp from Jim.

“Mmmm...” Leonard kissed Jim gently, as he twitched and jumped under his hands and mouth “You’re as twitchy as a colt kid, you okay?” smiling, he ran his hands soothingly down Jim’s sides trying to calm him. “It been a while?” Leonard frowned and Jim shut his eyes at the question. Eventually Jim nodded, he was overwhelmed and couldn't relax, he wanted to pull away from Bones but at the same time wanted to cling to the man and never let go.

“How long?

“Since I've been fucked?” Leonard nodded looking concerned “Two years” Jim looked embarrassed especially at Leonard’s shocked expression. I've had sex, with girls since then…”

“How long”

Jim sighed “over a year now”

Leonard appeared thoughtful, still running his hands over Jim.

“If you don't want to…” Jim started, but was silenced by Leonard, who covered his mouth with his kissing him slowly, running his tongue over Jim’s lips.

“Jim” Leonard answered speaking into Jim’s neck “You have no idea how much I want to, just relax okay?” Let me take care of you"  Jim nodded unsure, but tried to relax back into the bed, he could feel Leonard moving down his body, slowly kissing him gently, but avoiding most of his sensitive areas.  Jim’s breathing picked up as Leonard reached below his belly button, but he merely moved past his leaking cock and down to his legs, where he applied pressure, encouraging Jim to open his legs, which he did, willingly. Jim could feel Leonard mouthing gently on the inside of his knees, working his way up, anticipation was building under his skin, but he wasn't sure for what, until Leonard bit down, sucking harshly at the skin and Jim jackknifed off of the bed. Bones placed a strong arm over his hips, holding him down, as he continued to mark his legs. Jim’s mouth fell open, moaning wantonly, his cock jerking. Throwing his head back, Jim gasped for air, as the pain shot sensations all over his body, making him feel flushed all over

“Bo—oones~” Jim gasped, trying to spread his legs further.

Detaching himself Leonard seemed to ignore Jim and instead began nuzzling under the base of Jim’s cock, licking gently.

“Fuck, shit… Oh god please Leonard!”

Leonard growled and moved up, swallowing the head of Jim’s cock, immediately starting up a rhythm, working him to the back of his throat. It was incredible Jim couldn't remember the last time he had felt so electrified as he resisted bucking into Leonard’s throat.  Before long though it didn't matter as Bones was swallowing around his head, drawing him down his throat, swallowing around him. Jim clenched his eyes shut, he was going to cum, but he desperately didn't want this to end

“Leonard, stop, please” Leonard responded by drawing back slightly, but not by much and rubbing his legs soothingly, as he continued a slow rhythm with his mouth.  Jim glanced down watching as Leonard looked back up at Jim with calm eyes, suddenly Jim felt something slick at his entrance rotating slowly around his hole before slipping in slowly, Jim was gone grabbing at Bones hair he came down his throat,  seeing white Jim lost himself to the pleasure, shaking and trembling as Leonard worked him through the aftershocks, only drawing off after Jim had relaxed back into the bed. Jim gasped for breath, soothing his hands down Leonard’s face, watching as he moved back up the bed, to straddle Jim, before leaning down to kiss him hungrily. Whining, Jim chased the taste of himself with his tongue, searching Leonard’s mouth for more until he felt Leonard begin to draw back reluctantly

“Jim, turnover sugar”

Jim nodded, shivering under the intense scrutiny, flipping onto his stomach and lifting up his hips with Bones direction. He felt Leonard move back on the bed and then a finger caressing him again, Leonard inserted it easily, his muscles relaxed, Jim gasped and whimpered as Leonard quickly found his prostate, it was too much and Jim shied away.  He could hear the smirk in Leonard’s voice when he apologised, but he couldn’t think just thrust himself back on Leonard’s fingers, begging for more. Obligingly he added another finger; Jim gasped feeling the burning stretch. He had missed this, so, so much and with renewed enthusiasm thrust himself backwards, amazingly he could feel his cock taking an interest.

“Bones, Bones, please, please, please~”

“mmm as much as that name is growing on me kid, it's not my name” Leonard spoke coolly before adding another finger.

Jim moaned at the renewed stretch and burn, trying to remember how to form words “Leonard, please.” the words came out soft and muted, but Leonard must of heard, because finally there was movement .

Jim whined as he felt Leonard withdraw and kiss the small of his back.  He could feel him moving around and before long he felt a very naked bones pressing against him and what felt like a sizable cock nestle in between his cheeks, pumping slowly “fuck please” Jim thrust back on instinct, gasping as he felt Leonard’s length catch on his hole.

“You’re not ready, Jim I need to, ugh fuck...” Leonard moaned, grasping his hips in a bruising grip, which did nothing but light Jim up further, who moaned and pushed back harder.

“Wanna feel you split me open, now please, please oh god!” Jim was babbling, he could feel sweat dripping down his forehead and his arms were shaking. He felt desperate and then finally he felt something pressing at his entrance and Jim’s breath hitched.

“Relax Jim” Jim took a breath, feeling a hand smooth over his lower back “ that's it” then slowly, Jim felt Leonard enter him, Jim could feel the burn and the stretch, it immediately threatening to overwhelm him.  Jim froze, his breath coming in short sharp gasps as Leonard pressed passed the second ring of muscle sliding in more easily now, still taking it slow but not relenting. Jim’s mouth hung open, overwhelmed at the stretch and the fullness, his body fighting and wanting more of the intrusion at the same time.  Before long Jim felt Leonard flush against him, finally he could breathe.

“How you doing Jim?” Leonard sounded breathless, but in control “tell me if it’s too much, fuck, you’re tight.”

Jim couldn't talk, not yet and instead thrust back against Leonard, hoping for movement, it still hurt but he needed Leonard to move, more than he needed air. That was all it took and Leonard was building up an intense rhythm grabbing at Jim’s hips and scratching down his back.  Jim moaned and took it best he could, his legs shaking and an intense pleasure building up from deep inside, then Leonard shifted angles and managed to graze against him just right, Jim screamed hands digging into the matters

“fuck, Ughnn!” suddenly Jim found himself flipped over, Leonard hovering above him, before slamming back in, bending down to catch Jim’s mouth, swallowing his scream in a brutal kiss and all Jim could do was sob, letting Leonard have his way with his mouth. Reciprocating a kiss was beyond him at the moment. Wrapping his legs around Leonard’s waist, Jim went to grab at Leonard’s hair before both his wrists were slammed up near the head board and held there, in one of Leonard’s broad hands.  Picking up speed Leonard bit at a delirious Jim’s nipple, causing him to arch up, another scream at his lips.

“Fuck Jim, look at you.” Leonard groaned, arched over Jim “Sulu is going to hear you, hear you screaming while you take it.”

Jim’s eyes rolled back, another lengthy moan torn from his throat, Leonard was hitting his prostrate on damn near every thrust now and Jim’s body was in overdrive, sweating, shaking. “Leonard please, ugh, ugh, ugh fuck!”

“Tell me what you want Jim. Tell me.” Leonard was breathing harshly, his face the perfect picture of concentration.

“Oh god, let me come please.”

“Fuck, Jim yeah, come, come on...” Leonard groaned and Jim's body bent as a scream was ripped from his lungs, his legs locking around Leonard, as his muscles shook and clenched around Bones, the world blurred and tilted as Jim lost himself.  Whatever remaining strength he had he clutched madly to Leonard, a sob falling from his lips. Shaking Jim slowly came down, moaning and twitching as small aftershocks wrecked him.  Leonard was groaning and muttering nonsense still thrusting madly into Jim’s body, after a several more thrusts Leonard stilled.  Clutching Jim’s wrists and hip hard, Jim grunted, a soft moan leaving his throat as he felt Leonard cum but he had little energy for much else.

Both breathing heavily Leonard rested on shaking arms over Jim, trying to catch a breath, groaning softly as Jim’s ass gave a few last spasms and thrusting lighting into them. Jim clung on, feeling terrified all of a sudden and when Bones tried to lift up, he tried to bring him back down “just a bit longer” he murmured, grabbing at his shoulders with shaky arms.

Leonard looked about to protest, but then obviously changed his mind, laying back, bracing himself on his elbows. Jim could feel Leonard softening inside him and mourned the loss, trying to nuzzle up into Leonard to compensate.  After a moment Jim felt Leonard pull out carefully, he whimpered trying to get even closer. On some level he knew he was being pathetic, but that only made the urge to cling on stronger, surely Leonard would kick him out at any minute.

“Shhh Jim, hush. What's the matter darlin? Did I hurt you?” Jim could feel Leonard trying to get a good look at his face “Here let me up.”

Jim finally allowed Leonard to move off of him.

“Wait here Jim” Leonard said and Jim crumbled a little thinking he was going to go and get his clothes, hugging his knees to his body, Jim tried to concentrate on building up his shields and was confused when Leonard returned with a wash cloth.

“Here Jim lay down” Jim allowed Leonard to direct his body down again and shivered as he felt Leonard gently cleaning him, Jim looked down, noticing the look of utter fascination on Leonard’s face, before he looked up, appearing a little sheepish. Jim smiled despite his worries and ran his hand lightly down Leonard cheek. Leonard leaned into it, before cleaning Jim’s stomach gently. Eventually throwing the washcloth over his shoulder, Leonard crawled up to lay beside Jim. After an awkward moment where Jim wasn't sure if he should get up and leave or not, Jim began to sit up trying to work out a way to say ‘thanks’ it seemed a little insufficient.

“Jim I can hear you thinking, c’mere.” Jim practically launched himself at Leonard, who gave out a little oof as Jim plastered his body along his, tucking his head under Leonard’s chin. Chuckling softly Leonard reached down a hand to pull up the blankets

“Did you think I was going to kick you out?” Jim gave no response only held on harder, daring to kiss Leonard’s shoulder softly

“You’re staying here tonight Jim.”Leonard spoke firmly kissing Jim on the temple. Jim eased off slightly giving Leonard a self-conscious smile

“Sorry, I don't mean to be so clingy.”

Leonard grinned “Not gonna lie Jim, I actually like it.” Leonard smirked before tensing, his arms tight around Jim. There was a knock on the door, Leonard frowned at Jim, who shrugged sitting up as Leonard did the same, shucking on a pair of pants. Jim watched as Leonard moved towards the front door. Who the hell would make a house call at this time of night? Leonard cracked the door, before opening it looking surprised “Mr Sulu, what can I do you for?”

Jim’s mouth fell open, oh no.

“Uh hi, it's just. Well I heard some noises and the walls aren’t exactly thin, so I figured I had better check it out.”

“Oh.” Leonard glanced awkwardly at Jim, obviously trying not to smirk. “Ah everything is fine; I'll try to keep it down Sulu sorry.”

“Yeah it's just… I promised someone I would check, do you mind if I come in?” Leonard looked a bit uncomfortable, so Jim came over standing beside Leonard trying not to limp

“Hey Hikaru.” Jim observed every bit of Hikaru’s shocked expression deciding to file it away for later when he needed a laugh. “Sorry about the noise, that was my fault. You can tell Pavel no one is getting murdered.”

“Right, well sorry to have bothered you both, I'll er just be going then.” Leonard and Jim both looked on in amusement, as the man stumbled back to his apartment. Leonard turned around and kissed Jim lightly, pulling back only enough to whisper “I can see that it would be hard to keep a secret in this building.”

Jim smiled leading Leonard back into the bedroom “Secrets are over rated anyway.”


	6. Within Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter one this week, I will try and have chapter seven up early to make up for it. The story in its first draft is now up to 60k words at 13 1/2 chapters long. I managed to misplace chapter 13 at one point, so that has been written twice now. The new version ended up very different...
> 
> Thank you to my lovely Beta findeiroma!!
> 
> Also a big thanks to those who have left a kudos or a comment, a huge thanks to those that have been leaving a comment every week! I cant describe how wonderful it is to read those comments :) Or any comment really! I feel like I am getting to know a few of you through our mutual McKirk obsession ;) 
> 
> I am now off to a meeting that will be going all day... no doubt I will be sneaking on to the archive at various points on my ipad.

Jim woke up warm and relaxed, with something vibrating under his chin. Blinking his eyes open in confusion, Jim realised that it was a chest, a lightly haired chest, a lightly haired chest attached to a Greek god, a Greek God that was snoring. Smiling, Jim carefully dislodged himself, debating whether or not his plan was a good one, it had gone badly in the past, but he had a hunch Leonard might like it. Carefully inching his way down Bones’ body, Jim reached his flaccid length gazing at it curiously, he hadn't had much of a chance to look last night. Taking it in his hand he softly licked his tongue over the head, before taking it in his mouth and sucking lightly. Jim moaned, working saliva down he worked it further into the back of his throat, feeling it swell rapidly and listening for Leonard, trying to work out if he was awake yet.  Relaxing his throat, Jim took the now hard shaft into his throat, until his airways were cut off. Staying there for a moment Jim tried to swallow around him and that did it, hearing a gasp and a curse as the only warning before he had two hands pressing his head down even further onto Leonard’s cock,  his nose pressing against his pubic hair.

This was the part Jim loved, the uncontrollable reaction that almost every man had, the wild abandon before his brain checks in and realises they’re choking someone. Which was happening now, Jim was pulled off, sputtering, by the hair.  Jim simply smirked when he was able to and dove back down grabbing Leonard’s hands and placing them on his head, pushing slightly. If he was lucky his defenses would be down and enough and… Jim’s thoughts were abruptly cut off as he was shoved onto Leonard’s length. Jim moaned, drawing another curse from the man who had given in and started directing Jim over him as he pleased, occasionally pressing Jim down, choking him causing Jim’s hips to stutter into the mattress. Jim was pressed down now, he couldn't get any closer and he was growing light headed from the lack of oxygen. Eventually he was pulled off, choking and sputtering for breath. Leonard only gave him a moment and then he was shoved back on again, Jim felt the spike of adrenaline and his hands clenched as he began to float the world becoming blurry and Leonard ground into him keeping him at the base of his dick. Finally he was pulled off again gasping, moaning and then Jim was coming the world disappearing once again as he was pushed back down over Leonard and it was all Jim could do to maintain suction.  Before long Jim felt Leonard groaning, his hips stuttering then stilling as Jim felt Leonard’s cum rush into his mouth.  Jim continued working him over gently, holding the cum in his mouth before pulling away at Lenard’s hiss of over sensitivity.  Then crawling up Leonard’s body, he waited till he was looking him in the eye before swallowing, making a show of licking his lips. Leonard groaned and grabbed Jim, holding the back of his neck as he plundered his mouth with his tongue, curling around his own before Leonard backed off slowly, stroking down the younger man’s face. He placed a kiss at Jim’s temple, before pulling back smiling softly “Good morning.”

“Morning Bones.” Jim grinned, laying his head down once again on Leonard's chest, pleased to note that his voice sounded exceptionally husky. Another good thing about blow jobs, Jim thought smirking.

“That was some wakeup call Jim.” Jim could feel the rumble of his deep voice through his cheek and smiled softly, pressing himself closer.

“I like greeting the day with a cock in my mouth, I figured I would find out if you liked waking up with your cock down my throat.”

“Jesus Jim.” Leonard chuckled, running a hand absently up and down Jim’s side. “How are you feeling?”

Jim took a moment to take stock of his body. Everything hurt, but this morning he really didn't seem to care. Smiling Jim raised himself off Leonard’s chest, locking eyes with him “Sore, but good.” smirking, Jim noticed Leonard's scowl and bent down to kiss the corner of his mouth. “I like having the reminders.” Jim leaned into Bones, as he traced what was no doubt a large bruise on his neck but flinched as he felt a hand on his ass.

“I don't like this Jim, I wanted to cover them with my own marks last night...” Jim frowned as he felt Bones run his nails down his bruised ass.

“You can if you want.” Jim spoke softly, the thought of those marks upsetting Leonard was causing anxiety to curl up in his gut.  

Leonard was the one who flinched this time, drawing his hands away, sighing he ran a hand over his face “This is ridiculous Jim, we met just over two nights ago and I'm getting all possessive over your ass. I'm sorry. I have no idea what's wrong with me.”

“Well...” started Jim, relieved that he wasn't the only one feeling crazy “Maybe we both needed last night. Maybe we need each other…” Trailing of Jim felt a bit awkward before trudging on “Look if you want to leave this as an amazing one night stand, then I’m happy with that.  But if you want to try this thing out then I’m also more than willing.”

Jim waited, the silence growing heavy, before Leonard cleared his throat “Well then, maybe we should talk about what we are after, like ah… Would this be exclusive?”

Jim thought about it, he hadn't slept with anyone for over a year and had only played with Spock and Nyota in two years. But then he wouldn't be adverse to fucking or playing with someone else. “It doesn't have to be, but I won't be fucking or playing with anyone else unless you tell me to, I barely have enough time to think let alone engage in more than one relationship or even find the time for one night stands.”

Jim felt Bones squeeze his shoulder reassuringly and relaxed “Would you be adverse to me working with other people? Not fucking them, it's just I have already promised I would help a couple of people out in the area who needed someone with, well… with my skills I guess.” Leonard chuckled “That sounds terrible doesn't it?”

“Mmmm~ doctor tell me about your skills~” Jim laughed “Seriously though, we have a few Doms in the area, your specialty must be something special if they want you after being around for only a few days. Oh and Bones, I don't mind.”

“Jim, just keep in mind that just because I do this doesn't mean you have to? You know that right?”

Jim scoffed “Owner of a BDSM club remember, Bones?”

“Right well… needles Jim.”

Jim smiled, thrusting his hips against Leonard lightly “I've wanted to try that for years.”

“You never did?” Leonard asked sounding curious, Jim couldn't blame him, as he stated earlier he did own a BDSM club.

“Yeah last year, we had a woman come in to do a needle demonstration, it was amazing and I wanted to ask her, but I was worried what my reaction to it would be and the resulting damage to the club's reputation if I reacted badly… I wanted to make sure we could get her back.” Jim shifted laying his chin on Bones chest so he could look at him “Beyond that there was no one that I trusted. If Nyota was into needles I would have let her but she's not so.”

“And you trust me?” Bones asked, looking even more confused.

“Yeah, I dunno your friends with Pike, which for me says a lot and I just… I dunno I’m not usually so drawn to people like I am to you, I spose I’m being reckless but after two years I think I'm owed a little bit of spontaneity.”

“Do you mind if I ask what the deal is between you and Pike? He spoke very highly of you but never really mentioned much, besides the club and that you were ‘good people.” Jim frowned, considering Leonard's words while feeling Leonard’s hand run up and down his arm, producing pleasant goose bumps. Jim didn't suppose it could hurt.

“He was my first Dom, I guess. Before I met him I used to get into bar brawls whenever I could.  Find a group of guys or the biggest guy in the room and get my head punched in.  Or let them fuck me in an alley, sometimes both.  I didn't have any friends or family, I didn't really want any and then Pike found me, up ended over a table one night, blood covered face and all and for some reason he offered me a job.  I couldn't believe it, this random guy was offering me a job, I laughed right in his face, telling him to get lost, then he starts telling me how he knew my father and I have to admit I was a bit curious, so I let him take me back to his hotel. He gave me a room and a list of rules that I had to agree to follow while working and living at the hotel.” Jim smiled remembering how confused he had been at those rules. “I kinda thought it was a brothel and he was going to rent me out, but it was just a bar job, at first anyway.  He let me tend the bar each and every night and I saw so much Bones. I went from horrified to curious within ten minutes of my first night.  You know what goes on at Pikes.” Jim smiled as the man nodded waiting for the rest of the story.

“I never asked to join in though, I didn't even know how, I didn't know what I wanted.  But after a couple of weeks working there I was restless, I was getting angry, feeling trapped so I took of one night and got into a brawl.  When Pike saw my face the next day he called me into his office. He cited the rules, one of which was no fighting and then, well… He beat my ass, laid me over his lap and took to me with a paddle.” Jim laughed, “I was so damn shocked, I was even more surprised that I came out of the incident hard. Fuck I was embarrassed, even though I knew I should have been furious, but the paddle had taken all the anger out of me. I remember pike telling me not long ago, that he wasn't sure how that night in his office was going to work, he didn't know if I enjoyed the pain or the doling it out, but once he knew everything changed.  He paired me with Spock and set me to managing rather than just tending the bar and after my shift most nights I would end up in Pike's office, learning… It was never sexual between me and Pike, but Pike would quite often book me in for scenes with visiting Doms and tops where it was very much so.” Jim paused watching Leonard’s face for signs of… Jim didn't even know what but he just continued running his fingers up and down Jim’s back, his gaze now at the ceiling. “So after a few years I stole Spock and we opened this place.”

“We're you and Spock ever...?”

Jim smiled he had been wondering if that was going to come up “Nah, I mean kind of. We have been in scenes together a lot, stuff has happened he even learnt to use the cane and belt from Nyota for me.  But we’re friends, best friends, we just like being submissive and sometimes if we were together that might have meant sucking each other off, because that's what the Dom or top wanted… Not that we hated it, but since starting this place that hasn't happened, it's been strictly non sexual not through any plans to make it that way, It just is what it is.

“Nyota?” Jim sighed, he was sensing a pattern.  

“She's an amazing woman, we picked her up from a fashion agency, she was ridiculously keen to work here, even took a pay cut.  I think some of that might have been Spock though. Seriously Bones you should have seen her, it was like watching a Lion spot a gazelle. Spock was terrified.” Jim laughed, remembering his friends face at the time. “Anyway, Nyota and Spock are married, they don't sleep with other people, but they do play with others occasionally.  I used to be a regular, but it became a depressing third wheel situation. I still do go when I need to, it's where I went Saturday. When I go there it’s never for sexual stuff, it's because Nyota wants to try out her new ropes or whips or canes or something.  Although she did made me walk around with a vibrating plug in for an entire night once, when I forgot to send her some paperwork.” Leonard was laughing now and Jim relaxed thinking it was over.

“What about the others?” well so much for that.

“My staff?”

“Yeah.”

“No, Scotty scares the absolute shit outta me and Hikaru and I just don't connect that way. Pavel is new and I’m not really interested, I won't touch any of the casual and part time staff ever. Oh and I was sleeping with Gaila for a while when we were kids… teenagers.  But we were friends first and foremost.  We were both in a bad situation, we stuck together for a while, it made things easier. We lost touch with each other eventually, we didn’t have phones and anyway…and then the next thing I know she turns up for a job interview, I gave her a chance and here she is. But we haven't played together or slept together since she started here. She is just a good friend and an amazing assistant I'd actually be dead without her I think, no actually I know I would be.”

“She seems like an interesting woman.” Jim looked up Bone’s was giving him an intense look, but his expression quickly cleared to something more neutral.

“So Jim, do you want to give this a go?” Leonard asked, finally looking away from the ceiling and into Jim’s eyes “I don't normally ahhh… Well I would like to say I don't normally fall into bed with people this quick, but I guess that would be a lie.  I don't normally want them to stick around though… I don't usually fuck my boss.” Jim frowned as the doctor ran a hand over his face. “God almighty I haven’t stuffed this all up have I?”

Jim smiled, reaching his arm around to hug the larger man close to him “Nah, I don't usually fuck staff either, besides you’re a sensible man and I am the absolute best at compartmentalizing, like seriously I am the best. If this goes belly up I can guarantee it won't affect our work relationship.  At least on my end and I would like to think we could be friends as well.” Jim finished a little awkwardly, his mind wandering back to the last twenty four hours “I’m not usually as clingy as I was yesterday… I just...”

“I figured it was the drop Jim, your ass was beat to shit, it wasn't a huge jump to make.”

“Yeah I guess I wasn't expecting it to hit me so hard… emotionally speaking that is.”  Jim frowned, wondering what Leonard was expecting from this, suddenly feeling a little trapped. “I don’t do 24/7!” Jim blurted out suddenly, almost instant reddening in embarrassment as Leonard sat up slightly, with a sigh and an eye roll.

“Jim we are not having a checklist conversation in bed, here let’s get up I'll cook us some breakfast. Use the shower if you want.”

Jim watched as Leonard pulled on a pair of pants, before chucking Jim a towel from the cupboard without looking back. Jim sighed, pulling himself up, not bothering with pants, he made his way to the bathroom.  Once in the shower he allowed the water to calm his thoughts.  Feeling better, Jim made his way back to the bedroom, winking at Leonard on the way who smirked appreciatively at his towel clad self.  Jim pulled on his pants from yesterday, sans boxers, wincing as the material slid past his ass, before he felt the familiar shape of his phone press against his front and a panic that could only come from not checking his phone for hours and hours settled in his gut.  He had forgotten he had put it on silent yesterday inside his nest.  Closing his eyes, he saw a massive missed call list, most of whom were from Nyota and one from Spock, deciding the rest could wait Jim debated whether to call Nyota or Spock. Deciding it was far too early for Nyota's pitch, Jim quickly pressed the call back for Spock and was instantly bombarded.

“I've left you emails, a dozen missed calls and messages and yet you call SPOCK back first? Precious Spock, who only called ten minutes ago? Do I mean nothing to you Jim Kirk? Where the hell are you? Are you okay? I thought you were DEAD Jim, it's not like you to disappear so long, we have been worried sick! I went to visit you this morning and both you and GAILA are out? Neither of you answering, I swear if you have gotten yourself in some kind of trouble Jim I'll…” The voice was cut off and Jim snapped out of his stunned daze as he heard Spock clear his throat on the other end of the line “Jim.”

“Spock.”

“We were considerably concerned.”

“I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have had my phone on silent after the other night, my head wasn't on right… Sorry.”

“We understand that you are a grown man and as far as the club goes this is practically the weekend. However… We were worried. Are you okay Jim?”

“Yeah Spock, I’m Ah…” Jim noticed Leonard was frowning at him from the bedroom entrance, leaning into the frame.

“I'm at a friend’s, forgot my phone was on silent. I really am sorry, I don't like to worry you guys, whatever you may think.”

“Very well, will we see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah… Look, say sorry for me to Ny… I know it's not enough but.”

“She is simply worried, I will inform her that you are fine.” Jim frowned, he could hear Nyota shooting question after question at Spock.

“I'll call her in a couple of hour’s maybe?” Jim winced, he felt like a coward but he didn't want to deal with her right now.

“That is probably for the best. Take care Jim.”

“Yeah you to Spock.”

Jim looked guiltily up at Leonard “I left my phone on silent, people were worried.”

“Good I was beginning to wonder if they had just left you like that.”

“Like what?” Jim said feeling slighted, after all he didn't need looking after.

“Facing a drop, ass beaten raw.” Leonard turned around crossing his arms

“I was the one who walked out… Look I don’t need looking after I..”

“You're right Jim I’m sorry, it's not my place to assume” Leonard scratched his head awkwardly “I just, I don't like seeing people hurtin’.” Leonard chuckled realizing the inconsistency of his own sentence, he smirked at Jim “Not like that anyway.”

Jim nodded a small smile returning to his face.

“Right.” Leonard rubbed his hands together, a slightly insane spark in his eye “Breakfast!”

As Jim exited the bedroom his senses were assaulted with the delightful smell and sight of eggs and bacon, already heaped in a pile on the table, condiments, plates and cutlery already lined up

“That was quick!” Jim smiled settling down at the table, practically salivating he hadn't had a proper meal for hours.

“Well to be honest I thought you had passed out in the shower, I had plenty of time.” Leonard chuckled to himself grabbing some bacon and piling it up on his plate.

“Ha de ha ha” Jim replied, already stuffing bacon into his face, a moan on the tip of his lips. He hadn't even realised he was feeling hung over until this moment.

“So...” Leonard started, cutting up his food more carefully “No 24/7.”

“Nope.” Jim spoke around a mouthful of bacon, the magic of said bacon over riding any awkwardness he had in talking about this “That's a hard limit. I have a club to run, I don't need help with that from my partner, aside from what their jobs involve. I like to eat when I want, sleep when I want, work when I want and relax when I want.”

“And sex?” Leonard asked slowing bringing a piece of bacon to his mouth.

“That's all yours if you want it, within reason you can be in charge.”

“Within reason?”

“The club comes first.” Jim spoke gravely, taking a sip of orange juice.

“Of course.” Leonard nodded seriously, a thoughtful expression on his face. “I generally find these conversations go better if we talk about what we want from a relationship, rather than what we don't want. If we talk about what we feel we need, then the rest we can navigate when we come to it…” Jim nodded agreeing with Leonard’s words, liking the casualness of this conversation.

“So Jim, what do you want?”

Despite himself Jim screwed up his face, it was still awkward. “Bondage, any and all so long as there is some, occasionally or constantly works for me.  I am particularly fond of the cane, the paddle, crop any kind of flogger but I don’t need variety I just need it to be brutal occasionally. I need to give up control and surrender to pain Bones… Can you do that for me?”

Bones nodded. “I’m pretty handy with all of those, need some practice with floggers it's been a while, but a little bird told me Miss Uhura may be able to help me out in that area.”

“Yeah...” Jim murmured “She is fairly competent with a flogger… Umm what do you want Bones?”

“Like you, I can't do 24/7 it's too much pressure. I need the down time, I have a stressful job, or well I used to.  I like the time I spend indulging in this to be relaxing, not a chore.  At the same time I need this Jim, I went without in my marriage and it… It didn't work.”

Jim nodded “You don't have to hide who you are here Bones, we are our own little community.”

Leonard smiled resting back in his chair “I like power play out of the bedroom though occasionally. You kneeling at my feet head against my knee, doesn’t have to be in public even just while watching TV or reading? Nothing complicated just down time.”

Jim smiled feeling a bit relieved “That sounds amazing Bones.”

“And I would like to try needle play, it's a favorite of mine… Sign of my work bleeding over I guess.”

This time Jim smirked sliding down to the floor and crawling over to Bones chair resting his chin on his knee “It all sounds good to me Bones.”

The doctor smiled an honest to god smile and ran a hand through Jim's hair “Brat.” he whispered before bending down, capturing Jim’s lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are like crack to me O.o will you give me my hit?  
> ahhhh dear I am sooooo tired :P Thanks for reading!


	7. Single Button

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life is a bit crazy at the moment, it will continue to be crazy for at least two more weeks. I will try to keep up with posting dates but if I don't please accept this early chapter as a token of my gratitude for your patience :)  
> I really never thought posting on this site would be such a positive experience, so thank you all for that. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was one of my favorites to write actually. Pretty sure it was at this point as well that I decided I would start posting this story. After a many many years of reading fanfiction.
> 
> As promised if there is something edgy or new in a chapter I will include an initial warning in the chapter notes at the beginning of the chapter and a more detailed warning including where to stop reading (or if you need to read the chapter at all) in the chapter notes at the end of the story.
> 
> However there are no warnings for this chapter :)

##  After breakfast, which involved soft kisses and caresses, Jim had decided to continue sitting on the floor. A little bit later he sat up gathering the plates, still a little dazed.

“You don't have to do that kid.” Leonard muttered as a Jim took away his plate.

“It's only fair, you cooked… ‘Sides I like washing up it's kind of relaxing, here.” Jim threw a tea towel at Leonard and began filling the sink “You can dry.”

“Don’t the dish washing machines work in these places?” Leonard was smirking as he came to stand next to Jim, who visibly shuddered, leaning into him slightly.

“Mmm what? Ah yeah, I just like washing up, especially when there are only a few plates.” Pulling away, Jim began to pile the dishes into the hot bubbly water, reaching under the sink for a cloth.

“You know where everything is better than I do.” Leonard was watching with fascination as Jim put all his focus into cleaning the dishes spotless.

“It's the same as my unit essentially, laid out a little differently, but everything is always put in the same place in the furnished units.  I never saw the sense in re-arranging mine, so it's still all the same” Jim frowned passing the first plate to Leonard  “I'll leave you in peace after this, I'll go home, grab a change of clothes, then I need to meet Gaila for a brief meeting before tomorrow.”

“Mmmmm.” Leonard murmured, putting the first dish away and patiently waiting for Jim to finish his bizarre, long winded cleaning ritual “Tonight?... I mean, actually you're probably right, we are already rushing things, breathing space is probably a good idea.”

“I’m not leaving because I need breathing space Bones, but I do need to have the meeting and organize for tomorrow. I also need to make a few calls, we’re still recovering from our last doctor leaving us in the lurch, and I need to make amends to Nyota as well…”  Jim sighed running a soapy hand through his hair. “It's not a bad suggestion though, how about we pick this up tomorrow after the meeting? If you’re interested? Give us a chance to think things through… I’m ahh, well, I’m not always easy to get along with, like I said this club takes a huge chunk out of my life.”

Leonard came to stand behind Jim running his hands around his middle and resting his chin on his shoulder “I get that Jim… My work used to be my life, it consumed me.  But you have friends, seems you maintain a balance from what I've heard and seen, just don't work yourself to the bone.”

Jim hummed with the feeling of Leonard run his nose against his tender neck “If I do, I'll have you to patch me up doc.” Jim felt Leonard’s answering chuckle against his neck before his teeth sunk in, scraping along the bruised flesh, immediately Jim felt his body jump into gear, shaking out a breathy moan.  Jim leaned back into Leonard, throwing his head back to give him more room as the brutal assault continued. He was hardening rapidly in his pants and felt himself thrusting his hips back, an answering twinge from his abused ass lifting another moan from his mouth. Jim was surprised when he was manhandled around and thrust up onto the counter

“Shit.” he gasped as he felt Leonard latch onto a nipple, biting down none to gently, spending a moment there teasing the flesh. Leonard then began to move down.  Feeling his tongue trailing down his body slowly, Jim jumped as Leonard stopped to nip and suck at patches of skin.  Then, of course, Jim’s phone started ringing with an obnoxiously loud pop song, something about honey and bees. Groaning Jim tried to push Bones back down as he began to pull away

“The hell is that?” He asked and Jim felt a little bit better as he heard the breathless quality to his voice.

“S’Gailas ring tone… She changed em and mmmm...” Jim gasped as Leonard bent back down, sucking a bruise into his hip bone “Fuck.”

“Better answer it Jim, could be Important.”

Jim groaned, but reached into his pocket and quickly swiped to answer his phone “Kirk here.” he muttered trying his best to sound normal.

“Oh my god you’re having sex?! Who answers the phone when they are having sex Jim?!!”

Jim spluttered for a moment jumping as Leonard progressed from sucking to biting his hip “ahh! Oh umm I’m not having sex Gaila.”

“Jim Kirk I know what your sex slash I’m not having sex voice sounds like, you are a lying liar from liarsville.”

“M’not!” Jim gulped as Leonard undid a single button on his trousers, looking up at him with an evil grin.

“Is it Leonard Jim?”

“I don't know what you’re talking about.” Jim watched as Leonard licked a trail to the button previously undone, before undoing another, with. His. God. Dam. Teeth

“Jesus Christ.” Jim muttered, momentarily forgetting the phone call.

“Mmm what's he doing Jim?”

“I errr, what? He's not doing anything. We're eating breakfast!”

Leonard smirked running a finger over his denim clad erection causing Jim jump into the caress just before Leonard pulled away entirely and headed into the bathroom, as casual as you please.

Jim gaped, feeling robbed and ridiculously turned on, shaking his head he considered his options before giving a sigh “Sorry about that Gaila, what's up?”

“I didn't mean to interrupt.”

“You didn't, we were just doing the washing up.”

“Thought you said you were eating breakfast?”

“Someone was about to eat something...” Jim muttered and smiled as Gaila's cheery laugh filtered through the phone.

“A little birdie told me you weren’t home this morning miss?” Jim lifted himself down from the bench and wandered over to the couch, noticing that Bones had jumped in the shower.  Frowning he flopped himself down onto the thing noticing it felt significantly softer than yesterday.

“Nope I wasn't, I stayed at Scotty’s… Jim… He showed me his machines.”

“What?! Really?! What were they like?”

“I thought you had seen them?”

“Only briefly when he moved in, to be honest I didn't look that hard they were terrifying.”

“They're fascinating Jim, he showed me how they worked.”

“You let him use one on you?”

“No! He just showed me, you know like… turned them on and stuff. I've seen sex machines before Jim but nothing like that…”

“Yeah I know.” Jim frowned concern etching into his features. “He didn't hurt you did he?”

“No of course not, Scotty is a big sweet heart you know, under all that Scottish brogue… He just showed me… This is not why I rang you up Jim Kirk!”

“Sorry Gaila what's up?” Jim smirked, trying to peek through the gap in the bathroom door.

“Well you weren’t home so I wanted to check on a meeting time for today.”

Jim checked the clock on the wall, it was almost one in the afternoon, sighing Jim catalogued everything he had to get done “Give me…two hours? And I'll see you in my office yeah?”

“Righto Jim, see you then!”

“Bye Gaila.” Jim hung up the phone and wandered into the bedroom to find a shirt, and what a mess he found.  Raising his eyebrows he picked the blankets of the floor, hoping his shirt might be under it somewhere, not finding it Jim laid the blankets back on the bed, at least attempting to make it look made.  The sheets needed cleaning anyway, he thought a smirk reaching his lips. There slung over a chair in the corner was his surprisingly unrumpled shirt.  Shrugging it on Jim turned, quickly running bodily into Leonard “Shit! Don’t you make noise?”

Leonard just raised an eyebrow, he was fully dressed and looking relaxed, Jim smiled despite himself “I've got to go Bones.”

“What time do people meet tomorrow?” Leonard asked looking a bit uncomfortable, his fingers tapping absently at his side.

“We have the meeting at two usually, it goes for however long it goes for and then we hang out, sometimes some of the casuals turn up as well.”

“Mmmm s’pose I'll see you then.”

“You will.” Jim smiled, leaning in for a kiss, keeping it soft but gasping as Leonard bit his lip harshly when he pulled away. Resting his forehead against the other man’s Jim took a moment to breathe him in.

“Tease.” Jim muttered.

“If you say so kid.” Jim could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Can I call you later?” Jim asked, making himself pull away.

“Course” was the simple reply, “C’mmon Jim I'll walk you out, you will never get to your meeting at this rate.”

 

After going home and unashamedly jumping in the shower again he was feeling more like himself and applying more bruise balm he was pleased to see he was beginning to heal. With a smile on his face he headed to his office, where he immediately made himself a coffee before going through the list of new members. He had signed off on three but requested that one have a meeting with their psychiatrists who interviewed the occasional client Jim was unsure about.  Photocopying their paperwork, Jim made two copies, one would go to Leonard and one would go to Spock, the last one he made three copies as the shrink would need a copy, if the others agreed to send him to one.  Slumping back in his chair, he began to go through his missed calls list and was surprised to see a missed call from Hikaru, no message had been left. Frowning he hit the call button and was further surprised when it was answered on the first ring.

“Hi Jim.”

“Sulu.” Jim replied hearing the awkwardness in the other man’s voice.

“Look Ah, I just wanted to apologise for last night and to let you know… I didn't hear anything, but a few bumps and ahhh…”

“Screaming?” Jim smirked.

“Well we could barely hear it, could have been anything.”

“It was probably screaming.” Jim was having way too much fun.

“Ah right well, sorry for interrupting ummm anything.”

“We were done, it’s fine.” Jim’s grin was threatening to stretch off his face.

“Oh…”

“Look, Hikaru, sorry, we’ll keep it down next time.”

“No, no like I said we could barely hear it's just we were worried, seeing as he had only just moved in and all… Wait… Next time? So are you guys?”

“We're just going to try something out is all.” Jim smiled relieved the phone call hadn't been a security problem “You and Pavel huh?”

“Yeah.” Jim could hear the smile in his voice “Started up about a week ago, he was beyond stressed about Nyota and I convinced him her bark was worse than her bite, things went from there.”

“Ha! I can tell you right now her bite is pretty damn hard, but I'm glad you two have hit it off.”

“Thanks Jim, same to you, I haven't had much to do with him but the doctor seems nice.”

“He is yeah… Hey Hikaru, do you want me to talk to Nyota, get Pavel Friday night off? You two can go to that demonstration that you booked in for, I’m pretty sure there are still spots available.”

“That would be great actually, thanks.” Jim smiled glad he could help, it was then that he heard a soft knock on the door, glancing at his clock it was too early for Gaila. Covering the mouth piece he called for whoever it was to enter, his eyes widening a bit as Nyota walked sheepishly into his office.

“Speak of the devil, got to go Hikaru, I'll let you know how it turns out.”

“Cheers man.”

Jim smiled as he hung up the phone, automatically making up a black coffee for Nyota “Come in, sit down.”

“My office door was open, I heard you come in…  I wanted to apologise, for this morning.”

Jim scoffed “Don’t, sometimes it's nice to know that people are looking out for you, it's me that should be apologizing, if the situation was reversed I would have been livid as well.”

“So we're okay Jim?” Nyota asked and Jim was touched by her concern.

“We are.” Jim replied, sitting back down and placing a coffee in front of Nyota.

“Thanks” she smiled, picking up her coffee and inhaling it with a content expression.

“While I have you here, I wanted to ask you a couple of things.” Jim asked pulling up his casual staff list and calendar.

“Go ahead, I’m officially all caught up for the meeting tomorrow.” Jim cursed her smug expression and resisted poking his tongue out.

“Well first of all, I was hoping you might be able to spare Pavel on Friday night, We only have the two guests that night so Gaila should be able to handle it, but I might get a casual in just in case. How would you be on your end?”

“No I should be fine, he probably deserves a break actually… I may have been a little hard on him these past couple of weeks, tell him to take Saturday as well unless you need him on your end? I have nothing in my diary.”

“No it's business as usual Saturday, that’s great, I’ll let him know.”

“Your other question Jim?” Nyota was jotting down information on her pad but she seemed relaxed.

“This one is a personal query actually, well I suppose it still relates to the club's business in a way”

Nyota carefully placed her pad down and sat back in her chair “Oh?” she asked, a smirk threatening her lips.

“Yeah, I was hoping to book in a lesson… With a flogger? Maybe a cat as well?”

“That's new for you.” Nyota spoke her eyebrows raised, coffee raised halfway to her lips.

“Erm it's not actually for me, the person in question is experienced with them. It's just been a long time, I think he mainly wants someone there to correct him if he gets the technique wrong.  I haven't talked in detail to him about it… It wouldn't be for a couple of weeks at least.”

“And this is a personal request because?”

Jim sighed “It’s for someone I’m considering…a relationship with?”

Nyota nearly dropped her cup “You can't be serious, not Doctor McCoy?”

“Uhh yeah...”

“You know Spock said, but I didn't believe him, I figured it was too soon… apparently I'm not the only one who works quick Jim.”

“Like a fox.” Jim smirked, but turned serious again “You know me Ny I don’t engage often, but when I make my mind up about something, I usually stick to my guns.  I like him, more than I should for it being such a short time really.”

“You be careful Jim… He seems like a nice guy, from what I've seen… Just promise me you will take it slow?”

“How slow are we talking?  Because I might have already broken that promise?”

Nyota groaned, finishing of the dregs of her coffee, she leant forward onto the desk, looking at him pointedly.

“We had sex, that's all” Jim sat back, concerned at the look in Nyota’s eye.

“Vanilla?”

“Yeah, I mean mostly, it felt vanilla?”

Nyota narrowed her eyes, focusing them on Jim's popped collar before reaching out with ridiculous speed and yanking the collar down, revealing the tremendous bruise spread over his skin. Nyota poked it, none too gently “What's this then Jim?”

“Ah! What? So he bit me? We were drunk.” Jim flinched away, pulling his collar back up defensively.

“Sure you were, be careful Jim.”

“Always beautiful.” Jim winked, trying to lighten the conversation, which just caused Nyota to roll her eyes before opening her pad.

“It will be difficult fitting you both in, it will have to be a night all four of us are free. Hmmmm.  I'll pencil you in for next Tuesday night. It's only a week away but I'm willing to bet those bruises won't take as long to heal as you think.”

Jim smirked “You would know. I really like him Ny.”

“That's obvious, you wouldn't have given up your monk hood for just anyone would you?” Nyota was looking infuriatingly smug.  Jim chose to ignore it.

Jim rolled his eyes “I’m not having this argument with you again, I was not a monk.”

“Jim, I thought you had forgotten how your dick worked.” Nyota said with a smirk.

Jim barked out a laugh at the comment “Well if I did, I definitely remember now!” Jim’s laughter was cut short as his phone started ringing and he glanced towards it, his brow furrowing.

“I'll leave you to it Jim, see you tomorrow.” Nyota smiled clutching his hand briefly before walking out the door, Jim smiled back distractedly, the caller ID said ‘Doctor’

“Kirk here.” Jim answered the phone like he always did, however he could feel the slight tremor in his voice.

“Ah, hi Jim, it’s Leonard.”

“Heya Bones, long time no see.” Jim felt himself smiling.

“Heh, yeah. You left your wallet here, I can hang on to it till tomorrow but I thought you might need it before then.”

Jim frowned realising it must have been in his back pocket.

“Just thought I should let you know.”

“Oh! Right, yeah sorry about that. Umm, I was thinking actually, if you wanted to come down to my office after my meeting, I can show you your office. You can start planning motivational posters and errr… Skeletal charts.  That's what you doctors do right?”

Leonard huffed out a laugh at the other end of the line “Something like that, and that sounds good. Send me a text when you’re done?”

“Sure thing.”

“Great.”

“…Great.”

“Bye Jim.”

“Bye.”

Jim hung up, a small smile at his lips, well so much for breathing time. Sighing, he looked over to his pile of horrors and resolved himself to the tedious world of paperwork.

\----------

Jim sat in a bit of a daze with a cramp in his hand “No more please, I can't take it.”

“Don't be such a baby.” Gaila frowned, rummaging through her files of death and destruction, at least to Jim’s social life “Here, I think this is the last one that needs formalizing before tomorrow.”

“Just tell me where to sign, I want out of this hell.”

Gaila completely ignored him, instead choosing to wave the form in front of Jim’s dopey eyed face “It's a request from Scotty, he wants another casual for the busy hours in the second bar, Spock has already gone over the figures and approved.”

Muttering to himself Jim snatched the form and opened his calendar “Fine, that's fine I'll get the advert in for Wednesday's paper.”

“You’re in a remarkably bad mood for someone that got laid last night.” Gaila sniffed, rearranging her piles of torture.

Jim signed “Sorry Gaila, I just hate being this behind with things hopefully after tomorrow we can get back to normal.”

“I hope you don't mean the normal where you go back to being a Nun.” Gaila was sitting back in her chair now, the piles of paperwork having been set to the side.

“Everyone seems to think I'm religious lately...” Jim muttered distractedly, sending of another email

“That's because you act like you're married to the club.”

“I am” Jim smiled winking at Gaila “but it's an open marriage.”

Gaila laughed, shifting forward with a cheeky smile “So tell me about the Doctor Jim?”

“No missy, now scat, go do something non work like. I have other appointments.”

Gaila frowned “No, you don't actually.” she waved his calendar under his nose “You’re free, which leads me to wonder where you are scampering of to.”

Jim just smiled, placing some documents in a tray.

Gaila rolled her eyes “You’re not half as mysterious as you think you are Kirk, have fun with the doctor.”

Jim laughed, giving a wave as she Gaila started packing up. Reaching for his phone he sent a short text Done!

 

It barely took five minutes before there was a knock on the door, grinning from ear to ear Jim shouted “Enter.” perhaps too loudly, if the smirking face of Leonard was any indication.

“Heya Jim.” he murmured coming to stand in the doorway, Jim was already up and heading for the door, brushing past Leonard on his way.

“Come on, I’ll show you your office.” Smirking he opened the door “It’s bigger than everyone else’s you know.”

Leonard laughed softly, following Jim out into the hall “Well I don’t like to brag, but I’m glad you noticed.”

“I’m very observant.” Jim fluttered his eyelashes dramatically, before coming to a door at the end of the hall “I feel like this should perhaps be more dramatic than it is… oh well ta da!” and with that Jim opened the door to a bare looking office, it was indeed large, having to accommodate the usual desk, chairs, bookshelf and filing cabinets but also an exam bed and table. Jim watched Leonard warily, as he made his way about the room, opening the cabinets and looking under the exam bed, it was here that he paused, bending down and feeling the legs of the bed.  Frowning Jim came up behind him

“Err is the bed to your liking Doctor?” Jim asked more than a little puzzled.

Leonard huffed a short laugh before standing and moving over to the desk, opening draws and pulling out various purple stationery items, a quizzical look on his face.  Jim scratched his head feeling a little awkward “Umm yeah, turns out Gaila bought all the new stuff for your apartment and office, I think she was hoping for a female doctor to be honest… Or she might just really like the colour purple I’m not sure?”

Leonard smirked “Sorry to disappoint.” placing the items back he suddenly looked up “Here I almost forgot.” pulling something out of his back pocket before throwing it to Jim, his wallet.

“Oh thanks, to be honest I had forgotten.” Jim made a show of sliding the wallet into his back pocket with a wink.

“Mmm, distracted are we?” Leonard asked, coming to the side of the desk and leaning his hip against the wood.

Jim just nodded, agreeing with a smile, it was taking considerably more effort not to jump Leonard then he had first thought. Shuffling his feel slightly he glanced up at Leonard, who had left the desk and was slowly walking up to him, a serious expression on his face. “So err…” Jim trailed of as the man came to stand directly in front of him “What do you think?”

“I’m thinkin I like it Jim.” was all Leonard said before grabbing him roughly by his shoulders and dragging him into a brutal kiss, all teeth and tongue. Jim just let him have his way with his mouth he figured attempting to reciprocate would earn him a bit lip, eyes rolling back in his head he surrendered to it.  He was surprised how easy it was for him to feel overpowered by Leonard and how natural he felt about allowing it to happen. Gasping he felt himself being manhandled back into the desk, his ass digging painfully into the edge. Leonard backed off from the kiss slightly and Jim took the opportunity to kiss his way down Leonard’s jaw giving it a lick and a soft bite.

“Mmmm, Jim, I should go.” Leonard voice was husky as he moved a thumb to rub insistently at the bruise on Jim’s neck.

“Nah, terrible idea.” Jim was playing with the buttons on Leonard’s shirt, leaning back up for another kiss.  It didn’t take much before their hips were grinding into each other insistently, their breath stuttering in time writhe their hips.

“Fuck.” Leonard breathed out, tearing his lips away from Jim’s, before grabbing his wandering hands and slamming them against the desk.

“Ugh, Bones~” Jim whined, trying to reach back up towards his lips.

“Breathing… Breathing space Jim, remember?” Leonard tightened his hands on Jim’s wrists, to the point where Jim could feel his bones grinding together.

“Mmmm, not helping uhnn...” Jim was delirious and continued to moan as Leonard’s hips continued to grind into his own, despite his words.

“We said tomorrow… Tomorrow night.” Leonard gasped and Jim chanced a look up Leonard, he looked wild, his eyes glazed over, lips swollen.

A thought occurred to Jim and he felt himself flush “Bones, why were you looking at the bed legs?”

Leonard groaned, letting his head fall onto Jim’s shoulder, mouthing at the material in his way “I was seeing… Ughn… I was seeing if they were sturdy enough, for me to attach medical restraints...”

“Oh fuck.” Jim gasped, his hips now having a mind of their own, he felt himself fighting against Leonard’s ridiculously strong grip.  He needed in those pants. Now.

“That’s the idea” Leonard murmured a frustrated grunt on his lips as Jim felt him nosing at the fabric of his shirt front.

“Leonard?”

“Mph.”

“Fuck me, on the desk… please.” apparently that was all it took to break the doctor's control, as he felt himself flipped around, his chest forced down and his hands directed to the side of the desk.

“Keep them there.” Leonard’s voice was a growl that traveled all the way down Jim’s spine, lighting him up further as it went.

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Jim uttered, pressing his cheek into the cool wood of the desk, trying to get his breathing under control, in no time at all he found his pants on the ground and Leonard up against him, the denim scratching at his already bruised ass.

“Shit, lube.” Leonard’s hands were grabbing at Jim possessively.

“Me… medical grade… there will be some in here.” Jim stuttered, trying to force his brain to work.

“Where Jim?” the slight edge of frustration and even panic was evident in Leonard’s voice.

“Mmm’dunno… box?” Jim nudged his head in the direction of the corner of the room not daring to move his hands.

Leonard was over there in a flash, upending it over the ground and searching through various instruments and containers until he sat up with a mad glint in his eye, holding a blue tube. “Gotcha.”

Jim felt himself laugh despite it all, his eyes connecting with the doctor who was also looking amused, a grin tugging at his lips.  But then, he threw him the tube and Jim caught it.  The atmosphere in the room immediately shifted as Leonard tutted, coming to stand behind Jim again “Where are your hands James?” Jim shivered dropping the tube, clearly it was too late, the use of his rarely heard name combined with the hint of a promise of punishment in the air caused his body to tighten, his breath to speed up and his chest to constrict.

“Not… not on the table…?” Jim hesitated over the title, he had no idea what Leonard preferred to be called, most Doms or Tops had a preference for something, this only further highlighted to Jim how new this was and yet there was no way in hell he was stopping.

“And yet they still, aren’t.  Interestin’, seeing as you seem to know where they’re meant to be.” Jim shivered as Leonard’s voice appeared to deepen, his southern drawl becoming more pronounced. Clumsily placing his hand back and grabbing the side of the desk, Jim tensed waiting for the verdict. He heard Leonard humming as he walked back around behind him.  “I’m tempted to use the belt you know?” Jim visibly shivered his eyes falling closed “But your healing, that won’t do.” Jim whined his feet shifting restlessly, his erecting grazing against the desk uncomfortably.

“How bout my hands James? Think you can handle that?” Jim knew he was giving him an out, they hadn’t even discussed safe words yet, however there was time for that later “Yesir.” Jim blushed at the sir that slipped out, but Leonard didn’t comment so he forced himself to calm down.

“And how many do you deserve do you think?” Jim frowned knowing this was a way for Jim to set up boundaries. “Twenty?”

“You don’t sound sure James.” Leonard sounded smug, and confident, rather the opposite of what Jim was feeling right now.

“I am. ”

“Very well, best hold on, I won’t be holding back just because you went and got your ass all banged up.” Jim believed him and gripped the desk, planting his feet more firmly on the floor.  It started quick, there was no time to prepare beyond that.  The first swat had Jim letting out all his air in a woosh, before the second drew it back in and he felt himself holding his breath as the stinging bit deep into his already bruised skin.  The sensation immediately morphing into burning on his sensitized rear. Leonard hadn’t been lying, it was clear the man was putting his strength behind the blows, to the point where his feet were starting to lift of the ground slightly, whenever a swat would land.

“Uhnn!” Jim gritted his teeth as the assault continued, his toes curling as the fire spread through his body lighting him up, breathing harshly he realised he’d lost count somewhere along the way. And then as suddenly as it began it was over, Jim’s body slumped, boneless against the desk in relief, his legs shaking. His whole body throbbing with intense arousal. Leonard was stroking his ass reverently, probably admiring his handy work, Jim thought dazedly before widening his eyes as he heard a zipper slowly being drawn down and a slicked finger rubbing at his entrance.  Jim reacted immediately, widening his shaking legs and giving a pathetic whine.

”Please~” Jim uttered, the request falling from his lips without permission.

Jim grunted as he felt two fingers enter him at once, working him open quickly and thoroughly as they were scissored open.  Jim hissed at the burn but backed into the fingers his thighs trembling, his teeth clenched.  Before long he felt Leonard line himself up and then it was all sensation as he thrust himself in, tearing a moan from Jim’s mouth, feeling as if he was split in two.  Leonard didn’t pause, instead immediately setting up a brutal rhythm, finding his prostate with disturbing ease, all this led to Jim hovering on the edge in record time. “Please!”

“No.” Leonard grunted, gripping onto his hips hard enough to leave bruises, Jim hoped he would.

“Unghh...” Jim moaned, his grip on the desk slipping.

“I can’t.” Jim gasped, his neck bending back at an unnatural angle, his entire body held taught and on the edge.

“You, ugh, can and you will James.” Leonard continued to slam his hips to Jim’s, the force threatening to break him. As it was Jim had just about bitten through his lip, the need to come heavy in his groin, rational thought slipping away by the second, Leonard still hitting his prostate more often than not, without a hint of letting up.

“Oh …. Oh my god...” Jim moaned, his nails digging into the desk in a desperate attempt to hold on “Please, please, oh god please. Leonard!”

“You… do beg… so pretty James, look at you… all laid out, writhing.” Leonard continued his bruising pace, a hand coming to rest against Jim’s head, pushing him impossibly closer to the desk.  Jim’s mouth had fallen open, his eyes clenched, his body twitching and yearning to come, every thrust driving him a little more insane, finally Leonard uttered the words, leaning down and speaking them directly into his ear “Come for me James.” He punctuated his words with a hard thrust, sending Jim babbling over the edge, his whole body shaking, his hands finally slipping from the desk.  Jim’s orgasm set off Leonard’s, who bent down to bite at Jim’s shoulder through his shirt, giving a long drawn out groan.  Jim twitched, his over sensitised body feeling Leonard pulse inside him and with a shuddering groan he thrust back weakly with the only energy he had left.

After a moment, both still panting heavily, Jim attempted to lift himself up on shaking arms, made more difficult by the persistent weight of Leonard laying on top of him “Mmmph…” he uttered, his arms threatening to give out “Bones?”

“Hmmm?” Leonard mumbled, and Jim swore he felt him get heavier.

“Gerof...” grunted Jim, trying to dislodge the man with little success, he wanted off the dam desk.

“Mmm…” Leonard murmured and Jim smiled softly, as he finally felt him stand up. Turning around gingerly Jim was just in time to see Leonard tuck himself back into his pants, looking a bit dazed. Chuckling softly, Jim reached down to pull his own pants up, his muscles protesting the whole way. Looking back at the desk he smirked

“Your desk is filthy Bones, I thought you doctor types were meant to be stringent on these things?”

Leonard just smiled, stepping forward and catching Jim’s lips.  Different from before, this kiss was all slow heat and building tension.  Jim moaned as Leonard nibbled on his lips and tugged at his hair randomly, eventually pulling away, leaving Jim shaking and gasping for breath.  Stepping away, Leonard walked behind the desk, opening draws randomly, Jim frowned watching this progress with glazed over eyes.  Leonard finally straightened, holding a container of alcohol wipes in his hand looking triumphant.

Jim raised his eyebrows taking in the older man’s appearance, his stretched crumpled shirt, hair sticking out all directions… this chaos extended to the room, the bottle of lube had ended up against the wall, the lid still off and leaking slowly onto the ground.  Random medical supplies were scattered all over the floor, a ripped box sitting innocently in the center and of course what few items that had been on the desk were now on the floor, replaced by a splattering of Jim’s cum. Blinking slowly, Jim took this all in then turned to Leonard who was still standing there, holding the alcohol wipes with a hopeful expression on his face.  Jim smiled, shaking his head slightly, a laugh rising in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo? what do we all think? I will admit my attempt to write a spin off of Chulu (I still cant get over how fun that is to say. Thanks to Inuhime for introducing me to that pairing name. Anyway It didn't go so well O.o, I'm not sure i am up to doing alternative points of view yet. I am still working on some Leonard POV chapters however its a matter of working out where to fit them in... I think it might be too late for some of them. Once I get some free time in a couple of weeks I will have more time to work on them.
> 
> Gaila's ring tone is Honey to the bee by Billie Piper ;)


	8. Fock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock's ringtone is the Logical Song by Scooter.
> 
> I am sorry about the wait for this chapter. My life is hectic, it is the end of the semester and everything is due in at once. I don't know what possessed me to do my masters. Both my jobs are also getting busier for different reasons, both to do with Christmas. Bah humbug.  
> I also had to fix several inconsistencies in this story.  
> I have not had a chance to send this to my Beta yet so any mistakes are mine. There are probably a few, sorry about that.  
> I have updated chapter seven with an edited copy as well :) Or hopefully I will have by the time you read this.  
> Some plot rears it head in this chapter! I know it surprised me as well ;)  
> No warnings for this chapter  
> I hope you are all doing well :)
> 
> I don't own them, but if I did... well...

Jim woke to the sound of his phone screaming techno in his ears, with what sounded like a hamster singing, groaning he reached for the bed side table smacking it until he encountered his phone. Bringing it to his ear, not bothering to lift his head out of the pillow “Firk”

“Fascinating, is there a problem with your phone Jim?”

Jim groaned “wad ya font fock”

“For you to talk like a human being, but also to let you know that the couple doing the demonstration this week have cancelled, I have already found someone to replace them but they wish to meet us  in an hour”

“Don't you sleep? Or blink… Or aghhh” Jim sighed “I really liked that last couple”

“I'm glad you agree, I will see you in your office at ten to seven”

“I hate you, I hope you wake up on fire”

“As you have already pointed out, I don’t sleep so that remains unlikely”

Hissing Jim hung up the phone and stared at the roof. To.fucking.early. Picking his phone back up he studied it for a moment before deciding to do something he wouldn't normally do, he sent a text, just to send one, for no particular reason. He figured it was about time he got better at texting anyway.

_Morning Bones! – J_

Jim didn’t have to wait long before his phone buzzed

 _No – L_ Jim frowned

_No? – J_

_No, I'm asleep. It’s not morning yet – L_

Jim smiled

_Birds are singing Bones I can hear them – J_

_All I hear is a screeching rat, that’s bout to be beaten to death with a rusty pipe – L_

_Wow thanks for the imagery…-J_

_No problem – L_

_So you’re not going to talk to me then? - J_

_Clearly not – L_

_Okay I'm glad we got that sorted – J_

_Jim I’m a doctor I know so many ways to kill you, no one would ever know – L_

_Are you in a bad mood because you didn't wake up with my mouth on your cock? – J_

_I'm pissed off because it's fuck off o'clock – L_

_I thought that was 3am? – J_

_Maybe in your fucked up schedule – L_

_I liked it before, when you were talking about my cock – J_

_That would be you talking about my cock not yours – L_

_So you want to talk about your cock? I'm down with that – J_

_I’m asleep you ass – L_

_Oh so you want to talk about my ass? – J_

_I am going to hurt you - L_

_What do you want to do to me – J_

_Smother you with a pillow – L_

_Now, now that's not nice – J_

_I reacted according to the fuck off o'clock manual – L_

_Stay tonight? – J_

_Fine – L_

_Go back to sleep – J_

_I've been asleep this whole time – L_

_I'm going to break into your apartment later –J_

_Whatever just don’t wake me up – L_

_Noted – J_

 

 

The meeting went surprisingly well, and thankfully quick, Jim was just wrapping it up as Spock was jotting down their details.  But then, there was a knock on his door, glancing at Spock curiously, he excused himself, moving to see who is was. Seeing two police officers his eyes widened and he jumped out into the hall, quickly shutting the door behind him.

“James Kirk?” One of the officers asked

“That's right” Jim replied trying not snap, Spock would kill him if he abused the police offices again.

“We have some news, regarding the missing person’s report you filed, for one of your employees?” Jim felt his stomach drop, a visit couldn’t be a good thing.

“Oh? Right, come this way gentleman” he led them into Spock’s office and offered them a seat, somewhat awkwardly.

“He was found last night on, Acreage street, murdered” Jim stumbled plonking into his chair perhaps a little more harshly then he was intending.

“What?” Jim could feel his eyes bugging out of his head, but didn’t have a chance in hell of stopping it.

“It appears he has been murdered” at least, Jim noticed, the police officer also looked awkward, while his partner just looked bored.

“Dixon? Simon Dixon?”

“I'm afraid so, it appears the body has been dumped, coroner confirms he died sometime between Saturday night and Sunday morning. Are you able to confirm your whereabouts” the officer was looking grim and pulling out a pad. Jim could tell he was already in the clear, the cops body language was all wrong for if he was an actual suspect.  He would know he'd been one often enough.

“Yes, I was working at the club from seven pm till 12:30 am, then I was at my assistant manager’s apartment, which is in the building until around nine”

After that?

After that I went back to my apartment, my housemate can vouch for me. Also in the building by the way. I was there for an hour or so and then I helped a new employee move into the building until well into the afternoon.  To be honest, I haven't left this building in days, my employees and patrons can vouch to that”

“Very well, it's just a formality I’m sure you understand”

“Of course, has his family been informed, I don't even know if he had any… He wasn't here for long. I'd Ah, I'd like to offer my condolences” Jim fidgeted trying to find a pad and pen in case they had any information.

“He had none Mr Kirk”

“Oh” Jim’s hands fell to his side, his face screwing up in thought, trying to remember in their few and far between conversations if the man had mentioned any friends of family.

“Do you know of anyone that may have wanted to cause the doctor harm”

“No, I mean he seemed like a nice guy, he kept to himself though”

“Any disgruntled patrons? or ex-employees?”

“Beyond medical treatment he didn't associate with the club, I keep my staff and patrons happy, I've never fired any full time staff, I interview all potential members personally, we have only had one member banned since opening the club. I make the rules very clear”

“And who is this person?”

“John Harrison, he was given a warning for drunk and disorderly and a week later we banned him, after he was abusive to another member, she filed a police report I believe”

“Her name?”

“Christine Chapel”

“Very good, I trust you will be available to contact” the two men had already stood to leave

“Here” Jim pulled out his wallet searching briefly for his business card, this is my work mobile, I never have my personal one on me.

“Thank you for your cooperation”

“No problem” Jim watched as they left the office, waiting until they entered the elevator before he jumped up and practically dived into His own office, where Spock was sitting raising one of those eyebrows.

“Spock”

“Jim”

“He's dead, murdered… Dixon” Jim spoke in a rush his eyes wide

“That… That is most unfortunate” Spock frowned looking at his lap briefly, before shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

“No shit!” Jim was starting to panic, theories running wild in his head.

“I did not know him well, but I respected his work ethic, and he was always very polite” Spock was still shifting in his seat, Spock never shifted.

“Yeah…The Police seem to think it may have been an angry ex patron, he had no other ties that they know of” Jim started pacing the front of the room, picking up a pen as he went, twirling it in his fingers.

“We only have one of those Jim” Spock's furrow between his brows was deepening.

“I know do you think?...”

“I do not know Mr. Harrison well enough to pass judgement, however he did seem unstable”

“Mmmm… He called us a house for whores and delinquents if I recall, before attacking poor Carol, I don't like to think that my staff are in danger Spock, I'll talk to Sulu we will have to up the security until we’re sure”

“That sounds sensible, might I also suggest handing out photos of John Harrison once again just to make sure” Spock had stood up and was putting a few notes into his Ipad

“Sounds good, it probably wasn't him” Jim said, his voice uncertain.

“It's unlikely” Spock replied looking up from his pad

“But all the same”

“Agreed”

 

 

Jim was sneaking, Jim wasn’t a fan. He liked announcing himself to the room at large. Sneaking was difficult, time consuming and frustrating. Turning Leonard’s bedroom door slowly, cringing at the obnoxiously loud squeak, he finally stuck his head in the bedroom. What greeted him were a pair of very angry eyes, framed by the bedspread and a pair of very angry eyebrows. Jim only paused for a moment, before tip toeing exaggeratedly into the room, removing all his clothes bar his boxes, then sliding into the bed at a snail’s pace. He laid there smiling at Bones who was yet to stop glaring or emerge from the blankets.

“I was quiet” Jim said inching a bit closer

“Mmmph” was the only reply before the eyes and eyebrows disappeared further into the blankets

Jim frowned lifting the blanket slightly between then, but recoiled when the blanket was tugged back down violently.

Resigning himself to no body contact, Jim turned away and snuggled into his pillow deciding to try and have a nap. Before long though he felt the weight of Leonard settle behind him, an arm coming round to pull them together, his head nuzzling into the back of Jim’s

“Hey there Bones” Jim smiled softly

“You’re prettier when you don't speak”

“You say the sweetest things” Jim replied with a smile, finally closing his eyes, his tense shoulders relaxing.

 

 

Jim woke to being shaken by Leonard his throat hoarse and his face wet. Gasping he realized Leonard had stopped shaking him, yet he still felt as if he was being rattled.

“Jim?! Jim?” The insistent panic in Leonard’s voice finally snapped him out of it.

“Bones?”

“Yeah Jim, you’re okay”

“Oh.. I” Jim looked around, noticing that the bed spread had been tossed to the ground, he was in the center of the bed, Bones hovering over him. It was then that he also noticed Leonard had a blood lip, reaching up Jim frowned “did I do that?”

“I'm fine Jim, you were having a nightmare”

“Well that's embarrassing” his voice cracked

“Jim you scared the shit outta me, can you remember what it was about?”

Jim frowned fading images of large hands, bruises and blood, there was so much blood “…no”

“Jim… Who’s Sam?”

Shaking his head, Jim sat up wiping at his eyes furiously “I hit you”

“Can't say I care, Jim you were screaming”

“Shit, sorry I usually only have dreams when… When I'm feeling anxious. It's been a long while”

“You don't have to be embarrassed Jim, I just wanna help”

Jim frowned schooling himself not to go on the offensive “look Bones, I don't talk about… About this, I’m sorry I hit you. And my offer stands from before, if you wanna back out of this, it’s all good”

“Stop changing the subject I ain't going nowhere I just wanna help” Bones grumbled, stroking slowly down Jim’s shoulders

“I can't, I can try. But not now, need to get through this meeting. Something has happened and I need to keep my head together for that, then… Then we can talk if you want”

“Alright Jim, here go jump in the shower, might clear your head a bit, we've got to be at this meeting of yours soon”

Jim just nodded, avoiding Leonard’s eyes and moving into the shower.

 

 

Jim sat between Leonard and Spock as everyone came in to sit down around the table, Jim had christened it the round table.  It was rectangle, however Jim decided it was the intention that mattered. Rubbing over his face tiredly he felt Spock grab his shoulder briefly in support, looking over Spock gave him an encouraging nod and Nyota smiled at him sadly.  Feeling Leonard tense beside him he looked over to see his glare directed at Spock, who merely raised an eyebrow before releasing Jim’s shoulder. Rolling his eyes at them both, Jim chose to ignore the silent conversation they be having behind his back. Jim decided the best thing to distract them would be starting the meeting.

“Hi guys, thanks for coming. First thing is first we have some bad news” Jim felt uncomfortable as everyone turned toward him with alarming speed.

“Simon, our previous doctor. Well… he has unfortunately, passed away” the gasps and surprise were expected but still troublesome.

“How, Jim?” Gaila spoke up her eyes huge.

“It looks like he was murdered” silence, absolute silence, until there was a hiccup from Gaila and then she was crying.  Nyota moved quickly and had her arms around her soothingly before Jim could say a word.  With a sigh he continued.

“Even though Simon wasn’t with us for long, this is still obviously an upsetting time and also concerning.  I won't lie to you, the police are considering someone associated with this club may have had something to do with the murder, it's unlikely but I would like to add to security Hikaru, at least for a while”

Hikaru nodded, looking serious “I can probably get two extra guys on for tomorrow, it being such short notice”

“That should be fine, it's just a precaution” Jim looked towards Gaila, concern curling in his gut “And of course anyone who would like some time off are more then welcome, considering”

There was a chorus of head shakes

“He was only with us a short time, I didn't know him well but he seemed like a good man, I was planning to send condolences to him family, but it appears he has none.  Does anyone know of any friends he may have had?”

“He had a girlfriend he used to talk about” Gaila piped up “I can't remember her name”

“That may be Stacey Brown, she is listed as his emergency contact” Spock was already opening his pad no doubt on a search for information.

“I will contact her then, see about paying for the funeral” Jim spoke softly making a note

“Jim” Spock’s voice was more concern then condemning

“It's the least I can do, the man had no family Spock”

“Very well” Spock went back to his iPad

“Anyway… If anyone wants to leave now I understand, but time being what it is… We do have to move on”

Met with blank stares Jim decided to wait a moment to give anyone a chance to leave, shuffling through his papers in front of him, he started to sort through what he needed to give everyone when he felt a Leonard shaped hand rest comfortingly on his leg. Calming slightly he took a breathe life goes on after all.

 

Leonard stopped Jim with a gentle hand on his arm, as he was moving out of the meeting room “can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Yeah” Jim murmured, feeling a bit drained he followed the doctor into his office, which was back to being spotless, he couldn't help but smirk a little at the memory of cleaning lube from the floor.

“You didn't tell me an employee died Jim, are you okay? I mean you seem really close to your staff here…”

“Well I mean… He wasn’t here for long, he kept to himself mostly.  It's sounds terrible but I'm more shaken at the idea that the rest of the staff are in danger”

“You can't protect everyone from random psychos Jim”

“It's not the random ones I’m worried about”

“The chances are that it was random, or nothing to do with this club”

“Yeah I know” Jim frowned, thoughts racing through his head. “Really Bones I know it's just… Just a pretty horrible thought I guess, I'll be okay I've done everything I can do”

“And your dream?”

Jim tensed “just a result of stress”

Leonard nodded clearly knowing when to back off “what can I do to help?”

Jim smiled stepping towards Leonard “come home with me tonight”

“Of course”

“Tie me to the bed”

“I can probably manage that”

“Then do whatever you want with me” Jim hummed, running his nose along Leonard’s neck, pressing himself close.

“Anything?” Jim smirked at the excitement he could hear in Leonard’s voice.

“Anything Bones”

“What do you have at your place?” Leonard asked, threading his fingers through Jim’s hair, pulling him closer.

“Not much, some rope. That's about it” Jim sighed relaxing into the caressed

“I'll bring a bag”

“I do like surprises” Jim smirked against Leonard’s skin

“Jim?”

“Mmmm?” Jim was busy running his nose up the doctor’s neck again.

“Are we rushing this? Taking it to fast?”

“Yep” Jim said happily pressing himself impossibly closer.

“Right, as long as that’s understood” Leonard pulled Jim away with a soft chuckle “Common the others will be waiting”

“Mmmk” Jim was feeling light again, the mere presence of Leonard made him feel safer, calmer. He understood it was dangerous waters he was treading, but it was too late. He was already caught in the rip, he had to either go with the current or drown at this stage. Feeling himself being dragged he looked down at his arm and noticed with a shock he was holding hands with the doctor, it may have just been a good dragging point, but at any rate, it was nice. Coming into the rec room he felt Leonard loosen his grip and Jim allowed his hand to fall away. The atmosphere in the room was pretty mellow, Pavel and Sulu were playing pool while Scotty and Spock looked on with interest.

“Nyota take Gaila somewhere?” Jim asked, looking around the room

“For ice cream I believe” Spock answered, looking a bit uncomfortable

“Right” Jim could feel the awkwardness pervade the room “sooo ahh… Who's winning then?”

“I am Mr Kirk sir! It's very exciting!” Pavel piped up, suddenly right behind Jim

Leonard snorted, genuinely snorted before taming his laughter and walking over to the book case with an amused glint in his eye.

“Err Pavel it's Jim, everyone calls me Jim” Jim shifted, watching as the kid, apparently continually moving, jogged back to the pool table.

“Right, right sorry errrr Jim” he said as he lined up a shot

“I haven't won a game of pool yet, the kids a genius” Hikaru muttered

“I am twenty one, not a kid” Pavel said brightly, as he sunk another ball, his accent getting stronger the more excited he became.

Jim was pretty sure he could here Leonard laughing in the corner

“No Pavel, you’re not… Erm good luck with the game” Jim moved away giving Sulu a look, who only shook his head a grin on his face.

“Gentlemen” he murmured sitting down next to Leonard who was clutching a worn looking book from the bookcase. They were seated opposite Scotty and Spock on a couple of couches”

“Ahhh young love aye” Scotty directed at Spock giving him a nudge, when he failed to react other then raising an eyebrow Scotty turned his attention toward Jim “so you and the doctor… Young Chekov and Sulu… Everyone is pairing up!”

Jim felt Leonard shift as he placed an arm behind him on the couch, giving the eye to Spock who was looking back, seemingly non pulsed.

“Errr… anyway… Did the girls say when they are getting back?” Jim said trying to change the subject

“They did not” Spock finally spoke still looking at the doctor.

“Of course not” Jim spoke into his hands, trying to nudge Leonard discreetly, his arms resting on his knees.

“You make some mean moonshine Scotty” Leonard grumbled, still continuing his staring match with Spock

“That I do, which is to say, at my cousins and definitely not in the building” Scotty glanced nervously at Spock who had broken of his staring to raise an eyebrow at Scotty “Indeed?”

“Ahhhh…” Leonard was also looking at Scotty, a panicked look on his face

It was then that the doors burst open and Nyota and Gaila turned up carrying bags and looking cheery even if Gaila's eyes looked a little red rimed.

“Let me help with those bags ladies!” And Scotty was gone

“I don't think I've ever seen him move so fast!” Jim exclaimed, laughing as he leant into Leonard slightly, feeling himself relax now the girls were back, the tense atmosphere immediately lifting

“Hmmm” was all Spock said, still watching Scotty

“Come on man lighten up” Jim said leaning forward to clap him on the shoulder “ it's not like he was playing heavy metal with his new stereo against your shared wall”

“That is yet to happen this week” Spock frowned, still following the Scotsman with his eyes

“Then I don't know what you’re complaining about”

Spock just stared and Jim laughed, “Guys I’m gonna go check on Gaila… Err you two can… Get to know each other I’m sure... or swap knitting stories or something”

“You knit?” Spock asked to a horrified looking Leonard, who grabbed at Jim's shirt for a moment before letting him go, but not before shooting a glare Jim’s way.  He could feel it burning down his back as he crossed the room.

Finding Gaila, she was eating ice crème and talking to Scotty cheerily, Scotty, Jim noticed seemed to be more interested in how she was eating the ice cream, then to what she had to say.

“Gaila?”

“Jim!” the high pitched note was uttered before he had his arms full of Gaila, ice cream smooched on his cheek and a pissed of Scotty glaring at him from behind Gaila's shoulder.

“Hey, hey now, you okay?”

Gaila pulled back looking a bit sheepish “yeah I was just taken by surprise that's all, he seemed like a very sweet man…” Here Gaila paused looking at her hands dejectedly “Nyota bought me ice cream, she said it was traditional. But it didn't make me feel better, but she said I can go to hers tonight, we are going to have a girls night and watch movies with romance, she told me this is also traditional”

“Well that will be nice” Jim said, smiling softly, resisting the urge to ruffle her hair

“Will you be okay by yourself?”

“Yeah, as a matter of fact Bones is coming over”

“Bones?” Gaila looked confused but finally lifted her head up

“Oh ahh Leonard” Jim corrected himself, looking back towards said man who had an interesting facial expression, somewhere between horrified and constipated Jim thought, watching as Leonard listened to Spock say something.

“So you and the doctor are?” Gaila hedged

“Are?” Jim smirked

“Shagging like rabbits?” Scotty piped in

Jim rolled his eyes “we are what we are”

“So is everything, Jim. Common now tell us your tale” Scotty persisted

“It's only been a few days”

Gaila smiled knowingly before pecking him on the cheek “I’m happy for you Jim” and with that she wondered over to Nyota, who as usual had gravitated toward Spock.

Jim noticed Scotty following her with hopeful eyes “one day old man” Jim smirked, before ducking a flying pencil with a laugh.

“I want a dam assistant Jim, everyone else gets one” Jim smirked at the change of subject, this was an old argument

“Then fill in the dam paperwork Scotty”

“Havya seen the pile for requesting an assistant? It’s inhumane Jim”

“Not my problem”

“Jim!”

“Spock and Sulu don’t have one” Jim smirked

“Spock’s a bloody machine and Sulu doesn’t want one, comman Jim help me out”

“You could have brought this up in the meeting Scotty” Scotty just looked uncomfortable

Rolling his eyes Jim realized what the problem was “Scotty Spock isn't that scary, honestly”

At the pitiful look from the Scotsman Jim finally relented “fine I'll compromise with you, you fill out the forms and bring them to me to go through.  Then I'll take them to Spock”

“Aye thanks Ladie!” Scotty smiled from ear to ear and took off towards Sulu, shouting about swords, odd, thought Jim but his attention was drawn to Leonard who appeared to be in an animated conversation with Nyota.  He was throwing his arms up in the air making weird motions his eyes bright. Jim went over and sat next to Spock who was watching the exchange with interest “what did I miss?”

It was Gaila that spoke up having taken Leonard’s seat, who was now standing for the dramatic conversation “they are discussing suspension techniques”

“It's not something Nyota usually discusses” Spock mumbled still watching the couple

“Still not a fan Spock?” Jim asked hoping Spock wasn't stressing

“I am not, however Nyota still likes to practice it, on others when the opportunity presents itself”

“Like tomorrow” Jim piped up shooting a wink at Gaila

“Like tomorrow” Spock agreed smiling softly at Gaila, who blushed her concentration suddenly all on her ice cream.

Jim hummed, resting back on the couch allowing the atmosphere of the room to soak into his skin, he loved these moment, moments that felt like family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone that reads especially if you leave a Kudos! Its such a nice feeling :) and even more to those that leave comments, I love hearing from you all it makes my day.


	9. Iowa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My semester is over, I have a break for one week with no university and no work! I can barely keep my eyes open at the moment O.o. I recently celebrated my 27th birthday in conjunction with the end of semester, I am feeling rather delicate. As such please forgive any mistakes in this chapter, I have yet to send it to my beta but I didn't want to keep you all waiting and he is also dealing with end of semester blues.
> 
> There are warnings for this chapter! Please see notes at the end for details for those who are concerned. 
> 
> Thanks to all who are continuing to follow this story, it really does mean the world to me that you are enjoying my scribbles :) I hope you are all doing well! I love hearing from you.
> 
> I don't own them!

Jim had wondered home at some point, Leonard telling him to get some rest because he would be over later… Sounded ominous but right now Jim was pacing, he felt restless and jittery. He'd been like this for a couple of hours now.  Gaila was watching him from the couch not daring to say a word, he would wager that his behavior reminded her of when they were kids.  That was not a good thing. Sighing Jim tried to stop, when that failed he turned toward Gaila “you need the bathroom for anything?”

She shook her head, her eyes wide and then he was gone, as soon as the door was shut Jim was filling up the spa, waiting impatiently for it to reach an acceptable level.  Clutching at his chest Jim grimaced, feeling his panic rise to unacceptable levels. Deciding it was taking too long Jim stripped of his clothes and jumped into the mostly empty spa, an inch of water was all that had built up.  Pulling up his legs so that his back laid against the base of the tub Jim concentrated on the feeling of the water slowly rising, tickling his skin as it went, Jim tried to relax taking some deep breaths.  Concentrating on blocking out the world, Jim started the slow process of calming himself down, but was drawn out of his thoughts with a frown as the water reached his face.  He could feel it encroaching on his mouth, continuing to breathe Jim waited till the last moment before taking a deep breath, his mouth and then his head was covered. Keeping his eyes closed, he listened to the amplified sound of the water hitting the tub and finally felt himself relax very slightly, his heart coming down from his gallop, but it wasn't enough. Opening his eyes he looked at the blurry roof of the bathroom. He could feel his air beginning to run out, he knew he would have to lift his head soon, he was playing with fire. Ironic really, as he was in water. Feeling his heart speed up again, he realized he could hear it surrounding him in the tub, he was fascinated and closed his eyes, concentrating on the sound. It was growing louder as his head grew fainter and his lungs started to burn in protest, finally he burst forward at the last minute gasping and choking, his lungs burning, his head swimming and his vision blurring. As his eyes cleared the first thing he saw was Leonard’s scowling face. Gulping, Jim leant back in the water slightly. 

“You know Jim, for someone that's banned breath play at his club you seem to toe the dam line an awful lot” he sounded angry, Jim noted with a cringe.

“I don't think one time…”

“Don't think I don't know what you were doing that first morning Jim” Leonard cut him off, pulling his clothes off with determination.

“Err well, that's different” Jim said watching the doctor with rising concern

“shove over Jim” Leonard said as he stepped into the tub “we're gonna have a talk”

“K” Jim murmured feeling a bit small

“C'mere” Leonard grumbled, pulling him into the curve of his arms, despite the tense situation Jim felt himself immediately mold into Leonard’s back, his shoulders dropping and his eyes going half-mast with contentment.

“Jim?”

“Mmm” Jim replied using his toes to turn of the water flowing into the tub.

“I won't do breath play, it's a hard limit”

“But”

“Cutting of airways during a blowjob is a bit different Jim, but I won't go further than that. At all” Jim felt Leonard’s arms tighten around him as he talked.

“That's okay, I don't want you to” Jim murmured, his voice quiet

“Coulda fooled me Jim”

Jim sighed, running his hands down Leonard legs, which had come to rest either side of his own

“Tell me why, try and explain it” Leonard soothed, running a hand through the younger man’s hair

Jim frowned, considering Leonard’s words for a few moments, enjoying feeling close “I like the rush, it's like. When I'm being hit, or whipped I get to this place eventually, sometimes, but when I can't breathe it's like I'm immediately on the precipice of falling into subspace”

“Mmm”

“I might be able to help you…”

“I don't wan…”

“Not with breath play Jim”

“Oh” Jim frowned, tensing slightly

Leonard eased his hands down his shoulders “but first we need to discuss some things”

Jim didn't say anything, but allowed his body to relax back against Leonard

“I think we should use the traffic light system, at least until we are more familiar with each other. Do you have a usual safe word Jim?”

“Iowa”

Leonard paused for a moment before continuing, Jim wished he could see his face “right well I'll remember that as well and stop if I hear it, but otherwise it’s red for stop, yellow for slow down and green for more. I'll be asking you a lot how you’re doing, I need you to answer me as quick as you can and honestly okay Jim?”

“Okay” Jim nodded for extra measure, trying to work out what Leonard was going to do to him.

“Now you don't have to call me ‘sir’ Jim, your welcome to if you want, if it makes you feel more comfortable, or slip into the scene easier, or doctor if you want.  I've had both but I'm happy for you to call me Leonard. I don't go much on theatrics, but like I said, I don't mind either way.

“I like Leonard”

“Well that's settled then” Jim felt what was suspiciously like a smile curve into the back of his hair as Leonard leant down to him.

“Now I'm gonna start as soon as I get you out of this tub okay Jim?”

“Okay”

“You’ll let me take care of you. For every transgression I'll take it back from you with the belt at a later stage alright? I'll keep count, I don't often forget”

Jim just nodded, letting his body be lulled by the water and Leonard’s voice.

“Of course I won't punish you for using your safe words, you can use them at any time but if I ask you how your doin you will answer with a colour okay Jim?”

“Okay, I can do that”

“Good… You know how this works?” Leonard asked sounding a bit unsure

“I'm old hat Bones, I’m old hat”

 

Before long the water started to cool down and Jim allowed himself to be directed out of the water, he stood there in a bit of a daze, the water and Leonard’s presence having relaxed him beyond all measure. He was covered with a soft towel and patted down gently, Jim felt himself learning into Leonard’s touches instinctively, but for the most part allowed himself to be turned this way and that until Bones felt satisfied.  Once he was dry he felt a towel being draped around his shoulders, before Leonard wrapped one around his waist “common Jim in the bedroom with you”

Jim slowly moved into the living area not even thinking to look for Gaila, instead heading towards the bedroom pausing as he saw the restraints. Two had obviously been attached at the bottom bed legs with black straps, leading to a grey material that was resting on the bed. Jim noted that their position meant his legs would be splayed apart. Gulping he raised his eyes, taking note of the two smaller restraints that had been threaded through the head board with the intention of keeping his arms restrained directly above his head.

“Climb up Jim, facing me, I'm gonna need to see your reactions”

Jim just nodded, feeling Leonard take the towel from around his shoulders.  Laying down he put his limbs where he imagined they were meant to go and waited. And then waited some more, looking over at Leonard Jim frowned as he watched, he was just standing there looking him over.

“Eyes straight ahead James”

“Sorry… Leonard”

“Hmmm”

Jim heard him moving around the bed, finally a hand came to rest on his bicep, slowly travelling up his arm, the straps coming soon after. Jim felt them go around, then pulled firmly before Leonard checked the tightness, he repeated this with all his limbs before finally stepping back from the bed. Jim took the opportunity tug against the restraints, when Leonard gave no sign of stopping him he went as far as to arch his back, testing not only the restraints but the sturdiness of the bed.  They felt sturdy, nice, the thick width of the material providing more a wider area of pressure then he was used to.  Eventually though he had to stop and he fell back to the bed his breathing quick, his muscles trembling and his cock stirring.

“How are we doing James?”

“Green, please. Green”

“Be patient”

Jim quietened, relaxing back into the bed, he could hear Leonard moving around and a rustling in a bag, but he allowed the noise to move into the background.  Concentrating instead on the sensation of being restrained, closing his eyes he took a deep breath as he slowly pulled on his arm restraints, flexing his hands.  It was erotic in a way that nothing else was and truth be told he missed it more than most things when he allowed himself to go without this particular hobby. After a time he heard something drag across the floor.  This peaked Jim’s curiosity, it sounded large, resisting the temptation to look towards the sound he instead, relaxed his arms, allowing them to go limp in the restraints once again, wiggling his fingers to get the blood flowing again.  After a moment he felt Leonard lay a hand on his arm “you can look now James”

He did, glancing immediately to his right where Leonard had set up a small table next to the bed. On top of the table was a black towel and on top of that were various needles in casings, all lines up in their little packets.  Looking back towards Leonard, he was slowly putting on a pair of black gloves, Jim also noticed he had put some clothes on but frankly the gloves were pulling all his attention at the moment.

“How are we doing James?” Leonard asked looking serious

Jim paused looking back and forth from the needles to Leonard’s face, his eyes wide “er, green”

“Speak to me James what you feeling”

“Nervous, excited… Mostly nervous”

“Remember tell me at any time, and I'll stop. It doesn't mean the scene will end if you don't want it to. But we can take a break. This will be intense, you won't really get a warm up, which I think your used to, there's no easing into this really, but I can try something if you…”

“No… Sorry Leonard” Jim looked apologetic for interrupting “but no, that's fine. Intense is good”

“Alright, I want you to start concentrating on your breathing now, deep breaths in and controlled breaths out okay?”

Jim nodded

“Answer me James”

“Yes Leonard” and with that he was breathing and staring at the ceiling once more as he heard Leonard open a packet

“I'm going to start on your thighs first, this will be cold” Jim tensed

“It's just the wipe James” Leonard laid a calming hand on his opposite thigh before wiping the leg closest to him thoroughly, in a long strip. Then Jim watched as he picked up a needle opening it slowly, probably for Jim’s benefit “these needles, they're quite small. They get a lot bigger” Jim frowned at this, quite frankly that needle looked fucking big.

Leonard rolled his eyes at Jim’s expression “stop it, you've seen suspension with hooks surely. The needles I’m going to use will never approach that size”

Jim shuddered his, breath speeding up, images of those hooks were doing nothing for his nerves..

“James, breath” he did, slowing his breathing down again “it's important you concentrate on your breathing, I'll stop if you can't do that. Can you do that James?”

“Yes Leonard”

“Good, now… I probably wouldn't watch, at least this first one it can make it more intense. But it's up to you” Jim looked at the roof, his heart beating rapidly.  Jim wasn't sure how this happened, he'd been in the spa a moment ago and… Jim felt Leonard pinch and lift a bit of his skin, all thoughts left his head as he was forced to concentrate on staying calm once again.

“I'm going to count you in for this one James, but I won't for the rest okay? Remember your safe words?” Jim nodded

“Tell them to me”

“I… Iowa, red, yellow” Jim breathed tugging at his arm restraints weakly before taking a long breathe and glancing at Leonard.

“Okay Leonard” Jim managed a small smile, despite everything he was excited.

Leonard smiled softly “okay James, three, two… One” Bones had glanced down but Jim continued to look at Leonard’s face until the sharp almost cold pain started in his leg. Throwing his head back, his eyes screwed shut, he felt himself gasp, his eyes going wide as Leonard slowly but confidently pierced the needle through the other side of his skin. Trying to remember to breath, Jim moaned as the pain rapidly disappeared as fast as it had come a strong ache being left behind. His head was buzzing, his limbs felt heavy and his tongue felt like lead in his mouth.  He felt a hand resting on his shoulder before cupping his face gently

“How we doin James”

“green” Jim breathed out, bizarrely a smile touching at his lips

“Yeah you are, okay James, remember your words and your breathing. You can talk if you want”

Jim didn't say anything just stared at the ceiling as he felt Leonard pinch another bit of skin “deep breath James”

Jim did just before the sharp pain took over his existence, his whole world centered on his leg, he felt himself whimpering, his hips lifting up on instinct, seeking friction without permission as the pain turned into that deep, heavy throb.

“One more for this leg James” he heard Leonard say and he looked down this time, determined to see what was happening to his body. With fascination, Jim saw the two needles sticking out of his leg, the smallest trail of blood leading from the second, before Leonard wiped it away.  Looking up he met Leonard’s eyes, they had a spark and Jim couldn't help but think he looked alive, but then his eyes were gone and Jim didn't get a chance to mourn their loss as there was pinch followed by the sharp pain. Fighting his bodies desire to curl up and close his eyes he quickly glanced down in time to see Leonard smoothly pop the needle out through the other side of his skin. It was a heady moment, the visual causing him to let out a gasp and a moan as the pain morphed into the now familiar dull ache. He felt his head swim, leaning back he allowed his head to fall and just breathed in, his vision blurring slightly

“James?”

“Green” Jim answered not with hesitation exactly, but he felt as if his words took a long time to reach his ears and exit his mouth for that matter.

“Just try to remember your breathing for me James, okay? If nothing else”

“Yes Leonard” Jim answered a smile tugging at his lips, his words feeling slow and muddy

“I'm moving to your arm now okay?”

“Yesss” Jim answered, leaning into the steadying hand that Leonard had laid against his cheek. Still the pain took him by surprise, he hadn't even felt the pinch and yet it was different now, the sensation feeling like it was travelling down his body, setting his nerves on fire. Moaning Jim’s hips shot off of the bed, the needle had barley calmed to a throb before he felt his skin being pinched and another needle inserted in his arm “aghhh oh god, Leonard more please”

“I got you” was all Leonard said his voice sounding breathy and then the pinch, the sharp pain that curved his body and lit it on fire, followed by that ache that left his arm slowly and settled in his groin. He was whimpering now continually, he was sure, but he couldn't stop, it was all sensation, distantly he felt Leonard twist one of the needles and the pain resulted in a deep rolling burn that made him want to lean into it and roll away the same time gasping for air.

“Three more James” Jim could only whimper as he felt his chest being glided over with the cold wipe before his skin was pinched

“Leonard?”

“Hush James, just breathe that's all you have to do okay?”

“Mmkay” and then the needle was piecing his chest, apparently Leonard had anticipated his reaction as he was leaning down hard on his chest and stomach with his arm as he slowly inserted the needle and Jim’s whole body tried to arch of the bed

“Please, Leonard please, oh my god”

“Two more James” His limbs felt like lead and yet he was flying. Then the second last needle broke through his skin causing a moan to break out, leading into a whimper as the needle came though the other side.

“I need…” Jim uttered his tongue feeling clumsy and useless in his mouth

“I know James, one more” Jim gasped as the needle was entering him, his back shaking as he arched and screamed as he felt Leonard jerk the needle, before it had existed his skin. “Agh God, Leonard, Leonard… Please… I ahnn”

He could feel Leonard leaning over him twisting the needles here and there, causing him to gasp and moan the burning spreading out on his skin then morphing into a deep ache that he could now feel all over his body causing it to jerk and twist and bend, all without permission. His cheeks felt wet and he just wanted, he wasn't even sure what he wanted. 

“Please oh god please I” and then he felt a loose hand close around his cock, stroking once, twice, three times before circling over the head and that was all it took. Jim saw white, toppling over the cliff he couldn’t see, he didn't want to, he was sure it was going to be too bright and when he did open his eyes all he could see were stars.

Slowly reluctantly he became aware of his own body and his surroundings again, Leonard was stroking his face softly sporting a concerned look.

“Leonard” Jim whispered, he felt like if he spoke too loud his body would fall apart “Leonard I saw the stars” he laughed softly, feeling Leonard run his hands over his arms and give a faint chuckle.

“Sure you did kid, don't move yet okay, I gotta take these needles out”

“Mmmkay” Jim felt a sharp tap on his cheek

“Don't go to sleep Jim, don't you dare”

“Kay” he replied, watching curiously as Leonard moved around the room, he'd retrieved a bin from somewhere, which he placed next to the bed. He placed a handful of wipes in there before moving back to his chest and smoothly and quickly drawing the needle out, Jim hissed but the pain felt far away.

“Sorry Jim” Jim said nothing, just laid back and floated as he felt Leonard remove the rest of the needles, the sensations travelling over and through his body. He shivered feeling oddly bereft as the last needle was removed and Leonard reached up to remove his straps massaging his arms slowly. Jim moaned leaning into the caress before he moved to his ankles giving them the same treatment.  Then Leonard was standing over him again, helping him to sit up.  Jim looked up to see a vitamin water shoved in his face “drink” Jim did, before the command had even finished coming out of Leonard’s mouth. “You did so well Jim”

“Mmmm” Jim mumbled trying to tuck himself under Leonard’s chin, who chuckled and pulled him back “I’m fraid not Jim, not yet, lie down”

Jim did falling dramatically, letting his limbs fall where they wanted, it didn't matter, he wasn't his limbs anyway… Or was he? Frowning he heard the sound of clothes rustling and the now familiar weight of Leonard, he felt the man re-arranging his limbs before spooning up behind him. Jim muttered happily cozying back into Leonard, until he felt Leonard’s erection rubbing against him, he felt the man try to pull away but it was to late.

“M’the worst sub ever, Bones lemme” Jim mumbled trying to reach back

“No Jim I’m fine”

“Yah not though I wanna, I wanna help. Jim’s arm flopped clumsily as he felt around in his bed side Table.

“No Jim”

“Please Bones, here just take this” thrusting the lube behind him Jim tried to glare at Leonard, but as he was over his shoulder and that would involve moving it proved to be too difficult.

“Just use me, I won't even move, lookit” Jim mumbled, going limp, it was ridiculously easy with his current lead weighted body. At first he thought Bones had gone to sleep, when he was met with nothing but silence. But then he felt a grunt and Leonard moving behind him and suddenly a slick cock was sliding up his crack. Moaning Jim thrust back trying to help. His breath caught in his throat “please” he felt himself utter and then Bones was thrusting for real, occasionally catching on his hole making Jim whine and jump.  Before long, with a growl Jim felt Leonard’s hips stutter and lose their rhythm against him, biting into Jim’s shoulder. He could only shudder in response trying to use his arms as leverage to push himself even closer to Leonard.  Leonard was shaking, but his arms were strong and solid as they wrapped around Jim, helping him to get closer.  Jim smiled, reaching an arm back to rest on Leonard’s side.

“G’night Jim” the gravelly voice tickled the back of Jim’s neck and he bit his lip on a grin.

“Night Bones”

Jim felt as if he was falling into the bed as he fell into sleep, thinking of stars, and for the first time in many years there were absolutely no thoughts, as he drifted to sleep, of death or screams, only Leonard and his hazel eyes.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needle play ~  
> If you would like to avoid reading about it I would suggest you stop reading when Jim is tied to the bed at the very latest. I tried not to be too graphic though.


	10. Good boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because I am on holidays here is another chapter! I am also working on a Halloween fic :) Once again this has not been sent to my beta, but it will be sent eventually :) Thanks for the KUDOS and the comments.
> 
> I don't own them
> 
> I am not sure if I should include a warning with this one or not? But I did say I would include warnings if there was anything new so see the end for notes. But there are no needles Nikte ;)

Jim woke gradually, his awareness arriving in stages. First and foremost he realized he was warm, very warm.  Secondly he was pressed against another human being, more specifically spooning them, his face was pressed against the middle of their back though, so clearly he hadn't worked out all the mechanics.  It also felt like he was under the covers, which would account for all the heat. Cracking his eyes he encountered only darkness which supported his under the cover theory. Pulling away slowly, so as not to wake Leonard, Jim began the awkward process of exiting the bed, shuffling backwards Jim gradually, limb by limb fell slowly to the floor before righting himself and heading to the bathroom.  Taking stock he noticed that apart for a few achy patches he was reasonably unscathed, raising his eyebrows he noticed a couple of bruises, but overall he felt fine.  He did feel an overwhelming need to return to bed though so he hurried through his routine and returned to the bedroom.  Leonard had flipped over at some point, his limbs splayed out, his mouth open and snoring softly.  Jim grinned and climbed into the small space beside the larger man and settled in for the long hall, he didn't want to wake Leonard.  Half laying across Leonard’s chest he felt a hand come to rest on the back of his head, but it was clear he was still asleep, smiling he allowed himself to drift.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim jumped up with a yell, the sound of Rhianna blasting in his ears.  Unfortunately jumping up, while balancing precariously on the end of the bed, usually leads to falling on the floor and this case was no exception. Grunting as he hit the ground, he looked up to see to bleary eyes considering him from the bed.  Frowning, he started searching the ground until his hands eventually fell on his phone. Swiping to answer Jim flopped back down onto the ground, once again glad he had carpet and not floorboards.  “Kirk” his voice was croaky as hell but he couldn't care less at the moment.

“Jim I was thinking”

“You think too much Nyota just… Just stop, for like a day… Please”

“Have you really only just gotten up?”

“So what if I have?” Jim ran a hand over his face, resisting the urge to hang up the phone.

“Rough night?”

“Not even close”

“Mmm hmmm, anyway Jim, I was thinking” Jim groaned

“You said that already” Jim grunted, slowly working his way back up and flopping back onto the bed, where Leonard had made room.

“Simon, they found his body yesterday?”

“The day before… Why?” Jim frowned sitting up

“Well he'd been missing for over two weeks Jim”

Jim’s eyes went wide, actually considering what that could mean “so what? You think he was taken and tortured or something for two weeks?” Jim felt Leonard sit up behind him

“Well… I'm concerned, did the police say anything else?”

“No they just said they had found his body, off Acerage road. It's a highly populated area, so it couldn't have been there for two weeks”

“That's what Spock said”

“I… Jesus Christ…”

“Did the police say what condition the body was in?”

“No... Ny if they put the body in an alley off Acerage, then it's doubtful they were even trying to hide what they had done.  They, God this sounds crazy but… What if they were leaving a message” Jim frowned as there was nothing but silence on the other end of the line “Ny this is where you tell me I'm crazy”

“you’re crazy” but Nyota's voice sounded flat and dead even to his ears

“Fuck… Okay so there is nothing we can do, let's just up the security like we were going to anyway and just wait, I mean the chances are it had nothing to do with us.  If we receive any threats or Harrison turns up at the club we take it from there”

“Yes, of course your right”

“I'm going to send everyone an email right now.  I don't want anyone going out alone, night or day time. I can't stop them but I'm hoping everyone will agree for my own peace of mind”

“Well I can tell you Spock and I won't, I'll tell Pavel as well.  It shouldn't be hard to get him to comply anyway, he's practically attached to Hikaru at the hip”

Jim frowned thinking of how crazy everything seemed to have become “I'm sure it's nothing”

“Me to Jim”

“I'll see you tonight”

“Okay Jim, Goodbye”

Jim hung up the phone his head reeling

 

“Nyota?” Leonard asked wrapping his arms around Jim, kissing his shoulder gently

“Yeah, just thoughts, about Simon…”

“I got the general gist, Jim I’m sure it's nothing”

“Yeah”

“It's good that you’re taking precautions though” Leonard pulled Jim back down onto the bed, gazing at him curiously.

“Can you not go out alone? For a while?” Jim swallowed, looking Leonard over, he felt anxiety curling in his gut.

“Jim…” Leonard sighed

“Please? For me” Jim felt childish and manipulative, but if that’s what he had to do to get Leonard to agree, well, that’s what he would do.

Leonard heaved a sigh “what about my appointments?

“I can drop you off, or… You could always move them to the club. We have a lot of rooms free at the moment. Even if it's outside of club hours I can get you access.  I know the owner” Jim smirked.

“I can talk to them but I can't promise anything” Leonard made his reluctance clear, but Jim grinned kissing him on the lips briefly

“Thank you”

Leonard groaned resting an arm over his eyes and flopping onto his back “you'll be the death of me, I can tell already”

“But you'll die happy” Jim replied smiling

“There is that, speaking of dying, how are you feeling this morning?”

“Really good” Jim reached over and tried to dislodge Leonard’s arm from his face to no avail, frowning he rolled onto his stomach to try and get better leverage from a smirking Leonard

“The drop?”

“I'm okay with dealing with drops… Usually, I've had a couple of moments but gotten over it.  Last night was intense but I don't feel as raw as I usually do this morning, emotionally or physically”

“Good” Leonard finally uncovered his face, his eyes were bright “you’re not getting rid of me today though”

Jim grinned “good”

“Did you have any plans? Or need to get anything done before tonight?” Leonard asked, his hands running over Jim.

“No, I need to get to the club about half an hour earlier just to double check the set up for tonight's demo but that's it”

“Good do you want to go get coffee and lunch?”

“Like leave the building?” Jim’s head jerked up, his eyes wide.

“Yeah” Leonard sounded unsure

“Fuck yes, let's go now” the thought of leaving the building was more exciting than it should have been, but he hadn’t left it for days now.

Leonard laughed swatting Jim around the head gently “best get up then”

“No morning blow job?” Jim asked, somewhat hopeful

“Nope, I've got plans for when we get back”

Jim frowned but got out of bed with only a small amount of grumbling

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Holly shit Bones” Jim took a drag of his cigarette and laid back on the grass, coffee in hand

“Were you just shouting to the void or did you have a point” Leonard asked his own cigarette dangling from his lips.

“I'm outside, it's daytime, and I’m outside like enjoying the sun and shit.  I might even get a tan, just try and stop me” Jim shrugged out of his jacket to emphasize his point, Leonard just laughed

“I get the feeling I should check your vitamin D levels”

“Mmm my D levels have been quite low, but I've gotten a big dose of the D lately so they should be fine” Jim laughed closing his eyes against the sun it did feel nice

“Infant” Leonard chuckled

“Hey Bones?” Jim said rolling over and glancing at the man who was leaning back on his arms, his head tossed back, enjoying the sun himself, for all his sarcasm.

“Mmm?”

“I's this a date?”

Leonard glanced at Jim, his face serious “if you want it to be, if not it can just be two friends hanging out”

“I want it to be a date”

“Good because it is, we are having a picnic for Christ sake. Grown men don't have picnics with each other unless it's a date Jim… Christ”

Jim laughed, but quickly grew serious again, sitting up he moved next to Leonard leaning into him “never been on a date before”

“What?” Leonard looked over at Jim, his eyes wide “you can't be serious”

“Ah yeah, I kinda am” Jim fiddled with the hem of his trousers, contemplating the nature of dates.

“Jim am I your first relationship?”

“No!” Jim scoffed, pushing his legs out in front of him and shooting Leonard a glare.

“Well then colour me confused” Leonard sighed and Jim’s head dropped, it wasn't long before he felt fingers beneath his chin lifting his head up.

“Hey now, none of that. Don't get me wrong, I’m glad that this is your first date I’m just tryna understand how”

Jim sighed “well I've only ever had two relationships, the first I already told you about. Me and Gaila, I'd fucked other girls before her don't get me wrong but only one night stands.  I was young, she was young.  We both had shitty ass lives, with shitty ass families we were a comfort to each other, something to cling to in the darkness, nothing more, although I did care about her a great deal, but dates? Romance? That's not what we were about” Jim paused picking at a nail “I was pretty fucked up, we both were, which is why I think we stayed together for so long.  If anyone tried to get close to me before then, I'd run, but she had the same mo. so it worked for a while”

“and the second” Leonard prodded, after Jim had been quiet for a while

“The second was Garry” Jim grimaced running a hand through his hair “I was with him when I was working at Trek, it was horrible”

“How so?” Leonard asked concern etching into his features

“I thought this ass hole hung the moon, Chris and Spock both tried to tell me he was bad news but I wouldn't listen.  The things I let him do to me I… Well anyway there was zero romance there and it ended badly”

“Could you tell me what happened?” Leonard asked

Jim sighed figuring he may as well “he used to beat me, not uncommon in our line of work but he took it too far.  Humiliation was a big thing for him as well” Jim blushed looking down “… It was like I had Stockholm. Anyway in the end he locked me up in his basement for a week, no food really, hardly any water.  He told everyone I was sick, eventually Pike and Spock broke into his house and got me out. Chris beat Garry to a pulp, would have killed him if Spock wasn't there”

Leonard looked shocked and angry but Jim was pleased to note that there was no pity “Jesus Jim, how do you get over something like that?”

Jim shrugged, I had nightmares about him for a while but I mean, it's not like my life had been sunshine and roses before Garry, there are worse things to happen to a person”

“Do you still dream about him?”

“No not for years now”

“So your dream the other night?” Leonard asked

“Something else entirely… Look Leonard I don’t think I'm ready, I just” Jim put his head in his hands, rubbing at his eyes furiously.  Exhaustion creeping up on him from nowhere.

“It's all good Jim, no pressure just know I'm here for you. If you want to talk”

Jim reached out and grabbed Leonard’s hand, laying back down on the grass “thanks, how about you anyway. What's your story?”

Leonard hummed, gripping Jim’s hand tighter “it feels pretty pale in comparison now to be honest, very PG. What do you wanna know?”

“Every story is valid, besides I could use a PG story right about now, how about let's start with the basics. Where did you grow up?” Jim smiled, Leonard was still holding his hand and for some reason that felt like a victory.

“Georgia, in a nice White House in a quiet country street”

“Mmm sounds nice” Jim lit another cigarette with his spare hand.

“It wernt too bad Jim”

“Were you on the football team?” Jim took a drag, a smirk reaching his mouth

“Yeah… How did you guess?”

“You look like a footballer” Jim grinned admiring Leonard’s shoulders, not for the first time

“No shit?” Leonard asked, his eyebrow rising.  Jim looked over at Leonard’s shocked expressions and raised an eyebrow “No shit, Quarter back?” Jim added, his smirk growing.

Leonard laughed “yeah actually”

“Hell yeah, I can check that of my list” Jim laughed

“Fucking the quarterback?”

“Dam straight”

Leonard laughed squeezing Jim’s hand

“So you have parents back your way?”

Leonard paused for a moment squinting into the sun as he laid back next to Jim

“Nah, got my grandmother though, still going strong after all these years.  My mother, she died in a car accident when I was boy and my father… Well he's the only skeleton in my closet I suppose”

“You want to talk about it?”

“Not yet, not here”

“Okay Bones… So when did you ahh, first enter the scene? Hmm that makes it sound terrible doesn’t it?”

Leonard chuckled threading his fingers through Jim’s “med school, went to a party, it wasn't exactly what I was expecting. I went with a few people and we all freaked out once we got in the door.  We all left” Leonard smirked turning towards Jim “we were all pale and shaky, everyone went home vowing to never speak of what we saw again. Well they went home, I pretended to, then went back”

“What happened?” Jim asked, a grin on his lips

“I met a lovely lady whom I shall never forget, Miss Ivy she called herself and she showed me what it meant to submit.  From that night for the next two years I followed her around like a puppy, whenever my schooling allowed it”

“You were her sub?”

“Yeah, I told her I was more interested in the other side of things but she insisted that I had to learn how to sub first.  It wasn't a hard ship, not a fan of pain but she made it worth my while and then she taught me all she knew” Leonard was smiling a faraway look in his eyes.

“Do you still talk to her?”

“Mmmhmm sometimes, I stopped when I was married but I have sent her a few emails since apologizing for cutting her off… I’ve been sending a lot of those lately” Leonard frowned once again looking back up towards the sky

“Vanilla life didn't treat you well I take it?”

“You could say that, you could also say it chewed me up and spat me back out”

“Oh”

“Yeah, anyway that's part of the gloomy and depressing father story, so how about we talk about something different” Jim didn't like Leonard’s frown, so quickly jumped to change the subject

“Err, past relationships excluding Miss Ivy and your ex-wife.  You know all mine after all”

“Well… I dated a girl in high school for three years, we never slept together. She was a nice Christian girl and wanted to wait.”

“So you guys just grew apart or?” Jim frowned, wondering what that would have been like

“I fucked her brother, I wasn't welcome in their home after that” Leonard smirked as Jim burst out laughing

“You what?!” Jim had to  let go of Leonard’s hand to clutch at his sides.

“Leonard grinned and shrugged his shoulders “I didn't mean to”

“What you tripped and fell?”

“Nah we were on the football team together, locker room looks started happening, then we started hanging out more at his place when his sister wasn't home.  The next thing I know I'm balls deep in the guy and his sister is walking in on us… I blame hormones… And Ricky's ass, cause that thing was a work of art”

Jim was still laughing his head off, drawing attention from a few other people in the park “oh god that's such a classic, were your other relationships as funny?”

“Nah, I mean I never really had any.  I had quite a few friends with benefits things before I met my ex.  Friend with benefits that almost become relationships on several occasions, but never quite made the plunge for one reason or another and then I met my ex and I fell into the deep end. Gave up everything to be with her”

“What was it about her? Can I ask?”

Leonard hummed to himself “she was so full of life and love in the beginning.  I had been lonely for a while and she was just simple uncomplicated, I didn’t have to think all the time. It was nice” Leonard sighed running a hand through his hair “my life kind of went to shit though, I ended up working more hours at the clinic and she was demanding and then when everything fell apart I needed control and she couldn't let me have that. Not even close, let alone comfort and support. She ended it when she told me she had been fucking my boss”

“Ouch”

“Yeah, she probably would have fucked my friends as well, but I didn't have any left at that stage.  Turned out she'd slept with half the town by the time I had found out.  I think she was trying to punish me… I went crawling back to Trek with my tail between my legs and Chris helped me get back on my feet.  Found me a new job and let me work some hours at the club, eventually he suggested I apply for this job.  Said it would be good for me”

Well I certainly hope we live up to the expectations” Jim was starting to feel a bit nervous

“You already have Jim.  I don't care if I hate the job in the end, I’m still the happiest I've been for years”

“Well ar'nt you a sweet heart?” Jim chuckled leaning over to peck Leonard on the cheek, however Leonard moved into the kiss, grasping the back of Jim’s head, slowly deepening the kiss.  Jim moaned as he felt Leonard suck and bite at his lips, gasping as his tongue ran along the top of his mouth

“Mmm, we should get going” Leonard mumbled

“Your plans?”

“Yeah”

“Okay” Jim sat up and reached out a hand to Leonard, helping him of the ground

“You haven't asked what I'm planning” Leonard stated with a grunt and a raised eyebrows as he stood up, gripping Jim’s hand

“Nope”

“Do you want to know?”

“Yeah, but I figured if you wanted me to know, you would have told me”

“Smart kid’

Jim smirked, brushing sandwich crumbs of his jumper before jumping in the passenger side of the truck, the day was definitely looking up.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Jim found himself on all fours in bed not an hour later, already panting in anticipation “Leonard?” He asked, concerned at the silence seeping over him from the other end of the bed

“Shhhh” I’m thinking

Jim resisted the urge to snigger and instead concentrated on keeping his body in perfect form, feeling a hand between his shoulder blades he immediately dropped to his elbows, arching his back and sticking out his ass

“Hmmmm”

Jim jumped as he felt a finger at his entrance before making himself settle down

“You gave me an idea the other day, when we were talking about Nyota”

Jim knew better then to talk, so just concentrated on his breathing and keeping his body still

“So I went out and picked up a little something”

Jim found himself wondering how little it would be and when the doctor had found the time, before he could give it to much thought though he felt Leonard crawling up on the bed behind him and heard the sound of a bottle snapping open. “I want you to keep your eyes straight ahead, but let me hear you… Oh and a Jim? If you come there will be hell to pay, you hear?”

“Yes Leonard” Jim shivered, closing his eyes lest he be tempted to peek before he felt a finger at his entrance again, this time slick. Relaxing he felt the finger entering and Jim breathed out a calming breath trying not to work his body up to soon.  Leonard pulled away after just two fingers, causing Jim to whine and move his hips backwards, seeking.

“No James”

Jim huffed and stilled himself, waiting for whatever it was when he felt something cold at his entrance, flinching he relaxed when a steadying hand stroked his lower back.

“Shhhh James, relax”

Jim hummed and relaxed his tense spine, feeling the end of the toy breach him slightly “oh”

“Figured it out yet” Jim could hear the smirk in the man’s voice

“Yeah, please mmmm” Jim was cut off as he felt himself penetrated again, Leonard set up a slow rhythm each time the plug moving deeper into him and stretching him more each time. Jim was already shaking, his arms threatening to give out, his hips threatening to thrust backwards, his cock hanging hard and leaking between his legs. Letting out a soft but long moan Jim settled on spreading his legs further apart and then Leonad thrust again and it burnt in all the good ways. Jim moaned his head hitting the mattress “fuck”

“No, not at the moment I’m busy. Keep still”

Shit Jim thought, as his hips automatically thrust backwards at the deep rumbling of the man’s voice. “James, James, James… I really did think you were gonna be good today”

Jim whimpered all his effort going to holding his body still as Leonard’s disappointment washed through him “hold on James, I’m done playing”

Jim took a breath and none too soon, for the next moment Leonard had thrust in the entire plug, the widest part of the toy stretching him further then his body was ready for, grunting Jim bit his fist as his body quaked, pain and pleasure mingling together. It felt curved oh god, it was curved, he knew as soon as he shifted his hips the plug would rub against his prostate “Uhnnn Leonard I…”

Slap, Jim registered the sound before he felt it but when it hit his eyes went wide “uhhh! Holly fuck Leonard!” Jim’s arms finally collapsed and with an oomph his chest was pressed into the bed. His ass was vibrating, Leonard had slapped him right over the base of the plug, the vibrations travelling over his body centering on his prostate

“James”

“Did you just…?” Jim’s voice was embarrassingly high

“I did”

“Oh my god, do it again. Leonard please!” Apparently that's all Leonard needed because after that he was hitting the base of the plug in a smooth hard Rhythm, the cries falling from Jim’s lips. Panting Jim moaned into the mattress trying to control his bodies reaction, it was too much too fast and he could feel an orgasm approaching, his body stiffening.

“Don't even think about it James”

“Oh god, please I can't I’m going to come, I can’t”

“You won't”

“Leonard uhn…” Jim gripped the blankets, he could feel them begin to tear along with his will power as the hits to his ass sped up “I can't I don’t know, I'm sorry, please” Jim babbled, he could feel his balls drawing up, his eyes rolling back in his head and then a painful pressure around the base of his shaft “no no no nooo uhhhh Leonard”

“No is right, James” he sounded angry “god I can't wait for that ass of yours to heal James, now turn around, do you think you can manage not to touch yourself?”

Jim whimpered embarrassed and groaned as he turned over, he was right, any movement and the plug sliped right against his prostate. “Leonard”

“Oh, this is nothing” Leonard murmured his eyes feverish as they watched Jim contort on the bed to find a comfortable position.  Jim groaned his legs splayed and sweat trickling down his face.

“Look at you, fuck James you look so good like this” Leonard leant over Jim and grabbed his wrists pushing them into the bed, Jim could tell his fingers would leave bruises and the thought just made him push into him more, begging. Jim rolled his head trying to stop his hips from shifting as Leonard surrounded him, he was delirious

“Fuck”

“I don't think so, you haven't earned it. But I can think of something you can do” Jim immediately snapped his eyes to Leonard

“Anything, please Leonard”

Leonard crawled up Jim’s chest, his legs either side of him. Letting go of his wrists he taped Jim's mouth with a finger “open” Jim shivered, the look in Leonard’s eyes was wild. Opening his mouth, he tried to control his breathing as he watched Leonard slowly undo his fly before pulling himself out of his pants.

“Think you can handle this James?” Leonard smirked stroking himself a few times, only an inch away from Jim’s mouth

“Yes” Jim whispered, licking his lips his eyes trained on Leonard’s erection

“You know what to do, ask for it” the smugness in Leonard voice should have been a turn off but Jim found his hips lifting of the bed, shifting the plug, Jim moaned gasping for breath, straining towards Leonard with every fiber of his being.

“Please Leonard, fuck, I want it, I need it, please, please, please”

“Fuck… Mmm” Leonard chuckled, slowly so very slowly edging his cock past Jim’s lips “did I ever mention you have lips that are made to suck cock James? I can't look at you without imagining these lips wrapped around my cock…”

Jim couldn't reply, he was trying to suck at the awkward angle, in the end Jim just went with providing suction and stroking him with his tongue as Leonard held his hair and sped up his movements.

“Fuck James, your mouth”

Jim moaned, he needed Leonard closer, he didn't know how that was possible but he needed him.  Groaning, he tried to bend his neck forward even further and was relieved when Leonard slipped past his lips another inch.

Before long Leonard’s hips stuttered and he wrenched Jim’s head back as he came, come splattering on Jim’s face.  Jim moaned and whined, licking his lips as some landed near his mouth.  Watching as Leonard stroked himself through his final tremors.  Jim panted his eyes wide, finally looking up into Leonard’s satiated eyes, Jim licked his lips “please”

Leonard smiled and Jim didn’t like the look of it “No James, in fact we better get you in the shower you have to be at work soon.

“But, I… I won't be able to concentrate at work”

“Already talked to Gaila.  You don't have any meetings, all you have to do is be at the club and watch the demonstration”

Jim frowned, it was hard to think with persistent arousal thrumming through his body.

“If you want me to stop I will Jim” Jim glanced up at his shorter name, looking into Leonard’s eyes he found a softness there that was missing a moment ago “I won't think any less of you”

“No… No I’m fine… I'm fine”

“Even at your club? I understand if you don’t want to”

“No, no, its fine” Jim shuddered, for the first time in a long time the thought of doing something other than managing in his own club sending shivers down his spine.

“Good boy” Jim groaned, trying to nuzzle up into Leonard who stopped him as he got down of the bed, instead helping Jim to his feet. Jim immediately tried to latch on to Leonard, as the plug shifted and Jim’s knees threatened to give.

“Come on now, you'll get used to it” Leonard soothed, grabbing at the man’s shoulders to hold him up.  Jim nodded, dazedly allowing himself to be dragged into the bathroom and pushed in to the shower. Leonard washed him quickly and efficiently, clearly realizing that Jim was in no state to do so. Jim merely leaned into Leonard trying to get as much contact as possible, all the while licking water droplets of Leonard’s shoulders

“Mmm I like you like this James” Jim smiled, his limbs felt heavy and before he knew it he was dressed and standing in the kitchen, still leaning against Leonard, his body tingling, his erection tucked uncomfortably into his jeans.  He was considering begging again when his phone rang jarring him out of his thoughts. Jim smiled when Leonard placed the phone in his hand “thank you”

“You gonna answer that?” Jim realized he has just been staring at Leonard while his phone rang.

“Hmmm oh right, yeah okay” Jim frowned flicking open the phone “hello… Err Jim, um Kirk”

“Jim?” Came Nyota's concerned voice down the line

“Nyota, hi” Jim made an effort to sound normal but he wasn't sure how well it was working

“O…Kay, well we have finished setting up if you want to come have a look”

“Sure” Jim smiled at Leonard again, catching his eye.

“Jim?”

“Yes Nyota?” Jim shifted and tried not to moan at the sensations that simple action caused

“Is the doctor there? Because he asked me if you had much on tonight and I was curious”

“Leonard’s here, you want to speak to him?”

“No…You okay?”

“Very” Jim smiled as Nyota laughed

“We’ll be down soon” Jim hung up the phone and looked at Leonard “did I sound weird” Jim found himself backed into the wall with Leonard biting gently down his throat before latching on. Jim gasped as he felt their hips connect, moaning as the doctor bit down on his neck, scrabbling at Leonard’s back Jim was unable to do anything but hold on.  Gasping he reached up an arm, pulling Leonard closer to his neck, while rolling his hips up, gritting his teeth at the friction and the motion of the plug. Jim trembled and tried to draw Leonard back as he drew away.

“You sounded perfect, now let's go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But plugs O.o ....that is all
> 
> \- in case this isn't clear, that was my warning not just a random shout out to but plugs. Although they probably deserve their own shout out.
> 
> well this is surprisingly awkward er.... comments and Kudos are like crack to me... no really, its true ;) <3


	11. No Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is late, sorry about that, my life is a little hectic at the moment. I have been working obsessively on a couple of drawing commissions as well. I think this may have sapped all my creativity. I also didn't get my Halloween fic posted :P Perhaps I will get it finished for next year. Thank you all for being patient, or not. I have no way of knowing really!
> 
> No warnings for this chapter :)

## Chapter 11: No Idea

Jim leaned heavily against Leonard in the elevator trying not to jump every time he moved, but he was having difficulty.

“You gonna be okay?”

“Mmm, yeah I think so” Jim mumbled straightening himself up with a flinch, busying himself with straightening his shirt. 

“You only have to let me know if you’re not”

“Understood” Jim coughed, running a shaking hand over his face, trying to gather himself as the door opened. 

“You go do what you need to do Jim, I’ll be at the bar drinking coke from a bourbon glass” Leonard smirked and moved off.

“All class Bones, all class” Jim managed a weak laugh, walking carefully to the demonstration room, avoiding Scotty’s curious glance at the bar. Entering the demonstration area he took a look at the platform and was surprised by the lush red curtains in the background “that’s new”

“That would be me” Jim turned towards the soft voice.

“Christine!” Jim beamed giving the woman a brief hug “How are you holding up?” at the woman’s curious glance Jim’s gaze flicked towards Spock, who was standing unobtrusively in the corner of the room “I’m assuming Spock filled you in on the Harri…”

“Oh! Yes, I’m not worried.  The mans a bully but I was just an easy target, I had never met him before in my life” Christine rolled her eyes before gesturing back towards the platform “Jim, you haven’t said anything about my curtains, I hope you don’t mind, I was at Spock and Nyota’s last night with Gaila and we got to talking. We realized curtains would be a pretty cheap way to liven up the demo room and Spock approved the cost so…”

Jim laughed at Christine’s nervous expression “They look great Christine, don’t worry so much.  I might own the club but she belongs to everyone”

“That’s what Nyota said you would say, I wanted to call you and check” Christine’s shoulders had slumped slightly in her relief.

“Nah besides, as far as ownership Spock realistically owns half, I’m just too stubborn to actually sell him his share” Jim winked, taking in the rest of the stage.  There was a rack with ropes up there but not much else.  “I’m just going to go check them out, are you sticking around tonight?”

“Of course, couldn’t miss a demo by our lovely Nyota”

Jim smiled he couldn’t help but agree, but as he moved off he winced.  Somehow he had managed to forget about his predicament, taking a steadying breath Jim moved with determination toward the platform where Gaila and Nyota were conversing softly.  Approaching them, they both looked up with smiles.

“Jim” Gaila cried, jumping into his space and dragging him over to the rope “Tell me what you see?”

“Errr” Jim looked towards Nyota for guidance, she just smiled smugly before ascending a step ladder and fiddling with a hook on the roof. “Ummm rope?”

“Look closer” Gaila whispered, fanning her fingers over the rack like it was something magical

“Ummm, quite allot of rope?” Jim asked, trying to resist Gaila’s attempts to make him bend down, that would only cause more trouble.

“It glows in the dark!” Gaila squealed, excitedly holding out some to Jim who took it, his eyes wide

“You’re kidding?”

“Nope!” Nyota is going to hit the lights once im all up the air for extra wow factor” Jim’s eyes were wide as he scrutinized the rope

“That’ll be different… Say where did you pick this stuff up from?” Jim asked turning toward Nyota

“Vulcan, for free as well.  We will also be getting 10 percent of sales from any glow products they sell in the next week”

“Of course” Jim smirked up at Nyota, watching her give the roof her undivided attention “remind me to give you a raise”

“I will, I have put a bunch of their brochures and business cards on the table by the door there.  So hopefully we will increase their business” With that Nyota jumped gracefully off the steps, approaching Jim, looking at him carefully.  Jim backed up a step, he couldn’t help it, she had that look in her eyes.  Lifting up a finger, she swiped across Jim’s brow quickly.

“Your pupils are blown, young man and you’re sweating.  Do you really like things that glow in the dark… or are you having an issue?” Nyota had risen an eyebrow and Jim was starting to wonder why everyone in his life had amazing eyebrow raising skills except for him.

“It’s nothing Ny”

“Where is Leonard? You know I haven’t had much of an opportunity to speak with him”

“Nyota”

“What? I just want to chat to him” Nyota’s grin was sickeningly sweet.

Jim sighed and gestured towards the bar “He’s over at the bar, pretending to drink.  Be nice”

Nyota looked affronted before grinning evilly “Jim, I’m always nice, you know this”  Jim watched as Nyota headed for the door, grabbing Gaila’s hand and looking around for Spock who had exited as well at some point.

“ummm… Jim what was that all about?” Gaila asked allowing herself to be dragged along

“Nothing”

“Your very closed lipped today” Gaila sounded a little hurt and concerned and Jim cursed himself.  The last time he had seen her after all he had been a wreck. Stopping outside the door, Jim took a moment to look Gaila over

“Are you okay? Sorry I’ve been wrapped up in my own world lately” Jim squeezed Gaila’s hand, hoping she would understand.

“I’m fine, I’m just worried about you that’s all” Jim scoffed looking around trying to spot the others

“I’m fine, I just have a plug up my ass”

“You… Jim… What?” Gaila’s eyes were wide

“A plug, up my ass.  I haven’t been able to come at all today and Leonard has shoved a plug up my ass.  I’m trying to act like it isn’t there but it’s difficult and it’s curved and it’s making my life a living hell”

“You’re not allowed to come?” Gaila was smirking, Jim fought a sudden urge to strangle her. 

Glaring in response, he nodded “That’s right”

“What did you do?”

“I was uncooperative”

“That’s not like you”

“I was somewhat overwhelmed” Jim shifted, thinking about what had lead him to have the plug up his ass wasn’t helping at all.

“Oh, it’s like that then?”

“Yeah” Jim was slightly distracted, he had spotted Nyota bending in close to Leonard over the bar, they both appeared to be in deep conversation. “hmm”

“Oh Jim, don’t worry about them.  Look there’s Spock, let’s go talk to him” Jim looked and Spock was there, sitting on a sofa off the side of the bar, serious face lit up by the glow from his Ipad.  He allowed Gaila to pull him over and Jim felt himself relax by degrees.  Spock had that effect on him, he emitted such a calm presence that he supposed it filtered over.

“Jim, Gaila” Spock said closing his pad and looking up at them.  Jim just smiled in reply, but hesitated in taking a seat.

“Go on you big baby” Gaila scolded and helped/pushed Jim into the couch opposite Spock.  Jim bit back an undignified squeak, although he was sure some squeaking may have slipped out. The pressure was a driving force now and Jim had to resist the urge to grind himself back into the seat as his neglected cock jumped against the denim of his jeans.

“Don’t mind Jim, he’s working through some personal issues” Gaila grinned sitting next to Jim

“Indeed?” Spock asked looking Jim over slowly, before glancing toward the doctor

“eep” was all that exited Jim’s mouth when he tried to reply.  Mortified, Jim turned to glare at Gaila.

“Fascinating” Spock mumbled, reaching for his drink, taking a measured sip.  Jim meanwhile was taking great hulking breaths, trying to be discreet about it, but clearly failing miserably.

“How are things progressing with you and the Doctor?” Spock asked, looking at Jim over the rim of his glass, his eyebrow raised.  Jim was beginning to hate eyebrows with a passion.

“Great” Jim choked out, trying not to shift on the seat.  Biting his lip, Jim tried to focus on Spock.  He was fighting an overwhelming need to go and find Leonard.

“You have not engaged in play inside the club for a long time Jim.  I trust everything is alright?” Spock asked, his eyes concerned.

“Fine, everything is… fine” Spock didn’t look convinced so Jim tried to make his brain function once more “He gave me an out, its fine… it good actually”

“then I am happy for you” Spock lent forward in his seat steepling his fingers “and somewhat curious” There goes that eyebrow again Jim thought, most of his concentration going toward keeping his body still.  Jim frowned, taking in his words, trying to work out a response, but he had also noticed Leonard and Nyota walking over, frowning he looked back at Spock and realized he did needed to talk to his best friend about all of this.

“Doms twelve o’clock” Gaila said cheerily and Spock looked over his shoulder a slight frown settling on his features.

“Let’s do lunch Spock” Jim decided suddenly “Just the two of us, are you free tomorrow?”

“…yes” Spock responded, looking surprised, which only made Jim feel guilty, he had been neglecting him

“Great, shall we make it a late lunch, two?”

“That would be acceptable Jim”

“So formal” Gaila muttered dreamy eyed.  You just don’t get that with men anymore

“What’s that exactly?” Nyota asked, seating herself next to Spock

“Formal men” Gaila replied, waving a greeting at Leonard, who proceeded to flop down next to Jim who jerked from the movement, biting his lip.  Leonard only smirked placing a hand on his thigh, Jim shivered.

“Jim and I are having lunch tomorrow” Spock told Nyota, who smiled at Jim, looking pleased.  Jim was too preoccupied to smile back and merely grunted.

“You’re very quiet Jim” Nyota queried, leaning forward in her seat and Jim knew she knew.  The knowledge that everyone knew he was being played like an instrument caused a shiver to travel up his spine.  Leonard said nothing but Jim knew he was pleased with himself, he felt hyper aware of every move the other man made.  The thumb that was brushing softly against the inside of his thigh felt like an electric current. 

“Jim…James” Leonard asked softly and immediately Jim ripped his gaze away from Nyota, realizing he hadn’t answered her and yet not being able to bring himself to care.  He felt his breathing speed up as Leonard moved closer, placing a strong hand behind his neck, Jim gulped licking his lips, his hips unconsciously shifting slightly.  From the way Leonard was looking at him he was expecting a kiss, but Leonard was merely glancing at him curiously.  Jim frowned, feeling Leonard’s hand grip the back of his neck firmly and then the world shifted.  His back arched violently but Leonard’s hand was there to support him.  His body was fire, he couldn’t make a sound yet his mouth that had fallen open gasping in air, his body held taught, Jim was gone.  His legs shaking even though he was seated, the fucking thing vibrated and he was on the edge, threatening to go over in record time.  But as soon as it hard started it switched of and Jim collapsed into Leonard's side, panting and sweaty, clutching at Leonard’s shirt with shaky arms and burying his face is his neck. Distantly he could hear the others talking, caught Nyota exclaiming something along the lines of holly shit and recognized that Leonard was being bombarded with questions.  Jim Just shivered and refused to look up from Leonard’s neck, still clutching madly at his shirt he still felt balanced on the edge and everything beyond Leonard and his own body had become hazy. 

Finally his arousal started to ebb away from the edge and Jim felt his muscles relax slightly, it was at this moment that Leonard placed an arm steadily around Jim’s shoulders holding him even closer to his body then he already was and Jim felt vibrations start again with a gasp, softer this time and he only jerked closer to Bones whimpering softly as he was once again brought to the edge. 

Jim lost track of time, Leonard kept him on the edge until it was almost too much and then allowed his body to calm down.  But not enough to gain equilibrium before he started building him back up again.  Letting his mind drift, Jim lost himself to the sensations. 

Eventually Jim became aware of his hands gripping Leonard’s shirt and allowed them to fall, wincing as they cramped painfully, looking up slowly, in a daze, his mouth still slightly open, Jim came face to face with a smirking Leonard.  Blinking Jim waited for his brain to catch up.

“Welcome back, Nyota and Gaila are going up soon.  Want to go find a spot with Spock?”

Jim frowned his body still buzzing “Wah?”

“C’mon” Leonard laughed, dragging Jim up by the elbow, Jim gasped trying to get his shaky legs to co-operate.  His eyes wide, as he negotiated the floor, he felt a steadying hand under his other elbow and looked up to the site of Spock’s quizzical eyebrow.

“Spock” Jim chirped happily.

“Jim” Jim swore that Spock was smiling, but Spock didn’t smile so that couldn’t be right. Jim frowned, deciding to go back to his thoughts, which mainly focused on his ass.  Distantly he knew he was going into the demo room and grunted as he felt himself lowered into a chair. Leaning into Leonard he tried to concentrate on the stage but turned his face into Leonard’s shoulder when he felt a low buzzing start up.  Despite his best efforts a whine escaped his mouth and he shifted on the chair, it wasn’t long before he lost all sense of time once again, almost feeling disconnected from his own body as he was brought to the edge again and again. 

At some point he felt Leonard’s hands carding through his hair as the buzzing stopped completely in minutes, hours, days, Jim wasn’t sure.  Leonard gently turned his head towards the stage and Jim blinked, clearing his head once again and noticed that the lights had been dimmed to almost darkness, then he saw what must be Gaila and he gasped sitting upright.  She was tied with glowing rope, colored lights occasionally flashing across the stage highlighting her face and the silhouette of Nyota who was working behind Gaila, lifting one of her legs.  Her movements were confident and swift, it wasn’t long before Gaila was strung up in the air, Nyota standing back and allowing her to spin slowly, showing off the lines of her body, enhanced by the rope.  If Jim’s mouth hadn’t of already been hanging open it certainly would be now.

“Beautiful isn’t it” Jim heard Leonard mutter and Jim simply nodded sparing a glance to Spock who was watching the display, his eyes riveted not on Gaila but on Nyota.  Looking back towards the platform Jim watched as Nyota circled Gaila slowly.  Jim dazedly watched the performance, still drifting but able to pay attention, however he found himself unable to detach himself from Leonard.

As Nyota appeared to be bringing the demonstration to a close Jim felt Leonard’s lips brush against his ear “Do you want to be up there?” Jim shivered, leaning back Jim ran his nose along Leonard’s neck, “I’m quite content here at the moment” and he was, all his senses now consumed by Leonard

“S’at right” Leonard chuckled “Seems you’ve found your words again.  I mustn’t be doing my job right” Jim saw him reach into his pocket and Jim frowned realizing what he was going for.

“wait, Leonard not ye…” Jim groaned his body arching once again, almost painfully as he was brought to the brink immediately by the strong vibrations.  But this time they stopped completely before they could truly begin and Jim felt Leonard lean into him once more, his breath falling on his ear.

“Come with me” Leonard’s voice was a growl, Jim nodded and felt himself, dragged bodily out of the chair a moment later.  His body was somehow complying with Leonard’s wishes for movement, which he was grateful for because Jim had no idea how they ended up upstairs.  Jim shook as they came to a stop outside of one of the private rooms, anticipation thrumming through his veins but he didn’t know what for.  The door opened and Jim was quite literally thrown inside, stumbling he clutched at the first thing his hand came into contact with.  Feeling smooth wood he looked up and saw the cross.

“Probably a good idea, after all I don’t want to be concerned with holding you up and your legs don’t seem to stable at the moment do they?” Leonard’s voice had turned smooth as molasses and Jim felt his knees shake in response to his words before he was thrust roughly against the cross, his chest smacking into the wood.  His arms drawn were drawn up above his head and his wrists shackled before he could blink.  Next were his pants, which Leonard unceremoniously ripped off after a brief battle with his belt.  Jim whined, his head lolling back, his senses over whelmed, then Leonard was there pressing against him.  His smooth cock sliding between his cheeks.

“Please, oh god.  Leonard”

“What do you want James” Leonard punctuated his words with a bite to Jim's shoulder and he shuddered trying to get his tongue to work as it sat heavy in his mouth.

“Fuck me, please”

Leonard chuckled darkly his damp hair running over the back of Jim’s neck “Do you want to come James? Or do you want me to fuck you”

“Fuck… I” Jim screwed his eyes shut his muscles tensed pulling against the restraints.  Then, going limp, Jim sighed spreading his legs as much as possible as his head rolled back.  “fuck me, please”  Jim felt Leonard smile against his neck,then a swift peck from soft lips.

“Good boy” Jim shivered, his eyes rolling back at the praise and the feeling of Leonard gripping him at the base of his cock.  Breathing out shakily in relief, Jim was glad that at least he wouldn’t be expected to control himself, because at this point, it wasn’t going to happen. “You have no idea how good you look like this James, so pliant.  You have no idea… none”

Jim gasped, his head thunking into the wooden frame as he felt the plug pulled from his ass and thrown to the side carelessly.  “uhnn” the cry was wrenched from his lips as Leonard thrust home, brutally, lifting Jim of the floor with the power of it.  Jim sobbed, his breath going ragged as Leonard began to move at a brutal pace, occasionally catching his prostate but it was clear that wasn’t on purpose.  He was just a hole to fuck right now and Jim couldn’t help but give into it.  His body pliant and shaking “Leonard” Jim managed to utter, the word soft, more of a breath then anything.  Leonard responded with a grunt and a hand slapping over Jim’s mouth as his hips sped up, his finger digging painfully over his face and cock.  Jim could do nothing but shake and take it.  His legs, as Leonard had predicted gave out, his whole weight now resting on his wrists, hanging from the cuffs.  Jim breathed harshly through his nose, feeling overwhelmed in the best of ways and felt himself drift, leaning into Leonard's harsh hands and loosing track of time as Leonard used his body. After a time Jim felt Leonard’s, hips stutter, his head burying into Jim’s shoulder. 

“Fuck, Jim” Leonard groaned, licking slowly along the back of Jim’s neck and nipping softly as his hips gradually slowed to a stop. “mmmm… don’t move” Leonard laughed softly at his own joke, pulling out slowly, Jim winced, barely registering Leonard leaning over to grab something and quickly bending down. Jim shakily tried to find his footing again but jumped and slipped as he felt something cold at his entrance, but Leonard soothed him, gently stroking his hip and Jim relaxed immediately, closing eyes that felt heavy.  When he felt the item at his hole again he groaned as it was slowly pushed into him, the pain as it was pushed past his used hole causing sparks to appear behind his closed eyes.

“Oh god” muttered Jim as he realized it was the plug once again. “Is that?”

“mmm gotta keep my come in you somehow” Jim shook at the realization that Leonard was going to send him off hard and full of his come.  The idea shook Jim to his core and he whined, pulling once again at his restraints desperate to be close to Leonard “Please” he begged not even knowing what he was asking for.

“Shhh I gotcha” Leonard muttered pulling Jim’s pants up before undoing the restraints and catching Jim as he fell into his arms.  “Come on now, sit down” Jim groaned and whimpered, his back arching as he was sat on a chair once again, barely able to stand any pressure on his prostate at this point, he was distracted from this though, by Leonard massaging his shoulders slowly and thoroughly.  “there now, not so bad is it”  Jim laughed humorously but moaned as Leonard dug his fingers into his shoulders.

“mmm, Leonard”

“Give me your wrist” Jim obediently held out his arm and smiled as Leonard grabbed his wrist pulling it toward him and rubbing some cream into it, his thumb running gently over the slight abrasions.  Leonard repeated this process on his other wrist then stood Jim up, brushing him off as if he had just fallen of his bike.

 “There you go now, go be Jim the club owner.  I’ll be at the bar if you need me”

“I need you” Jim begged, immediately crowding into Leonard needing to feel his body pressed against his own “Please”

Leonard smiled softly “I’ll stay with you then.  We can do a few rounds, make sure everything is okay.  Be good, then I’ll take you back to mine and take care of you properly, okay?”  Jim shivered, nodding trying to get his body under control; his head was another matter entirely.  “Common, Jim” and Jim went, his body automatically following the pull of Leonard’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have missed reading your comments! Even if you want to comment and abuse me for my absence I would love to hear from you all!  
> ~Krefftii


	12. You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this week, but it seemed like an ideal place to leave it. Thank you all so much for the comments left on the last chapter I was blown away! It was so good to hear from you all!
> 
> No Warnings in this chapter  
> My life is insane right now so sorry about any editing mistakes you will inevitably find : /

Jim was having difficulty controlling his feet, his body groaning in protest at every stair that presented itself, he felt drawn to Leonard who was close behind him on the stairs. Finally, reaching the bottom Jim paused, immediately turning as he felt Leonard tug at his shirt gently, pulling him into a dark corner. 

“Jim?” Jim managed a small smile and stepped into Leonard's space “Yeah, okay so you’re not working anymore tonight” Jim wanted to argue, but he also wanted Leonard.

“Let me come, then I can work just fine” Jim groaned into the older man’s shirt, tilting forward, he gasped as unbelievably the plug starting vibrating softly once more. Jim resisted the desire to bite Leonard and tried instead to straighten up. “Take me home, please Leonard” Jim shook, his brain fogging over, already finding it hard to remember what he was asking for.

“Not yet” Jim sobbed as Leonard pushed him away, reluctant to leave Leonard’s space. Jim was distantly aware that they were in a public area but he couldn’t care less right now, he felt his knees shake and began to kneel before arms gripped him firmly under his arms. “No Jim, come on. We’ll tell Spock and Nyota we’re leaving” Jim's relief hit him hard and he found himself smiling softly before jerking as the plug kicked up another notch.

“Leonard, please”

“Please what Jim?” Leonard asked, dragging Jim with him to the other side of the club. Jim paused, not actually knowing what he wanted he just knew he wanted to stay close to Leonard right now, glancing down Jim licked his lips

“Can I suck your cock Leonard?” Jim's eyes were fogged as he glanced up at Leonard who barked out a short laugh.

“Not right now Jim” Jim nodded, content in the fact that he might be allowed to later. Distantly he realized that Leonard was talking to someone as they walked but couldn’t bring himself to care until they were in the elevator. Jim didn’t see the elevator, what he saw was four walls, four walls meant privacy and Jim sunk to his knees, his hands moving to rest palm up in his lap.

“Fuck” Jim heard Leonard mutter but he also heard a soft gasp. He didn't look up to see who it was, he didn’t care at this point.

“Leonard... I've never seen Jim like this... It's. Spock talked about it once but I, I didn't imagine” Jim moaned softly, relaxing as he felt Leonard's fingers brush through his hair and pull his head closer so that it rested on his hip.

“Jim, up, were at your floor” Jim jumped up immediately, glancing around lazily, distantly noticing Gaila “I haven’t seen him like this either” Leonard mumbled a tinge of awe in his voice “I wasn’t sure how tonight was going to affect him, but I didn’t imagine this. Nyota was shocked as well, I'm not sure about Spock. I’m just glad I got him out of there before any of the club patrons noticed”

“I'm sure it wouldn’t matter” Jim twitched, not really taking note of what Gaila was saying but reacting to the concern in her voice “Jim has built up a reputation now and...”

“People are ass hole Gaila, they don’t care about other people just reinforcing stereotypes... Jim, inside. Go kneel beside the bed” Jim moved to comply without thought, he didn’t shut the door, he wasn’t told to so he could still hear their soft conversation.

“Your right, of course you are” Gaila sighed “Good night Leonard, take care of Jim. He deserves a break”

“Goodnight Gaila”

Jim closed his eyes, waiting for Leonard to approach him. Feeling the soft footsteps through the floor Jim marveled at how over sensitized his body felt. The soft vibrations travelling up through his legs combining with the soft vibrations from the plug, his hole clenched painfully. Tipping forward slightly Jim moaned, resisting the temptation to reach out to Leonard. “Jim” Jim looked up, struggling to bring Leonard in to focus. “What do you need?”

“You” Jim answered simply, he couldn’t think beyond Leonard at the moment.

Leonard reached down and pulled him up by his shoulders, Jim groaned his legs stumbling over each other. His groans quickly turned into gasped out moans though, as Leonard grabbed his arms, pushing them behind his back and forcefully pushing him over the bed.

“Uhnn” Jim hissed as his pants were roughly pulled down over his erection, feeling Leonard kick at his legs impatiently, Jim managed to spread his shaking limbs. Jim whimpered over whelmed by the rough handling, thrusting his hips forward he managed to graze his erection on the bed causing him to gasp and moan. Leonard growled at Jim's reaction and pulled back on his hips, pulling him away from the friction before pressing the side of his face further into the bed. Jim moaned and thrust back towards Leonard instead, desperate to be touched, his mouth falling open as ragged breathes were torn from his lungs. “Please” The word was torn from his throat gravelly and weak, Jim felt a wetness trailing down his face. He was sure he had never been this desperate.

“Stay still” the words swept through Jim, the confidence behind them left no doubt as to Leonard’s confidence that they would be obeyed. It was this reason alone that allowed Jim to comply, his body quivering into the mattress. Jim felt Leonard remove his arms from his neck and hip,  Jim left his arms crossed behind his back where Leonard had left them. Shuddering Jim resisted the need to move into Leonard's caresses as he gently trailed his hands down Jim's sides before sweeping around to rest at the base of the plug. Jim whimpered his eyes watering as Leonard tapped the base several times before tugging at it, gently pulling at it before letting it go, no doubt watching as Jim's ass swallowed it back in greedily. Clenching desperately on the plug his body twitched as it grazed his prostate, moaning Jim’s eyes rolled back in his head.

“I've got you” Leonard murmured and Jim felt the words calm him for a moment before he felt the plug pulled from his ass steadily and he was back to whimpering, his body desperate to move, his muscles twitching uncontrollably.

“Please” Jim felt his hole twitching and moaned long and hard as he felt a trickling of what must be a trail of Leonard’s cum trail out of his ass. Gasping, overwhelmed Jim thrust his hips back begging with words and body to be touched. Leonard slapped him right over his hole, hard. Jim screamed, his legs shaking and threatening to give way as white hot pain traveled up his spine, His body clenching in over sensitivity. Tears streamed down his face freely now and Jim forced himself to calm, holding still once more. Determined not to divulge into sobs. Leonard hadn’t said a word no doubt trusting Jim to know what he had done wrong.  Yet he was still there a demanding presence, where he needed him. Two thick fingers were sweeping down, collecting his own seed before trailing back up slowly before harshly pushing them inside of Jim. Jim whined, his legs buckled for a moment but Leonard wasted no time snapping his other hand to his hips demanding Jim find his feet. Leaning more heavily into the bed Jim just managed it. Leonard was brutal with his fingers as they scissored opening him up once again, Jim could feel his muscles fluttering in over use and he gasped burying his face into the bed, trying to hide.

“No, Jim. I need to see you” Leonard roughly grabbed his hair and turned his face to the side “Colour, Jim” Jim's eyes widened as his head was forced to the side, desperately trying to decipher Leonard’s words. _Colour... right of course._

“Green” Leonard didn’t reply except to add another finger, causing Jim's mouth to clench shut in pain as much as pleasure. Resisting the urge to pull away now as much as to thrust back. It was overwhelming, painful and exhausting, but it was perfect. At this thought Jim felt Bone's pull his harsh fingers away and Jim whined unsure whether to be relieved or not, his hole clenching weakly.

“Up” Jim felt Leonard assist him to climb on the bed and Jim went willingly allowing Bones to turn him around so that he was finally able to look straight at Bones. Despite everything he felt himself smiling softly, but didn’t dare reach out like he desperately wanted to.

“Leonard?” He asked instead “Plea... Aghhnnn” His plea turned into a scream as Leonard thrust to the hilt, grabbing Jim's erection at the base at the same time. Jim whined his body arching beyond his control, his hands clenching into the sheets.. “Please!” Jim gasped trying desperately to thrust up into the hand that was so cruelly strangling his cock.

“No” Leonard’s voice was cracking, but still adamant in his commands.  Jim cried, could feel the tears falling down his face, he couldn’t give a fuck he had never needed to come so badly in his life. “Hush, I've got you” and a part of Jim reveled in it, He felt used, taken and abused but still somehow cherished. The other half of Jim however was crying out for relief, his muscles twitching weakly now, oversensitive and pushed to their limits. Jim felt Leonard’s free hand slide up his chest, pinching at a before now neglected nipple and Jim gasped his back arching, another sob torn from his throat, but Leonard continued to move his hand before resting it against Jim’s neck.  Jim groaned a weak broken sound and pushed up into Leonard’s hand.  Throwing his head back in abandon as Leonard squeezed with intent but not hard enough to cut of his air.  He lost himself to Leonard’ thrusts and grip on his body, his muscles all pulled taught.  Leonard groaned above him and Jim’s eyes snapped open to watch as the man’s hips snapped forward madly three times, before he buried himself in Jim as far as he could go, his eyes closing as he came, thrusting slowly through the after shock’s.  Jim was fascinated, shivering, his eyes wide, watching as Leonard came down, before flinching in pain as Leonard pulled out abruptly.  He wanted to curl in on himself but Jim didn’t allow himself to.  Leonard was looking at him curiously and Jim hissed as he felt Leonard squeeze the base of his cock, drawing his attention to it.

“Can I let go Jim?” Jim knew what he was asking and he nodded slowly, gathering himself.  When Leonard released him he clenched his teeth, his body tensing the need to come had built to madness and he knew it would be so easy to jump over the edge right now, without a single hand on him.  Slowly he managed to get his breathing under control and he collapsed back onto the bed, his tired muscles protesting.

“Turn over” The request almost came out strangled and Jim’s eyes snapped open wondering at Leonard’s still feverish eyes, but he rolled himself over, painfully.  Lifting his hips up he knew he couldn’t allow his cock to have contact with the mattress.  Leaning down onto his crossed arms his tried to get his breathing under control before he felt air softly blow over his hole, feeling himself clench, Jim moaned into his arms, too exhausted to beg but hoping he wouldn’t have to.  It was then he felt a warm hand once again circle him at his base and Jim sobbed, a cry torn from his lips.  Too much, his cry morphed into a strangled scream however as he felt Leonard’s tongue at his entrance.  There was no hesitancy he was just there, licking into him with enthusiasm.  Jim could do nothing but sob and shake, overwhelmed was taking on a whole new meaning for him right now.  He felt Leonard slip on his cock momentarily, his pre cum making it harder for Leonard to grip.  Jim was on the verge of coming before he squeezed him once more, Jim sobbed again, biting his arm to keep from screaming out through his wrecked throat.  He realized with abandon that Leonard would be tasting himself, eating his own seed out of Jim.  He wanted to beg but he wasn’t sure he remembered how.  He felt Leonard stiffen his tongue and he was fucking his loose hole as it twitched pathetically, Leonard was moaning.  The vibrations lighting up his tired skin.  Jim was screaming, no longer able to hold back.  His arms gave way and his chest was pressed into the mattress, he would have fallen forward if it wasn’t for Leonard’s arms wrapped securely around his hip.  Time lost meaning as Jim’s oversensitive and confused body battled with itself and Jim could do nothing but moan and cry into the mattress.  Eventually Jim became aware of Leonard pulling away slowly, placing gentle kisses over his cheeks and lower back.  Jim felt himself being lowered to his side onto the mattress, somehow with Leonard’s grip still painfully strong around his dick.  Grunting he allowed himself to be manhandled into position on his side as Leonard moved in behind him, biting at his shoulders harshly, causing Jim to groan and attempt to move back towards him, but he didn’t have the energy, his muscles were trembling.  He felt Leonard lift his Leg and Jim cried out weakly as he felt Leonard enter him again. The pain sharp and abrupt, but Jim found himself thrusting weakly back onto Leonard rather than away as he picked up a fast brutal pace that was in stark contrast to the soft kisses he was trailing up Jim’s neck.  Jim’s eyes were wide but unseeing as he struggled to get closer to Leonard, grunting as he was shoved up the bed slightly from each brutal thrust.  The pain was almost to the point of unbearable but the pleasure, Jim was slack jawed with it.  Unable to move or speak beyond the grunts being torn from his throat and then, as he felt Leonard speed up impossibly faster Jim felt him aim directly for his prostate at the same moment he relaxed the pressure on his erection.  Jim’s body snapped, his muscles spazeming as the pleasure coursed through his body, it felt endless to Jim as he felt the pleasure all over his body pulsing through him in wave after wave.   He didn’t know if he was screaming, all he could see was white.  After a time, Jim had no idea how long, he slowly felt himself drift back to reality, his body still twitching and curling with the after shocks.

“Leonard?” His voice cracked, sounding weak and broken.

“Here Jim” and Jim became aware that Leonard was wrapped around him, his strong arms holding him tightly.  Jim let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, with a start, Jim noticed there were sobs coming from his tired throat, he was crying. “Shhh Jim” he felt himself being turned around and before long, found himself resting, his chest over Leonard’s, being gripped tightly by his strong arms. Jim looked up blearily into Leonard’s eyes, which shined with concern.  Jim smiled weakly as he felt another tear slowly trek down his face, he could feel himself drifting of, he was so tired, he was so done.

“Jim!” Jim startled his eyes snapping open “Sorry, but don’t fall asleep yet.  I need to know if you’re okay” Jim made an effort, a tremendous effort he felt, to concentrate and take stock of himself.  He sore, his ass was screaming at him and his muscles were aching beyond all belief but he felt relaxed and sated in a way he don’t think he ever had before.

“m’good” Jim finally mumbled, but Leonard looked unconvinced.

“Wait here, I’m going to go get you some pain killers” Jim clutched on, a panic settling over him, suddenly alert as his heart sped up.

“No” Jim gasped; trying to make his weak muscles work to pull Leonard back down beside him. “Please, I don’t want any” Leonard was frowning, but allowed himself to be pulled back down into the bed.

“You will kill me in the morning Jim, your heads not on right”

Jim snorted “Nah its, just fine”

“You need water at least” Leonard mumbled into Jim’s hair, holding him close.

Jim weakly waved a trembling arm in the direction of the bedside table “In there” In seconds Leonard had managed to grab the bottle, crack it open and hold it out to Jim, who drank slowly but deeply before handing it back to Leonard. “See, I’m all about the health” Jim mumbled laying back down onto Leonard’s comforting heat.

“You’re not?...” Leonard trailed of and Jim looked up at him his eyes starting to droop once more

“Not what?” all Jim wanted was to sleep

“You’re… you’re okay? That was okay?” the insecurity in Leonard’s voice made Jim want to hurt someone and he found himself clutching at Leonard’s sides with renewed strength, dropping a kiss onto his color bone.

“Bones?” the nick name fell easily from his lips now, as he waited for Leonard to look at him, hating the concern in his eyes “It was perfect” Leonard smiled and Jim allowed himself to relax once more, resting his head back onto Leonard’s chest.  Jim slept into a dreamless sleep with the sound of Leonard’s heart beating in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again guys x


	13. Just Let Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost posted this chapter on Reclamation... which would have been confusing. I ask your forgiveness for any mistakes in this chapter, even more then usual. I have the flue, so everything is a little foggy. This story will be beta'd as well, just not right away.  
> Thanks to everyone who has been reading and commenting :) I really do love hearing from you all, it really  
> I was so nervous about this chapter... I have permanent flinch face as I press the submit button.
> 
> I am glad I double checked this before I posted, I almost posted an unedited chapter 14 along with chapter 13! Wow... just...wow. I need to sleep now :P
> 
> Also as far as upload times and responses to comments, they may be at odd times, or I may say I will post one day and post another. I am on EST time. I live in Australia. On that note I try to stick to American spelling (mostly because my crappy old computer won't change to the European keyboard) but occasionally I slip up.

Jim woke, groaning into his pillow, as his bodies complaints slowly made themselves known.  Refusing to move, Jim took stock of the damage, he felt like he had run a marathon, his muscles aching and his ass…  Well it was best not to dwell on his over-used skin, however Jim found that was all he could think about, as he laid there shifting in discomfort. Remembering everything that was done to him.  Jim grunted as he felt his body react, unexpectedly he felt a desperation grow under his skin, itching to get out, but still he didn’t move. Panting, Jim clenched his eyes shut, he felt almost panicked, a sudden desire to have Leonard touch him, have him inside him over riding his senses.  Twisting around to look over his shoulder, he was both calmed and excited to see Leonard there, curled towards him in the bed.  Jim moved without thinking, pushing the other man’s shoulders so that he lay flat on the bed, Jim covered Leonard’s body with his own, ignoring his bodies protests, instead leaning down, resting on trembling arms to lick into Leonard’s mouth. Pulling away at the muffled groan, Jim nipped impatiently at his shoulders, swinging his leg over to straddle him. 

“Leonard, Bones…. Wake up, please” Jim was close to sobbing the words and watched with wide eyes as Leonard’s own snapped open.  “I need you, in me… right now” Jim saw the frown and leant down, biting viciously at the other man’s lips, cutting of his argument at the source. Taking the opportunity, Jim reached behind Leonard’s head, to scramble in his bedside draw for the lube. Fumbling as he opened the cap, he managed to spill it over his hands, cursing, Jim pulled away from a confused Leonard and leant back to slick him up.  Jim frowned at Leonard’s half hard length and twisted his fist around the head, smirking at the gasp it created.  “U don’t need you to argue right now, I need you to fuck me” Jim watched as Leonard opened his mouth to protest and Jim snarled. “Shut up, punish me all you want for this later, I don’t give a fuck.  Just… Just let me” Jim gasped as he lifted up on aching legs and dragged Leonard against his entrance, he hadn’t bothered to prep, knowing he would still be reasonably loose from last night and he knew that the pain was going to be overwhelming, no matter what he did.  Prep or no prep.

“Jim” Leonard gave a startled gasp, as Jim sunk down over him. Jim hissed, his eyes clenched shut, the pain ripping through his tired body.  Biting his lip, Jim paused half way down, his thighs trembling.  Managing to crack his eyes open, he looked down at Leonard.  Leonard’s eyes were wide and he had reached up to grab at Jim’s hips.

“Jim?” He choked out, confusion lacing his voice, but obviously knowing better than to put up to much of a fight.  Jim groaned, lifting up slightly, screwing his eyes shut at the sting, before slamming himself back down harshly, his body giving way reluctantly.  Gasping, bent at the waist, steadying hands on Leonard’s shoulders, Jim finally stilled.  A tear tracked down his face as he gasped for breath, despite the situation though, Jim’s mind felt clearer than it had all morning and slowly he felt himself relax against Leonard.  Smiling, Jim slowly righted himself and looked at Leonard, a smirk on his face “Not sure if this is against the rules or not, can’t say I care right now.  Do we even have rules? Are we a terrible couple? Are we even a couple?  Morning Bones” Jim grinned before his mouth fell open as he ground himself slowly back and forwards, not yet daring to lift himself of, scared of the friction.

“Your, ughn, insane.  Fuck” 

“Yeah…” Jim threw his head back, savoring the fullness and just letting his body move how it wanted.  “Bones…”

“Not my name Jim” Leonard’s eyes had finally slipped closed, a look of concentration on his face

“mmmm yeah it is”

“Brat, just you wait till you’re healed”

“What you gonna do to me?… Bones” Jim groaned, smiling, his head thrown back.  He felt light, giddy.  Snapping his head forward, he smiled softly at Leonard’s grumpy face, his bed head and the light sheen of sweat gathering at his brows.  Lifting his hands he scratched lightly down his chest, biting at his own lip when the doctor gasped and jumped.

“If you think yesterday was intense, you have another thing comin.  I’ll lock you in the dam spare room of the apartment.  Christ… you won’t know which way is god damn up by the time I’m through with you”

“mmmm promises pro… oh god” Jim gasped as Lenard reached around to grasp at his ass, pulling him forward at the same moment Leonard thrust up from the bed. Jim flinched but found himself grinding down more forcefully, his chin falling forwards.  “Your cock Bones, Jesus”

“Anything in particular about it” Leonard grunted

Jim tried to form words but was having difficulty “Your cock… mmmm”

 

“You said that already”

“Bones”

“I. Am. Going… to hurt you” Leonard growled out, between clenched teeth.

“You’re hurting me now” and he was, the sharp pain was growing, as Jim finally managed to start lifting himself up, the friction rubbing against his abused skin.  But it was good, it felt real, Jim needed it to feel real right now.

“Yeah…” Leonard’s voice sounded rough and Jim startled slightly, when he felt a hand wiping at his cheek.  Opening his eyes, he smiled at Leonard’s glazed expression and leaned into his hand, licking at the tears Leonard had wiped of his cheek.  Watching Leonard’s reaction and feeling him buck underneath him, Jim drew the doctor’s hands around and took his index and middle finger into his mouth, sucking hard, running his tongue around the digits.  Allowing his eyes to close, groaning at the sensation.

“Fuck” Leonard breathed out harshly

“Bones”

“Jim… if you’re not… going to use my name… shut up”

“mmm nah” Jim smiled, removing Leonard’s fingers from his mouth.

Leonard laughed and Jim grinned, glad they could have a moment like this, uncomplicated by anything.  “Clearly I’ll have to get you a gag”

Jim’s hips stuttered his mouth falling open once again, his breath leaving him.  Slightly embarrassed over his own reaction Jim tried to skirt the issue “or you could just shut me up with your cock”

“that’s not workin to good now is it?”

Jim huffed out a laugh, grinding slowly on Leonard, never wanting to stop.  “You can do whatever you want with me Bones.  If you wanna gag me, gag me.  Fuck, I’d let you do anything”

“Those are dangerous words…”

“Your cock up my ass, it makes me feel brave” Jim smirked, nipping at Leonard’s fingers

“So if I told you to stop right now?”

“I’d tell you to go to hell… Bones” Jim grinned, lifting up a couple of inches and slamming down…

“Fuck, Jim, you’re in an interesting mood this morning” Leonard’s hands tightened on Jim’s ass and Jim grinned. The pain and pleasure racing across his skin.

“Is that a complaint?”

“No”

“Good, hey can you like, reach my bottom bedside draw”

“What?”

“Draw, bedside now” Jim groaned at Bones furious expression, but found himself shouting out as he felt himself flipped over on to the mattress, separated from Bones.

“No, no, no, Bones, in, Leonard please” Jim was clawing at Leonard’s back, his legs already trying to wrap around him. Desperation tinging his voice.

“okay, okay” Leonard groaned pushing at Jim’s legs, before thrusting home.  Jim gasped, reaching up to pull at Leonard’s head, dragging him down for a kiss.  Jim drank him in, feeling Leonard’s stubble burn his face.

“Don’t stop” Jim bit at Leonard’s lips.

“Wasn’t planning on it, mmm, what am I looking for” Leonard groaned, thrusting shallowly into Jim, nipping at his neck, as he reached over to look in the bedside draw.

“Steel, ugh…. Steel plug” Jim cursed, as Leonard’s hips drove forward a little too hard in response to Jim’s words.

“This is for?” Leonard leant up on his arms, brandishing the plug, he had stopped moving

“Me, if…. I mean… I was hoping you could…. What you did last night.  I was hoping…”

“Shhh, yeah, all right Jimmy”

 Jim moaned, throwing his head back against the pillows, grasping at Leonard’s shoulders “Please”

“you wanna feel filled up today?” Leonard asked into Jim’s neck

“Leonard” Jim moaned starting to lose track of his senses once again “Move”

Leonard did, his thrusts gradually building, keeping it shallow but becoming more forceful and gaining speed.  Jim reached up and nipped at Leonard’s ear “Come in me Leonard”

“So… bosy… today…” Leonard groaned, slamming his hips even harder.  Jim gasped, he barely felt the pain anymore, his body was drawn tight but he didn’t want to come. 

“Please, Leonard”

“That’s more like it”

Jim grinned, clutching the older man to him, relishing the use of his arms, even as a small part of him wished to be restrained.  As if sensing Jim’s dilemma, he felt Leonard’s arms tighten around him, almost to the point of pain and Jim relaxed.  “Fuck it in to me Leonard, please.  I need it, I need you, give it to me, then you can plug me up, keep me filled all day”

“Jim” Leonard groaned and Jim clutched harder at him, relishing the feeling of Leonard coming. He thrust up, as Leonard pushed into him, driving his seed deeper into his ass.  Running his hands soothingly down Leonard’s back, he held on as Leonard thrust through the aftershocks, biting at Jim’s neck half heatedly.  Jim sighed, shivering as Leonard brushed against his trapped erection.  Jim felt himself relaxing back into the pillows, as Leonard began placing biting kisses down his neck and chest, slowly starting to withdraw from his body as he softened, allowing him better access to kiss Jim’s body.  As he slipped out, Leonard quickly shuffled down the bed, nipping as he went, Jim relaxed into the bed, going limp.  Soft moans working their way out of his throat, turning to gasps as he felt Leonard place the cold plug at his entrance.

“Breathe in Jim” Jim did, closing his eyes and concentrating on the sensation “and out” Jim let out the breath resisting the temptation to gasp, as he felt the foreign body enter him, it wasn’t as large as the plug from the night before, but it had no give and stretched his sensitive skin without remorse.  As his breath ended, it was fully in and Jim gave a sigh of relief, feeling the comforting fullness come to rest inside him.  It was missing the curve of the plug from last night, so he hoped it wouldn’t become too distracting throughout the day, right now though he just felt full and content.  Shifting, he moved on to his side, wrapping an arm around Leonard who had moved back up to face Jim, grunting softly, he felt Leonard wrap a hand around him.

“You didn’t ask to come, you usually do” Jim noted that Leonard sounded confused more than anything

“I didn’t want to really” Jim sighed, thrusting lightly into his hand, but concentrating more on drawing the other man closer to him.

“Didn’t want to ask, or didn’t want to come” Leonard asked, his voice deeper than usual

“I wanted to do what you wanted” Jim murmured

“You didn’t seem to care what I wanted, when you jumped on my dick this morning” Jim laughed at his words, nuzzling under Leonard’s neck

“I wanted you, I decided to take what I could get and deal with the ramifications later.  You didn’t like it?” Jim asked, worried Leonard might have wanted control in all parts of their sex lives.

“No I did, there doesn’t always have to be rules when we have sex Jim” Jim chose not to mention how it had very clearly crossed the line into kinky territory towards the end.

“Good, I like it to just be fun every now and again.  I like fun” Jim knew he sounded dopey, but he couldn’t help it.  His stress and anxiety from the morning, had morphed into a deep contentment as he laid in Leonard’s arms.

“Yet you didn’t come, did you get a taste for orgasm denial last night?” Leonard asked, his neck bending trying to look at Jim.

“Always have really, I mean… I, it keeps me centered when I’m stressed.  It calms me down, I just like not having to think about my own ending for a while, just getting used, it’s nice.  I almost feel calmer in a way, when I haven’t come…”

“And now?” Leonard gave a slight squeeze, getting a gasp from Jim.

“If you want me to” Jim smirked, looking up at Leonard through his lashes, not surprised in the slightest when he felt Leonard pull away.

“We should get up soon” Leonard muttered and Jim felt his heart Leap at the use of the word ‘we’

“Not yet?” Jim asked, trying to work out the time by the light filtering into the room.

“You have a lunch date with Spock remember? I have a client, I meant to tell you”

“hmmmm”

“I can cancel if…”

“No, just don’t fall madly in love with them or anything" Jim had meant to sound teasing, but what came out sounded far more concerned than he had meant "I mean..."

"Jim" Leonard had placed a hand under Jim's chin, drawing him up slightly "It’s not gonna happen and like I said, if it makes you uncomfortable"

"It doesn’t" Jim insisted, feeling himself blush, he hid his face back under Leonard’s neck.  Trying not to over think his feelings.

"Jim I... I think you should know that I..." Leonard was cut off by Jim's ring tone and Jim looked up an apology on his lips, but Leonard only smiled and waved him off.  Frowning, Jim searched for his phone the techno sounds vibrating his ear drums uncomfortably.  Finally finding his pants and removing his phone, Jim answered.

"Spock, hey"

"Jim"

Jim could hear laughing in the background probably Nyota "You called"

"Obviously" Jim sighed... this could take a while "I wanted to ask where you wanted to meet, or if you intended to go somewhere together?"

"Well I did say everyone should stick together right?  How about Q's, the next block over, I don’t feel like much of a walk today"

"That would be acceptable, shall I meet you at your apartment at twenty to two?"

"Okay Spock I’ll see you then"

"Agreed, Jim"

"Spock" Jim smiled as he hung up, it was always an experience, talking to Spock on the phone.

“Is he always like that?” Jim heard Leonard ask, as he sat up behind Jim

“Like what?” Jim frowned, feeling protective

“The way he talks”

"Yeah, he was brought up really weird" Jim laughed, the irony in his statement sinking in "Not that I can talk"

"You had a weird childhood?"

"Less weird, more… crappy"

"You did mention it before..." Leonard started, looking hesitant.

"Dead father, suicidal then absent mother, abusive step dad.  That about covers it"

"Jim..." Jim dug back under Leonard’s chin nuzzling at the skin there and pushing him back into the bed, in an attempt to distract him.

"I'm over it.  It sucked, but I got out, I found Gaila we managed for a while, until we could make it on our own, without being put through the system"

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen"

"Jesus" Jim frowned he didn’t want pity.

"not quite, but I felt like it sometimes, especially the first time me and Gaila fucked" Jim chuckled to himself, noticing that Leonard was still stiff against him.

"Bones, its fine, really.  It’s in the past" Jim wanted it to stay there as well, he wasn’t sure what was possessing him to speak to Leonard about these things.

"Did he... Jim did your step father...?"

"It was just physical abuse Bones... but he, well when I left things had started to get weird and then when Sam" Jim stopped freezing, he hadn’t meant to bring up Sam.

"Who’s Sam Jim?" Leonard lifted his head again and upon seeing Jim's expression faltered "Jim, Jim it’s okay you don’t have to tell me, I’m sorry"

"Sam... Sam was my brother" Jim murmured and felt his chest split open, he didn’t talk about Sam.  The only person he had ever talked to about Sam was Pike, who he had given permission to tell Spock, but that was it.  "I, I don’t want to talk about it right now.  I can’t be thinking about that before I go to lunch"

"I’m sorry"

"It’s not your fault Bones, you... you make it better"

"Make what better Jimmy?" Leonard had started running his hands through Jim's hair, who hummed softly in contentment.

"Everything"

Leonard's arms tightened around Jim, who smiled, content to lay with Bones for just a while longer.

 

A knock came at the door while Bones was giving Jim enthusiastic head, Jim was propped up on the counter leaning back on his elbows, as Bones swallowed him whole.  Avoiding any rhythm, Jim knew he had no intention of allowing Jim to come.  But he didn’t care, it felt nice.  Throwing his head back, he allowed the sensations to wash over him.  Ignoring the sense of urgency to the sensation, he was able to relax into it all the better.  The door opened and either Bones didn’t care, or he didn’t hear, because he didn’t stop, but Jim came face to face with Spock.  To Spock's credit, he hardly looked surprised, simply looked over Jims mussed appearance and at the dark head working over his crotch and raised an eyebrow.  Jim moaned softly his eyes hooded, trying to get Spock and his eyebrow to come into focus. "Spock" Jim muttered trying to greet Spock and warn Leonard at the same time.

Leonard tore away from Jim's cock, in Jim's opinion, his lips delightfully swollen, Jim wanted to bite them "Ex Fucking scuse me?!" _ah_ Jim thought, that would be a, didn’t hear, then.  Jim smirked, which apparently only angered Leonard further and he opened his mouth, his face turning red, only to freeze as he heard the dulcet tones behind him.

"That hardly seems like the most hygienic place to perform such an act"

Spinning around, Leonard faced Spock, as Jim quickly put himself back inside his pants, still feeling dopey, he came up behind Leonard.

"My pants were on Spock, mostly.  No bare ass on the kitchen counter, don’t worry"

"Because that’s what we should be worrying about right now? Your bare ass on the furniture?!" Leonard sounded a bit distressed, Jim frowned, kissing him between his eyebrows, where a firm line had appeared.  Leonard scowled, Jim grinned.

"It’s Just Spock Bones" Jim soothed

"When did you get here?!" Leonard accused, pointing a finger

"Roughly twenty three seconds, before you ceased fellatio on Jim"

"Roughly" Leonard’s unbelieving face was slowly returning to its normal colour, Jim was glad, he preferred Leonard to be… Leonard coloured.

"Yes" Spock replied, he had yet to put down his eyebrow

Bones gaped, Jim laughed.

“Try and enjoy yourself today Bones” Jim said, clutching him on the shoulder, Jim wasn’t accustomed to jealousy.  It was an odd feeling, pooling in his gut and weighing him down, looking up he noticed that Leonard had grasped his wrist.

“Last chance Jim, I can cancel, I won’t mind”

Jim smiled “Its fine, go play doctor.  I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah” Leonard shot Spock a weary glance “Spock, er… have a good lunch”

“I intend to” Spock answered, his hands behind his back, giving Leonard a blank stare

“Riiight, well… excellent.  I’m happy for you” Leonard continued to stare Spock down, as he removed himself from the apartment, shooting one last concerned glance over his shoulder, before exiting through the door.

“I know your fucking with him Spock” Jim stated, pulling on his jumper and looking for his wallet

“I can assure you, I don’t know what you mean”

“I’m on to you Mr”

“Glaring him down all the time, acting all intimidating.  I know you like him, so the only other explanation is that you’re fucking with him”

“I find his responses entertaining” Jim snorted, grasping the other man’s shoulder as they walked through the door

“We’re all just little ants to you aren’t we?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Jim grinned, blowing bubbles into his milkshake through his straw, just to watch Spock squirm “Jim”

“Wha?”

“You are an adult”

“And you’re an old fuddy duddy”

“I am no such thing” Spock screwed up his nose, in the way Jim rarely got to see, it seemed like a good excuse to continue blowing bubbles.

“I bet you let Nyota get away with doing all sorts of stupid stuff, you usually let me as well.  What gives?”

“We are in public” If anything Spock’s nose crinkles were getting deeper.  Jim was delighted, but also concerned.

“You are absolutely no fun today, something is wrong”

“Negative”

“I really am sorry for avoiding you lately…. And then this thing with Leonard started and I have been in a bit of a bubble” and Jim did feel sorry.

“Contrary to popular opinion, not everything revolves around you”

“…ouch” Jim finally dropped his straw.

“Jim” Spock sighed, leaning back in his chair “I apologize, I am merely agitated.  But it is not with you, actually, I am pleased you have found Doctor McCoy.  Nyota informed me that I have to give him the…” Here Spock paused, his face unbelievably screwing up in thought “The big brother talk? I believe it had something to do with the threat of castration, should he cause you emotional damage?”

“HA! Spock no, please don’t” Jim was laughing, clutching at his sides

“I wish to perform my brotherly duty, you often refer to me as your adoptive brother.  I wouldn’t wish to fail to meet the terms of that title”

“Spock, you could never fail at that, trust me.  I feel like you’re distracting me from your problems.  Tell me” Jim smiled, glad that Spock cared, but he knew deflection when he saw it.  After all, he was the master at it.

“My mother called” _Shit_ Jim’s thoughts immediately turning to the worst.

“Oh”

“Indeed” Spock was looking twitchy, that was never a good sign. 

“Is she okay”

“She is well, only, she wishes to meet Nyota”

“Wow…” Spock’s parents hadn’t been in contact since before Jim met Spock, this was big.  But also concerning.  Jim frowned, leaning forward on to the table.

“My father was not aware of the call” Jim noticed Spock’s hands had clenched.

“Can’t say I’m surprised, what are you going to do”

“I do not know”

“It couldn’t hurt and I know you miss them, especially your mother”

“Then perhaps…” Spock cut himself of, colour high on his cheeks “It is of no matter”

“It matters, I... I know they cut you out Spock, but they’re your parents.  Why don’t you hear her out” Jim reached forward, clasping Spock’s shoulder gently

“As always you are right” Jim smiled _, of course he was_ “Set up a meeting with her, before you introduce her to Nyota?”

“That would be wise”

“I am very wise” Jim agreed, a small grin working its way onto his face.

“Are you dealing with any anxiety over last night?”

Jim sighed at the topic change, but knew there was no point pushing Spock for information “Nope”

Spock frowned “That seems unlikely”

“Why”

“You have not shown that side of yourself in public since the first few months you owned the club”

“I liked it” and Jim did, he realized.  He hadn’t yet been able to give much thought to his feelings about last night.

“That is not what I am asking”

Jim shrugged “It hasn’t bothered me yet, but I could wake up tomorrow in a giant freak out about it.  Standby Spock” Jim winked, thanking the waitress that had brought him his hamburger

“I do not understand your attitude change” Spock muttered, accepting his salad with thanks.

“You think I should be worried?”

“That is not what I said”

“No, it’s not” Jim took a bite of his burger, choosing to wait Spock out.

“I am pleased for you.  I have been concerned, I never expected you to cease engaging in public scenes and demonstrations, once we started Enterprise.  That was you decision alone”

“I didn’t think it would be professional, I still don’t really” Jim had no intention of being in any demonstrations.

“I won’t be having this argument with you again Jim”

“Fair enough” Jim finished of his milkshake, slurping obnoxiously, just to watch Spock’s glare with a smirk.

“So, you guys have been spending a bit of time with Gaila” Jim mentioned, trying to wipe the smirk of his face.

“Your protective tendencies are not required in this situation”

Jim laughed, a happy smile lighting up his face “I didn’t think they were, I was just curious”

“Nyota and Gaila have grown very close.  Nyota has likened their relationship to that of her sisters”

“I find that disturbing” Jim muttered, with a grimace

“Obviously there are differences” Spock mono toned, the eyebrow rising.

“How about you? What do you think of Miss Gaila?”

“I prefer her presence to that of Nyota’s sisters”

Jim snorted, Nyota’s sisters were two boisterous and loud women, with their voices being the only thing bigger than their personalities.  When they were visiting Jim would often find Spock hiding in his apartment.  “That’s not what I meant Spock”

Spock actually smiled, well there was a slight twitch in the general region of his lips “I am aware, I find her presence comforting.  She is a unique individual and I regret my lack of effort in regards to developing a friendship with her when she first started working here”

“You were very professional when it came to staff” Jim muttered, remembering Gaila’s first few days with fondness.

“I have been told I still am” Spock was looking concerned

“Nah, your just Spock”

“Is that a positive, Jim?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t have you any other way” Jim said sincerely, giving Spock a serious look.

“That is similar to what Nyota said, when posed the same question” Spock sighed, nibbling on his salad

“And this is why I let her steal you”

“You did not have ownership of my person Jim”

“I beg to differ, I called dibs” Jim tried to raise his own eyebrow.  But failed miserably.

Spock’s eyebrow rose higher, Jim was sure it was mocking him “We were not sexually compatible Jim”

“Irrelevant, you were my best friend, are my best friend and I wasn’t keen on sharing you for any extended amount of time” Jim stabbed at his burger to demonstrate his point.

“You were very possessive” Spock’s eyebrow was still raised, no doubt remembering their time at Trek

“Oh please it’s not like you didn’t get all crazy protective after… well you know”

“I had a valid reason”

“And I had a valid reason for being concerned about losing you”

Spock paused inclining his head “You did, yes”

Jim smiled softly and allowed the comfortable silence to surround him for a while, finishing of his food. He shifted, feeling the plug as a comfortable fullness.  But it wasn't bothering him. Hearing his phone beep, he glanced apologetically at Spock, before checking his phone.  Frowning when he didn’t recognize the number he opened the message

_Rapunzel is down from her tower –_ unknown

_I think you have the wrong number_ – J

Jim returned to his meal but looked down after a moment when his phone dinged

_I think not James_ – unknown

_Who is this?_ – J

“Jim?”

“hmmm? Oh errr, just a moment, sorry Spock”

_A friend of your doctor_ – unknown

_Leonard? – J_

_No – Unknown_

Jim took a breath, his heart speeding up.  He hoped he was wrong.

_WHO IS THIS? – J_

_He screams were so beautiful, he broke too easily though – unknown_

Jim didn’t reply, thoughts of calling the police running through his head

_I stole this phone, I will dispose of it shortly – unknown_

_I have something of yours, if you tell anyone about these texts you will never seem them again – unknown_

Jim felt cold shock bite through him, his concentration solely on the phone, he didn’t notice Spock had been talking to him until he felt the hand on his arm causing him to jump.

“Jim?”

“Shit, sorry Spock.  Text from Pike, I’m just tired I guess” Jim must have been convincing as Spock nodded looking concerned.

“You have had an eventful few days, perhaps we should return?”

“Yeah, sorry Spock”

“We have finished lunch, it is of no consequence”

Jim Looked down, there was another text, with an attachment, gulping he opened it up and froze.

_Just so you know how serious I am_ – unknown

There was a picture attachment, a picture of Jim’s mother, a knife held to her throat.  Jim closed the text message and typed in the number for the police.

“One moment Spock, I have to call the police”

“Jim?”

Jim explained the situation to the police and promised they would send someone to them right away, they advised Jim not to move.

“Care to explain?” Spock looked royally pissed

“I’m pretty sure we are being watched Spock, so I can’t hand over my phone without looking suspicious”

Jim sighed at Spock’s expression “I have been receiving threatening texts from someone.  I was ready to bolt, they said they had someone I cared about”

“You now know otherwise?”

“They sent me a picture of my mother”

“Jim, I know your relationship with your mother is tense at best but…”

“She is out of the country, for the next year at least.  Top secret crap, I have no idea where she is, but I do know that she isn’t here.  Must have been a photo shop, she looks young as hell in the picture as well”

“So, you have called the police?”

“They are on their way, they told us not to move”

“I find it curious that they did not try to grab someone of actual value”

“Shit! Spock? Where is everyone, we need to get them off the streets”

“Jim, calm down I will call Mr Sulu and Chekov.  You call your doctor and Mr Scott”

Jim just nodded, his hands shaking as he reached for the phone, dialing Leonard’s number. 

“Hey Jim” came the answer, surprisingly quick

“Where are you?” Jim didn’t waste time with pleasantries.

“At the club, just finished up in fact”

“You’re, you’re at the club?”

“Yeah Jim, I told you I was going to move my appointments to the club remember? Lisa agreed” Jim felt all his breath leave him in relief.

“Can, can you stay there.  We might have a situation”

“Jim? What’s going on?”

“I don’t have time to explain, I have to call Scotty.  I’m okay I just, I need to call Scotty”

“Will you call me back please?”

“If the police don’t get here first”

“The police? What the hell Jim? Where are you? I’m coming over”

“No don’t, please just… stay.  I need you to stay.  I will call you back”

Jim quickly hung up the phone, madly dialing Scotty, but felt a hand come to rest on him arm

“Jim? I have already contacted Mr Scott, he is in the building and safe.  Perhaps you should call Leonard back?”

Jim did just that and his phone was answered on the first ring “Jim, what the hell?”

Jim sighed, resting his hand on his arm, noticing a police car pull up on the sidewalk “Are you still in the building?”

“Good, stay there, the police have arrived now”

“Like hell, where. Are. You”

“Jim” Jim turned towards Spock “Tell him to come to the police station no doubt they will take us there”

“If you have to leave the building, which I cannot describe how much I don’t want you to, you had better come to the police station.  It looks like we’re heading there now”

“Fine” Jim flinched as the line went dead, with a note of finality, Spock merely raised an eyebrow before standing to meet the officers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim groaned as he exited the police station, an agitated Leonard and Spock trailing him.  The police had basically done nothing, they couldn’t issue a restraining order as they were unable to find who the calls had been from.  They were also unable to determine if the threats were genuine, once they had seen Jim’s record he had seen their interest in his case dwindle, Jim couldn’t say he was surprised.  Looking over he saw that Spock was on the phone, no doubt to Nyota.  With a sigh he looked over to Leonard who looked royally pissed.

“Look Bones, I’m sorry about all this”

“It’s hardly your fault Jim”

“I think I may have to shut down the club”

“Stupid thing to do” Leonard muttered

“Excuse me?”

“If the club is open, you’ll know where everyone is, will better be able to keep an eye on them.  Keep them safe, hell, the amount of security on the place it’s the best place they could possibly be Jim”

“Leonard is right Jim”

“Don’t agree with me Spock, it makes me very uncomfortable”

Jim finally managed to crack a smile and of course Leonard was right “Okay, okay, fine.  So what am I meant to do? Wait until this guy actually kidnaps someone?”

The silence was painful, eventually he just turned and started the walk to Leonard’s truck

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have abandoned twitter, what a strange place that was. Come hang out with me on Tumblr @krefftii
> 
> Comments and Kudos are <3


	14. New red bed sheet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must stop leaving such long babbling author notes, so this is me... doing that. ;)
> 
> There is a warning for this chapter see chapter notes at the end of this chapter for more details.  
> I don't own them.

Entering his own apartment, Jim felt him shoulders slump slightly in relief, as he felt Leonard enter behind him.  Jim was grateful, he didn’t feel capable of asking for much at the moment.  Plonking himself down at the kitchen table, he played with his keys, tossing them back and forth.  A thought occurred to him as he looked up at Bones and it was as terrifying as it was grounding, he was falling for this man, fast.  This ridiculous, cantankerous bastard and that might just be okay.  With everything going on, it seemed ridiculous to be scared of feelings.  Coughing a little, he raised an eyebrow, as Leonard took a seat opposite him.

“Sam was my brother” Jim paused, watching as Leonard’s head came up, his eyes wide.  Jim shrugged, addressing the questions in Leonard’s expression.

“I’ve only ever told Pike about Sam, so just… I need to just say it, if you interrupt I will lose my nerve” Jim watched as Leonard nodded and leaned forward slightly.

“Sam came home one night, late.  Our step father Frank he, he beat him, it wasn’t unusual. But Sam’s reaction was, he just let it happen, fell to the floor when Frank went for his ribs.  It scared me, so I didn’t check on him like I usually did, after he went upstairs.  I went to my room and hid” Jim took a breath, playing with his keys.

“In the morning I went to find Sam, he usually woke me for school.  He hadn’t that morning, I found him in his bed.  I, I thought Frank had bought him a new bed sheets, I remember being jealous.  Can you believe it?” Jim bit his bottom lip, his throat hurt and he could feel a shaking begin at his core.

“I thought to myself why the fuck would that ass hole have bought Sam a new red bed sheet?  But then I realized it was wrong.  Everything was wrong.  He had slit his wrists, god, I didn’t understand, I saw the knife, saw the blood but I didn’t understand.  I tried to push the skin of his wrists back together, but he was so cold, his eyes were open and there were dried tears on his cheeks.  I thought Frank had done it, I didn’t understand, I went to him and attacked him, with the Knife I found on Sam’s bed.  I managed to get a nick in, but then, well I don’t remember much.  I ended up in hospital with four cracked ribs, a bruised trachea, a broken arm, collar bone and internal bleeding.  Frank told the paramedics Sam did it, that Sam did it and then killed himself over it. I didn’t bother correcting them, I was so confused”

Jim jumped as he felt Leonard reach over and grab his hand “Jim, how old were you”

“Ten” Jim looked up to see Leonard running a hand over his face

“C’mon” Leonard mumbled, and Jim allowed him to be led into the bathroom, where Leonard ran water into the spa, adjusting the temperature before leaning over and unbuttoning Jim’s clothes.  Jim just stood there, anxiety curling in his gut.

“It’s okay Jim” Leonard was bending down slightly, reaching behind Jim “I’m just going to take out the plug”

“I, I don’t want you to think that I am the way I am because of Frank” Jim murmured, wincing as Leonard did indeed remove it.  Jim frowned, feeling even more vulnerable without it.  Without his permission he felt his hands snap forward, hanging on to Leonard.

“I don’t” Leonard replied, his voice calm.

“Because it’s got nothing to do… I mean I’ve done the whole therapy thing and” Jim was cut off, with a forceful closed mouth kiss from Leonard, as he grasped his head.

“Jim, I know.  Hop in the spa” Jim did, letting go of Leonard reluctantly and allowed himself to be maneuvered around, so that once again he was in the bath with Leonard wrapped around him, his head resting on his shoulder.

“Thank you for telling me” Jim sighed, allowing the warm water and Leonard’s body surrounding them to relax him.

“I’ve never wanted to tell anyone before” Jim sighed, leaning back harder into Leonard

“What changed your mind” Leonard’s voice rumbled through him.

“I just… I wanted you to know” Jim frowned, that was the only way he knew how to explain it.

“I… thank you Jim”

“Stay?” Jim asked, grabbing onto his arm that was wrapped around his waist.

“I’m not going anywhere Jim… do you want to talk about it more”

“No I…I guess, I’m not sure how” Jim, searched for the words.  But wasn’t sure what to say.

“Were you and your brother close” Leonard asked and Jim sighed, reluctantly dredging up the old memories.

“Yeah… he was the only one who would look at me, like really look at me”

“What do you mean?”

“My Mum when she was around, she… she would talk to me but she would always avoid my eyes.  Sam always said it was because I look too much like my father.  Frank would look through me, and the teachers at school… They mostly just tried to pretend I wasn’t there, I finished all my work early and then started trouble.  I was a little shit” Jim huffed out a sad laugh.

“Sounds as if you were bored Jim” Leonard had progressed to running a cloth over Jim’s shoulders, encouraging a reluctant Jim to learn forward so he could wash him.

“I guess, Mum came home for a while… after Sam, well anyway a year after that she got me into some advanced programs.  I was finished with high school and more by the time I left home at 14” Jim frowned, remember those few years.  Working on school projects had kept him sane during that time.

“You trynna tell me you’re a genius kid?”

“The only genius level, repeat offender in the Midwest, according to Pike”

“Your actually a genius?” Leonard asked, pausing in his methodical washing.

“I have a masters in Space engineering” Leonard dropped the cloth.

“What?”

“I was considering going for my PHD but decided on setting up the club first”

“I… are you going to do your PHD” Leonard had gathered up the wash cloth again, but had drawn Jim against his chest once more.

“One day, I’m still young old man.  I’ll get around to it.  I figure it won’t take me long” Jim smiled, enjoying Leonard’s resulting twitch. His arms tightening around him.

“You… you figure it won’t take you long?” Leonard repeated, awe in his voice.

“nah” Jim sniffed, running a hand up Leonard’s arm.

“What made you decide on space engineering?” Leonard still sounded a little shell shocked.

“I like the stars I guess, but astrology wasn’t my thing.  I like to work with my hands”

“Of course you do… so Sam?” Jim shrank slightly at the change of topic but relented.

“Oh, right… yes me and Sam were close, he looked after me as best he could.  No one else was gonna try.  But I guess everyone has their limits, he was just a kid”

“I’m sure he didn’t mean to leave you” Leonard spoke softly, his breath tickling against Jim’s neck.

“I understand depression Bones, I know he wasn’t thinking straight.  I don’t blame him, I don’t blame me… anymore.  I don’t even blame Frank.  I just… I just wish things could have been different.  He deserved a future as well”

“Your mother?”

“She never got over my father’s death and I am nothing but a reminder for her, of his and my brother’s death.  She loves me, in her own way, a very far, far away way.  We talk sometimes, on the phone usually, she is surprisingly easy to talk to on the phone.  I think she would have been an amazing mother, but I think she died the day my father did.  A part of her never recovered, a big part” Jim sighed, running his hands over the top of the water.  It was strange for him to talk about his mother.  “Anything else you want to know Bones? I’m an open book right now, you may as well ask away”

“What’s your favorite animal kid?” Jim could feel Leonard’s soft smile against his neck

“Really? Are we going to play twenty questions?”

“I guess, I want to know everything about you” That sobered Jim up quick and he shuffled back in the tub, closer to Leonard

“Dogs, I know it’s not overly interesting or exotic.  But they’re always happy to see you and they’re full of life and love, fun to play with and love to cuddle.  Oh and loyal”

“Do you want a dog Jim?” Leonard was laughing softly and Jim couldn’t help but smile.

“God yes, but I don’t think I have the time or the space”

“You could get a little dog?”

Jim scowled, turning slightly glare at Leonard over his shoulder.  “Bones, I want a real dog, anyway what about you? What’s your favorite animal?”

“Horses I guess”

“Horses?” Jim asked, genuinely taken aback.  Although he wasn’t sure what he was expecting.

“Mmm my grandmother used to breed em.  I learnt to ride as a boy, there’s nothing quite like it”

“I’ve never ridden a horse before” Jim frowned, trying to imagine what it might be like.  He tried to imagine riding his motor bike if it had a mind of his own.  It sounded… terrifying actually.  But fun.

“Well I’ll have to take you out home one day, I still have a horse out at my grandmothers.  The neighbor kids look after him and ride him”

“I’d like that” Jim murmured, warmth settling in his chest, at the thought that they were making plans for the future.

“So kid genius, what’s the plan? Are you going to the club tonight?” Leonard asked running a hand through Jim’s hair.

“Yeah, I’m just going to keep going as normal.  I mean you were right, it makes sense to have everyone in the same spot and the security couldn’t be any better”

“Do you want me to come?”

Jim smirked, biting back a sarcastic reply “Only if you’re free”

“I’m free” Leonard laughed shaking his head against Jim’s, before placing a soft kiss on his neck.

“How was your appointment?” Jim asked, surprisingly relaxed about the whole thing now.

“Good”

“Just good?”

“Do you actually want details?”

“Not if you don’t want to give them” Jim bit his lip, not really sure if he did want to know.

“It won’t bother you?”

“I don’t know, but I’m interested to find out” and Jim was, he had never been jealous before and felt a masochistic need to explore the feeling, work it out.

Leonard paused for a moment before continuing “I gave her wings.  Feathers in the needles. All down her back.

“Sounds nice” Jim was frowning, he felt fine “hmmm”

“It was” Leonard agreed.

“Did you have sex with her?” Jim blurted, his eyes widening as he immediately regretted his outburst.

“No… I ahhh, I used a wand on her though” Leonard’s voice was quiet and trailed of as he gripped Jim, his arms linking around his waist.  His chin resting on his shoulder.

“Did you err, get off?” Jim wasn’t sure what was possessing him to ask these questions

“No”

“Were you turned on”

“yes… but not because of her, it’s just… Jim I told you I wasn’t going to fuck other people”

“You could if you wanted” Jim gasped as he felt himself spun around, moving his legs he found himself straddling Leonard. “Yes?” Leonard just frowned, running a hand over his face, gently curving towards his mouth, grabbing his bottom lip between two fingers he pinched and dragged him forward by his lip.  Letting go only so he could catch Jim’s lips in a brutal kiss.  Jim hissed, before melting into the kiss, feeling Leonard grab his wrists he froze and Leonard expertly twisted them behind his back, locking them in place.  Pulling away Leonard was smirking, his eyes glinting.

“I know” Jim frowned, unable to remember what they had been talking about

“What, what do you know?” Jim flinched at the sound of his own voice, trying to lean in to Leonard, he found it impossible, his shoulders screaming with the pressure Leonard was exerting on his arms, to keep him still. “aghn” the noise escaped his mouth before he could stop it.

“That I can fuck other people” Leonard was smirking, Jim blushed.  Of course he knew that “But I don’t want to Jim and if I did I would talk to you about it.  I’m not that much of an ass hole”

Jim felt the red travelling down his body, he felt like an idiot “Some Doms…” Leonard shut him up with another brutal, biting kiss, leaving Jim desperate and raw.

“I am not some Dom, besides you know that’s not all this is” Leonard was looking intent, gazing down at Jim’s lips

“You my boyfriend then Bones?” Jim was smiling, his heart jumping in his throat

“Damn straight” Leonard growled and Jim barely had enough time for the grin to light up his face, before Leonard had launched at him, biting and snarling his hands ripping Jim from the water as he stood them both up abruptly.

“Fuck” Jim scrabbled at the edge of the tub as he stood, trying not to slip, but Leonard wasn’t giving him enough time to get a foothold.  Managing to stumble out of the bath, Jim gasped as a very wet Leonard dragged him out of the bathroom.  They both stumbled in the doorway as Jim tripped up on his pants laying on the floor.  Jim laughed as Leonard spun them around, pressing Jim against the door just outside of the bathroom, looking into Leonard’s eyes Jim smirked as he saw them flick towards the ground.  Jim didn’t need any more encouragement than that, with the intention of kneeling gracefully Jim bent down, only to find himself forced the last few stages, his knees hitting the carpet with a thud.  Groaning, Jim looked up at Leonard, noting his glazed expression, before his head was ripped back by his hair, opening his mouth on instinct it wasn’t long before Leonard’s cock was shoved non to gently into his mouth.  Coughing and choking Jim gasped around him, trying to relax, Jim could feel Leonard pulling back, but Jim wanted him closer, deeper and reached forward to grip onto his sides, but pulled back as his hair was torn roughly, ripping him off of Leonard.

“Hands behind your back Jim” Leonard’s voice was rough and broken, Jim’s own cock jumping at the sound, as he obediently snapped his hands behind his back.  Jim groaned as Leonard stepped closer, at the same time pushing Jim back against the wall.  Feeling his shoulders and then his head hit the wall Jim realized with a start that he was sufficiently trapped. 

“Hmmm, wish I had my rope here” Leonard seemed to have calmed somewhat, the urgency leaving him as he gained further control of Jim, the opposite was happening to Jim though and he felt his limbs clench.

“I have rope, in the bedroom” Jim said hesitantly

“That’s unfortunate, the bedroom is entirely too far away from your mouth, maybe later” Leonard smirked, Jim shivered, letting his mouth fall open as Leonard ran a thumb over his lips.

Leonard slowly brought his cock closer to Jim’s lips, teasing for a moment before brutally thrusting home.  Jim felt himself panic for a moment, having nowhere to go, the solid presence of the wall behind him overwhelming him.  But then Leonard’s hands were in his hair stroking gently, a counterpoint to Leonard’s thrusting and Jim relaxed.  After a moment feeling Leonard slip past the back of his throat, Jim lit up.  Leonard was everywhere, he felt over powered in the best of ways.  There was no way off the wall, bent back at the awkward angle, resting his ass on his heels, with Leonard’s legs firmly bracketing him on either side, he was completely surrounded.  Groaning as Leonard pulled out slightly, Jim felt his head tipped back even further, hands working down his throat firmly, Jim managed to catch a breath before Leonard thrust down into Jim.  Eyes rolling back in his head Jim felt high, griping his wrist tightly, to keep his hands behind his back.  Jim could only take the abuse to his throat, as Leonard wasted no time building up a rhythm, occasionally drawing out enough for Jim to catch a breath. It didn’t take long for Leonard’s hips to stutter and then Jim was choking on Leonard’s come as he pulled out, some escaping to run down his mouth.  Jim felt himself bodily lifted of the floor, his arms ripped from behind his back as Leonard pressed him to the wall, kissing him madly, Jim returned the kiss eagerly, groaning as his erection slip along Leonard’s hip.  He knew it would only take a couple of thrusts and then he would be gone.  Yet he stilled his hips, biting softly at Leonard’s lips when he pulled away, Jim frowned he was chuckling.

“Jesus Jim…”

“mmmm what?” Jim snuggled closer feeling content

“That wasn’t exactly the plan”

“Oh?”

“I was going to take you to the bedroom, have nice boyfriend sex” Jim snorted pushing Leonard back and walking back into the lounge room to gather his clothes

“Good job” Jim winked back at Leonard, throwing both of their clothes into the laundry basket, because _fuck it_ Leonard could borrow some of his. “Common, we have to get ready for tonight, you can have boyfriend sex with me another time” Walking into the bedroom, he let out an undignified squeak as he was tackled to the bed, laughing he allowed Leonard to turn him over and smiled up at him.

“Mmm, maybe I will” Jim felt himself tense, despite everything, he had never done that.  Made love, or what he imagined it would be like anyway.

“Ahh there is it” Leonard smiled down at him knowingly “it’s okay Jim, I plan to make you come at the club tonight anyway.  Blow your mind, just think about that and not the dreaded love making to happen at some point in the future”

“You… you want to make me come at the club”

“I want to do a lot of things to you… Jim” and that glint was back in his eyes again, Jim smiled softly. “Do you mind? I was thinking we could go into the lounge?” Jim did take a moment to think about it, but suddenly he couldn’t care less about everyone’s opinion.

“No, I think that would be fine… I want to”

“mmmhmmm” Leonard was kissing down Jim’s chest slowly and Jim bit his lip, groaning as Leonard blew softly over his length, which was already leaking over his stomach.

“God, Leonard that feels…”

“Yeah, I don’t think it will take much? Do you?” Leonard looked smug and he licked a path from his balls to the head ever so slowly.

“Ungh” Jim was gone, he tensed, desperately trying not to come.  Hi hands twisting in the sheets, his blood boiling.  With a sob, he felt Leonard shift of the bed and resisted the urge to roll over and rut into the bed sheets.

“Ever fucked another man Jim?” Jim gasped, pulled out of his desperation by Leonard’s casual voice.

“n… no?” Jim was confused, watching as Leonard stood there like his skin wasn’t on fucking fire, Jim frowned.

“Do you want to?” Leonard was looking at him now, licking his lips

“What?” Jim groaned, still trying to get his body under control

“Fuck me, I think you should fuck me.  Not today, but you know, sometime” Leonard murmured thoughtfully and Jim cursed his casual tone, as he grabbed the base of his dick trying to stave off an orgasm

“Fuck…”

“Yeah that’s what I said” Leonard had bent down to whisper in Jim’s ear, giving it a nip

“Anyway we can talk about that later, you should probably get dressed we have to go.  We’re going to meet with Nyota and Spock in the lounge the discuss Tuesday”

“Tuesday?” Jim squeaked, taking some deep breaths

“Yeah, it would appear you booked us in for a lesson, you must have forgotten to mention it.  What with all the drama.  Something about a flogger”

“Oh god” Jim staggered putting on his Jeans “Leonard, please.  Can we talk about fungus or something right now?”

“You want to talk about fungus?”

“I’m going to come in my pants Bones, I haven’t done that since I was twelve”

“You really like fungus then?” Jim laughed stepping forward and kissing Leonard firmly on the mouth

“Let’s go, you bastard”

 

Jim found himself sitting between Spock and Leonard in the lounge.  Jim was staring straight ahead, distantly, he was aware that Leonard and Nyota were talking over his head, details about Tuesday but Jim was more concerned with the hand was running up and down his thigh.  Occasionally darting up to rub him lightly, through his jeans.  Letting his head fall to the side and onto Leonard’s shoulder Jim groaned.

“Jim!” Jim’s opened his eyes groggily, looking over to Nyota, who was snapping her fingers in front of his face.

“We are trying to organize Tuesday, you’re not even paying attention”

“Er, right… things are happening” Jim shifted, trying to focus on Nyota’s dark eyes

“Are you good for lunch time?”

“Yeah”

“Right… did you manage to catch any of the details?” Nyota sounded more amused then annoyed.

“Err… no?”

“Do you even care right now?”

“Not really” Jim blinked looking between Nyota and Spock

“Fine, I will ring you in the morning then”

“Oh god, please don’t” Jim groaned, turning into Leonard’s neck.

“There he is, thought you had checked out?”

“Not on your life” Jim winked, looking up at Leonard who was sporting a smirk.

“Whatever Kirk, Don’t think I haven’t noticed your paper work, growing higher and higher” Nyota sing songed playfully

“I’ll get to it young lady” Jim smiled, leaning back in his chair stretching an arm out behind Leonard and Spock “I’m on a holiday”

“About time, when was the last time you had one Jim” Nyota asked

“Errr, last year?”

“Jim, you are well aware that you haven’t had a holiday since opening the club” Spock voiced, bluntly.

“Shhh” Jim smirked “Speaking of my lack of holidays, I should go, see how everyone is doing, I haven’t checked in with security for a while”

“Jim, everything is fine.  Spock sorted out everything with Hikaru” Nyota huffed, annoyance clear in her tone.

“I did” Spock confirmed, glancing at Nyota

“Hmmm” Jim narrowed his eyes, looking from Spock to Nyota

“Sounds like your home free Jim” Leonard sounded amused.

“Looks that way, whatever am I going to do with all of this freedom” Jim raised his eyebrows, looking at Leonard.

“I didn’t say anything about freedom” Leonard just smiled when Jim shot him a questioning glance.

“Mmmm, so Leonard a little birdy told me you were pretty handy with rope?” Nyota asked, drawing both of their attention, Spock’s was already on her.

“I am” Leonard began hesitantly

“What did you think of my demonstration?”

“Amazing, truly.  A work of art” Jim’s eyes snapped to Leonard at his sincere tone.

“Maybe we can share some ideas on Tuesday?” Jim narrowed his eyes, glancing at Spock who was sipping at his drink serenely

“What’s happening Tuesday?”

“Well if you had of been listening” Nyota snapped

“Hmph”

Why don’t you and Spock go do your rounds?”

“Whatever, since when are you two Bffs anyway?” Jim sniped, glancing between the two of them with suspicion

“Since none of your business Jim, go on scat” Nyota smirked, picking at her nails

“I’m not a dog Nyota” Jim grumbled, looking at Leonard for support who just chucked, taking sip of his drink.

“Could have fooled me”

Jim stuck out his tongue but moved off anyway, clutching at Leonard’s shoulder as he moved past him.  Slightly relieved when he shot him back a grin.

“Common Spock, let’s leave the nerds to talk about rope”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So Spock, have you talked to your mother?” Jim asked, speaking over the crowd, the guests numbers were steadily growing as the night progressed.

“Yes”

“And?” Jim swore getting a conversation out of Spock could be like pulling teeth

“We have progressed to skype calls”

“That’s great, any news on when she might be visiting”

“Not as of yet”

“Well let me know, won’t you?”

“Of course”

“So what’s happening Tuesdat?” Jim asked, a skip in his step

“I believe Leonard and yourself are coming to our flat”

‘And?” Jim asked, pausing half way back to the lounge, when Spock didn’t reply, turning back he saw Spock begin to raise an eyebrow and turned back in disgust almost running head long into Hikaru.

“Woah, hey there Jim”

“Hey Hikaru, how is it all going?”

“No sign of Harrison, I have notified the surrounding shops… just in case.  No sign of suspicious activity yet either.  Everything is looking pretty quiet” Hikaru paused looking a bit awkward “Sorry Jim, I wish we could do more”

“Don’t be sorry, you’re doing excellent work, as usual.  Where’s Chekov?  I haven’t seen him for a while?”

“Nyota has him pretty busy at the moment I think, but he’s around somewhere”

Jim smirked at the immediate change in the man’s face, when discussing Chekov “And things are going well?”

Hikaru smiled “Yeah, things are going well.  It’s been a bit stressful with this whole Harrison situation, but we have been helping each other I guess”

Jim laughed slapping Hikaru on the shoulder “Good to hear, good to hear.  Will I see you Sunday night? Maybe you two can stick around longer this time?”

“Oh ahh yeah” Jim couldn’t help but grin at the slight blush that fell over Hikaru’s face “I’m sure that can be arranged”

Jim chuckled before looking towards the lounge slightly anxiously “I’ve got to keep going, but I’ll talk to you soon Hikaru”

“Sure Jim, take care”

Jim nodded, glancing at Spock, who was also looking towards the lounge.  Moving of he felt the man on his heels. That was soon forgotten though as he entered the lounge and saw Leonard’s features highlighted by the soft lighting.  Fighting a smile Jim walked over and plonked himself next to Leonard “Sup?”

Leonard smirked, raising his eyebrows at Nyota “You see what I mean?”

Nyota laughed, a deceivingly delicate hand coming up to cover her mouth “I do”

“You two wouldn’t happen to be talking about me now, would you?” Jim smirked, placing his arms up on the couch

“Yes” Leonard piped up, at the same time as Nyota said “Of course not”

“I always said you were full of lies Nyota” Jim smirked, shuffling closer to Leonard in a way that he hoped was discreet.  Looking around Jim noted that there were a few people in the lounge, but nowhere near the amount that they might have on a Friday or Saturday night. Looking back at Nyota he saw a smirk on her face, as she stood up and grabbed Spock’s hand “We will see you two later”

“Bye” Jim waved cheerily, no longer bothering to be discreet as he leant into Leonard “Leeeeooonnaaarrrd”

“Yes Jim?”

“Oh? Me?” Jim smirked, leaning into rest his chin on Leonard’s shoulder “I was just demonstrating my ability to use your name”

“Brat”

“You love it”

“Mmm, lucky too”

“Why” Jim grinned, nipping at Leonard’s neck

“Otherwise, I would have had you over my knee a lot more”

“Hardly seems like a deterrent”

“Oh I would find a way to punish you, don’t worry about that”

“Yeah you would”

To Jim’s surprise Leonard burst out laughing “Idiot”

Jim smiled before leaning over to kiss Leonard, feeling astoundingly happy.  What started as an innocent closed mouth kiss, quickly turned more heated.  Before long, Leonard had Jim pressed back into the couch, his hands digging into his wrists. “Mmm, I was thinking I would tie your arms Jim.  Just something simple.” Jim gasped, his brain struggling to latch onto the words, then widening his eyes as he fully comprehended what Leonard was saying.  Turning to the side he already noticed that there were several eyes on him and Leonard, their faces showing either arousal or curiosity.  After all most of these patrons Jim had interviewed personally, they probably assumed he was a Dom from his attitude when he was in the club, as its manager.  But then again, the thought of these people seeing him submit, giving over a piece of himself, it was causing a flush to rise up his chest.  Jim could practically feel it creeping up over his face, his cock filling and growing heavy. 

“Uhhh…” Jim half questioned half moaned

“Maybe I should make this simple” Leonard looked amused, he was in a playful mood today Jim had noticed “Colour?”

“Green” Jim practically whispered, his heart leaping in his chest as Leonard immediately grabbed his wrists.  Pulling a pair of leather cuffs from nowhere.

“Nyota was kind enough to bring this down for me” Leonard spoke, as he was fastening the straps, firmly.

“I… ahhh… I’m not so sure how I feel about you two conspiring like this” Jim managed to stutter out as Leonard produced a clip that he used to join the two cuffs together.

“Then you probably aren’t going to enjoy Tuesday”

“Oh… oh god” Jim moaned half at Leonard’s words and half at the delicious pressure at his wrists, Leonard quickly and smoothly lifted his arms above his head and secured them to a convenient hook in the roof.  He was just able to sit on the seat, but not relax into it, not without stretching his arms uncomfortably.

“Leonard” Jim whimpered, his head falling back, he could feel eyes on him, prickling over his skin like a caress.

“You look good like this Jim, all strung up, on display” Leonard was speaking softly, but somehow Jim felt like he was shouting, the embarrassment mixing with his arousal, heightening it.  Jim felt Leonard move in close, straddling his lap as he moved in next to his ear.

“Mmmm one day I want to have you in here, maybe with a table in front of us.  I’d sit you on my lap, pull your pants down.  Have you sit on my cock, in this room full of people.  Have you carry on conversations as normal, while I split you open, refusing to move.  Eventually you wouldn’t be able to help yourself, you would have to move, fuck yourself and everyone would know how dirty you are.  They would watch as you went mad with lust, your eyes rolling back, sweat dripping down your face.  Maybe I’d even push the table out of the way, give them all a show.  Let them see what a slut you really are” Leonard’s voice was like a caress, his gravelly tones stroking down his chest, a chest that was feeling tight as his breaths came too quick.

“Len… Leonard… fuck”

“Yeah, you would like that, I can tell, this will do for now though” Leonard flopped back down next to Jim, and sat back into the couch, relaxing in a way that was impossible for Jim at the moment.  Grabbing at his drink, he took a healthy sip, his eyes roaming over Jim’s body. “I’m gonna need you to be quiet now though” Leonard smirked.

Jim attempted to nod, his eyes growing heavy as he watched Leonard’s hands, not daring to look up into his eyes.  He knew it would be too much for him at the moment, besides, the urge to drop his eyes to the floor was beginning to take him over, his eyelids growing heavy.  Relaxing as much as possible in the restraints, Jim allowed the feeling of being restrained to wash over him.  Letting out a shuddering breath, Jim felt a small smile touch the corner of his lips and allowed his head to fall forward.  Looking up slowly he caught the eye of a young woman kneeling at the feet of someone, Jim didn’t bother to look at the Dom, instead just offered a smirk and a wink to the woman, who blushed and immediately averted her eyes.  Sweeping the room with his eyes, he became aware of a few eyes on him but also noticed that many people were engaged in their own activities, relaxing further Jim allowed himself to drift, closing his eyes he felt Leonard shifting next to him.  All he had to do was wait, Leonard would do what he wanted with him, but clearly he was going to take his time about it.

After a time he opened his eyes to the sound of Leonard’s voice, Leonard was speaking quietly to Gaila, who was glancing at Jim, but Jim couldn’t take his eyes of Leonard.  Eventually she left, Jim didn’t notice her leaving, only at some point noticed that she had left, the club seemed darker then it was before and Jim found himself blinking, trying to adjust to the light.

“Jim?” Leonard spoke softly and Jim turned towards the sound, but knew better than to speak without permission.  Shivering, he felt Leonard press against his side, soft lips at his neck.  Sighing he shifted, giving Leonard more access, he wasn’t surprised at the bite that followed, but still wasn’t able to suppress the moan that ripped from his throat, his hips lazily thrusting into the air.  Gasping, he felt a hand trail down his chest, Jim cursed the thickness of his top and thrust his chest forward eagerly, trying to create more contact, however he quickly ceased his movements as Leonard’s hand flattened over his crutch, Jim mewled, his cock jumping to attention.  Leonard pressed firmly and Jim grunted, pressing forward to meet him.

“Get yourself off Jim, just like this”

“Jim groaned, bemoaning the lack of skin contact but thrust up into Leonard all the same, his hips settling into a fast rhythm without his permission.  Feeling Leonard lick and bite at his neck, Jim gasped, his body quaking with the intensity.  It only took a few strokes before Jim felt his balls tighten and draw up, he just needed…

“Look at all these people Jim, they’re watching you, wishing they were you, more people are wishing they were me.  They want to put their hands on you, touch you, fuck you.  But they can’t, your mine” Leonard groaned into Jim’s neck and Jim managed to raise his head, gasping, looking at the eyes on him, moaning he pressed himself harder into Leonard’s hand.

“Do you want them to see you Jim? Speak”

“God yes”

“Knew you would love this, showing off, Jesus Christ.  Come for me Jim” Leonard punctuated his words with a bite to Jim’s neck.  Causing Jim to arch and his hips to thrust forward one last time before he lost himself, the orgasm slowly taking him over, making him quake and roll with it, it seemed to last forever.  Eventually Jim gasped, his head falling forward as he trying to stop his body from trembling. 

“Leonard…” Jim meant to say something, he really did but he was having difficulty catching the words before they fled out his brain.  Chuckling at the image Jim wondered if he could catch them, if his arms were free.  He didn’t want to break their feathers though. 

Wrenching his eyes open he saw Leonard gazing at him, a small smile on his own face.  “You’re awesome” Jim whispered, trying and failing to fall on Leonard as he was already leaning forward as much as was possible in the restraints.  Jim was barely aware of Leonard’s next moves, which no doubt involved untying him and caring for his wrists, he came back to himself slightly as he was leaving the club.  Looking up as he was towed, heavy footed, after Leonard he meant to see how many people were paying attention to them and instead became riveted physically and mentally by a pair of familiar brown eyes.  Eyes that he hadn’t seen for years, eyes that he would never forget, his heart leapt as his adrenaline spiked and he stopped dead.  The jerk from Leonard’s arm as he continued to move caused Jim to glance down and when he looked back the eyes were gone.  Blinking, Jim frowned, noticing Leonard’s concerned expression he attempted a smile.  Jim was sure he had just imagined it, he was simply over tired.  It had been an insane couple of days. 

By the time they reached Leonard’s apartment he was sure he had imagined it.  When Leonard began his fussing, Jim found it easy to forget, to push the thoughts from his mind.  Falling into bed, Jim let his eyes slip closed, exhaustion making his limbs heavy, smiling in contentment he drifted off with Leonard blanketed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is talk/description of suicide and abuse within this chapter. If you want to skip the talk stop reading when they get in the spa and continue again once they are out? If that works, or just don't read the chapter :)
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who is reading, leaving KUDOS and especially commenting. I really do love reading the comments <3
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr @Krefftii


	15. I’m not used to jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being away for so long. As I have mentioned I ran out of pre-written chapters and my life has been pretty busy lately. It has calmed down now, however I still cant promise weekly updates. I will do what I can though.  
> A huge thank you to Nikte and findeiroma, they have been hugely supportive through these weeks where I have struggled to write. It warms my heart that I have managed to make some friends through this process :) 
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes, I ran out of coffee
> 
> Warnings can be seen at the end of the chapter

The next few days flew by for Jim, while he had been stuck in his bubble with Leonard, he had let work pile up.  Exchanging his Leonard bubble for his work bubble he barely noticed the days passing.  It was Monday now and Jim had finally signed the last piece of paper, there were no more interviews, no more phone calls... Just the promise of Leonard in the very near future.  Smiling to himself Jim found himself thinking about the night before.  Jim had snuck home at some ungodly hour and had curled up next to Leonard, who was asleep.  In Jim's bed.  It had been nice, normal even.  Jim found himself flinching at that word, even in his own head.  Sometimes he felt he needed a ‘normal is relative’ poster stuck up on his wall, like some warped, kinky version of Mulder’s ‘I want to believe’ poster.  Smirking Jim ran a hand down his face, clearly the last few days were catching up with him, now however he was home free.  Getting up stiffly, Jim gathered up some paper work, his arms feeling heavy.  Heading to Spock’s office, he wrapped on the door lightly, letting himself in.  At Spock’s raised eyebrow he waved the papers at him, dropping them in the tray on his desk.

“Just some stuff for you to go over Spock” Jim murmured, flopping into the chair in front of Spock’s desk.  Sighing, Jim rested for a moment, allowing his head to fall forward.  After a moment he looked up with a soft smile, running his finger over Spock’s desk.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Jim asked, rubbing imaginary dust between his fingers.

“Of course, I don’t believe there will be any pressing matters.  Other than the continuation of the extra security”

“It’s only been a few days I’m not…” Jim trailed off, shooting a glare at Spock “I actually wasn’t talking about the meeting Spock”

“I am aware, I also don’t believe it is something to ‘get ready for’ as you say.  We must simply be present”

“Like old days hmm?”

“Somewhat”

“So, do you know whats going to happen” Jim found himself leaning forward in anticipation of the answer.

“If I did Jim, It wouldn't be my place to tell you”

“Spock” Jim couldn’t help the whine in his voice.

“No Jim”

“Fine, I’m too tired to argue anyway” Jim sighed, also too tired to stop the sulking expression from passing over his face.

“I would suggest you get some rest then”

“Whatever man, ughhh.  Why did you let me ignore my paper work for so long?”

“It is not my responsibility to keep you on task” Spock, annoyingly was yet to change his facial expression, or look away from his work for more than a quick glance at Jim.  Jim fought the sudden urge to throw something at his head.

“Who’s is it then?  It shouldn’t be mine, clearly”

“Is that not what I hired Gaila for?” Jim frowned at the small smirk on Spocks face

  
“Errr Spock, I hired Gaila”

Jim paused, realization dawning as Spock sighed, sat aside his papers an finally met Jim’s eyes  “If that is what you choose to believe, then so be it”

“Sneaky bastard, you found her?”

“She was never lost Jim”

“You failed to mention this to me”  Jim couldn’t decide whether to be angry or not.

“You never asked” Spock returned to his papers, apparently Jim had taken up enough of his time.

“No, I don’t suppose I did, I feel like I should be mad”

“That seems like a tremendous waste of energy Jim” Jim scoffed, but relented, he was right after all.

“Your right, I think I knew anyway”

“Of course you did Jim, I would have told you if you didn’t”

Jim tried to find a hint of sarcasm in Spock’s tone but was turning up empty.  Frowning Jim stood, throwing his hands up in the air.  In defeat or frustration he wasn’t sure. “Ughhh, too tired for this.  Goodnight”

“Goodnight Jim, I will see you tomorrow”

“Sure, sure” Jim got up shooting Spock one last glare before he moved to Leonard’s office, a small smile working its way onto his face.  It almost felt like a routine at this point.  Knocking softly on the door, he waited for the distracted reply before moving in.  Leonard was sitting behind his desk looking over a file a frown on his face.

“Hey” Jim watched as the lines eased on Leonard’s face, looking up at Jim, Leonard sighed, standing to greet him with a quick kiss.

“All done?” Leonard asked and Jim nodded, letting his head droop to Leonard’s shoulder for a moment.

“Yeah, you?”

“Yeah just killing time”

Leonard’s voice was a soft rumble, causing a soft smile to flit across Jim’s face “Wanna get out of here?”

“Lets go”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Jim was never sure how they decided who’s apartment they would be sleeping in, tonight it looked like it was going to be Jim's.  They never really talked about it, they just ended up somewhere, and tonight was no exception, as Leonard walked and Jim half stumbled into the apartment. 

“Fuck, I’m so tired” Jim groaned, struggling to think if his toothbrush was here, or if he had left it at Leonard's.  He really did need to buy another.

“Yeah well, that happens when you work solidly for three days Jim” Leonard’s voice sounded resigned, as he crowded himself into Jim’s space.

“I slept” Jim spoke around a yawn.

“Oh? coulda fooled me”

“yeah well…” Jim was cut of by a firm kiss and a sharp shove on his chest.  Gasping he landed on the bed, he couldn’t help but stretch out on the sheets.  God it felt good.

“Like a damn cat, you are”

“Meow” Jim said with a grin, continuing his stretching

“Smart ass, here” Jim smiled as Leonard bent down and removed his clothes.  Managing to open an eye, he caught Leonard slipping into bed next to him, drawing him close. Jim sighed, barely fighting to stay awake.

“The romance is dead”

“Go to sleep Jim”

“K, night Bones”

“Night Jim”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Jim woke to the soft sound of voices coming from the kitchen and the smell of bacon wafting into his room.  Opening up an eye he debated whether or not it was worth getting up for.  At the sound of Leonard and Gaila’s chuckles however, curiosity won out.  He even found pants.

“Hey, hes up! He’s in pants!” Gaila declared

“Morning” Jim rasped out, bending to kiss Leonard on the forehead.  

“My god, hes talking as well” Leonard muttered, Jim was delighted to see a soft blush light up his cheeks as Jim drew away.

“Is he alright?” Gaila sniggered, flipping a pancake.

“I don’t know, wait let me get my med kit”

“Ha de ha ha” Jim plonked down at the counter, on the chair next to Bones, taking ownership over a plate of bacon and munching happily.

“You do realize, that plate was for everyone Jim” Gaila scolded, slapping his hand with the spatula.

Jim simply smiled and held out his hand “nice to meet you I’m everyone”

“That was terrible Jim, I feel better now knowing you’re at least a little off your game this morning” Gaila was frowning, looking personally affronted by Jim’s lack of wit.

“sweet heart I’m always on my a game, you know this”

“you wish”

Jim decided bacon was more important than talking back.  Hell, bacon was more important than talking full stop.

“Are you guys free tonight?” Gaila asked, flipping an egg

“Nah” Jim spoke around the bacon, not knowing how long they were going to be at Nyota and Spock’s for

“oh”

“Did you need something?” It was Leonard this time, looking curious

“No, interesting though.  Spock and Nyota said they were busy as well”

“So we were your second option?” Asked Jim, allowing a horrified expression to cross over his face.

“Looks that way” Gaila replied with a wink “What are you up to?”

“Just catching up” Leonard replied nonchalantly, stealing some bacon from Jim, who glared like a rabid dog, trying to snatch it back.

“Oh to be a fly on that wall” Gaila muttered, her eyes glazing over.  So many pretty boys.  Nyota is so lucky” sighing she went back to cooking the pancakes “Guess I will see what Hikaru and Chekov are doing, maybe we can have a movie night with Scotty”

“Least we weren’t the third option” muttered Jim

“Never” Gaila smiled before taking the plate of bacon and sitting it in front of Leonard.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Jim barely remembered the meeting, he tuned in for the talk about security and the interviews for Scotties new assistant.  But beyond that he couldn’t stop looking between Leonard and Nyota, who looked to be shooting each other texts, smirking occasionally as they looked at their laps.  Jim was amused at their lack of tact.  Spock for his part wouldn’t have drawn Jim’s attention if he hadn’t been looking for it, but he was and Spock was shifty, his eyes darting from Leonard to Nyota to Jim.  Jim realized that they probably looked like twins, very composed twins watching a very interesting tennis match.  Shaking himself, Jim tried to calm down, the fact remained though that he was antsy.  Jim and Leonard had barely touch each other the last few days, let alone had time to play.  The anticipation, which Jim had kept at bay by keeping busy was now rising quickly.  Unfortunately so was a certain part of his anatomy, looking over he saw Leonard shooting him a knowing smirk.  Raising an eyebrow Jim made the decision to ignore them and looked away, at least putting in the effort to look as if he was paying attention.

 

He didn’t get a chance to speak to Leonard until they were on their way to Spock and Nyota’s, after a quick shower and a change of clothes.

“You’re still not going to tell me anything are you”

“Nothing to drastic Jim”

“You’d tell me if…” Jim couldn’t help but wonder at the looks Leonard had been shooting Nyota

“I’ll check in a lot Jim, like I said.  If it were anything to bad I would have discussed it beforehand.  I’ve been assured by Nyota that its nothing you haven’t done before”

“Things… things are different now”

“Damn straight they are” Leonard was smiling happily, Jim couldn’t help but relax at the sight.

“I’m not used to jealousy” Jim muttered “I’m just saying, I might need some adjustment time, time I wouldn’t have needed not that long ago”

Jim felt Leonard grab his arm and turn him, pushing him into the wall, kissing him soundly, pulling away, that smile was still firmly attached to his face. “Jealous hmm” there was slight wonder in his voice, as he ran a hand down the side of Jim’s face.  Jim for his part blushed and looked away, embarrassment choking any reply he may have had.

“None of that now Jim, I like it.  Sides, I won’t be touching anyone but you tonight. Alright?”

“Alright”

“Good, now come on, don’t want to keep our gracious hosts waiting”

The walk to Spock and Nyota’s apartment was both agonizingly slow and over too quick, Jim found himself adjusting his clothes and looking at his feet.  Once they arrived things were easier, Nyota laughed at his nerves and ruffled his hair, telling him to get inside and grab himself some food.  Jim smiled and did just that, moving to sit next to Spock out of habit, leaving the seat opposite himself free for Leonard.

“Jim”

“Spock” Jim didn’t need to look up to know that Nyota was rolling her eyes at them

“You are well?”

“Yup you?” Jim tried to smile, although it came out a little shaky.

“I am well, did you manage to get some rest”

“I did”

“good”

“Been a while hasn’t it”

“It has”

Jim grinned, noticing that a slight smirk was gracing Spock’s lips, it shouldn’t surprise him that Spock was looking forward to tonight.  Spock had trouble in some social situations but one place Spock was never awkward was kneeling at a beautiful woman’s feet, or man for that matter.  At that thought Jim glanced towards Leonard as he entered the room with Nyota, holding a bowl each, their heads turned towards each other talking softly, thick as thieves. 

Jim remained quiet during dinner, for once Spock talking more than him.  He was finding it harder to clear him mind than usual.  To the degree that he jumped when Nyota cleared her throat.

“So, we were thinking we would start with some rope work.  We are keen to share some ideas, then we will move on to the floggers for Leonard’s benefit.  May as well work in tandem rather than both of us working on poor Jim.  Wouldn’t want to over whelm him, now would we” Jim scowled at Nyota’s wink and cheeky smile.  Still trying to relax, Jim looked to Leonard, not knowing whether he was seeking approval or not but feeling a bit calmer when Leonard directed a soft nod in Jim’s direction.    

“Right, when you’re ready, why don’t you both head into the play room?  You know the drill” Jim stood immediately, planning to gather the plates, hoping to grab a moment to himself, he was thwarted however, by Leonard who grabbed the plates with inhuman speed.

“C’mon Jim, you can help me with these” Jim avoided Nyota’s eyes and followed Leonard into the kitchen.  Where he did help Leonard rinse the plates and load the dish washer, wistfully remembering doing the washing up with Leonard that first morning.

“You alright Jim?”

“Yeah”

“You know we don’t have to do this?”

“Yeah I know, I do, I’m just… I dunno”

“If you’re unsure, we shouldn’t do it”

Jim frowned, putting a plate away perhaps a bit too forcefully before crossing his arms.  He was angry with himself more than anything.  Scratching at the back on his head he lent against the counter.

“I…” Jim paused again truly not sure what was wrong with him.

“What is it, tell me?”

“I think, I’m just feeling exposed” At Leonard’s raised eyebrow Jim rolled his eyes.  “I know it’s ridiculous, after what we have done.  But this is different, It’s like I’m showing you some of my past”

“Mmmm, I agree” Leonard murmured, stepping closer, smiling when Jim raised shocked eyes up to him.

“You agree?” Jim asked, drawing Leonard closer, even as he lent back to gage Leonard’s expression

“Yeah, I do.  You’re giving me a glimpse into your past, in a way.  Don’t think I aint grateful Jim” 

“So you do want to do this?”

“I wouldn’t have agreed if I didn’t”

“I did kind of organize it without you”

“You organizes a lesson for me from Nyota, that’s not exactly what’s happening here is it?”  Leonard was was gripping Jim's shoulders tightly, Jim felt himself relax by degrees.

“No”

“So do you have any other doubts up here?” Leonard asked running a hand through Jim’s hair

“No”

“Good” Leonard lent forward and pecked Jim on the lips “Then scat, I don’t wager you’d want to keep Nyota waiting”

Jim smiled, and shook his head, pulling away from Leonard’s arms “I’ll see you in there Bones” Jim smirked, exiting the room quickly and moving past Nyota, who was entering the kitchen, he paused a moment when she grabbed his arm.

“Jim, I’m going to be testing some of Spock’s boundaries today.  Not much but?” Jim just nodded, his face serious before he moved to find Spock.  He was waiting at the door of the playroom, his shoulders tense.

It was easier in a way for Jim, with Spock here.  Lending his support and Jim knew through past conversations with Spock that he always found it easier and quicker to slip into sub space with Jim there.  He would simply follow Jim’s lead, not hard to do with Jim’s quick responses.  If Jim didn’t hesitate than neither would Spock, by keeping Jim in his peripheral vision Spock could easily relax and trust the Dom in front of him.  Because he trusted Jim and his instincts.  This was of course, unnecessary with Nyota, but with Leonard here, no doubt it would help immensely.  Jim imagined it would also be of assistance if Nyota was going to be pushing his limits, it was easy to fall back on old habits in these situations. Jim made a mental note to try and keep in Spock’s range of vision wherever possible… for as long as he could remember to do so.

Coming to stand next to Spock he gave him a smile before stripping off his top, folding it carefully and placing it on the small table outside the room.  Jim noted that Spock started removing his clothes as well once Jim had started.  It really was like old times then, reality suddenly hitting home.  Taking a few deep breathes, Jim concentrated on taking of his clothes, the methodical nature of it.  It helped settle his nerves.  Then without glancing at Spock, he entered the room and knelt on a mat that was rolled out against the far wall.  Jim kept his eyes down, not interested in investigating the rest of the room and what was in it with his eyes, not yet.  He did note that Spock had come to kneel beside him though and breathed a little easier because of it.  He felt hyper aware of the cool air travelling over his skin and felt the goosebumps rising.  Placing his hands palm up and loose on his thighs Jim concentrated on his breathing and waited.

Hearing the somewhat familiar click of heels Jim felt himself smile, but didn’t look up to witness Nyota’s entrance.  He didn’t need to see it to know that it would be a grand one.  He heard Leonard’s boots pad into the room not far behind, the more muted sound setting him on edge and at ease at once.  Feeling the solid thumps approach him, Jim concentrated on his breathing, excitement tingling down his spine.  He heard Nyota and Leonard speak softly to each other and then Leonard’s hands were in his hair. Jim was jerked back roughly, forcing him to meet Leonard’s eyes.  Jim’s stomach clenched at the look in Leonard’s eyes, it was possessive and dark.  Swallowing a lump in his throat Jim closed his eyes briefly against Leonard’s gaze, already overwhelmed.  He could feel himself melting into Leonard, his shoulders drooping as he allowed Leonard to take control.

“Up” Jim had his feet scrambling beneath him before he had registered the command.  Standing in front of Leonard he waited, hearing Nyota’s heels click around the room. 

“Here” Nyota’s voice cut through the room and Leonard snapped his arm up, to grab whatever it was Nyota had thrown across the room.  Jim glanced up at Leonard who smirked and took a step back out of Jim’s space.

“Hands” Jim immediately held out his arms, Leonard grabbed them quickly and attached the cuffs to them.  Smiling, Jim glanced over at Spock who was getting the same treatment, only with rope.  Spock’s attention was solely focused on Nyota though, his eyes hooded.  His attention elsewhere, Jim hadn’t noticed Leonard clipping his cuffs to a rope, so when his hands were suddenly hoisted above his head Jim gasped but quickly settled.  Allowing the bite of the cuffs to calm him, arousal rolling through him.  It wasn’t long before Leonard was firmly running his hands over him and Jim settled into the feeling allowing his eyes to drift closed.

 “Leonard?” Jim groaned, not exactly sure what he was asking.

“Hush” Jim shivered as Leonard’s breath tickled his ear, before tensing as he felt Leonard draw away.  Jim spared another glance at Spock who was still getting trussed up in ropes.  Then he heard it, the unmistakable sound of a flogger cutting through the air, Jim sucked in a breath, planting his feet more firmly as he prepared himself.  He wasn’t kept waiting and Jim’s breath was knocked out of him as the first blow hit.  It was always easier for Jim though, after that first hit and he found himself relaxing into the blows.  The heat quickly spreading causing Jim to groan, but still he felt himself leaning back into the strikes.  From the feel of it, it was swede.  It wasn't anything drastic and Jim relaxed. Before long, much too soon if anyone ever bothered to ask Jim it ended and he heard the soft mutterings of Nyota and Leonard. 

Cracking his eyes open, he looked over to Spock, their eyes met and Jim frowned at the slight widening of Spock’s gaze.  Blinking Jim tried to take in the situation and realized that Nyota had Spock ready to lift one last leg off the floor.  He was already tied, the majority of his weight clearly already on the ropes.  Leonard was saying something softly to Nyota, but Nyota was watching Jim.  Frowning Jim looked back at Spock and held his eyes, before long Jim saw Spock relax, his shoulder slumping, his leg buckling slightly.  Spock looked away from Jim and instead looked for Nyota.  Smiling softly, Jim resisted the urge to watch Spock give into one of his limits and instead slipped his eyes shut again and waited.  Jim was fairly certain he knew what was coming next, but still found himself hissing and jumping under the bite of the flogger, Jim tensed before letting out a shaky breath.  Leonard had switched to the oiled leather flogger, heavier and sharper then the swede it punched the breath out of him as it left trails of stinging fire over his skin.  Jim groaned, his legs shaking as Leonard delivered a few consecutive blows, they were lighter.  Testing, Jim thought, he was getting the hang of it again.  He could hear Nyota murmuring about adjusting his feet and then Leonard was swinging, the impact knocking his breath from his lungs, the sting causing liquid to well in his eyes.  Groaning Jim spread his legs further in supplication, putting more weight on his tied wrists. 

“You will have to move him to the cross if he keeps that up” this time Nyota’s voice was clear, although jolted. Looking over between blows Jim saw Nyota replicating Leonard’s movements with the flogger although, Jim supposed it was Leonard replicating Nyota.  It hardly mattered.  Jim heard the reprimand in her voice but refused to move, Leonard hadn’t asked him to.  Ripping his head back to the center, Jim gasped as Leonard sped up, the thudding continuing to shock him, thrusting him forward.  Loosing track of time, Jim just breathed, trying to make his body accept the impact of the flogger.  The sharp pain he was used to but the vibrations travelling up his body and the heavy thuds still shocked him.  The physical blows, causing adrenaline to pool in his chest as he fought the urge to fight back against what his body was registering as a threat. Feeling his shoulders begin to shake he tried to straighten up somewhat, but failed, his legs giving out as the flogger whipped down his thighs. Embarrassed, Jim slumped, his legs falling out from underneath him.  Immediately the blows stopped and Leonard was there righting him, undoing his restraints.  Jim stood, shakily, feeling his legs protest, apparently they had been at it for longer than Jim thought, glancing over to Spock he saw that the other man was covered in a sheen of sweat. His eyes glazed as Nyota slowly untied his legs, pinching at skin as she moved.  Raking her nails over the indentations that the rope had left behind.

“I did warn you Jim” Nyota muttered and Jim resisted the urge to glare at her.

“Comon, up on the cross with you” Leonard stated firmly, his lips brushing the side of Jim’s head.  Jim smiled and nodded, allowing Leonard to assist him onto a cross for the second time in their relationship.  The cross was on a slight angle which allowed Jim to relax into the wood, even as his hand and ankles were strapped in.  

“Lazy” He heard Nyota mutter and this time Jim did maneuver his wrist in the restraint, as much as possible, hoping that he was flipping Nyota the bird in the right direction.  He heard Leonard chuckle and Nyota tut softly and smiled.  Jim enjoyed the moment for what it was, he was certain he had never acted this way in a scene before.  But something told him Leonard wouldn't mind. His contemplation was cut short as the blows began once again in earnest, this time however he was able to relax into them, the heavy blows pushing him into the wood, he felt supported and grounded.  Jim found himself sighing out in relief, as much as he was able, with hard blows reigning down on him. 

He heard Leonard’s soft mutter of “there we go” and Jim suddenly knew why Leonard had allowed him to exhaust himself.  Smirking he thrust back into the blows and allowed the rhythm to take him over.  Leonard had a routine, it felt similar to Nyota’s but as Leonard built up the speed and power of the blows Jim had to admit that they packed more of a punch, even if they didn’t get to the same speed as Nyota’s ever did.  As time went on Leonard slowed down into softer, slower blows as Jim was given breathing time before it was sped up again.  He wasn’t sure how long this went on for Jim.  Jim wasnt sure it mattered, he relaxed into the blows, his skin tingling and aching.  However Jim knew he wasn’t anywhere near slipping into subspace.  The pain from the blows was  a pleasant burning over his skin and the thuds vibrated through his whole body, making him feel exposed and raw.  Which usually he enjoyed but now, now he wanted Leonard’s hand on him.  He wanted Leonard close, he realized with surprise, that with Leonard far away he felt disconnected from the flogger acting as a barrier.  It was enough to distract him right out of falling into subspace.  Groaning, as the flogger bit into him harder once more he wasn’t sure it was a bad thing, it had been a while since he had been fully present during a scene.  Unlike a few subs he knew subspace wasn’t the whole point of play for Jim, it was just an added bonus.  He liked the surrender, the pain, even the brutality of the whole thing.  Being bent, twisted and broken down by another’s hands, that was what he wanted.  Right now, with his skin on fire and the blows vibrating through his body making him feel like one giant bruise it was certainly what he was getting.  It didn’t stop him from craving Leonard’s hands though, with an intensity that was startling.

“Well Leonard, I certainly think you have the technique back” Nyota’s voice cut through Jim’s musings and he was jerked back to the present by the abrupt absence of the smooth swing of the flogger.  Jim felt himself physically jerk when the expected swing didn’t land.  Groaning he tugged on his wrists restraints, feeling his muscles protest.

“True, looks like Spock is pretty out of it?” Jim couldn’t help but hear the fascination in Leonard's voice and his stomach jerked with something like jealously, but he stamped on it before it could merge into something strong.

“He is, poor thing has been stressed.  I think he needed it” Jim tried to crane his head at her words, to get a look at Spock but was unable to get his head around.

“Jim is as present as ever I see” Nyota was smirking, Jim could tell just by the tone of her voice.

“It would appear so, here” Leonard spoke as he came up behind Jim.  Jim hissed as his sensitive skin hit Leonard’s jeans and groaned as thrust back against the preasure.

“Leonard” Jim mewled, leaning back into him heavily now that Leonard had released his wrists, Jim watched, his eyes drooping as Leonard rub life back into them.  He did the same for his ankles and Jim shuffled off the cross awkwardly and allowed Leonard to dress him, unable to stop a small laugh from escaping as Leonard helped him with his trousers.

“Shut it, you” Jim just laughed at Leonard’s tone, gripping his shoulders tightly for balance.

Somehow they ended up back in the lounge, Jim was told to keep an eye on Spock for a moment while Nyota and Leonard went to do… something.  Jim didn’t ask he was too busy watching Spock, a small smile on his face.  Walking over, he watched as Spock tipped to the side slightly “Woah there Spock, here sit down” Jim carefully grabbed the taller man by the shoulders and directed him onto the couch,  There wasn’t a hint of a flinch as Spock sat and Jim raised his eyebrows as he gingerly sat himself down next to Spock.

“Jim?” Spock’s voice was tinted with emotion and Jim smiled, turning back to face his friend

“Yeah Spock?” Jim waited for him to continue but he just sat there, his eyes wide before he smiled at him.  A full big smile, Jim was hesitant to call it a grin, he just couldn’t deal with acquainting that word with Spock.  “Ooookay then” Jim muttered, wondering if he looked this dopey when he was out of it.

“You speak strangely” Spock muttered, his brows furrowing and his smile slipping

“Well Pot, it’s nice to meet you, I’m kettle” Jim smirked, entertained beyond all measure

“You’re doing it again” Spock muttered, fixing a glare in Jim’s direction before looking around mildly alarmed “Where is Nyota?”

“She’ll be back shortly, don’t worry about that.  Worry about my infuriating language skills”

“Okay” Spock murmured and his smile was back

“Jim?” He asked and Jim over at him only to be confronted with a wobbly looking Spock, before he slowly slipped onto his side his head coming to rest in Jim’s lap.  Smiling indulgently, Jim ran his hands through Spock’s ridiculously shiny hair.  A soft smile on his face.

“You sleepy?” Jim asked not really expecting an answer the soft “mmmm” he received in reply surely didn't count.  Looking up as he heard Nyota and Leonard re-enter the room.  He smiled at Nyota’s puppy eyed expression and at Leonard’s instant eyebrow raise.  It was like it was on a spring with the speed that the thing hit the ceiling. 

Nyota however looked like she was about to cry, coming over to them, Nyota bent down and touched Spock’s face gently. “Hey, Spock?”

“Nyota?” Spock muttered dazedly, opening his eyes

“Yeah, want to come to bed? Leonard needs to take Jim home”

“Alright” Jim watched in amusement as Spock seemed to realize where he was, Jim just patted Spock on the shoulder as the older man blushed slightly before getting up and standing awkwardly.

“Right, thanks again” Leonard managed a smile and stepped towards Jim, grabbing his hand and dragging Jim of the couch. 

“It really wasn’t much of a bother, you had it down fairly quick”

“Still… thank you”

Nyota just nodded and Jim grinned at her, wriggling his eyebrows at her and Spock as he was dragged bodily out the door.  Jim found himself laughing as he was pushed inside the elevator but was cut off with an oomf as Leonard pressed himself against Jim, lining them up and kissing him quiet, his lips biting and branding.

“mmmm” Jim murmured when Leonard pulled away, delighted at the spark that was in Leonard’s eyes

“You didn’t go under?” Leonard asked as the elevator came to a stop, their foreheads resting together. Jim pulled away looked out the door, realizing with a smile that they were heading to Leonard’s apartment.

“Nah, I don’t mind, it’s nice sometimes not to”

“Still… I…” Leonard cut of realizing the elevator was open and patiently waiting for them to exit “Comon”

Jim followed willingly, riding high on the small thrill of having Leonard hold his hand.  Even if it was to drag him around the place.  Better for it actually.   Jim smiled as Leonard dragged him through the door, remembering their first night together.  As they approached the couch Jim waited for Leonard to sit before he straddled him, sitting back on Leonard’s thighs and looking into his eyes.

“Are you disappointed that I didn’t go under?” Jim asked seriously, threading his hands together behind Leonard’s neck.

“No” Leonard bit his lip, his eyes focused on Jim’s neck “I just, want to understand and I, I wanted to know what you thought about the flogging”

“It was nice” Jim said, smirking when Leonard scoffed, and tried half heatedly to shake Jim off “Stop it, let me explain”  
“Fine” Leonard muttered, looking like an agitated cat, Jim tried to smooth out his tousled hair feeling like it would calm him.  From the glare he received, it did anything but.

“I felt disconnected from you,  I couldn’t see you, or feel you even hear you.  It was just me and the flogger.  Which was nice, but I.  I was distracted, I felt like I needed your hands on me constantly.  Also the feeling of the flogger is different, its intense but in a different way.  Its not a feeling that usually allows me to go under.  Especially now that I seem to be obsessed with your hands” Jim answered Leonard’s pleased smirk with one of his own, shifting when he felt Leonard grab at his ass. “mmm”

“Obsessed with my hands are you?” Leonard asked, scratching at Jim through the denim.  Jim could only nod, leaning forward to rest his head against Leonard’s

“What did you think” Jim finally asked

“It was nice, a bit of a workout actually, I have missed using the floggers.  But there was a reason I stopped using them”

“Which… is” Jim asked thrusting back into Leonards hands, enjoying the sting as his nails bit in.

“I like leaving marks, causing more intense pain, seeing you work through it, running my hands over you, directing you.  I still got a lot of that today though.  You certainly didn’t relax right into it.”

“mmmm” Jim murmured “It had been a while, also the flogger does marked me”

“Made your skin red, sure, bet it’s almost back to normal now” Jim doubted that was the case, the throbbing in his ass evidence to that but he knew what Leonard meant.  He also felt like that should concern him.  The knowledge that Leonard wanted to mark his skin, damage him to the point that he would bruise, break.  Mentally thinking of his ‘normal is relative poster’ Jim smiled and clutched at Leonard’s shoulders.

“What do you want to do to me then Leonard” Jim asked letting his head drop further onto Leonard’s shoulder grazing his lips slowly against his neck, letting off a groan as Leonard gripped Jim harder in response.

“So many things Jim”

Jim gasped at the gravelly tone, shifting his hips forward “Common, what do you want to do to me right now? I’m all yours, we have the whole night”

I want to cane you, I…” Leonard choked off, his eyes slipping shut as he pulled Jim down into his lap as he thrust up.  The friction causing Jim to gasp along with him.

“Yeah?” Jim encouraged, his heart beat speeding up.  He hadn’t let anyone cane him for a very long time.  Drawing back he looked into Leonard’s eyes, willing them to open.

“I want to hear you scream” Leonard breathed out, his eyes snapping to Jim.

“Do it” Jim groaned, slipping off Leonard’s slowly to kneel at the floor.  His eyes pleading as his hands stroked down Leonard’s thighs, unable to stop touching him.

They both jumped at the sound of Jim’s phone.  The violent electric sound cutting through their haze.  “That’s Sulu” Jim murmured, a frown on his face.  Looking towards Leonard he sighed when he gave him a terse nod.  Deflating Jim reached for his phone from his back pocket, flipping it open more violently than was probably necessary. 

“Jim” he snapped

“Jim? We have a situation, the security cameras have stopped working.  I have contacted the security system and the police.  Given the situation I figured we should be extra cautious.

“Shit, right… okay”  Jim glanced towards Leonard, his face full of apology “I’ll be right there, can you contact any available security staff? We will need to extra eyes if the system is down”

“Will do” Jim frowned as Sulu hung up, placing the phone back in his pocket.

“I have to go… I’m sorry” Jim stood up shakily, awkwardly, his erection pressing against his jeans.

“I heard, what’s going on Jim” Leonard sounded less than pleased

“The security systems are down” Jim muttered avoiding Leonard’s eyes

“Shit, well… is there anything I can do?” Jim finally looked over, Leonard was running a hand through his hair, pulling at it dejectedly.

“Actually yeah… Can you go to my apartment? I’m not sure if Gaila is there or not.  But if she is there alone?”

“Course Jim” Leonard stood up and brushed his lips against Jim’s briefly, Jim wanted to cry at the unfairness of it all.  “Go do what you gotta do, I’ll check up on Miss Gaila”

“Thanks, Bones” Jim smiled sadly, clutching at Leonard’s hand briefly and then he was out the door.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floggers
> 
> I was interested in exploring Spock and Jim's friendship a little further, which is how this chapter has come about. However it also turned into a giant pain in my ass, I am glad to see the back end of this chapter :P
> 
> I cant remember if I mentioned the ring tones before but Sulu's is Sabotage by the Beastie Boys, Spock's is the logical song by Scooter. I cant for the life of me remember the others, I will let you know in the next chapter.


	16. So Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, finally! Thank you so much for your patience. Thank you to everyone who has offered encouragement while writing this. This being my first story so it is far from perfect and I often get a bit lost while writing. Thank you in particular to Nikte who has been a huge support, especially with this chapter which she edited for me, I had a lot of trouble with this one. She has also written some fabulous Sherlock fiction that you should all check out :)

Chapter 16: So Sorry

Jim made it downstairs quicker then he thought possible, when the high of being with Leonard had worn off, panic had begun to creep into his body.  He had been waiting with Hikaru for fifteen minutes now, while the surveillance guys looked into it.  Jim had been basically useless, Hikaru had been busy combing through the footage from before the cameras went down.  Jim was behind him, carefully looking at the images himself, looking for evidence of Harrison or some other shifty type character.  It was hard though, the darkness bringing out more shadows than facial features.  It was obvious that Hikaru was getting frustrated at his rubbernecking but he was grateful he chose to say nothing about it.

“Gaila is at my place, so are Scotty and Pavel.  I let Nyota know, I’m assuming you told the doctor” Hikaru’s words were soft, distracted.  His eyes squinted at the multiple screens.

“Yeah, I actually sent him to my place.  To make sure Gaila wasn’t home alone” Hikaru grunted in acknowledgement.

Jim frowned, so far only a few people walking past had been captured.  There was nothing and it was making Jim increasingly nervous.  Shaking of the feeling and squinting at the screens Jim watched for a few more minutes, startling slightly at the knock on the door.  Staying where he was, he allowed Hikaru to go to the door, it was the security people.  Jim was half listening, the screens still holding most of his attention.  Then he saw it.  A figure, the shape, how he walked.  Jim’s heart stopped in his chest as the figure slowly turned to look at the camera.

“The lines have been cut, someone’s cut power directly away from the security system” Jim heard one of the security men telling Hikaru.

But Jim was frozen, the eyes on the screen looking directly at him.  How could he have been so stupid?  Those eyes.  “It’s Mitchell”

“Wha…” Jim cut Hikaru off by running past him, knocking into him in the process.  Jim’s legs had never moved so fast in his life, entering the lift he was grateful to feel Hikaru slip in next to him.

“Jim what’s going on? Talk to me man”

Jim shook, banging on the lift buttons, his hands trembling.  “I’m stupid that’s what’s going on.  I was stupid to think he would leave this alone.  So stupid, I just… fuck”

“Jim you need to tell me what’s going on” Hikaru’s firm voice cut through Jim’s panic and he managed to take a breath.

“Crazy guy, we have a history.  He’s known to be… violent” Jim wasn’t sure if that was the right word.  But the man was clearly a psychopath.  If he was here, it was for a reason and it couldn’t be good.  The door opened and Jim was running, not bothering to see if Hikaru was behind him or not.  His apartment door was open, no one ever left it open.  Jim could hear a ringing in his ears, tearing through the door he almost tripped over himself at the site in front on him.  Leonard on the ground, stretching towards his phone with blood covered fingers.

“Bones?” Jim’s hesitation was only momentary, then he was at Leonard’s side, on his knees.  His hands hovering, unsure what to do.

“Jim, need pressure” Leonard was gasping, hard to understand, his eyes glazed over with obvious pain.

“P… pressure?” Jim scrambled, wanting to help but not knowing how.

“Fuck, Jim, I’m calling an ambulance.  Put pressure on the wound” Hikaru’s voice cut through Jim’s panic once again and Jim realized with a start where the bleeding was coming from.  Ripping off his shirt as he refused to leave Leonard’s side, Jim folded it roughly against his leg while he lifted Leonard’s shirt up with the other.  Leonard’s hand came around and gripped his wrist, his eyes wide.  Jim gulped, looking away, he pressed down on the shirt, covering a bleeding stab wound, the flesh around it jagged and raw.  Leonard cried out, his grip slipping on Jim’s wrist through the blood.

“My lung, collapsed. S’ok, it hasn’t…” Jim shook at the words, feeling like he wasn’t doing enough as Leonard wheezed, his hand slipping off of Jim’s wrist all together “It, hasn’t hit anything major”

“Bones, your lung is pretty fucking major.  Shit sorry, stop talking just… fuck don’t you dare die.  I’m so sorry”

“Idiot” Bones gasped out “not, you’re… fault.  Jim help, onto side, wound… above heart” Jim moved at once, with Hikaru’s help they slowly maneuvered Leonard onto his side. 

“ngh” Leonard groaned, Jim applied more pressure.  Horrified at the blood seeping through the shirt. 

“Bones?”  Jim asked shakily but he didn’t answer, his eyes were screwed shut, his face pale, sweaty.  Streaked in blood. “shit shit shit”

“Ambulance is on its way Jim” Jim heard Hikaru’s voice, but it seemed distant, there was so much blood.

“Police?” Jim asked, watching as the blood continued to seep through his shaking fingers.

“Done”

“Right” Jim muttered as Hikaru came to squat down next to Jim once again.  “How long… did the ambulance say?”

“Not long”

“Right, hang in there Bones”

“M’fine” came the raspy reply, more breath than words.

Jim huffed, but felt himself slump slightly with the sound of his voice.

Jim lost track of time while waiting for the ambulance, holding the shirt against Leonard’s side, obsessively watching his shallow breathing was the only way he was able to stay calm.  It was like he went into a trance, following the movement of his chest with his eyes.  He talked to Bones quietly the whole time, muttering nonsense, anything to keep him awake.  Eventually though Leonard’s face went slack, his eyes falling closed.  Jim panicked, calling out to Hikaru he waited till the other man took over, then Jim was grabbing onto Leonard’s face calling out to him.  “Bones! Bones!... Leonard…” Jim bit his lip, trying not to let panic take him over, Leonard’s face was still slack, unconscious “Don’t you do this to me you bastard.  Leonard! Wake up!” Jim paused as he saw his eyelids flutter and he grabbed his face desperately “Bones, I love you, you complete ass, don’t leave me… please” Jim dropped his head kissing his forehead gently, running his hands through his damp hair.  His breath coming in pained pants, he could feel his chest splitting open.

“Jim” The raspy sound tickled against Jim’s neck and Jim sobbed at the sound, pulling away he looked into Leonard’s glazed eyes.  His relief making him light headed.

“Just hang on Bones, please” Jim begged him, he could feel his eyes stinging, swiping angrily at his face he ignored it and watched Leonard carefully.  Watched as the man struggled to breathe, his eyes bleary but focused on Jim.

“Course” Leonard uttered as If it was the most obvious answer in the world.  As if he wasn’t laying at Jim’s feet falling into the abyss.  Jim laughed hysterically, grabbing onto the man’s hand, ignoring the slip and slide of the blood, resting his forehead against Leonard’s he waited. Begging any deity that would listen to spare Leonard.

When the ambulance arrived Jim felt his stomach turn.  With no way to help anymore Jim reluctantly pulled away, dropping a quick kiss to Leonard’s bloody cheek and tried to put everything he felt into one final glace, he allowed the paramedics to swoop in, Jim noticed, with a start that there were police in the room as well.  Hikaru was talking to them, taking them towards the door, they were nodding and taking notes.  As both of the officers looked up and met Jim’s eyes.  He looked away, his stomach rolling, this was all his fault after all.

Jim stood in the corner of the room, barely comprehending what they were doing to Leonard.  They were a flurry of movement and commands.  Lifting, pulling attaching, Jim couldn’t keep up.  Jim bit his lip when Leonard cried out as they lifted him onto the stretcher, at least it meant that he was conscious he reminded himself.  It wasn’t long and Leonard was set up in the stretcher and they were moving him out the door, Jim followed, dodging around the police and chasing the ambulance workers.  He flew down the stairs when they took the lift, knowing there wouldn’t be enough room for him as well.  He actually managed to beat them and had to wait near the door, his hands shaking.

“Can I… Can I come with you” Jim asked desperately, as soon as he saw them exit the lift, he motioned towards the ambulance waiting outside, the thought of leaving Bones’ side felt like a kick to the stomach.

“I’m sorry sir, that’s not possible” The gruff looking man was saying, pausing to speak to Jim as the others began moving Leonard outside, hoisting him into the waiting ambulance.

Jim said nothing, watching as Leonard’s pale face, covered by a mask, disappeared inside the white doors.

“You will have to meet us at the hospital” Jim jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder “Son? You alright there? He your friend?”

Jim swallowed, refusing to look away from the doors as they were pulled shut, the lights were coming on “I’m his partner… is he going to be okay?” Jim felt the man squeeze his shoulder “We’re going to do all we can, you got someone to drive you?”

“I’ll take him” Jim heard Hikaru once again, he would need to give him a pay rise he thought distantly.  The paramedic didn’t waste any time, he nodded and was gone before Jim could blink.  The ambulance siren and lights came on and they were gone.

“Jim, the police want to talk to you” Hikaru’s voice was hesitant

“Not now” Jim bit out, wrapping his arms around himself.

“I don’t think they’re asking Jim”

“Course not” Jim sighed and turned, there they were standing next to the building.  Jim walked over on shaky legs. 

“Mr Kirk, I apologize for this inconvenience I’m officer Munro and this is my partner officer Sims, I am sure you are eager to get to the hospital” The police officer did look sorry, his eyes tracking over Jims form.  No doubt taking in his blood covered appearance, his undershirt streaked with Leonard’s blood.

“It was Garry Mitchell” Jim stated without pre-amble, he needed to be at the hospital.

“The same Garry Mitchell that reportedly kidnapped you, tortured and almost killed you”

 Jim looked up shocked at his past being laid out so bluntly “Wow… you guys sure don’t pull punches do you, I never pressed charges”

“We are just trying to get through this as quickly as possible Mr Kirk, so that you may go to the hospital”

Jim scoffed at their calm tones and tried not to look at his hands, he knew he would find blood there.  “Then yes, the one and the same, like I said at the time.  It was a complicated situation, I was convinced it was a miscommunication”

“A… miscommunication.  The man almost killed you” Jim watched as the officers shot each other looks.

“Yeah well… I wasn’t exactly in my right mind at the time either” Jim muttered, looking back at Hikaru uncertainly.  This wasn’t something he wanted spread around after all, Hikaru had worked quickly to cover his shocked expression but Jim had seen it.  Sighing he resolved to deal with that side of things later.   
“Please, officers, I would really appreciate if we could pick this up later, I need to be at the hospital right now”

“Just a few more questions Mr Kirk, I apologize, It shouldn’t have been swept under the rug like this, the paper work on this case is terrible”

Jim shrugged “Well he clearly hasn’t moved on”

“Do you have any idea why Mitchell would attack Doctor McCoy?”

“To hurt me? Because he still thinks he owns me? I don’t know, myself and Leonard are in a relationship.  He could have just been looking for me.  He was stabbed in my apartment after all” Jim spat out, guilt rising in his gut, he felt like he was choking.

“Do you think this could be related to the murder of Simon Dixon”

Jim glanced up once more, he was over this conversation “I don’t know, the texts I received, I mean…”

“We know about the texts, what we are asking is if you and Simon were…”

“A couple?” Jim cut in, shock evident in his voice “No… I barely knew him, he kept to himself mostly”

“Alright Mr Kirk, we will find him.  In the meantime, get to the hospital.  We will contact you when we know anything more” Jim nodded, already stepping away from the officers toward Hikaru. “And please, contact us if anything happens between now and then” Jim nodded and stepped away, his shoulders tense.

“C’mon Jim, I’ll drive you”

“Alright”

\--

 

Jim had said nothing on the drive to the hospital, nor since arriving.   He had nodded when the doctor had informed them that Leonard was in surgery, that everything was looking good, but he wasn’t out of the woods yet.  Hikaru had done most of the talking and Jim allowed it, too tired and heart sore to bother with speaking for himself.  He had then moved to the bathroom, watched with morbid fascination as Leonard’s blood had swirled down and into the drain.  It seemed too easy, to simply erase the evidence of tonight, to watch it melt away.  Now he was sitting in the waiting room, his head resting on his hands, trying desperately not to count the minutes.  Hikaru had tried to get his attention several times, tried to pass him the phone but every time he had refused.  If he opened his mouth he wasn’t sure what would come out.  It had been two hours now and the worry was taking its toll but Jim had also managed to gather himself together.  He wasn’t calm, far from it, but he was feeling more together, by a thread, but still he felt somewhat sane.  Lifting up his head he had meant to ask Hikaru for his phone but instead was met with the eyes of Spock.

“Jim”

“Spock”

Spock smiled sadly and motioned towards a set of doors, they appeared to lead to a court yard.  Jim went, shooting a look at Hikaru who just motioned him onwards.  Stepping out into the court yard Jim shivered at the cool night air.

“How are you Jim” Spock asked, coming to a stop by one of the benches and taking a seat.

“Terrible” Jim didn’t bother explaining to Spock that it was his fault.  He already knew that Spock was aware of what was going on inside his brain, he also knew that he disagreed.  He didn’t have the energy to argue.  “If I lose him”

“You won’t”

Jim latched onto the confidence in Spock’s voice but couldn’t resist questioning it. “How can you be so sure” Jim winced when his voice cracked, turning his head away, he took a seat next to Spock.

“Leonard is a strong individual and the wound is not fatal” Spock was looking straight ahead, his face uncharacteristically scrunched up in thought.

“They said he’s not out of the woods” Jim countered, allowing the words that had been circling around in his head for the past two hours to slip from his mouth.

“He will be fine Jim” Spock’s voice remained firm, confident. 

Jim tried to believe him “Okay”

“Good, Pike is on his way”

Jim rolled his eyes “Of course”

“So is Leonard’s grandmother” This was the first time, Jim noticed, that Spock sounded at all hesitant

“Oh…” Jim wasn’t sure what to say, he wasn’t sure how much his grandmother knew, it would be hard to hide anything at all from the woman if she was to stay at Trek.

“I have made accommodation available for her in my building a block from the hospital.  Free of charge, of course”

“thank you Spock” Jim breathed out in relief

“You need not thank me Jim.  I figured it would be best until we can speak to Leonard”

“Agreed, Will you stay” Jim asked hesitantly.  It felt easier to breathe with Spock here, his presence a familiar comfort.

“Of course Jim” Spock huffed, clearly annoyed at the question.

Jim slumped at the reply and allowed himself to fall sideways, leaning into Spock, his head coming to rest on his shoulder.  “I don’t think I could go back”

“Back to what?” Spock asked, looking down at Jim, eventually wrapping an arm around Jim’s waist.

“Back to my life before Bones, this is it for me Spock” Jim settled into Spock with ease, trying not to let it bring back memories of other times they had comforted each other in hospitals.

“Leonard will be fine”

Jim hummed, trying to believe it “You keep saying that”

“Is it not common to offer words of comfort at times such as these?  I would not lie to you Jim, Leonard will be fine”  Spock’s arms tightened with the words.

Strangely Jim believed him, it was true Spock had never lied to him before “If only Nyota could see us now” Jim huffed amused, snuggling closer into Spock, it was easy to accept his warmth and comfort.

“I imagine she would pause, raise both hands to her mouth and stare at us with tears in her eyes.  She is prone to getting overly emotional at the site of us expressing our fondness for each other after all”

“That’s oddly specific Spock” Jim muttered, confused.

“She would most likely then remove her hands, bite her lip and look at me and mouth the words ‘look after him’”

“Spock?” Jim frowned looking up at Spock before following his line of site to Nyota, who indeed was looking over at them with tears in her eyes. She waved, her face showing her concern before moving back inside.

“We should go back in” Jim mumbled, worried the doctors wouldn’t be able to find them out here

“The others will retrieve us if there is any news.  Take a minute to collect yourself Jim”

“All right” Falling back into Spock, Jim allowed himself to breathe.  If only for a moment.

\--

By the time Jim and Spock made it back inside Jim was feeling more like himself.  Spock was right, Leonard was going to be fine.  There simply wasn’t any other option.  Walking into the waiting room it warmed his heart to see Pavel, Gaila, Scotty and Nyota all there along with Hikaru.  Jim went to sit next to him, feeling as If he needed to thank him.

“Hey man, I ahh… just wanted to say thanks.  I wasn’t myself back there and” Jim stumbled, unsure of what to say.

“Don’t sweat it Jim, I’m your friend remember, not just your employee” Hikaru looked as awkward as Jim felt, he was relieved to see the others offered him smiles but not much else.  They knew he needed his space.

“Yeah, I know” Jim finally replied, a lump in his throat.

“Good, you want to play some poker? The gift shop had cards” Hikaru perked up, brandishing a card packet.

“Nah, I think I just want to sit, but you go ahead”

Jim watched as everyone gathered around a small table and cards were handed out.  Spock came to sit beside him, uninterested in poker, it didn’t entertain him when he could count cards.  Jim settled into a comfortable silence, watching as the others played and squabbled.

“He will be fine Jim” Spock repeated quietly and Jim played it on repeat in his head, trying not to think of all the blood.

\--

“Mr Kirk?” Jim jumped at the sound, removing himself once again from Spock’s shoulder, he hadn’t realized he had leant into the other man once again.  Blinking he wasn’t sure how long it had been but it looked like Nyota and Gaila had fallen asleep, holding each other as they leaned back against the hospital chairs.  Scotty and Hikaru were still playing poker, but they were silent now.  Watching Jim.

“Yes” Jim finally answered, hesitant, his heart pounding he stood.

“Doctor McCoy is out of surgery, he is in a stable condition.  The blood loss was significant but we managed to repair all the damage, he did go into cardiac arrest so he needs to be kept under close observation.  Especially due to the damage to his lung, that will take some time to heal” The Doctor spoke kindly, her blue eyes focused on Jim.

“But he’s okay?”

“We will need to keep a careful eye on his lung and watch for infection but yes, Doctor McCoy is doing well, considering and we are hopeful for a full recovery”

“Can I see him” Jim asked, his heart thumping painfully in his chest.  He could hardly believe it.

“Once we have him settled into a room one person may visit with him, I can’t guarantee he will be awake or lucid though”

“I don’t care”

“Very well, I will have a nurse inform you when he is ready”

“Thank you Doctor” Jim jumped up on unsteady legs to shake the woman’s hand, belatedly realizing he didn’t even know her name. “I’m sorry Doctor?”

“Doctor Crusher” She smiled at Jim, shaking his hand firmly “He was asking for you Jim, I’m sure he will be pleased to see you”

“Not as much as I will be to see him Doctor Crusher” Jim smiled, a weight lifting of his shoulder.  He refused to think about Garry right now.

\--

Jim felt something ease in his chest as he walked into the room, Leonard looked a mess but he was alive.  On shaky legs Jim moved towards the seat next to the hospital bed, sitting down he bit his lip taking a moment to look the other man over.  He was pale, drawn, reaching out a hand Jim hovered over Leonard’s arm.  Not wanting to wake him but desperate for the contact.  Wincing Jim started to pull away but was stopped when Leonard’s hand shot out and grasped his hand firmly.  Jim startled, looking up into Leonard’s tired eyes.

“Heya, Jim” Leonard’s voice was raspy and Jim frowned, reaching with his unoccupied hand to grab the cup of water with a straw, offering it over, his eyes hopeful.

“Bones?”

“Thanks” Jim watched as Leonard swallowed the water carefully before he narrowed his eyes at Jim “You slept Kid?”

Jim scoffed, a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth “You were stabbed Bones, I think I’m entitled to a bit of a late night” Jim breathed a sigh of relief as Leonard slowly sipped at the water, still he ended up coughing painfully and Jim stood, ready to call in the cavalry.

“you need to sit, sleep… who stabbed me…” Leonard’s focus slipped as he got his breath back and Jim watched as his head tipped, his eyes slipping closed.

“You should probably sleep Bones” Jim leant forward, brushing hair out of Leonard’s face “I’ll explain when you wake up” Jim sat heavily, his face full of concern.

“Damn… damn morphine” Leonard mumbled, turning his head into Jim’s palm.

“Sleep Bones” Jim sighed, watching as the other man drifted of, his breathing evening out.  Jim rested his arms on the bed, still clutching onto Leonard’s hand, feeling his head fall forward Jim allowed himself to slump on the bed, his forehead falling into the curve between Leonard’s neck and shoulder.  Here he still smelled like Leonard and not hospital.  He promised himself he would only rest for a moment.

\--

Jim woke to the sound of voices, Leonard’s comforting tones the closest, on instinct Jim tried to shift closer but groaned at his stiff limbs.  Realizing he was sitting Jim lifted his head, running a hand through his hair.

“So, Garry Mitchell Jim?”

Jim stiffened, suddenly feeling much more awake “What?” he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

“Mr Kirk? We raided his hotel room last night, we found his laptop it was filled with some interesting communications”

“What?” Jim shook his head slightly, trying to focus on the two officers, the same ones from last night, _Smith and Watson_ … _not that wasn’t right_.  Frowning Jim tried to remember.

“It looks as if he has been in communicating with John Harrison”

“Harrison?” Jim frowned, wiping what he was sure was drool from his face “I don’t understand”

“They’ve been plotting to take down the Enterprise Jim, for different reasons but still”

“The photos and videos alone would have been enough evidence to put Mr Mitchell away but with Doctor McCoy’s statement we have a pretty impenetrable case”

“Photos?”

“They look as if they were taken during your time with him Mr Kirk and other victims” Jim noticed that both of them were shifting uncomfortably

“Oh” Jim felt bile rise in his throat.  There had been other, of course there had.  Jim realized with a crushing force that Jim could have stopped that from happening, if he had pressed charges like Pike and Spock had wanted.  “Oh…”  Jim relaxed slightly as he felt Leonard squeeze his hand, bringing his focus back to the conversation at hand “right, but you haven’t caught him?”

“No, and Harrison has also disappeared.  We will find them though Mr Kirk”

Jim nodded sitting up and taking a moment to look over Leonard, he looked slightly less pale “How are you feeling Bones?”

“Mostly Like I was stabbed and one of my lungs aint workin right” Leonard smirked

“We will leave you both to recover, thank you for your time Doctor McCoy” Jim watched as Leonard nodded before turning to Jim.

“Thank you officers” Jim muttered, still trying to wake up “If there is anything I can do?”

“We will let you Know Mr Kirk”

Jim nodded and looked back towards Leonard as they left, his expression hesitant.  His hand gripped Leonard’s tight.

“So your ex stabbed me huh? I mean I’ve dealt with jealous exes a fair bit in my time, but I gotta admit being stabbed is a new one” Leonard smirked, but there was pain behind his eyes.

“Im sorry Leonard” Jim, to his shame finally felt tears stinging his eyes, tears that he had managed to keep at bay for hours now “I should have known… I”

“Hey now, hush” Leonard soothed, running his hand through Jim’s hair “You know I didn’t mean it”

“How can you not mean it? You were stabbed, because you work for me, because you’re _with_ me”

“Come on now, a little stab wound isn’t going to put me off.  I’ve put up with your attitude for this long after all”

“Oh ha ha” Jim huffed out a laugh, despite everything Leonard was alive and if he was cracking jokes, everything would be okay.

“Go home Jim, get some real rest, I’ll be fine, surprisingly the staff here seem competent”

“I’m not leaving you Bones”

“Oh but you are Jim, you should see yourself, you look worse than me and I was stabbed”

“Please stop saying that word”

“I will if you go and get some rest, Spock has a room for you just down the block.  What with your apartment being a crime scene and all.  Besides I don’t want you there” Leonard looked pained, he still hadn’t released Jim’s hand.

Jim sighed, too tired to argue “Alright, fine, I’ll be back in a couple of hours”

“Make it five”

“Whatever” Jim leant forward to brush his lips softly against Leonard’s forehead “I am sorry”

“You’re an idiot, go take care of yourself”

Jim opened his mouth to reply but bit it back when he heard a soft southern voice behind him.

“Leo?” Jim watched as Leonard’s face paled, his eyes wide

“Gram?”

“Goodness look at you, I don’t hear from you for weeks and then I get a phone call from a Mr. Spock tellin me that my babys laid up in hospital” Jim gaped as the woman swept over, running her hands over Leonard’s face “Your lucky you’ve been stabbed young man or you would have had hell to pay” Jim’s eyes widened as the woman’s face looked away from Leonard taking in Jim, unconsciously Jim tried to straighten his shirt before realizing it was stained with blood, not to mention it was an undershirt.  He felt embarrassingly under dressed.

“Erm, mam” Jim greeted hesitantly

“Hello Gram, this is Jim Kirk… my boss and ah… my partner” Jim’s eyes went even wider at the statement from Leonard and he felt an awkward smile light up his face.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mam”

“It won’t be a pleasure if you call me Mam one more time son.  You’ll call me Clara, Gram or nothing at all”

“Alright… Cla” Jim was cut off as he was pulled into a surprisingly strong hug, Jim froze awkwardly before allowing himself to relax when the hug didn’t seem to end.  Shooting wide questioning eyes over her shoulder at Leonard who shrugged with a wince.

“Now… look at the two of you, what a mess.  Leonard what dosage do they have you on? What antibiotics? Did you even ask?” Clara had moved and was reading the chart at the bottom of the bed her eyes narrowed.

“Gram, please…” Leonard started but unsurprisingly at this point he was cut off.

“Don’t Gram me, you think I’m going to come in here and not check what they are pumping into you.  Jim dear, you’re a mess go home and rest, we can talk later.  I’ll look after Leonard, don’t you worry”

“Yes Ma’… Clara… I’ll er… I’ll just be going then” Jim hesitated, watching the expectant expression on Clara’s face and the weary one on Leonard’s.

“Bones?”

“Go Jim, rest, I’ll see you soon”

Jim nodded, finally allowing himself to back out of the room, trying not to wince at the immediate ache he felt in his chest.  Pausing for a moment Jim tried to make sense of everything that had happened but he felt oddly detached and confused.  Sighing he knew he needed a shower and sleep, but startled at the realization he had no idea where this building of Spock’s was.  That guy owned way to much property.

“Jim?”

“Jesus” Jim jumped at the sound of Nyota’s voice behind him “You guys have got to stop doing that, I swear”

“I’m here to take you over to Spock’s building Jim, the Madison.  Spock had to go and organize Clara’s room”

“I’m not a damsel in distress Nyota” Jim huffed starting to feel a little agitated

“No but you are a guy who’s boyfriend was just stabbed, a guy who has no clothes, car or access to where he lives”

“Right, sorry, thanks.  I need to buy everyone gigantic fruit boxes when all this is over”

“It’s what friends do Jim”

“Mmmmk”

“Common, I’ll take you”

“okay, fine… but I go with reluctance”

“Sure Jim” Nyota rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the exit

\--

Jim stumbled into the room, with Nyota trailing in behind him “I got this Nyota”

“You don’t got nothing, shower now”

“I am capable of looking after myself” Jim grumbled, trying not to trip over his own tired feet.

“I know Jim, just humor me would you? I need to do something”

Jim’s eyes softened at the words and he nodded, heading to the bathroom.  Turning on the hot water Jim allowed the water to wash over him, he didn’t have the energy to move yet.  Groaning, Jim just waited for his head to clear slightly before washing himself with heavy limbs.  After a moment he heard the bathroom door open, frowning he waited but hearing nothing, shrugging he continued cleaning.  He had just realized with horror that there was still blood underneath his fingernails, scrubbing madly Jim removed every last fleck of blood before allowing himself to relax.  He couldn’t relax for long though, exhaustion was seeping into his limbs.  Groaning he turned off the water and opened the shower door, finding a fluffy towel, an old t-shirt of his and a pair of boxers, Jim smiled rolling his eyes.

After getting changed Jim strolled out of the bathroom, smiling softly at Nyota who was fussing with the covers of the bed “Really, Nyota, this isn’t necessary”

“It is Jim, like I said, I need to.  Now get into to bed”

Sighing Jim did as instructed, his phone clutched tightly in his hand, he saw Nyota raise her eyebrows at it but she said nothing.  Clearly knowing how to pick her battles. 

“Your wallet and keys are in the draw here and I put a bunch of your clothes here” Jim watched as she pointed to draws.  There are two meals in the fridge, you just have to heat them up.  If you show up at the hospital without having eaten at least one of them I won’t be held responsible for my actions”

Jim laughed “Okay, okay, thanks”

“Good, sleep, I’m leaving” Jim watched as she didn’t waste any time and walked out the door, not sparing a glance backwards, clearly she had other people to mother hen.  Settling down into the strange bed, Jim scrunched up his nose, disheartened at the fact that he couldn’t smell Bones on his pillow.  His heavy limbs wouldn’t allow him to think on it too much though and instead he could feel himself drifting almost immediately.  Picking up his phone clumsily he set his alarm for a couple of hours before he allowed his eyes to finally drift shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of a bump on the road for these boys. But this story wont ever get too angsty.


	17. Hurt Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Nikte for looking over this chapter. When English isnt even your first language I can't thank you enough for taking the time to look through my ramblings. You are such a wonderful friend and beta! Again I encourage you all to have a look at her own work :)  
> Any mistakes are my own and I am ALWAYS open to constructive criticism. If you aren't comfortable telling me in the comments feel free to email me or contact me on Tumblr @ Krefftii :)  
> Thank you to those who have taken the time to do so, it really does mean a lot. Although this is something I do for fun, I want to improve!  
> Thanks to everyone for being patient with this story! Although it hasn't been as long as I imagined it had! This story has changed a lot from what I originally intended. As it in my first large story (and second story ever) I hope you can forgive my lack of decent plot lines. Thank you so much to those who are following along, your comments really do mean the world to me x
> 
> Warnings. There is nothing to crazy in this chapter but because there is something new in this chapter I have left a warning at the end. However if you have made it this far into the fic I think you will be fine!

Jim woke abruptly, the sound of his alarm heavy in his ears.  He had a moment of dazed confusion before it all came rushing back and he felt a wave of nausea over take him.  He had to get to Leonard.  Jumping out of bed he pulled on the clothes he found at the end of his bed and headed straight for the door, he was only a block away, if he ran he could make it there fairly quickly.   The chilled air hit him hard as he made it out of the building and he broke into a run, his footsteps heavy on the pavement.  It took longer than he thought and for a time he was positive he wasn’t making any progress.  Finally though he was bursting through the hospital doors and making his way to Leonard’s room, then and only then did Jim’s heart rate finally slow down enough for him to think.  His wheezing breathes only partly because of the run.

“Jim!”

Jim spun around and was confronted by a mass of curly hair attached to Gaila, he didn’t say anything but allowed her to sweep him up in a hug.  But she pulled back quickly scowling.

“Nyota said this would happen, here, I can tell you haven’t eaten” Gaila passed over a coffee and a brown paper bag “I can go and get more, you need this more than me”

Jim started to argue but stopped himself, if he took the food Gaila was offering, he would avoid the lecture she would be bound give him about his eating habits, “Thanks I owe you”.

“You don’t Jim” Gaila said softly before leaning in and kissing his cheek softly “Go see him, I just popped in.  He’s asleep but… well.  I know it will make you feel better”

Jim smiled and gave Gaila a last one armed hug before leaving to find Leonard’s room.  Softly he pushed the door open and felt the breath leave his body at the site of Leonard sleeping.  Padding into the room Jim took a seat at the chair by his bed and quietly ate the two pastries he found inside the paper bag and tipped back the coffee, the whole while his eyes riveted on Leonard.  Before long he allowed himself to rest his arms and head on the bed, moving so that his forehead rested on Leonard’s arm.  With a pleased smile he realized he could now smell Leonard over the stark smell of hospital that had covered him before.  Breathing out a sigh of relief Jim allowed himself to drift back to sleep, the presence of Leonard lulling him under.

Jim woke slowly, the hospital lights pulling him from a restless sleep, his mind was a mess and his stomach was worse. He groaned and tried to snuffle back into his arms to avoid the light.

“Jim”

“No”

“Wake up, we gotta talk”

“No”

“James” Jim reluctantly lifted his head, scowling at Leonard

“Fine”

“Your beyond stressed right now aren’t you?” Leonard was looking a little better but he still looked gray around the edges.  Jim found himself toying with the sheet near Leonard’s leg.

“How are you?” Jim asked instead, Leonard growled, but ignored Jim’s blatant avoidance.

“Surprisingly okay, my lung is on the mend and the stab wound didn’t hit anything else major, I should be able to leave tomorrow” Jim nodded, his nerves frayed

 “I.. I will have to go back to the club today, sort some things out” Jim watched as Leonard tensed and Jim prepared to argue the point.

“Just be careful”, Jim frowned, surprised at Leonard’s response.

“Of course”

“Leo?” Jim turned at the sound of another voice in the room “Oh hello Jim dear”

“Hello Ma.. Clara” Jim found himself sitting up straighter and adjusting his clothes.   When he looked up again Clara had managed to find another chair and had dragged it up next to Jim.

“So, you’re dating my grandson?”

“ummm”

“Gram!”

“What? I have a right to know Leo, you didn’t even tell me you were seeing anyone, let alone your boss” Clara now finished with her scolding looked towards Jim “So how long have you owned your practice”

“erm” Jim shot a nervous glance towards Leonard “About five years”

“My, but your young! Was it a family business? Did you take over?”

“No mam” Jim couldn’t help but glance towards Leonard uncertainly

“Gram… Jim doesn’t own a surgery”

“Leo?” Jim found himself impressed with the amount of venom the woman put into her voice in a single word.  It was also an interesting moment for Jim, he was sure it would have been entertaining under different circumstances.  Watching Leonard deflate under another’s presence, his eyes downcast.

“He runs a club, a night club”

“What would a night club want with a doctor Leonard?”

“It’s a club where people engage in… at times, risky activities.  They require an in house doctor”

“Oh… Leo, is…”

Jim frowned, looking from Clara’s shocked face to Leonard’s and back again.  The tension curling around them all.  Finally Clara broke the silence.

“I mean I heard the rumors but…”

“Gram…” Leonard’s voice had gone slightly high pitched 

“Well… I mean Jocelyn was running her mouth and then people started talking about your friend Christopher”

“Gram!”

“What Leonard?”

“I own a BDSM club Clara” Jim cut in franticly, he wasn’t sure why he thought that statement would help.

“I see… so you and my grandson…”

“Gram!”

“I swear to all that is holly Leonard, you use your words or you shut your mouth” Jim’s eyes widened at Clara’s terrifying expression but relaxed slightly when she smoothed out her features to face Jim.

“Now Jim, I wasn’t born yesterday I know what BDSM is.  I was a nurse for over forty years after all.  Do you hurt my grandson? I assume this is all consensual”

“Erm no, I mean yes, its ahhh… its consensual”

“It’s not like that Gram, Jesus…”

“Leonard!”

“Sorry… It’s just… um, I’m the one who.  It’s the other way around”

“I see”

Jim made a noise, he wasn’t sure what it was, he didn’t mean for it come out of his throat, it may have resembled the sound of a wounded animal

“Oh don’t be stressing now, it’s not as if I wasn’t a little wild in my youth.  So Jim how did you manage to open a club so young?”

“0h er…” Jim stumbled at the swift change in tone “I managed Christopher Pike’s club for him for a few years with my friend Spock”

“Spock? That formal young man?”

“Yes”

“Well, okay then” Clara motioned for him to continue

“Erm I put all the money I had away and I was able to access some money that my father left for me when I turned twenty one.  Eventually I had enough to open the club.  I mean I practically had no living expenses while living with Pike and Spock helped me a lot as well, in the beginning”

“You have done quite well for yourself haven’t you?”

“ummm”

“You have Jim” Leonard cut in

Jim simply nodded, he wasn’t used to talking about his life to people outside of the life.  He was beginning to realize how much of a bubble he had turned his life into.

A nurse interrupted them when he entered the room and began fussing over Leonard, Jim watched with interest as Clara’s eyes narrowed at the man.  The guy seemed to recognize Clara and Jim noted with amusement that his hands started to tremble just slightly, which only made Clara glare harder.

“Why don’t we go and grab some coffee Clara?” Jim asked, trying to smooth over the situation

“Well…” Clara slowly managed to drag her eyes away from the nurse “I suppose I should get to know my grandsons other half”

                                                                                                -

Jim was surprised how well he got along with Clara, in many ways she reminded him of her grandson.  However guilt was still gnawing at his gut, after all it was his fault that Leonard was in the hospital.

“So Jim, I’m sorry to ask, but how did this happen? Everyone seems to be acting rather strange when I ask them”

“It’s all my fault” Jim spat out, the reflexive admission causing his heart to jump in his chest.

“I doubt that young man, why don’t you explain it to me”

Jim found himself launching into the explanation, detailing his history with Gary, the club, and even the disappearance and apparent murder of their last doctor.

“Where were your parents in all this Jim?”

“Erm”

“Jim?”

“I had Pike I guess”

“I see”

Jim was glad she didn’t push, looking down into his coffee Jim found himself contemplating how he could possibly try and explain his life to this woman.  Thankfully he was saved the trouble by his phone ringing, giving an apologetic smile to Clara he stood up to answer the call.

“Kirk”

“Jim, hey”

“Hey Hikaru, what can I do for you”

“They’ve picked up Gary”

Jim felt his knees weaken slightly in relief “They have the security video and Leonard’s statement.  It’s not looking good for him”

“Good”

“I have a friend over at the station, I’ll keep you updated Jim”

“Thanks Hikaru, for everything”

“No worries man, I’ll see you later”

Jim turned back to Clara and sat down with a thump “They’ve caught the man that stabbed Bones… Leonard”

“Good”, Jim managed a smile at the woman’s expression and firm nod of her head.  She looked ready to stab someone herself.

“If you’re comfortable you’re welcome to come and stay at the club’s accommodation? So you can be closer to Leonard?”

“That would be wonderful Jim, thank you” Jim smiled and planned to thank Clara for coming such a long way and so quickly, when he heard a deep voice call his name.

“Jim?” Jim turned at the sound but was tugged into a hug before he could see who it was, “God Jim, you sure know how to make a man panic.  The phone calls I was getting” Relaxing, Jim clutched back at Pike, feeling his body relax by degrees.  Eventually they pulled away from each other and Pike slapped Jim on the shoulder “You better be looking after yourself as well Jim”

“It’s hard not to with all the nagging coming from all sides”

“Good, now who is this lovely lady?”

“Oh, Chris this is Clara McCoy, Leonard’s grandmother”

Jim watched in amusement as Clara took to Pike, lapping up the attention.

                                                                                                -

Leonard had needed to stay an extra day at the hospital and at Leonard’s insistence Jim had spent the day at the club attempting to get everything back in order and running smoothly.  If he spent a couple of hours in Leonard’s room trying to make everything perfect for his return then nobody had to know except for him… and Clara who had turned up with fresh pie.  Her own room having been sorted out by Spock.

Jim had taken it upon himself to move in to Leonard’s place, he was practically living there part time as it was anyway.  He figured it was better to ask forgiveness then deal with an awkward conversation.  When he brought Leonard home the following day, it wasn’t even discussed.  Leonard didn’t look surprised, only grateful when Jim carefully slid into bed next to Leonard, insinuating himself close enough that he was touching but not in danger of jostling Leonard in his sleep.  Jim had breathed a sigh of relief as Leonard had drifted off into a drug induced rest, his hand over Jim’s. 

Over the next few days Leonard, Jim, Clara and Pike settled into a routine.  When Jim wasn’t at the house with Leonard, Clara or Pike, sometimes both, made sure to be there, it gave Jim time to catch up with his work at the club and reassure the staff that things were finally getting back to normal.  At the end of Jim’s shift the four of them would often take meals together and other members of the Enterprise family would stop in to visit. Spock and Gaila were the most persistent, just as worried about Jim as they were about Leonard, but he fended them of politely with smiles and reassurances. 

It had been a few days when Jim stumbled in, to witness Clara standing in the door to Leonard’s spare room, the vacuum still running, lying on the ground at her feet.  Jim hadn’t even had the opportunity to look in Leonard’s spare room so his nerves rose as he wasn’t sure what sort of damage control he was dealing with here. 

“Erm, Clara?”

The response was as immediate as it was amusing, Clara spun around, slamming the door shut but catching the vacuum, ending up in a war against the door to free it.  Her face shining red, finally, with clumsy hands, she managed to get the vacuum out and slammed the door shut.

“Oh hello Jim” She started, her voice an octave higher than he had ever heard it.  “I just thought I would run the vacuum through the house”

“Okay, do you want some dinner? I know it’s early but I bought Indian from down the road”

“S..sure”

Jim decided to take pity on her and sat the bags on the table “I’ll go and see if Bones is awake” Jim tried not to laugh at Clara’s red face and obvious relief at being left alone for the moment.  Walking into the bedroom Jim allowed the door to fall shut behind him.  Squinting into the dim light Jim moved over to the bed “Bones?”

“mmm Jim? What was all that racket?”

“Your Gram was vacuuming”

“Oh… sounded like banging”

“She got her vacuum stuck in a door” Jim smiled.

Leonard frowned but didn’t ask anymore question, just sat up slowly with a wince.  Jim rushed to help him but backed off when a glare was shot his direction.  Jim sighed, slowly but surely Leonard’s patience with the situation was wearing thin.  Jim didn’t blame him, he had kept his temper in check a hell of a lot longer than Jim would have in the same situation.  So instead of helping, Jim sat on the end of the bed and waited while Leonard struggled to get out of bed.  In the end he was pale, but the frustration had slipped from his shoulders, Jim smiled “I bought Indian for tea”

“Knew I kept you around for a reason kid”

Jim smirked and followed him out the door.

                                                                                                -

Jim was surprisingly having a great time, sitting at the table with Clara and Leonard.  Clara was still red faced, avoiding Leonard and Jim’s eyes.  For Leonard’s part he was confused but Jim kept avoiding Leonard’s questioning looks whenever he turned towards him in confusion.

“Gram?” Leonard finally asked a hint of frustration in his voice

“Yes Leo?” Clara asked, finally looking up at her grandson

“Err, is everything okay”

“Yes! Of course” Clara returned to moving the food around on her plate

“Clearly something’s wrong”

Jim snorted he couldn’t help it and ended up with a glare from Clara and Leonard.  Apparently that was all it took to work Clara out of her funk as she suddenly put her fork on the table with more force than necessary.

“I vacuumed Leonard”

“Oh… err” Jim huffed out a laugh clearly Leonard didn’t know how to deal with this situation “Thank you? You know we appreciate everything you have been doing Gram” Jim smiled at the mention of ‘we’ as Clara, clearly frustrated put her head in her hands and shook her head.  Jim took pity on her.

“She vacuumed the whole place Bones” Jim watched with amusement as Leonard went from confused to horrified in a matter of seconds.

“I’m not sure what was in that room of yours but you have clearly traumatized your Gram”

“I am hardly traumatized Jim” Clara scowled, stabbing at her meal in a way that reminded him of Leonard.  Leonard wasn’t saying a word.

“Well now I’m jealous, I’m the only one here who hasn’t seen inside” Jim said, heartily digging into his meal

“Gram… they’re just… It’s not” Leonard broke of, his face red.

“Look, you boys seem happy, that’s all I care about” Clara was equally red faced, Jim thought it was hilarious.

“But”

“No Leonard, we are going to pretend this didn’t happen and I am going to forget what I saw”

“Gram”

“Leonard there are some things a grandmother doesn’t need to know”

“Okay…”

“So this is nice, dinner with your grandmother…” Jim trailed off from his smart ass remark when there was a knock at the door, followed by Pike letting himself in.

“Heya kids, just thought I would stop by”

“Grab a plate, we were just discussing Leonard’s spare room” Jim grinned

“Leonard’s spare room?” Pike answered making himself at home and spooning some curry onto his plate

“Jim” Leonard growled from the corner but Jim chose to ignore Bone´s warning and Clara’s red face.

“Yeah the one I’m not allowed in, yet Clara got all up close and personal with it today”

“I only opened the door, I was trying to vacuum!” Clara’s indignant voice came from the end of the table

“Already set up a playroom Leonard?” Pike asked a smirk on his face

“It’s just a storage room Gram” Leonard grunted

“Yes a storage room” Pike replied with an exaggerated wink at Clara who blushed, much to Jim’s amusement

“Chris, we have talked about this, I have no desire to hear about my grandsons sex life”

“Such a shame, I mean as far as sex lives goes his is fairly interesting”

Leonard, it seemed, at this point had given up and merely groaned into his hands, his food forgotten.  Jim frowned, some amusement slipping away at Leonard’s lack of appetite.  Gently Jim took Leonard’s hand in his, drawing it away from his face.  While Clara and Pike bickered he whispered his apology into Leonard’s ear with a soft kiss to his cheek he put his fork in his unoccupied hand, activating his puppy eyes.  It was with a relieved breath from Jim that Leonard relented with minimal glaring and began to eat again.  By the time Jim was satisfied that Leonard was eating properly and had relinquished his hand to return to his own meal,  he realized that Clara and Pike’s eyes were on them.   It was Jim’s turn to blush this time as he avoided their eyes.  

“It’s still so strange” Pike muttered

“What?” Snapped Jim, somewhat defensively

“Seeing you happy Kid”

“My boyfriend was stabbed by my… someone from my past, I am hardly happy”

“Yeah you are, Leonard too”

“Leonard was the stabee, I doubt he is exactly swimming in happiness right now”

“I dunno, I have some pretty fantastic pain killers, not to mention Indian food”

“And a young flexible boyfriend” Pike cut in making Jim wince

“And Jim” Leonard said simply, not arguing “To be honest I was waiting for the other shoe to drop, things in my life just don’t go this well.  I feel like I can relax now”

“You can relax now that you have been stabbed?” Jim asked incredulously

“Pretty much yeah” Leonard smirked

“Oh Leo” Clara whispered, her face looking heartbroken

“It’s fine Gram”

 After that, discussion found its way back to more normal topics and Jim relaxed into the comforting atmosphere of the room, his hand ending up on Leonard’s knee.  He found he needed the reassurance more often after what Leonard had taken to calling ‘the incident’. 

When it was just Jim and Leonard again they fell into their new routine of Leonard taking his medication and carefully showering while Jim cleaned up and changed the sheets on the bed.  By the time Leonard carefully lowered himself into the bed, supported by his pillows, he was exhausted both from the drugs and from the exertion.  He slipped into sleep quickly and Jim wasn’t far behind, his head tucked into Leonard’s neck.

                                                                                                                -

Everything was warm, tight, smooth.  Jim groaned, thrusting into the heat of it, heat curling in his groin.  Nuzzling into the body next to him he dragged his teeth down the available skin and gasped when he heard an answering whimper, his hips shifting faster. Then all too suddenly Jim woke and realized what he was doing.  Rolling away Jim tightened his hands into fists and stared at the roof resolutely, his breath coming in harsh pants, his cock pulsing against his stomach desperately. 

“Fuck” he let out in a frustrated huff.

“This is ridiculous… Jim come here” Leonard’s hoarse voice cut through Jim’s frustrations and he trembled slightly but shook his head.

Leonard wasn’t allowed to engage in sex for at least six weeks, no sexual activity at all for at least two, possibly three. 

“No”

“Jim”

“Stop talking… please” Jim groaned, his hips thrusting forward into the air once despite his best attempts at calming down. 

Finally Jim looked over to Leonard and smirked at his ruffled appearance, he was clearly having the same problem as him, the covers thrown back.  His body on display, only the sight of the stitches served to calm him down adequately. 

“Can I not just… god… I want to suck you so badly Bones” and it was true, he missed the heavy feel of Leonard in his mouth, the harsh stretch of his jaw, the burn in his throat.  Gulping he tried to shift his eyes.

“Jim, no… the muscle contractions… the stitches”

“Fucking ridiculous” Jim counted, his voice dangerously close to a whine

“I have to agree… Jim I”

“No, I don’t want to hear it, I know what you are going to say and no”

Leonard only sighed, reaching his hand down to grasp himself firmly but not moving his hand.

Jim rolled over and snuggled up to Leonard’s side, watching his hands.  Licking his lips he frowned at Leonard’s pinched expression. 

“You’re bound to have a wet dream at some point, some of us aren’t used to denying themselves”. Jim smirked, clutching at Leonard, now that he was in control his arousal had slipped back into its constant but controllable state.

“I don’t know how you do it”

“I have some pretty good incentives” Jim smiled, pulling himself closer “seriously though, just try to enjoy being aroused” Jim smiled and kissed Leonard’s shoulder relishing the gasp it produced.

“Jim” Leonard sounded wrecked, completely, Jim’s cock twitched and he shifted forwards into Leonard’s heat.

“God, we have to start sleeping in clothes” Leonard groaned.

“Agreed” Jim reached down and wrapped his hand around Leonard’s wrist “Let go”

“Fuck”

“Nope” Jim snickered, bringing Leonard’s hand to his moth and kissing it gently, resisting the urge to put one of the fingers in his mouth.  Now wasn’t the time to tease Leonard.  Resting an arm over Leonard, effectively trapping his arms, Jim sighed in contentment “Go back to sleep, I can tell it’s too early to be awake”

“It was your damn libido that woke me up, not mine”

“Sleep”

There was no reply beyond some random mutterings

                                                                                                -

A week of healing saw Leonard in the staff room, everyone had gathered for drinks and pool.  Jim was currently sitting next to Leonard who was talking to an amused Nyota about the horrors of orgasm denial.  Thankfully Clara had declared she was visiting a friend in the city that day.  Jim was half listening to their conversation and half listening to Spock and Pike talk shop… which to be fair was on the weight restrictions of D rings installed into roofs in their respective clubs.

“Surely you have tried it before Leonard?” Jim heard Nyota ask, an amused lilt in her tone

“Not really… my brief introduction into subbing didn’t involve… that”

“Don’t speak of it like it’s some kind of horror.  It’s not as if anything is even being inflicted, it’s just the withholding of pleasure” Nyota laughed, her eyes bright.

“It’s not just pleasure, its release…”

 “Poor Leonard”

“Wipe that sadistic smirk of your face right now” Leonard barked, a hand going up to tug at his hair, he had been doing that a lot lately.

Nyota shrugged, flashing her teeth in the imitation of a friendly smile “There are benefits you know”

“I am aware”

“Increased sensitivity, stronger orgasms, sexual high”

“These are all great Nyota, when you can eventually have an orgasm”

“Which you can”

“In another GOD DAMN WEEK…. IF I’M LUCKY!”

Jim sniggered as all the faces in the room turned to look at the lounges where they were seated.

Pike Leaned over Jim and placed a hand on Leonard’s shoulder “Steady there son”

Leonard put his head in his hands and leaned back with a sigh “I know I should be grateful I am even alive but god damn”

“I feel like I’m going to be able to use this moment to argue my case for you letting me come” Jim grinned, ignoring Nyota’s snort of laughter.

“If I let you come all the time you would be miserable.  God damn masochist, seriously Jim… Spock…”,Leonard glanced up, his eyes half mad, “How”

Jim had noticed Leonard’s disintegration of his usual behavior, where he didn’t really discuss sex outside of himself and Jim.  He might discuss bondage techniques with Nyota but that was about it.  It seemed the less he got in the bedroom the more he seemed to talk about it.  To anyone that would listen.  It was mostly entertaining but also distressing, Jim missed Leonard, taking care of him in that way, watching him come apart.  It had only been a week and oddly Jim’s abstinence and show of solidarity to Leonard was quite possibly the only thing keeping him sane as he watched Leonard slowly descend into madness, his mental state slipping as his physical state slowly improved.  It was still painful for Leonard to move, his muscles tensing in orgasm had the possibility of tearing the stitches that carefully knitted together his wound. He was a doctor, he understood that he couldn’t and yet Jim wouldn’t be surprised if he caved.  It was the first time Jim was seeing Leonard’s control slip.  In the past if he had witnessed a play partner lose any kind of control, that was it for him, he would have been done, but this was different.  Jim was surprised how it actually made him feel closer to Leonard, made him feel that much more human, the last few days had been kind of nice, without sex clouding their interactions they had in many ways become far more intimate.

While Jim had been pondering, Spock had risen his eyebrow, a small smirk at the corner of his lips and glanced at Nyota “The simple answer is, it pleases her, so it pleases me”

“You sick bastard” Leonard muttered rubbing at his eyes

Jim leant into him, offering him support in the only way he could “Just one more week”

“Jesus McCoy, anyone would think you were dying the way you were carrying on.  Think of all those subs you denied the pleasure of coming” Pike laughed at Leonard’s genuinely stricken expression. 

“Jim” Leonard’s voice sounded broken, tired.

“Oh hush, I love it.  You know that.  You’re working yourself into a state” Jim shushed him, running a hand through his wrecked hair.  The last three nights was when it had gotten bad, Leonard couldn’t sleep.  His body had healed just enough and his drugs had been cut back enough that arousal had gone from the occasional annoyance to a persistent, distracting problem.

“I’m glad I never had you as a sub Leonard”

“So am I” Leonard cut back with a slightly hysterical laugh.

“Leonard, look at me” Nyota’s soft voice broke through and Leonard looked towards her.  Jim was about to ask what she had planned, she had her planning face on but then Pike gripped his shoulder to get his attention.

“How are you coping with all of this son?”

“Surprisingly okay” Jim replied honestly

“Are you sure? Because I know how you handle stress and your boyfriend over there isn’t exactly a prime example of a Dom right now.

Jim snorted, “He’s not reacting well, l admit that.  To be honest though I think it’s the lack of control more so than the lack of actual orgasms.  The fact that he can’t.  If he was abstaining for his own reasons, or had a choice as to if he could abstain to make the healing quicker… it would be okay.  This, I think it’s more the panic and the absolute frustration that he has no choice and no control over his bodies reactions.”

“You could give him control over something you know”

“I have been abstaining as well”

“Yes, but whose choice was that?”  Jim paused, realization dawning on him.

“Oh…”

“Yeah… oh”

“Well… what do I do then?”

“Let him get you off?”

“No”

“No?”

“I am not getting off when Leonard can’t”

“What if he wants you to?”

“No, give me another options Chris”

“Fine, how about you get out your pins”

“I… I haven’t used them since …”

“I know, you told me.  But you also told me you loved it, that it could keep you right on the edge for god knows how long.  From what I understand you trust Leonard, you must do, to see him like this and still be here”

“Of course… I, I trust him with my life”

“Then pull them out of storage.  Focusing on you will distract him from himself”

                                                                                                -

They were alone that night, no visitors.  It was actually quite a relief.  Clara had stopped in briefly with a refill of Leonard’s medication but had claimed she was tired.  Jim thought that was just an excuse to leave after sensing the tense atmosphere in the room.  They were sitting on the couch now, Leonard was reading a medical journal and Jim was working through some emails, however the weight of metal felt heavy in his pocket.

“Jim”

“Mmmm?” Jim replied, distracted as he typed out a reply to one of Nyota’s emails

“I want to make you come”

Jim hit reply on the email before carefully shutting down the laptop and placing it beside him.  Then he met Leonard’s eyes “No”

Leonard looked more distressed than angry or frustrated and it hurt Jim’s heart “No?”

“I’m not comfortable with that” Jim said evenly, trying to maintain control of the potentially volatile situation

“Is… is it because of the way I’ve been acting.  I, I can be better Jim.  I’m just a bit lost right now”

Jim was up and moving without thought, pressing himself against Leonard’s side.  He had discovered the hard way it was the easiest manner to get as close as possible to Leonard without hurting him.  Jim pulled Leonard’s head to the side, kissing him hard on the lips before drawing away.

“No, god no.  I just, Bones” Jim took a breath, he needed to be open and honest here.  “I am struggling with the guilt right now. No, I know” Jim paused at Leonard’s fierce expression “I know… I know but… I am.. That’s just how I feel.  I’m working through it, but I can’t do this.  If I find release when you can’t, on top of everything else, I’d break apart Bones”

“I… yeah okay, Jim… okay”, Jim winced at Leonard’s expression, watched as his face closed off to him.

“I, I have another suggestion” Jim shakily removed the leather pouch from his back pocket “Do you ah… do you know how to use these?” Jim flipped open the pouch, displaying eight stainless steel rods.  Tapered at the end, smooth, shiny… intimidating”

When Leonard didn’t answer Jim raised his eyes and took in his wide eyed expression, watched as his eyes flicked from Jim to the sounds and back again “Yeah…” Leonard coughed, reaching a hand out hesitantly to the pouch before pulling it back suddenly, spooked almost “Ah, what do you want Jim?”

“I want to give you control back.  I want you to recognize that these things scare the absolute shit outta me, I want you to know that I haven’t let anyone use these on me… let’s just say, in a very long time.   I want you to know that you can keep me on the edge for as long as you need with these.  I want you to know that me giving you these is me trusting you more than I have done before.  What I want…”, this time is was Jim’s turn to swallow, to grip the leather tightly trying to stop his hands from shaking. “What I want is for you to take these, take control of me.  Make me want to come more than I have ever wanted to come before, then I want you to keep me there, for as long as you need.  Then I want you to stop, kiss me, hold me and for us to go to sleep”

“Jim”, Jim lifted his head, Leonard’s voice sounded broken, awed and he was looking at Jim like he had hung the god damn moon. Jim’s heart leapt and he burrowed into Leonard’s neck for a moment overwhelmed, Leonard’s smell helped to calm him. He leant into the hand that circled around his shoulders. 

After a moment, Jim leaned back and looked up at Leonard, a smile crinkling the corners of his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart “What I want, is for you to know that I love you.  That I have never loved anyone like I love you, that I have never trusted anyone like I trust you”

“Jim I…” Jim leaned forward capturing Leonard’s lips in a soft kiss, effectively cutting of his words.

“I don’t want you to say anything, if you don’t love me I can wait, if you’re not ready to tell me I can wait.  If you want to tell me, I want you to wait until I know you aren’t just saying it back, because I did.  Just tell me you care about me”

Leonard smiled “I care about you Jim, very much”

Jim grinned, biting his lip.  Trying to deal with the emotions running through his body “So… got any lube?

Leonard barked out a happy laugh and Jim relaxed, resting his chin on Leonard’s shoulder so he could feel the sound travel through his body.  It was good to hear.

“I think I might be able to find some… yeah”

“Good” Jim smiled as he passed him the sounds.

                                                                                                                -

Through various shuffling around and a lot of wincing on Leonard’s part they ended up not in the bedroom but in the lounge room.  Jim laying down on the couch with Leonard sitting on the height adjustable office chair.  This way Leonard was able to align himself without any additional strain on his wound.  Jim found himself shivering at the chill in the air and watched as Leonard turned up the heat pump.

“You will tell me if you need me to turn it up more” Leonard’s words were still light, not yet in the headspace.  But Jim noticed that he had stopped asking and was now telling.  Jim simply nodded, shifting, trying to calm down.   Of course Leonard saw straight through him “So you’re scared of this?”

“Yes”

“But you want it”

“So much”

“Well alright then, the good news is your fucking a doctor so medical lubricant is right on hand, nothing Is better for sounding” Leonard scooted forward in the chair, locking it into place so that he wouldn’t role away.  Jim noted that he was fully clothed.

“You’re not breathing Jim”

“Right” Jim scolded himself, if he wasn’t breathing now it didn’t bode well for the rest of the night “Sorry” Jim jumped as Leonard ran a hand down his chest.

“Shhh relax, you’re so tense” Jim gulped and nodded, trying to relax into Leonard’s movements.

“Lets talk about caning”

Jim frowned at the change in subject but went along with it “Okay?”

“That’s what we were going to do remember, before we were interrupted?  We have a few things we still have to try” Leonard smiled softly at Jim and he found himself smiling back “Is there anything else you want to try?”

“I want to fuck you” Jim’s eyes widened at his own statement before flicking to Leonard to gage his response.  He was relieved to see him laughing softly.

“So you do remember me saying that to you then?” Leonard asked, continuing to move his hands over Jim, that along with the conversation worked to relax Jim.

“Yeah… I didn’t think I wanted to, not really.  But I do… things are different now”

“How?”

“I’m not sure, it would mean something different to me now than it would have before”

“What do you mean?”

“Before I would have seen it as an act of submission on your part and only that”

Leonard snorted, pinching at Jim’s nipple suddenly, causing Jim to hiss out “Just because the penetrating partner is switched doesn’t mean they are in control”

“I know that, but that’s what I associate it with”

“So what are you thinking now?”

“That I want to be with you, however and every way I can.  No power games either just... Yeah…  I just… I want to be inside you, close to you, God I’ve turned into a sap”

“Yeah you have” Jim looked up and Leonard was smiling softly “But I like it and I want that as well” Here Leonard’s expression slipped into something darker “However as soon as I am well enough, it will be me fucking you.  God the things I want to do to you James… the things I need to do”

“Yeah” Jim just agreed, a shiver working its way over his skin.

“Well I may as well start now hmm?”

Jim nodded

“Safe words?”

“Red, yellow, green” Jim snorted. “Oh hey there Clara, thanks for stopping by”

“I did lock the door, but thank you for bringing my grandmother up before I shove something inside your penis”

“I’m here to help” Jim smirked but soon stopped as he bore witness to Leonard selecting the second smallest sound from the bag and squeezing out some lube.

“Has it been longer than a year” Jim nodded, his eyes growing wide

“Good, then your urethra should be back to its normal size”

“That’s good?”

“It is for me” Leonard smiled and finally, after a very long week he brought his hands down to touch Jim.  Groaning Jim lazily thrust up into Leonard’s hands, sparks shooting up his spine. 

“Don’t move” Leonard growled “the next time you move your hips without permission we are done here”

Jim gulped at the sharp tone, Leonard had never threatened to end a scene if Jim didn’t behave.  But for once he understood he really couldn’t move, also it wasn’t like Leonard could threaten to withhold orgasm.  He already was and he knew he couldn’t threaten something that involved physical exertion from Leonard’s side.  It limited his options.  So Jim agreed with a nod and a ‘yes Leonard’ where he would normally tell the person to get fucked. Stilling his hips was difficult but it also gave him something else to concentrate on, besides Leonard’s hands and what they were doing.  With a gasp he felt the cold sensation of lube being dripped onto his cock.

“Are we aiming for pleasure only Jim? I know your scared, there will be some pain, but I can try and avoid it” Leonard was slowly moving his finger around his slit as he talked driving Jim to distraction.  “Or I can make it hurt Jim, I can make it hurt good, once you’re used to it”

“Please”

“Please what Jim”

“Hurt me”

“Fuck… Jim” and just like that they were both there, in the moment, dying of need, together.

“I’d like for you to be better now” Jim spoke around a gasp and a groan

“Soon”

“I… I don’t thin… Ugn…gah… Le….” Jim cut off his neck arching, his shoulders following as Jim shifted his arms, resting himself on his elbows, the need to move to great, the need to see clawing at him.  Looking down he could see Leonard hovering the sound over him, the end had edged itself in… already he could feel the burn “Fuck…. I… oh my god”

“You’re a wreck” Leonard muttered, his eyes glancing away from what he was doing, his eyes dark “I’ve barely started”

“Uhhhnnn I… I nee”

“Shhh Leonard muttered, sparring a hand to smooth it down Jim’s hip, trying to calm his trembling muscles, Jim watched as Leonard let go of the sound, his hands still hovering but the heavy metal of the sound slipped with only gravity aiding it further in and Jim gasped, a sob choking out of his throat as his head snapped back, his body now arched, his stomach muscles trembling in denial, the urge to thrust away from it, thrust into it, confusing and all consuming.  It was still moving deeper, falling in more with every breath as Leoanrd held his cock steady and straight.

“Leeeoonarrd ohhhhh” It was a drawn out utterance, his eyelashes fluttering as the sensation took him over.

“Shit, Jim… you should be tied for this… I won’t be able to hold you down.  You’re going to have to control yourself”

“I will… I will… please… don’t… uhnnn don’t” Jim collapsed back onto his back as the sound slipped another inch, his eyes widening “don’t stop”

“I couldn’t if I wanted… Jesus Christ Jim…”

“mmmmmm….” Jim shook, it has been so long and it was a singular kind of sensation, something he could achieve with nothing else.  His thoughts cut of as Leonard gripped him around his cock before grabbing onto the end of the sound.

“Colour?”

“G… green..”

Leonard lifted the sound before letting it fall and Jim went silent, his muscles shaking as he tried not to come, not to move.  To just feel without falling apart at the seams.  He felt so full, stretched, used.  Leonard kept moving the sound and Jim just shook, it was the only thing he could do, that and breathe. He had to remember to breathe or Leonard would stop, it became a mantra in his head, breathe, breathe, and breathe.  But then Leonard was pulling it out and Jim found himself sobbing, sitting up, clawing at Leonard’s arms, “No, no, no”

“James, lay down”

Jim did immediately, hoping his obedience would be rewarded.  It was moments later when he felt the cold slick metal at his opening

“Leonard”

“Don’t move at all… not just your hips, keep your whole body still”

“Yes sir” Jim choked out, he was gone, he didn’t even register what he said, his attention too focused on the metal sliding inside him.  This one was larger it burnt, stung, stretched.  He was so over sensitized, like he was coming… like he had come four times already and Leonard was forcing his over sensitive body to respond.  Like he was holding him down and making his over tired body take what it couldn’t any more, his nerves were on fire and he couldn’t get enough.  The sound had stopped moving and Jim groaned before he felt it moving, raising up and down again, Jim bit his lip, his eyes rolling and then Leonard twisted the sound on the down stroke and Jim screamed, how he kept still Jim would never know.  He could feel tears falling down his cheeks in rivulets as with each pass the sound sunk just a little deeper, twisting into his soul.

“Colour”

“Nghhhhnn” Jim couldn’t think, couldn’t speak it was too much, not enough, it was everything.

“Colour or I stop”

Jim tried he really did, his mind foggy, his tongue heavy In his mouth “Gr.. Grn uhhhn”

“Okay, Okay….Fuck” Leonard’s voice washed over him, he sounded far away.

It continued on, the up, down, twist and then it stopped and Jim knew it was seated in as far as it was going to go.  He couldn’t stop shaking, no sounds were coming out of his mouth and his body was tense his muscles drawn taught.  Then Leonard squeezed the head, around the sound and a broken cry exited his lips as the pain shot straight though him, broke him down a little further before Leonard griped his shaft tight with his other hand and stroked, counteracting it all but not, just adding to an all over sensation.  Jim lost track of them, the sharp and stab of lightning when the head of his cock was pressed around the sound, the long ache and burn of the twist and lift of the sound within him and the sweet pressure and haze of Leonard’s grip and strokes around him, holding him together before he broke apart.  He couldn’t speak, could barely breathe, time lost all meaning before until entire body collapsed in on itself, his taught muscles giving out to stillness. No longer able to maintain any kind of position his tired limbs twitched around him and all Jim could do was gasp.  All at once it was more than too much, more than before and yet completely and wholly not enough, he needed Leonard to touch him, really touch him.  But he couldn’t move, panic suffused him, with no outlet other than the slow movement inside him.  He knew there was a word that would bring him Leonard, he could feel a sob at the back of his throat and it terrified him, he knew if he let it out he wouldn’t be able to stop.  It felt bigger than himself, he needed Leonard’s hands.

“P, please… Leonard… red”

All movement stopped, for only a second but it felt like a year and then Leonard was all action, removing the sound, slowly but Jim still cried out, gasping for breath, grateful and devastated that it was gone.  Jim lifted himself on shaky arms, reaching out for Leonard, his breath shaky, his eyes running over with tears.  Leonard moved himself to the couch and Jim was straddling him, burrowing into his body, his smell.  He clung on for dear life and when the first wretched sob to left his body he felt like it was tearing him apart.

“Jim, I need you to tell me you’re okay, did I hurt you?”

Jim shook his head and clutched all the harder when Leonard relaxed just a fraction, enough to let Jim in just that little bit closer.  Jim just hung on, only just mindful enough to avoid grabbing or resting in a way that would hurt Leonard.

“Don’t leave me” Jim choked out, running his nose up Leonard’s neck

“Never”

“You can’t mean that”

“If I leave you Jim, it won’t be my own doing, I can promise you that”

“I love you” Jim sighed, his body slowly winding down, he could feel the tremors start.  His body drained of all adrenaline.  He needed to get to bed before it took him over, Leonard was in no state to be helping him walk.

Leonard pulled away gently, running a hand down his face before leaning in to kiss him, tugging on his bottom lip as he pulled away to look directly into his eyes, Jim had enough energy left to be surprised at how wet Leonard’s eyes appeared before his eyes were drawn once again to the man’s lips as he began to speak “I love you too Jim”

Jim sobbed and felt the last wall inside him fall and with it the last of his energy went as well, he had enough sense to roll off Leonard and on to the couch.  Allowing Leonard to guide his head onto his lap before he succumbed to the black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Sounding will appear at the end of this chapter. Also discussions of feelings, which personally I find far more terrifying than anything in this fic ;)
> 
> Thank you all again!


End file.
